Rainclouds
by FantasyFlameQueen
Summary: Cloud is sent back to stop the reunion from ever happening, but he is not sent alone. Someone else is sent to help him. Someone who was not even suppose to exist.Non yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_AN: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me guys, but I would love you to review and constructive criticism is always welcome. _

_This story takes place four years after Advent Children. I know the plot line had been done a lot, but what can I say I love it and wanted to try my own hand at it. Keep reading though, it will get more original!_

The Planet was in pain. It had survived thousands of years, been brought close to destruction countless times, but had always managed to survive. Most recent was it's survival of the calamity, the destruction brought by her son Sephiroth and the re-awaking reunion of her children brought by the geostigma that had engulfed the planet.

The Planet though had survived, but not without cost to nearly living thing on it. Now left weak and in pain from its many injuries the people now began to share in it's pain.

Monsters previously kept in balance by the lifestream, now multiplied as the lifestream devoted most of its life and power into the healing of the planet. Rain ceased to fall anywhere and drought soon encased the planet. Driven by fear and hunger people shattered what little peace had resulted in the aftermath of the failed reunion and now blood and tears flowed freely down the streets again.

Then the plague came. More fierce in its spread then even geostigma. It grabbed on tight and would not release until the body succumbed to the lifestream. This time no healing rain came. The lifestream only gladly accepted all those to itself as it fought to restore the planet. The inhabitants momentarily forgotten in its effort.

Things could not remain this way. The planet saw it and the Cetra within the lifestream, ever sensitive to the planet's needs saw it too. It would take centuries for the planet to heal, and in that time life on the planet would become almost none existent.

The Cetra within the lifestream signed in acceptance to what the planet needed to do, but some part of them that still remembered what it was like to be alive ached for the planet's chosen hero. Even now through the lifestream, they could see the blond haired swordsman, nearly drowning in his grief as one by one he watched his friends fall.

First had been the two orphan children he had taken in. Their bodies weak and unused to the strain of battle and pain had succumbed easily to the first sweep of the plague. The girl's adopted father had quickly followed in a suicidal mission.

Then the Wutai's princess, as her country weaken from the drought was slowly overrun with monsters. The pilot, and the rest of his friends slowly, but each in turn followed. The most recent that was just happening, was the death of the black haired martial artist. Who for so long had been able to keep the swordsman going. She now lay still in his arms, in a pool of both their blood.

The Cetra watched as the flower girl and her 1st class solider, who now rarely ever left his side, knelt down on either side of the blond, wrapping their arms around him, whispering words of comfort, though they both were now so weak that the blond could no longer see them.

There was only one way to undo the harm that had been done and that was to keep it from ever happening. All the pain, all the sorrow and sadness would disappear and none would remember.

The planet's wishes vibrated through the lifestream and the Cetra nodded agreeing, but still their concerns were felt by the planet.

Not everyone would forget that sorrow and sadness. Even if he manages to change things, the pain from those memories would remain with him forever. For he would not be allowed to forget if he was to succeed. Would he be able to survive when no one else remembers? When there is no one left to understand and comfort him? He was so near to breaking.

The planet acknowledged their concerns, before gently abolishing them. Reminded them that it too was able to understand the feelings and needs of humans, though it had never been one.

The Cetra bowed their heads taking the reprimand like a child from a loving parent. Feeling very much relived that the hero would not be alone in his endeavor. The Cetra entered out from the lifestream, taking on the forms they had once had when they had walked the planet.

The flower girl and her boyfriend both looked up as they approached; eyes alight with questions and confusion, but at their calm and reassuring gaze, both heroes disappeared again into the lifestream. Leaving the Cetra alone with the grief stricken hero. When the sapphire eyes inlaid with mako's green flare rose to meet them, they widened. As if he knew who and what they were and the severity at what would cause so many Ancients to once again walk the planet.

"Pain, sorrow, sadness, that is the price those that walk this planet have had to pay to see it live. That can all go away. You can make it all go away." Their voices were one, for they had spent enough centuries in the lifestream together that they no longer needed a speaker.

"How?" His tone was of one lost in despair, eager for it all to end.

"By changing what you know will happen." Was the response, "The planet will use the last of its strength to send you back to before this all began. You must then stop the reunion from ever happening."

The swordsman starred at them and they could feel his guilt and self condemnation. "Why me?"

"Because you are the planet's chosen hero, Cloud."

Cloud lowered his gaze, letting the thick blond bangs cover this face as he looked down at the still, unmoving form of Tifa. He could go back! He could change this, change everything from ever happening, but could he? Was he strong enough? Yes, he had too! There was no way he could live like this. He could already feel the darkness, the despair that had lain dormant for the past couple years beginning to surface, and he could not go back to that again.

The Cetra saw he had made his decision, but saw fit to warm him. He had the right to know. "But know this; your own pain will never go away. The sorrow and sadness of these memories will forever remain with you, but there will be one who will understand. Who will help you through everything. You will not be alone."

Having said their warning and still seeing the determination in the swordsman's eyes, the Cetra closed their eyes and gave their approval. They felt the planet release the last of its power and white light exploded engulfing the planet and the life that everyone had known ceased to exist


	2. Chapter 2 Cloud's Rain

_AN: Thanks to all those who have revived. It means a lot to me, even to have just a few words. Also to those that have read and not revived, I still appreciate you even taking time to read._

It was dark and raining as five year old Cloud ran from Tifia's house in the middle of the village, back to his own home. When he tripped and nearly fell on his face, due to the mud that sucked at his feet, he again cursed his small stature. It was extremely frustrating being a twenty five year old man stuck in the body of a five year old.

That had happened a month ago. One month ago when he had waken up in the body of his five year old self. At first he had been confused and unsure what to do. Then realized what could he do? He was five, who would listen to a five year old? He would have to wait. That was all there was to it, but why send him so far back? Why not to when he had been in cadet under Shinra?

Whatever the reason, he would not complain. He had time now to think, to decide what he would do and if possible relax a little before the upcoming turning of events.

Since then he had relished in the simple things. He had forgotten what his mother's voice had sounded like. The smells and familiar faces of Nebelheim and most importantly Tifa. He had had to hold himself back from hugging and scaring her when he had first laid eyes on her. Though she was only a four year old, she was still the same in so many ways. Her smile had never really changed as she grew older, though it possessed a more innocent look now, and her laughter was also more readily given.

All which seemed perfectly normal for a girl her age, but to Cloud it something so much more. She was alive! She was well and most of all she was happy.

It had been wonderful, at least for the first week. Then the nightmares started, reminders of that formal life. Nebelheim burning, his mother lying dead, Tifa dying in his arms, and most of all Sephiroth.

He had waken to find himself attacking his mother. Who had tried to waken her screaming child, only to have him suddenly at her throat as soon as she touched him. Thankfully, his small body had not been able to injury her serious. She was also not frightened by his odd behavior, something he was glad. He would not have been able to stand it, if his own mother was terrified of him. She seemed more frightened of what horrors were tormenting her child, and had never ventured close to him, when he was caught in the grip of one of his nightmares. Most recently he had been jerked awake to find his mother throwing whatever objects she could lay her hands on at him from across the room.

He smiled ruefully at the thought; she always did whatever she could to try and help him fight off his nightmares. What she didn't understand was that they weren't nightmares, not yet anyways.

He hadn't realized how painful this would be. Knowing what the future would hold if things did not change. It was like bracing yourself for the worst pain imaginable. Not sure if or even where it would come from, but it was not just the pain that was the agony, but the waiting. Worse yet was that was no one knew! No one knew of the horrors that lay in store for them if he didn't make the right move to stop it.

Cloud had taken to staying around Tifa as much as possible these last few days. She had always brought comfort and peace to his mind before, and though she could no longer understand, nor take the images and memories from his mind. She helped him forget, at least for a while.

He had almost reached his home, when a piercing scream ripped through the night air from the house. Cloud's hand automatically went for his sword even before he started running, and nearly panicked when he felt nothing. Only to remember he was five! Of course, it wouldn't be there! Armed or unarmed that didn't stop him from crashing in through the front door. He paused for a moment in the doorway every sense alert. Another cry from upstairs. Mother!

In an instant Cloud was across the floor toward the stairs. It was then that his battle instincts flared. His body might be the body of a five year old, but that didn't mean his mind and other senses were. Someone was coming up behind him fast!

A large hand suddenly landed on his shoulder bringing him to a halt. Cloud turned, grabbing the wrist tightly, swinging his body out from beneath the hand, until he was behind the attacker. Twisting the arm as he did so and pinning it behind the person's back. It was then that he recognized his attacker. Master Zangan!

Zangan was impressed; he had seen the boy come crashing through the doorway from his position at a corner chair and had of course made a move to stop the boy, when he headed for the stairs.

He knew as did all the villagers that Cloud had changed in the last month. Just looking at the kid, one could see that the boy seemed older, more mature and though no one else had noticed, the martial master also saw that the boy carried himself differently too. He had a balance and ease uncommon for one his age. While other boys boosted of scrapped knees and elbows, the one and only time the master had seen the boy fall, the kid had rolled into it. Letting his whole body take the impact instead of just his hands and knees. It was something that only older people with lots of experience falling and dodging ever obtained with that degree of grace and skill, usually only fighters and warriors.

Now once again he was surprised by the boy's skill. Cloud had him in an effective arm bare, well effective as far as technique goes. The timing and execution had been flawless. The only problem was with the boy's height and size he could not apply the proper pressure and get the arm high enough to do any damage. The kid after all barely came up to his waist, being on the small side even for his age.

Cloud too seemed to realize this, for as soon as he saw who it was he held, immediately let the older man go. The martial master slowly turned to face Cloud, who had taken a couple of steps back warily. Zangan made sure to keep himself between the boy and the stairs, especially when another cry came from top, making the boy start and move forward.

Zangan held up a hand reassuringly, "It's all right Cloud. Your mother will be all right."

He winched as another painful cry filled the room, and the Cloud stared forward.

"Does she sound all right to you? Let me pass!"

Zangan was surprised at the authority coming for such a young mouth. He put a hand on the kid's shoulder this time making sure the boy could not shrug it off.

"Cloud, this is normal. Childbirth is a not easy. You..."

He stopped when he saw Cloud's face go deathly pale, his face a picture of shock. Zangan too starred at the boy in shock, realized the kid didn't know!

How could he not know? Then thought better. Syris's pregnancy was not very apparent even to the observant eye. Her body was one of the few that hid pregnancy well and Zangan himself had often thought she did not look like she was expecting. It had taken him a moment, when he had found her early that evening, collapsed against a building, to realize what was happening and get the midwife. Even so, she had to have told Cloud! Well maybe not. Everyone knew her husband had died a year ago and though she seemed strong, there was no way to tell how it really had affected her.

"Cloud, sit down."

Cloud was shivering violently, his clothes and hair dripping wet from the rain outside and he let the Master led him to a chair and wrap a blanket around his small frame.

He barely noticed it at all. His mind was still in shock, not only from discovering that his mother had been pregnant the whole time he had been back, but that she had not told him! Well, she might have told him, before he or his other self had come back, which would explain why he would have no recollection of it. After all this was not suppose to happen. He had all the memories of his childhood, and his mother had never at any point been expecting another child. Something had changed, but what? Everything else seemed the same, why only this?

Before he could come up with an answer the door upstairs opened and footsteps were heard above them, before a woman appeared at the top of the stairs. Both Cloud and Zangan stood up expectantly as she came down.

"Is my mother all right?"

Cloud spoke before she had even reached the bottom step.

The woman smiled hesitantly, before responding, "She is resting right now, but would like to see you, Cloud."

As he started for the stairs, the woman looked up at Master Zangan and a look passed between them meant only for adults to understand. Cloud however saw it and understood and his heart clenched.

No, it couldn't be! His mother died in the fire of Nebelheim! Not here, not now! Why had things changed? As he opened the door, he felt his heart stop beating. His mother lay in the bed in the middle of the room, looking pale and weak. Too weak and when she looked up at him, he knew. He had seen that look too many times. In the faces of Marlene, and Denzel, when they had been too weak to keep fighting and were slipping away.

His mother held out a hand to him urging him in. He stepped forward, and took her small hand in his. She had always been small, like him. They even shared the same hair color, though hers always hung softly down her back, unlike his unruly hair, which even now was already sticking up in small spikes.

"Hi, Cloud. I'm glad you're here."

Her voice was so soft and Cloud felt tears rise in his eyes. He couldn't lose her! Not again! He was suppose to come back to save her, save all of them. He managed with past experience to keep the tears from his voice.

"I'm here now Mom. I'll take care of you now, you don't have to worry."

She smiled, "Don't you worry about me, my love. I'll be all right; there is someone else you need to take care of now."

She moved the blanket back and for the first time Cloud saw a tiny bundled, wrapped up tight, lying beside her. Cloud watched in amazement as she slowly lifted the tiny bundle and held it lovely in her arms, before looking at Cloud again.

"Your little sister needs you Cloud. You must take care of her now." She looked down at the baby, "You both must both take care of each other."

Cloud moved transfixed and climbed onto the bed next to his mother, starring at the small face within the blanket. The baby was small and had a shocking amount of hair, which was blond like them.

As if sensing his stare, the baby suddenly opened her eyes, and Cloud found himself starring into sapphire eyes that were so like his own that it startled him. They starred at each other for a long time, before a small hand wiggled free of the blanket and stretched out toward him.

Cloud caught the tiny hand, surprised by the strength in the grasp.

When he looked up at his mother again a small smile of his face, he saw she was no longer looking at them, but was starring out the window, seemingly entranced by the rain, which splattered up against the glass.

"Rain," her voice was thoughtful, "Rain needs clouds in order to exist and clouds need rain in order to give life to the planet. They each need each other."

She then smiled looking down at them both, "You have your very own rain, Cloud. Her name is Rain."

She then gently laid Rain in Cloud's lap and he immediately put his arms around her, supporting her head. He felt award, he had never held a baby before. The youngest child he had dealt with had been Marlene and she had been eight when she first started living with them. This was a baby, what did he know about babies. Rain opened her eyes again and her face scrunched up and looked like she was about to cry. He did the only thing he could think off. It was what he had done with Marlene and Denziel, when they had been scared, which was the only thing he could do. He talked to them.

"Don't be afraid. It's okay, I'm here."

As if she understood him, the baby's face immediately calmed and she starred at him with wide, bright eyes.

His mother laughed, "She understands you. Good."

She…understood him? Isn't that what the Cetra had said? There would be someone to understand him.

Cloud suddenly knew the planet's intention. It was taking away his mother and in return was giving him this child, which should not have been born, but why? How could this little buddle possibly understand him? She didn't even understand this planet that she was born into, no less the horrors that were in it.

His mother's body suddenly relaxed. A peaceful smile on her face and she closed her eyes, content. Cloud barely heard the whisper.

"My Cloud, my Rain. The planet's chosen heroes."

Cloud watched as her body stilled and another person he loved joined the lifestream.

Cloud had been upstairs for over an hour and Zangan was starting to get worried. He was just debating whether to go check on him, when they heard the door open and a moment later the boy descended the stairs, a small bundle in his arms.

He moved to stand in front of the boy and saw the small baby he held in his arms and closed his eyes briefly.

"Cloud?"

The boy's blond hair now covered his face, but his voice was calm.

"Mother is gone."

Zangan heard the sharp intake of breath from the midwife behind him, but his attention was solely on Cloud, who now looked up at the woman and Zangan cringed inwardly. The boy's expression was too old, to full of understanding of pain he should not know.

"Thank-you for everything you have done, for both my mother and sister."

It sounded like a dismissal and woman starred at the boy, unsure what to do. Zangan voiced her concerns.

"What will you now do?"

"I will stay here, and care for my sister."

It was stated so decidedly that is almost sounded like it was coming from an adult. Not a five year old boy, who had just lost his mother, but as he stared into Cloud's determined face, he had no doubt that was just what he would do. The boy was mature that much was decided, but mature or not there was no way a five year old can stay alone and with a baby none the less.

Apparently the midwife was just voicing the same option, for Cloud's face suddenly darkened and for a moment he was starring not a boy, but someone very different and dangerous.

"The boy and his sister will stay with me."

Zangan spoke before he even thought and both the woman and Cloud looked at him in surprise. Cloud looked like he was just about to object, when a tiny hand suddenly reached from the blanket and touched his face. The boy looked down and his face softened. After a moment he spoke a single word.

"All right."

Zangan smiled, for some reason relieved and nodded. He would keep the boy near and could hide him and his strange behavior if need be, from the other villagers. There was something different about this boy, and something inside him told him he had to do what he could to keep the boy and his sister safe.

Cloud walked behind Zangan as they left the house, but as the door shut, he couldn't help thinking that though village was not burning. The Nebelheim he knew was now as good as gone. Things from now on would be a very different.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Both girls watched as the blond haired teen slowly, but with an ease to be envied, moved down the steep trail leading from the mountains. They knew he loved going out for hours at times by himself.

The girls had both on numerous occasions tired to follow him, but he always somehow managed to lose them, not even a mile up the trail. They had at last resigned themselves to simply wait hidden on the trail, for him to return.

This time, he had returned later than usual. It was nearly dark and the girls had been there since he had left early that morning, which some might consider bizarre, but the girls were both remarkably patient for ones their age.

Tifa glanced down at the younger girl at her side. The girl's long blond hair was braided in a single braid down her back and as she looked up, the usually serious sapphire eyes were now mischievous alight and Tifa smiled inwardly.

Rain was usually so quiet and reserved, but not out of shyness. She could be quite the opposite when she choice to be, but more out of countenance and character. It was good to see her act like her age.

She was too much like Cloud. The two were so similar in expression and manner, that at times, it was frightening how complete they seemed to know and understand each other. They both had this habit of looking so serious and far away in thought that sometimes Tifa would wonder if they would ever return. They always did though, usually at a word or touch from the other person.

She knew the villagers were frightened of the siblings and their perplexing behavior, so odd for children their ages. Most gave them a wide berth. So they were alone most of the time except for Tifa and Zangan.

When they were younger the siblings had often been harassed by the other children. Though Cloud and Rain had not allowed themselves be hurt by the other children, they did nothing to dissuade the bulling either, though they were fully capable of beating the crap out of the kids. Tifa had finally, at last cornered the kids and had beaten the crap out of them herself. Since then though, none of the children came anywhere near the Strifes, which only made her angrier.

It didn't seem to affect the siblings much though. Or at least that is what they said, but at times Tifa could catch a glimpse of sadness in one of their expression. It only ever would last a second though, before it was gone, causing her to wonder if it had even been there at all.

Right now though, Tifa saw rare eagerness in Rain's eyes and this time let the smile show on her face. Though the girl was quiet and reserved most of the time, did not mean she was not full of energy. Unlike most kids her age, Rain kept it hidden. Letting it build and build until finally given a reason or excuse to let it loose. Then Cetra help those who were in Rain Strife's way. Unfortunately for him and amusing for her, Cloud was usually the one who was on the receiving end.

Cloud bit back a sign of annoyance as he stepped of the trail and onto the road leading into Nebelheim. A familiar warning was flashing in one corner of his brain and he quickly moved his body slightly to the side, feeling the kick aimed for his head, brush some of his hair on the way by. Quickly he grabbed the foot by the ankle and swung around, lifting his attacker off the ground and into the air with superhuman strength.

One of the slightly disturbing, but beneficial surprises he had discovered years ago, when he had looked into a mirror and saw his eyes glow with a familiar green around the irises. He didn't know how it was possible, but his body was still infused with mako, lending him the unnatural strength and speed, so famous among SOLDIER.

He let go of the ankle and watched as his would be attacker, sail through the air, rolling a couple of times as she hit the ground, before coming to a shaky halt on her feet in a crouched position.

This time he did sigh. She always tried to catch him off guard, but had yet to learn how to conceal her approach on attack. She was just so full of energy that when she let loose, even a chocobo could feel that vibrations of adrenaline that coursed around her.

Cloud was just moving forward, when he heard a shout from above and looked up to see a swirling mass of black hair and clothes descending on him from above. He only just narrowly avoided the punch, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick to his stomach, which made his gasp for breath, dropping to his knees.

He cursed to himself, as air slowly came back to him. Rain, he could deal with, though talented her skills her limited when it came to hand to hand fighting. Tifa however was a different story. He knew before she even threw her first punch that she was and would become deadly and he had been right. He looked up into Tifa's face, which was full of concern, but yet still had on a triumphant smile, as she leaned over him.

"Cloud are you alright?"

He huffed and put out a hand to be helped up, which Tifa instantly took hold off and pulled him up with surprising strength.

At twelve she was slowly turning into the person he remembered and had loved so many years ago, or in the future, he could never decide which one it was. He never though remembered her stalking him. That had usually been him, trying to get the poplar Tifa Lockhart's attention, but he had attacked her. How things had changed, thanks to his sister.

Cloud turned to where she was still crouched on the ground and again started walking toward her. He was caught between feeling proud at their attempt and having his own pride slapped. The two girls had worked together and planned their attack well. Letting one create a distraction that wouldn't be suspicious, while the other person moved in and attacked from above. It was a good plan, especially since the girls were only eight and twelve.

The very reason that made him feel proud though, was also the hand that had slapped his own pride. After all he was not just some thirteen year old. At least not in his mind, in his mind he was still the same swordsman who had fought and defeated Sephiroth.

Yet it was also that warrior part of him that calmly stated that he was slipping. The relaxing confines of his home town were dulling his skills and reflexes. He needed to start training again, and not just the training Master Zangan gave. That served to keep his physical body in shape, but did nothing more. His fingers ached to once again feel the familiar grasp of Tsurugi, of any sword. To feel the exaltation of Omnislash coarse from him in a blue wave. Unfortunately that sort of training was not something he could do around Nebelheim, it was too risky.

It was time to move on, so he could train himself again, and Rain. He had allowed himself to stay longer than he should have because he thought Rain needed it, but now it was obvious she too was getting antsy. These increasingly frequent attacks of hers were proof of that. Plus they were only succeeding in frustrating her.

She did not excel in Master Zangan's training the way Tifa did and though she rarely showed it, her frustration was extreme. Her body did not work well with the style of punches and kicks that Master Zangan taught and it was partly Cloud's fault. Her mind was too much like his, and was telling her body to react and attack in ways her body was not ready for. Not yet at least.

As he knelt down in front of her, he could just barely see that anger on her face between the blond locks that had fallen across her face. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up Rai, you'll get it."

You'll just need to figure out your own stride, he thought to himself.

She however looked up at him a fake smile on her lips, "What do you mean, get it? We got you didn't we?"

Cloud's hand tightened on her shoulder. He hated it when she did that. Pretending nothing was wrong, because usually she was very good at it. She was too young, she shouldn't have to know how to hide things so well, but unfortunately she did.

"Come on, let's go home."

He stood and she followed him. Cloud saw her wince slightly when she moved one shoulder and he frowned, but she shook her head slightly motioning with her eyes to Tifa. The message obvious, Later!

The three of them slowly started down the road and half an hour later were in the village square, where Tifa left, heading toward her own home. As Cloud and Rain walked toward Master Zangan's house, which was just on the outskirts of the town, Cloud glanced down at Rain.

"How is the shoulder?"

She shrugged with her uninjured shoulder, "It's just strained, should be fine by tomorrow."

Cloud nodded, knowing she was right. No injury ever kept the two down for long, but still he felt bad for causing the injury.

"I'm sorry Rai. I thought you could land it."

She signed annoyed, "I should have been able to. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Cloud stopped and looked down at her worried. Rain was usually too focused, not paying enough attention to the things around her, instead of what was just in front. It was why her energy was so high; it was always so singularly focused. For her not to be paying attention to what was right in front of her, something must be wrong.

"What is troubling you?"

"Nothing!" The response came quick, too quick and Rain began walking again. Cloud's hand lashed out capturing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Don't do that Rai. You promised! You promised you would tell me when…"

"It has nothing to do with that?" Rain all but shouted, causing Cloud to look at her in surprise.

"Then what? You need to tell me, Rai! You shouldn't keep all those thoughts to yourself." Cloud pleaded.

Rain turned her face away from him.

"Your one to talk, you expect me to share all my feelings, yet you keep everything bottled inside and I know you hurt more than I do! You think I don't see you awake at night? It only works both ways Cloud."

Rain jerked her arm back and started walking again and Cloud let her go. Her words though felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

They ate dinner in silence, Zangan seemed to know something was going on between the two, but did not push it, which Cloud was thankful. Though Cloud had been wary at first, he now saw that no one could have possibly put up with him and Rain's strange behavior better than Zangan.

He never asked question, only offered his support quietly from the distance. He loved them. Cloud had overhead him tell Rain often enough, when she had been small, to be assured that it was true, but he was far from any sort of parental figure in their lives. It was not that Zangan had been unwilling to take on the role, but that they just didn't need him to. Cloud especially, who though in the body of a child, still thought of himself as an adult and treated himself as such. Any paternal need Rain required, Cloud quickly filled.

Zangan gave them food, shelter and protection when need be from the other villagers. He was their friend and teacher. Teaching them everything he knew, but he was not their parent. The only person who could lay claim to that position had died and then in Cloud's mind died again a long time ago.

After supper Cloud had lapsed into his familiar solitary silence and none bothered him. Zangan knew to stay away from him when he was like that, and Rain had still not talked to him, even when they went to bed.

The room he shared with Rain was not overly big, but had always been enough for them. They didn't mind being close together, but now as Cloud sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the back of Rain, who had turned away from him as soon as she crawled into bed. He thought the room seemed awfully small.

He signed and looked out the window, once again lost in thoughts to what had transpired earlier that day. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rain with his feelings. She was the one, perhaps the only one, who could possibly ever understand him completely, but he was an adult though he might not look it and she was still just a child. He could handle the pain, the sadness alone. It was how he had always handled it.

Yes, and look where that got you before? A voice inside his head reminded him. You pulled yourself away from your friends, the people who cared about you. You would have rather died alone in your pain and grief, than to share it with your friends, because you knew they would make you fight it, together. The only reason you even made it back to them was because Aerith and Zack came to your aid from within the lifestream.

He winced and the voice suddenly turned sharp.

But they are not here for you anymore!It reminded him and the harsh and sudden reality of it pained him. They are alive now and living a life you are not part off, but Rain is! She is here right now beside you and understands. Let her in Cloud! You don't have to carry the burden alone.

A noise from the other side of the room suddenly drew him from his thoughts.

Rain who was fast asleep, suddenly twisted in her sleep. She was dreaming, and Cloud drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. He knew from experience how bad it could be. Zangan had once said, that at times it sounded like a screaming match in their room. Thankfully though they no longer dreamed together, and Zangan no longer came into the room, letting them take care of each other was always the safer option.

Cloud stood as her fists clenched tightly in the blankets and the first sobbing cries started. Whatever nightmare is was, it was always either hurting her or scaring her, most of the time both. They had become more frequently of lately though, nearly a couple times a week, and those were the ones that he was aware of, there were plenty of times where she didn't cry out at all.

He moved to Rain's side and gently said her name, knowing it would not be enough to wake her, but wanting to give her subconscious some warning before he laid his hand on her. After no response, he gripped her shoulders shaking her lightly, and called her name again. Nothing, no response! He called her name again and was now shaking her violently, but still she did not wake and now the sobs rose to screams of pain.

Cloud felt himself beginning to grow frightened. She was usually not this hard to wake up. Growing desperate he raised his hand letting it fly sharply over her face. Rain's eyes snapped open mid scream and they glowed a dangerously green in the dark. Only Cloud's abnormal reflexes saved him from the fist that flew to make contact with his face.

"It's okay Rai, it me." Cloud spoke softly, grabbing her arms to hold her still.

The mako glow slowly left her eyes and with a sob she flew into his arms.

He held her tight, closing his eyes as he rocked her soothingly. He hated that look in her eyes, it was worse enough to see it in his own, but to see the mako in the eyes of someone it did not belong in, was twisting the knife.

There were so many things that didn't belong with her, and the mako was the least of them. He still remembered the first time he had seen it in her eyes. She had been five, and like tonight she had been crying in her sleep. When he had wakened her, he had nearly fallen off the bed at that familiar glow, but when she had uttered those words, he knew that mako was not the only thing they shared.

"Why, Cloud? Why did Zack have to die?"

He had held her like he was doing now as she cried repeating that one word he had so often asked himself. Why?

It had started that night, but since then slowly, but surely every memory, every feeling he had of that formal life had somehow gotten shared with Rain.

Though they did not talk about it much unless they had to, he had made Rain promise earlier on in the beginning, to talk to him about any memories or dreams she had about him and in the begging she had, enough to know that she knew basically everything about him. Recently though he started to suspect she was holding out on him and now he was sure of it.

He knew it had to do with what she had told him on the road. She would no longer share with him when he did not share with her. He hadn't realized until now how much he needed it. Hearing Rain talk about the things and emotions he had never shared, not even with Tifa, was like a weight being lifted from his chest. It soothed him.

Now that he took time and thought about it from her point of view, he realized what an idiot he had been. She had all his memories of what the future would hold, and though he assured her they would not happen. He had never shared with her why. He had not confide in her like he should have, was meant to.

That was going to change.

"What was it about this time?" Cloud kept his voice soft, as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

He didn't catch all her words as most her muffled in his shirt, but he caught the word, "Nebelheim" and "reactor" and that had been enough.

He had had that dream often enough to know without asking, the horrors of watching Nebelheim burn. Of Tifa, unconscious at the bottom of the stairs to the reactor, Zack lying in a pool of his own blood, gasping at Cloud to kill. Kill Sephiroth. Then the agony and pain as the general pierced his body with Masamune, lifting him high in the air to mock him.

Yes, he knew that dream very well.

"What are you going to do Cloud?"

Cloud pulled away slightly, looking down at her confused and she repeated.

"What are you going to do Cloud? You're nearly fourteen, if you wait much longer, it will be too late. The events begin to start with your first year at the academy. If you're going to act it will have to be soon."

Cloud starred at her, reminding himself that this was not just some eight year old. This was an eight year old with the memories and experiences of an adult, of him. It shocked him though sometimes just how much that changed her mentality. He then realized it must be what people felt all the time around him.

"What **we** are going to do, you mean."

She starred at him for a moment, before the meaning behind his words sunk in. She smiled and nodded, and for a moment she looked like the kid she was.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, while standing up.

"Tomorrow, I think it is time to pay a visit to the Shinra mansion. I believe there is a person there that was been sleeping long enough."

Rain's eyes widened in understanding and for a moment she looked frightened, but that quickly turned to an uneasy smile.

"Boy, I hope he doesn't wake up on the wrong side of the coffin."

Cloud choose to ignore that comment, but secretly he hoped so too.

_AN: Hey, know this chapter was a little slow, but things will pick up. Hope you liked it anyways._


	4. Chapter 4 Vincent Valentine

Rain stood nervously next to Cloud as they starred at the dark, wooden coffin at their feet. The room around them was more of a cave that a room and Rain had wondered at anyone being alive down here.

Cloud had had to fight their way though several monsters that had either wandered in through tunnels that led in from the outside or were the leftover remains of who knows what kind of experiments and considering she couldn't remember having ever seen monsters like that before not even in Cloud's memory, it was probably the latter.

Cloud had wakened her at dawn wanting to get an early start and Rain had wondered just what he all had planned that would require such an early start. The Shinra mansion was only an hour hike from the village and they had reached it just as the first light peeked over the horizon.

The mansion was impressive on the outside. Impressive as far as creepiness goes, the eight year old had thought. The mansion was covered in dust and spider webs, like no one had lived there in years, which was true for the most part. It had been abounded over a decade ago or so everyone thought, none below in Nebelheim knew about the sleeping occupant that still resided below its floors.

Rain soon realized the mansion though enormous on the outside was nothing compared to inside, for the building only covered the interact mazes of tunnels, chambers and labs below. Never the less Cloud had walked the halls with a familiarity of one who had trended these floors before, even though in this life it was the first time he had set foot in the mansion.

Now as they stood before the coffin, the childish apprehension she had felt when first laying sight of the mansion returned. Then saw it was not so childish, for Cloud was feeling the same thing. She could see it in the way he held his shoulders and set his feet.

It was at times like this that she liked to remind herself that her brother was really an adult and he would take care of her, no matter what.

She tensed as a new wave of emotions hit her. That comfort only went so far, since she felt his guilt and condemnation of the past as if it was her own and right now it was pressing heavily on him.

The last time he had seen Vincent the man had been a mangled corpse. He had gone down hard in the massacre of Edge, though he didn't have too. Chaos, the demon, returner of all life unto the lifestream was extremely protective of his host and had fought with Vincent to release him and be rid of the invading horde in one sweep.

She had witnessed from Cloud's memories the struggle Vincent had gone through as he fought to keep Chaos in control. In the end he had let himself be killed rather than inflict the blood bath of Chaos. She remembered the agony and helpless as Cloud watched unable to once again help his friends and winched at the memory.

"This time will be different."

Rain glanced up at Cloud's words and took his hand in affirmation.

Cloud glanced down as she gently raised their hands to rest on the coffin. She gave a small smile and he nodded. Together, with one small push the lid slid back.

Rain stepped closer taking in for the first time the actual image of the man she had only seen in the memories of someone else.

He looked different than she thought he would. His skin was not just white like she remembered, but was a grey hue, almost like death itself. It was the soft glow of red that was encased his body that set her body on edge even before her mind came up with the logical reason. Strong hands suddenly grabbed her from behind, pulling her back, as Cloud moved to stand in front of her. His body crouched in that warrior stance she was all too familiar with, body slightly angled to the side, feet spread and knees bent.

"Chaos, we have no wish to harm your host."

Chaos! The man in the coffin opened his eyes, and Rain gasped at the yellow orbs that turned to look at them. How was Chaos able to get control? The protomateria inside of Vincent should allow him to control the beast, but maybe the demon didn't have full control. His form still remained the same, but whether that was for lack of control or desire, Rain did not know and knew they could not afford to take the chance.

Rain just barley saw Cloud stiffen and move his weight, before they were in the air, Cloud's arm firmly around her chest. Rain could just glimpse the red fabric and black hair before the golden claw slashed at the spot they had just been in.

Cloud grunted as they landed a short distance away, one knee giving out on him and she heard him muttered a curse even Cid would be proud off. At times like this he would forget he was only a boy and therefore overestimate himself.

She squirmed out of Cloud's grasp and assumed a defensive position similar to his own beside him. Cloud though had eyes only for Chaos and Rain's let her senses follow in that direction, becoming aware of his slightest movement.

Chaos though was starring at them intently and made no move toward them. The voice was caught between the low tone that was natural for the body and the growl that came from the beast within.

"Children with the eyes of SOLIDER, how intriguing."

Rain risked a quick glance at Cloud. Sure enough his eyes were aglow, and she saw one eye move to the side toward her and assumed he must have seen the same thing in her own.

"Chaos, we need to speak to Vincent."

Cloud's voice was amazingly calm and controlled. It had to be when dealing with Chaos, he thrived on the fear and the weakness they provided.

Chaos only sneered.

"Vincent Valentine is dead. I now inhabit his body. Why not speak to me. I am mildly curious about what children with mako eyes would have to say to my host."

Cloud obviously didn't believe him.

"That is for Vincent alone, because you have no tie to the people who need his help."

The demon growled and took a step towards them menacingly.

"Valentine is gone and I have no interest of helping children. Now leave, before I kill you."

Cloud though did not back down, but was ready to move if Chaos suddenly struck.

Rain starred, as her brother and the demon, who seemed locked in a battle of wills. Slowly her confused, young mind began to make sense between the actions of the demon and the emotions and feelings of the man that resided within.

Vincent was not gone! It was his will that was even now keeping Chaos from attacking. He was hiding! Just as he kept his body hidden beneath the manor, he kept his mind hidden behind Chaos!

How could they reach him? He obviously didn't want to talk. Her mind searched through Cloud's memories desperate to find an answer. Vincent did not respond well to threats, reason or promises. What was then left?

Suddenly she saw something that she never realized before or that Cloud had never noticed before. Behind the solemn and stone mask that man held, Vincent was a very emotional man, full of guilt, and sorrow. Emotions so much like Cloud, that it was now obvious why Cloud had never seen them. Though friends the two had never been very close, both were so messed up emotionally that they rarely let anyone in, and when they did it had never each other.

Well, Rain decided, that was another things that was going to change, that is if she could get Cloud to see it in time.

Come on Cloud, think! She mentally yelled at him. Remember how you got him to step out of his prison before! Vincent is listening right now and he is emotionally unstable, use that!

Cloud though seemed oblivious to it, and Rain knew all he saw was the monster Vincent died protecting them from.

She slowly took a hesitate step forward, slipping by the hand Cloud shoot out.

"Rain get back!"

Rain ignored the panic lacing his voice and continued her approach to Chaos. She only stopped when she was right in front of the tall man and as she thought he made no move against her.

"Vincent I know you can hear me. Don't tell me he can't," she cut off Chaos's growl of denial, "because he is the only thing that is keeping you from killing me right now."

Chaos starred at the girl. How could this little twerp know? It was then that Chaos/Vincent saw more than just mako in the blue eyes that starred back up at him. Those eyes revealed someone older and wiser than the body that encased it and Chaos realized, quite possibly an understanding of how to reach the grieving, little Vincent that had confined them in this basement for far to long. Maybe this little child could do what Chaos could not and waken the Turk that Chaos knew once existed within this body. Even that person was more desirable than the pathetic creature Vincent had become. Chaos longed for him for them to become strong again.

"Vincent, I understand you're hurting."

Chaos's host reaction was surprising, anger. He felt the burning emotion deep within him and he stroked it, fanning it like a fire. How could she understand she was just a child what did she know? Were the thoughts that raged within his host.

"I know what happed to Lucrecia, what she did to you."

The anger vanished like it had just been doused in water.

"I know she betrayed you, and hut you. I know you feel like you let her down Vincent, that you never should have let her go. I also know what Hojo did to you, the experiments."

Chaos could feel his control weakening, his host beginning to take control again. Very well, this once he would not fight it.

Rain watched as the yellow orbed eyes flickered than slowly disappeared and red irises blinked down at her, right before the tall man gasped and collapsed to his knees. She reached out anf placed a hand on his should, at this position she was only a head taller than he was.

"Vincent are you-"

"I will be fine." Vincent was breathing heavily and his voice was ragged, "It is also like this when he releases control. It does not harm me physically, but leaves me disoriented. I will be fine in a minute. In the meantime what do you know about Lucrecia?"

"I know you loved her." Rain spoke softly, but still saw the flash of pain that flickered of the gunman's face at the mere mention. "I know that you let her marry Hojo, because you thought it would make her happy. That they were going to experiment on their child." She couldn't help the contempt that slid into her voice, but she forced her voice to soften at her next words. "I also know she is no longer living, at least in that way anymore."

Rain's heart clenched at the expression that crossed his face, one of pure angst and sorrow. She had seen that look on Cloud's face to many times in her dreams, but to actually see in person was ten times worse. She laid her hand on his head, shocked at the softness of the long and disheveled locks of black hair.

"Vincent you can't keep blaming yourself. It was her choice; you can't keep yourself locked down here for something that was not your fault. She wouldn't want it. She would want you to continue to live, to protect the ones you care about."

"I don't have anyone to protect! Everyone I once cared about I let die. There is no one."

The gunman spat and Rain stepped back at the sudden hatred on his face, though she knew it was not directed at her, but at himself.

"What about Sephiroth?"

Cloud's voice came from behind and Rain felt him lay a hand on her shoulder as he came forward to stand beside her.

"Sephiroth, Lucrecia's son is still alive."

Vincent's eyes went wide and he abruptly reached out grabbing both of them by the arm, pulling them down to the floor with him. Neither of them resisted, but Rain winched slightly at the feel of the cold, golden claw around her forearm, but knew Vincent would not hurt them. Vincent then seemed to get control of himself, and he released them leaning back against the wall. His red eyes seemed distant as if he was remembering something. His voice was quite now.

"How long have I been down here?"

Cloud answered.

"Nearly twenty years. Sephiroth is nineteen and already 1st class SOLIDER. He is fighting in the Wutai war right now and in a couple of months he will become General of Shinar's army."

"Nineteen?"

Vincent ran a hand though his disheveled dark hair.

"It's been longer than I thought." He mused, than looked at Cloud again.

"You say he will become general in a few months. How do you know that?"

"Because I have been there, I have lived through it."

Rain stiffened and looked at Cloud, but his eyes never wavered from Vincent's unmoving face.

"In a couple of months Sephiroth will become General, and win the Wutai war. He will become known all across the planet, woman will love him and men will strive to be like him. He will be called the Wutai hero, the Silver haired general, Shinar's greatest solider, but that is not enough for one. The one that pushed him to become what he is. You know who that is Vincent."

Vincent's eyes narrow in hate and one word hissed from his lips. "Hojo!"

Cloud nodded, "Sephiroth will become strong and Hojo's control over him will weaken, in an attempt to regain control he will use Jenova, a calamity that came to this planet thousands of years ago. In three years Hojo will falsify reports that will bring Sephiroth here. Once here he will find out about the truth that created him. He will find the creature whose cells course through his body, and she will take him and use him to try and destroy the planet. He will become the planet's greatest enemy, the living nightmare that comes back again and again from death. A never ending circle, unless we stop it now."

Throughout the entire time Cloud spoke Vincent had not uttered a sound, but he let his body language speak for him displaying his disbelief.

"I don't really expect you to believe me, because I know you don't just help anyone blindly anymore." Cloud shrugged indifferently and Rain starred at him. If Cloud didn't expect Vincent to believe them, then how could they expect his help?

Cloud suddenly gave what resembled a sad smile, "Look Vincent, I know you. You don't remember, but we fought together more times than I can count. We each had our own battles to fight Sephiroth, Deepground, but we were always there ready to help the other if need be.

Cloud then turned serious again, "I need your help now Vincent! If you can't face the fact that you can't just shut yourself away, because you're afraid you'll just mess things up again, than fine be a coward. I don't have that choice though Vincent, because I know what will happen if we do nothing, and trust me we can't do anything to make the future any worse than it already is."

Cloud stood and turned toward the door pulling Rain behind him.

"Oh, by the way," He spoke over his shoulder, "We're going to burn down that mansion, so don't let Chaos get in a knot, thinking we're trying to kill you or anything. It's not personal."

Rain followed Cloud up the stairs to the ground floor, before puling him to a stop.

"What the heck are you doing? Don't you want his help?"

"Of course, but aren't you the one that said the way to reach Vincent was not through reason, but through feeling. Leave him be, let him think it over. That is how it worked the last time I woke him."

So Cloud had figured it out, Rain smiled.

"So where are we starting this fire?"

"At the start of this whole mess, in Hojo's library."

The library was a surprisingly small room, considering the devastation its holdings would cause. Its walls were filled with bookshelves and as with everything else in the mansion it was covered with dust.

"Well, with all these books it should burn well, but I hope you brought some matches or something, or are you going to rub two sticks together."

Cloud signed, pulling out a lighter from his pocket. The roll of his eyes let her know just how immure he thought her comment was. Well, she was only eight she could hardly be expected to act like a brooding 25 year old all the time that was Cloud's job after all.

"Unless you are only planning on burning this room, it will be very hard to burn the entire mansion with just that."

A voice spoke from behind them. They both turned. Leaning against the doorway, arms crossed was Vincent. Rain couldn't help but notice that Cloud did not look surprised as Vincent uncrossed his arms and moved forward.

"There are some extremely flame resistant substances in this place, but I doubt it would survive this." He pulled something from his red clock. Fire material!

She watched as Cloud stepped forward a smug expression on his face. He took the material from Vincent, holding in his hand for a moment, before casting it, lighting the entire wall on the far side of the room in one wave of flames that burned white in the intense heat.

Cloud turned and started walking in the opposite direction as the fire spread. Vincent followed and they headed out of the mansion, which was quickly going up in flames.

"Who is Deepground?"

Cloud turned to look up at the older man and shook his head tiredly, "Just one of the many battles to come old friend."

Vincent shook his head, trying to come to terms with these children who acted older than even him.

"What are we going to do now Cloud?" The girl asked.

"There is one more thing we need to take care of."

Vincent watched as a silent exchange passed between the siblings and the girl's skin turned almost as white as his.

"Her?"

"You do not have to come, Rain." Cloud had seen the deathly pallor his sister's skin had taken and could not blame her. He hoped she would relent and choose not to come. With Vincent along, they should be able to handle it without having to involve Rain, but saw right away that was not to be. Rain shook her head and clenched her fists tightly.

"Who is she?" Vincent now asked in his monotonous tone.

Both Cloud and Rain looked up at him and their expressions were so dark and cold that Vincent wondered how it was possible for ones so young to possess such hatred.

There response was one word, but that was enough.

"Jenova!"

_AN: Hey, just to let you know, I am not going to be redoing every little thing in Cloud's childhood step by step. There will be a time jump after the next chapter and Sephiroth will make an appearance after that, don't worry. Also please, please review!!!! It is hard to keep going without any feedback. Any would be helpful!_


	5. Chapter 5 Jenova

_AN: Hey thanks so much to all the people who reviewed! Chapters really came along quicker and easier when there is feedback. Thanks especially to MattQ1 for all those insightful questions. It made me go over my plot line again and make sure I had everything covered. Thankful I did, but thanks again for the reminders. Be sure to let me know if you see any holes. I do want to keep to the story and characters as much as possible, even though things are going to change. Hope you enjoy and please, please keep up with the reviews. I guarantee chapters will come quicker!! Oh, and just so you know the next chapter will not be a time jump. This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would so I cut it in half. Sorry, but I will have the next one up very soon.  
_

The hike up to the reactor was one of the most tense and quietest couple hours in Rain's young life. She was used to the silence it was normal for her. Cloud would go for days at a time without saying more than a couple of sentences and she let him. Never pushing him, because she too knew the need for silence and would have days, never as long as Cloud, where she simply didn't want to talk either.

They understand the need for silence with each other and had learned how to give it. They however never left each other alone, in their self made prison of silence.

For it was in that self induced silence, when the memories were sharpest, the clearest. When the horrors would no longer say confined to the silence of night, but instead decided to walk the day. It was a relief to Rain, because she knew that during that time the nightmares would not visit, but was painful for it made her own oddity more apparent as the villagers starred. What eight year old child after all would suddenly choose not to talk for days? At that age it should be near impossible.

During that time Cloud's touch was always felt, the bushing of an arm. A sudden squeeze on her shoulder, his hand running through her hair, touches that were almost no-existent otherwise, suddenly become the norm throughout the day. It was if he was trying to ground her to reality, remind her that he too knew what she was going through.

Right now though, the silence was different. This was the silence that came before a coming storm, when most would hide and seek shelter, instead of walking toward the storm's very heart.

Rain risked a glance behind her at Vincent, who was following closely, but had not even bothered to try and break the silence. She of course knew he wouldn't. Vincent was probably the quietest one of all of them, which was saying a lot.

She signed what a team they made, the brooding, silent trio.

Rain looked around. They were high up in the mountain line now and trees were scarce up here, but plant life was still evident among the rocks. What was making her uneasy though, was they hadn't had any encounters with a single monster.

Weren't monsters attracted to Mako? Something about mako seemed to call to monsters. That was why SOLDIERS were constantly attacked by them. Rain and Cloud always had to be on guard whenever they left the safety of the village. Reactors were common places for monsters to horde around, yet they had not encountered one. Something up here was overcoming even their pull toward Mako and Rain considered that even senseless monsters knew not to mess with Jenova.

As the reactor came into view through an outcrop of rocks, Cloud stopped and Rain and Vincent stopped behind him.

"Jenova should be hidden in a chamber in the heart of the reactor. She should be powerless now, but do not underestimate her. She is a master of deception and mind control."

"How do you plan on disposing her?" Vincent's cold voice sent chills down Rain's arms. So matter of factually, he did not know who or what Jenova was to the extent they did, but yet didn't seem to have any problem with destroying her. Rain had to remind herself, that Vincent was once a Terk and Terk's rarely asked questions or backed down once they had made up their minds.

"I think burying her under a couple tons of raw mako should keep her from anyone's reach."

Vincent raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You think?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. Jenova has been dead for over two thousands years, but yet her cells assure that she never really truly die. All we can do is make sure no one can ever find her and hope the raw mako can disintegrate the body over time until there is nothing left."

"Let's just get it over with then!"

Just standing there talking was making Rain anxious. She just wanted to get it over with and get out of this place. There was to many memories here, to many horrors.

Both men looked at her, but she refused to meet their gazes. Rain felt Cloud's hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to come in."

Rain looked up to meet him in the eye, "Yes, I do! This is not just your nightmare Cloud! You're not the only one that needs to see it end."

Cloud starred at her hard and when she didn't back down from his gaze, he finally nodded.

The inside of the reactor was just like Cloud's memories. Metal pies wove an intricate pattern in the encased structure. Steam and heat rose around them along with the very distinct smell of mako, which hung heavily in the air.

Cloud abruptly stopped and Rain bumped hard into his back causing her to stumble back. A claw gripped her arm, steadying her.

She looked up into the red eyes, which starred down at her, expressionless.

"Thanks." She muttered, waiting for the him to remove his hand or claw. He held on for a moment longer simply starring at her. Then almost hesitantly let her go. She took a couple of steps back, slightly uneasy.

That feeling vanished however, when she looked forward again and saw what held Cloud's attention. A long set of metal stairs stood before them with a locked steel door at the top.

Rain's vision swirled and for an instant she could see the form of an not so much older Tifa lying still at the bottom and the bleeding shape of a raven haired man lying broken on the stairs.

Vincent observed as the two seemed lost in a world only they could see and he wondered just what were these children? They were more than siblings to each other. It was if they understood every thought and feeling of the other, especially the girl to the older boy.

The girl seemed to come out of it first, and reached out to grasp the boy by the arm, saying his name softly.

**Cloud**, he heard a voice inside him smirk, **what an interesting and odd name for a boy whose blond, spiky hair looked more like a Chocobo than the soft, fluffy mists of the sky. I wonder what name the girl holds if the boy is such a contradiction. **

Quite Chaos! He growled to his inner demon and for once Chaos obeyed.

Cloud seemed to come out of his stupor and was now starting up the stairs. Vincent and the girl followed him.

The steel door at the top looked like it might be a problem, and Vincent was just about to offer his services, when Cloud pulled a metal pipe from his jacket that Vincent had seen him grab when they had first entered the reactor. The pipe was about a two feet long and was rusting.

Vincent looked at the boy sceptically. If he planned on breaking the door down with that, it wouldn't even dent the triple enforced steel door. He watched as the kid lifted the pipe in front of his face and closed his eyes as if concentrating. The move obviously something he copied from a disciplined warrior or maybe a SOLDIER.

Vincent was just about to say something, when a blue hue started to encase the entire length of the pipe. The boy opened his eyes and Vincent could just see the bright glow of mako in his eyes right before he let out a fierce shout. At the same time bringing his arms down in a forward slash. A streak of blue lighting seemed to dart across the short distance between the pipe and door, leaving a deep slash in the floor and cleanly cutting the door in two.

Vincent starred not bothering to hide his shock. How was it possible for a kid to have that much strength? That was Omnislash, a move only SOLDIERS were able use effectively. It required, a tremendous amount of inner strength and control, along with having a significant amount of mako in your system, which was why only SOLDIERS were usually only able to use the move.

**Why are you so surprised? You already knew these children were not normal. Instead of being shocked, shouldn't you find it appealing. Imagine how strong they could become. **

Vincent pushed Chaos's thoughts back into the depths of his mind. It would take him a while to re-surface. The girl had walked past Cloud surveying the damage, her expression displeased.

"So this is what you have been doing on your treks up the mountain."

She turned suddenly to face him, her voice shrill, "You idiot, why didn't you take me with you?!"

For the first time since Vincent had meet them, the girl actually looked her age. A pouting, little girl throwing a fit because she had not gotten what she wanted. Cloud however meet her suddenly childish behavior unrelentingly.

"One person blowing cracks throughout the countryside was quite enough and we all know you can't do things in moderation, Rain. You might have split the village in two by accident."

The girl's expression didn't change and Cloud finally signed.

"Fine, I'll teach you once we safely away from Nebelheim. Where you can't do any harm."

The girl brightened seeming content, and her expression once again went back to the mature, older then she appeared air. Vincent blinked at the sudden change. The girl really did seem to be a child and adult all somehow rolled into one.

As they stepped through the door, Vincent was hit with even the stronger smell of mako and Vincent glanced down off the platform. They were standing on a metal platform and a green river of mako flowed a couple stories below them. At the far side of the chamber was a large cylinder tank and he was just able to make out the figure of a woman within, when a sudden pain seemed to rip through him, driving him to his knees.

Chaos roared within him. Struggling, threatening to tear him apart. The demon was too busy fighting the will that kept him confined to form words, but Vincent could understand the one thought racing through the demon.

**Enemy! Destroy her! Destroy her!**

So even Chaos recognizes the creature as a threat to the planet. Vincent thought as he fought to keep him under control. This one reaction from Chaos, convinced him more than any amount of words could. These kids now had his sole and utter belief. They were the protectors of the future.

Cloud had just glimpse Vincent collapse to his knees with a grunt of pain, clenching his chest, when time suddenly seemed to slow and he felt a strange pull within him. He felt his heart quicken at the familiar sensation, until it was so loud he could hear it pounding in his ears. No! How was this possible!

The planet panicked it's thoughts mirroring that of Clouds. How was it possible? Though it had used the last of it's power to transport the planet back to it's original state before the reunion. It had been careful, so very careful to make all events and memories besides those surrounding Cloud would remain the same. Allowing him only to keep his memories and the mako that coursed through his blood. Everything else had been changed back to the way it had been. How was it possible that she had manged to remain as well? How had the planet not felt the intruder? She had not just invaded it's hero, but it's own creation as well. It had to do something! Things would just end the same if this continued, only sooner!

Wait! The Cetra within the lifestream cautioned. Another possible future had just open up before them and if the humans, partially one could endure it, it would guarantee the future, at least from Jenova. Just wait! They whispered.

Cloud was on his knees, grasping for breath as the cells in his body called out to the creature of it's origin. He didn't know how it was possible, but he could now feel the Jenova cells in his body. Something was different though, Jenova wasn't calling to him like she usually did when in proximity to a body that held her cells. Why? He could feel the cells in his body react to her presence, but she wasn't responding. Why?

Another thought suddenly hit him, Rain! If he carried Jenova cells, did she? She was after all almost the exact replica of him. He desperately brought his head up despite the pain. He felt the pounding in his ears stop as he looked up.

Rain was still standing and had somehow moved across the piping leading up to the cylinder and was reaching out with one hand toward the glass tank. He screamed.

"Rain, don't!"

Rain didn't know what was happening. One moment she was starring at the creature in the tank, the next moment she had taken a step forward and everything changed. Rain's arm was thrown across her face as she tried to shield her eyes from the abrupt change in light. As the light dimmed, she slowly lowered her hand from her eyes. The reactor was gone and she was now surrounded by gray empty space. She strained her eyes trying to see anything in the gray expanse, but there was nothing.

Suddenly a soft voice seemed to drift across the gray midst, calling to her. A woman's voice.

"Tifa?" She called. No it wasn't Tifa, the voice was too old, but it sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am child." The voice was much closer now and Rain whirled around. A figure was slowly materializing out of the fog, it's features becoming clearer as it came closer. It was obviously a woman, she was unclothed and her long blue hair hung about her head like a halo. The woman held her arms out in welcome as she got closer.

"My child! I have missed you so!"

Rain let the woman embrace her. Her arms seemed frozen at her sides. The woman seemed so familiar, she could feel something inside of her reach out to the woman. Rain slowly lifted her arms and embraced the woman back, one word slipping almost unconsciously off her lips.

"Mother?"

"Yes," the woman purred and Rain could feel long fingers running through her hair, "Yes, I am your mother, dear one and now that we are reunited I won't let anything separate us ever again."

The woman pulled back and looked at her, running her gaze up and down her body intently, almost hungrily.

"So beautiful, you will grow up to do very fine indeed."

Rain was now pulling back uneasy, but the woman grip on her arms was strong. Her head was now starting to hurt as something desperately tried to make its way to her memory. Something about all this seemed so familiar and wrong. What was it? She tried to pull back again, but the woman's hands on her arms suddenly moved to her head, locking it in place. The woman's voice suddenly became eerily in it's softness.

"Do not resist. You are mine! My new daughter! Now we must find your brothers, we will become stronger, but do not worry my dear. They will not take your place. You after all are my only daughter."

Rain's breathing became hoarse as memories held down by an unseen force suddenly came to the surface engulfing her. She screamed jerking herself out of the woman's grip and stumbled back to her knees.

"Jenova!"

The woman's smile turned cold as she felt her grip on the girl's memories shatter. The girl's inner strength and will was strong. Good! She would have been disappointed if her cells had found their way into any lesser human.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want this planet." Jenova took a step forwards the girl, "Together you and I will take this planet and create a shinning new world."

Rain shook her head, struggling to her feet. "No, we won't let you!"

Jenova smiled mockingly, "We? I'm afraid your quite alone here, child. There is no one to help you."

Rain looked around, then raised her fists copying Tifa's stance.

"Then I will stop you!"

Jenova's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are my child," she hissed, "And you will do as I say!"

Rain didn't even realize Jenova was gone, before she felt hands grab her from behind. She screamed as a hand plastered itself across the front of her face and the blood in her veins seemed to boil as the cells in her bloodstream responded to Jenova's touch. Rain felt her will slowly disappear as a strange and foreign consciousness invaded it's way into her mind. Her limbs became weaker and she could feel herself giving in, as the presence became stronger.

"_If it were me I still wouldn't give up?" A voice from past memories suddenly flashed into her mind. Cloud laying on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his hair and various wounds on his shoulders, chest and legs. She couldn't see the face of the raven haired man standing with his back to Cloud, but she knew who it was. Zack! "Well do you need a hand? You already beat him once, this should be a cinch!"_

She was not Cloud though. She had not beat Jenova before like Cloud had in Sethiroth second return, but that did not mean she couldn't do it as herself. After all she had Cloud's memories and his strength that came from those memories, as well as the pain they both endured because of them.

Jenova's eyes widened as the girl's mind suddenly lashed out at her, driving her back. A hand suddenly gripped her prying her hand off the girl's face and she was then thrown forward. She landed easily and turned to face the girl in shock. How could this girl be so strong? No, one could resist her! No one!

With a roar Rain sprinted forward her fist drawn back. Pain flashed in her hand as she punched as hard as she could. She pulled back and punched again and was meet with the satisfying sound of fist hitting flesh. She pulled back and hit again and again and again!

She suddenly felt arms grab her from behind, dragging her back. She screamed and struggled to break free.

"Rain, stop!" A voice shouted in her ear.

Rain blinked, and slowly everything came back into focus. She was back in the reactor, and Cloud's face was in front of her shouting at her to calm down. She could feel the strong chest at her back and looked up to see Vincent, his arms firmly secured around her. She stopped struggling.

"Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and reached out to touch her face, but paused when she flinched away from the touch.

"Are you alright?"

Cloud watched as Rain's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she shook her head. He nodded slightly to Vincent, who slowly released her.

"It's her! She's here! Inside my head, make it stop, Cloud!" Rain collapsed to her knees, clenching her head in agony.

Cloud felt his jaw tighten in rage. He knelt down, resting his hand lightly on Rain's shoulder.

"It's alright, Rain. Stay here, I'll make her voice stop."

He rose and walked toward the tank. The glass was already shattered from where Rain's fist had shot through. Wires had been jerked from where they had been connected to the body from the force of Rain's punches on the body itself. With a vicious jerk, he tore the remain ones and the body collapses to the bottom of the tank.

Grabbing a fist full of the hair he attempted to lift the body by the hair, but his height though made it impossible to lift the body from the tank. At this close proximity, he could hear her whisper in his head, but he shut himself firmly off from it. Another hand suddenly gripped around his own. Vincent! Vincent lifted the body with ease from the tank, than flung the body onto a nearby metal walkway.

"Finish her off!" The gunman growled before turning back to Rain, who still lay huddled on the floor. He uttered something to her that Cloud could not hear, but saw Rain take in a deep breath.

Cloud jumped onto the walkway, landing beside the body. He bent down and picked up the body, and moved it out over the edge of the walkway, his movements seemed slow and hesitate as the voice in his head raged at him to stop.

He looked down at the body, "Not this time Jenova! You will not have them, any of them! From now on you will become what you deserve. A memory, nothing more."

He dropped his arms and watched as Jenova, the Calamity disappeared beneath the green mako below.

_AN: Just so you know I took that memory of Rain's from a new scene in Advent Children Complete. Just in case it didn't seem familiar to you._


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbyes and New Beginnings

_AN: Here is the other part of the chapter I ended up cutting in two. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!_

Rain's body went limp and she collapsed against Vincent. Who grabbed her, instead of letting her fall on her face onto the metal platform. She lay gasping against gunman, her body weak from the sudden release of the presence. Jenova had suddenly gone silent, her last sound a piercing scream of anger, which left Rain's ears ringing.

A gentle touch on the back of her head.

"Rain?"

Cloud! She turned and threw herself at him clinging to him tightly. She felt him stiffen at the unexpected attack, but then wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Are you alright?"

Rain nodded, her voice muffled in his shirt, "Her voice is gone. Did you…

"Yes."

Sofly, "Good!"

Cloud was silent for a moment then asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"What did she do? What did you see Rain?"

"Nothing!" Her response was sharp, "I don't want to talk about it."

Cloud was tempted to press her, but decided against it. Rain had manged to resist Jenova, something not even he had been able to do the first time, that was enough for right now. He would get her to talk later, when they were alone.

"Come on let's get out of here."

As Rain stumbled to her feet, a faint whisper echoed through the chamber.

"I will never be just a memory."

Both Rain and Cloud looked at each other knowing the other heard it as well. Their look causing Vincent to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing!" They both replied at once. "It was nothing!"

The three of them slowly made their way out into the open air. It was late now, the sun would be gone in other hour or so, but Cloud knew Zangan wouldn't worry. They had stayed out late before, but this time would be different. They would only be returning to say goodbye.

Cloud knew since he had waken that morning, that today would mark the end of their lives in Nibelheim. He felt Rain gaze on him. He had her arm slung across his shoulder, so when he turned to look down at her, their faces here only inches apart.

"We won't be staying here anymore will we, Cloud."

Cloud signed, as always Rain somehow caught on to his every thought. He nodded.

"We'll only be going back to say goodbye and gather a few things together."

Rain nodded as if she expected this.

"Where will you go?"

They turned to Vincent who had been listening closely. Cloud answered.

"Wutai. The war will end soon, but for the good of all, one in particular I think it would be best if it continued for a while. Keep him busy and away from Shinra for a time."

Vincent nodded in understanding.

"What about you, what will you do now?"

Vincent huffed in response, turned and started walking down the trail. They followed both knowing Vincent enough to accept that as an answer, even if it wasn't the one they wanted. A couple hours later they reached the outskirts of the town, and Cloud turned to Vincent.

"Thank-you for you're help, Vincent."

A pause then Rain stepped up to him, touching is arm lightly, "Goodbye, Vincent."

Vincent watched both children disappeared down the trail into the town. His gaze locking particularly of the girl, Rain. It was hard to believe that little girl had stood up to both Chaos and Jenova.

Even now he could feel the demon's amusement, as he watched the girl carefully through Vincent's eyes. The intensity of it concerned him. There was something about the girl that drew the demon in. Vincent had never seen Chaos act like this toward anyone, and it was something to be watched and controlled closely.

**Don't worry Vincent. I am not attracted to her in that pathetic way you humans are drawn to each other. **Chaos sneered,** but it would be interesting to see what this child grows into. Don't you think? **

Vincent thought about it a moment then made a decision and to his annoyance he could feel Chaos's pleasure.

The house was dark when they reached it and Cloud was revealed. It would be easier to just leave a note, that face Zangan directly.

They quietly made their way up the stairs and into their room.

"Pack only what is light and easy to carry." Cloud instructed, "Along with a warm outer layer. We'll be taking the long way along the northern ridge. There are a few things you need to learn and I need to relearn before we reach Wutai."

Rain nodded and grabbed a backpack and started stuffing items and clothing into it and Cloud starting doing the same. They were almost done and Cloud was just finishing letters for both Zangan and Tifa, explaining their departure, when the door suddenly opened and light streamed into the dark room.

They both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. Zangan stood in the doorway.

"You're leaving."

It wasn't a question more of a statement.

Cloud answered softly.

"It is time we left. We have stayed too long as it is."

Zangan was silent for a long moment, before letting out a deep breath.

"I had a feeling you would be."

"How?"

Rain voiced the question Cloud would not ask, but was thinking as well.

Zangan's normal stern face soften silently.

"I've always known you wouldn't be staying long. I knew from the day I first took you both in."

He smiled almost sadly, "You have never really needed me. You just accepted my help for appearances sake."

"That's not true!" A voice shouted.

Cloud was surprised at the sudden emotion in Rain's voice and glanced at her and was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. This was going to be harder on her than he thought.

"You loved us, no matter what other people thought of us. You were always there for us! Whether we needed you or not, you were always there. That is all that matters. It meant so much to both of us."

Zangan appeared just as surprised as Cloud felt at Rain's outburst, but quickly manged to hid it under a gruff manner.

"And yet you were leaving a letter."

"That was my fault, Zangan. Don't blame Rain."

Zangan looked to him, obviously expecting an explanation. Cloud ran a hand through his spikes.

"I'm sorry, just not good with goodbyes."

Zangan raised an eyebrow obviously not satisfied with the answer and Cloud signed, trying to come up with with a way to explain without giving anything away.

"Life is full of goodbyes. I suppose I just wanted to spare us this one if I could."

Zangan's expression softened in sudden understanding.

"Then don't say goodbye, goodnight will suffice."

"Uh?"

Both Rain and Cloud looked confused.

"Goodnight, a promise to see one another in the morning, and a wishing of well wherever the night and dreams might take you."

Zangan smirked, " So many people say the word so causally without know the actually meaning."

Cloud starred at the man. He did understand and Cloud had a feeling he always had, though he never said anything.

"Zangan!" Rain flung herself at the man, hugging him tight. Zangan didn't hesitate he wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close. Cloud let Rain say goodbye in her own way. Then stepped forward laid a hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently from Zangan, who dropped his arms to look at Cloud.

"Goodnight, Zangan."

Cloud muttered softly and lead Rain from the room. Just as the door closed behind him, he heard Zangan mutter softly.

"Goodnight Cloud."

As they walked out of the northern end of town, Cloud glanced down at Rain. She had stopped crying and seemed more herself, but still that little episode reminded him she was still just a eight year old no matter how old she may act.

A figure suddenly stepped out in front of them and Cloud automatically pushed Rain behind him. He relaxed then he saw the billowing, red cape.

"Vincent?"

"Thought you might take this way out of town."

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with us aren't you?" Rain's voice was quite.

Vincent nodded in response, "At least for a little while. I cannot reach Hojo when he is deep in the middle of Shinra. I will join the Wutai, but once I find Hojo I will be gone."

Cloud nodded, refusing to show how relieved he was to have Vincent around. It would be easier to have an adult around and they would be taken more seriously by the Wutai. Also Vincent was a friend even if he didn't know it yet.

"All right then let's get going."

"Oh, no you don't!"

A voice shouted right before someone jumped out of some nearby bushes. Vincent, Cloud and Rain all tensed defensively, before Rain recognized the figure first.

"Tifa? Tifa, what do you think you are doing?"

Tifa ignored Rain and stormed up to Cloud getting right in his face, inches from touching. He took a step back at the expression at her face.

"What am I doing? What are you doing, Cloud?" Her voice was shrill causing Cloud to wince.

"Trying to sneak out of town, and don't ask how I know!" She spate at seeing Cloud open his mouth to ask just that.

"Zangan told me. He also told me you would likely take this path out of Nibelheim."

Cloud signed. Of course Zangan would, he didn't let them skip town without saying goodbye. What made him think he would let them out without seeing Tifa as well.

"I'm sorry Tifa, we should have told you and said goodbye."

"Ya, you should have told me and what makes you think you're going to say goodbye? I coming with you!"

"What!"

Both Cloud and Rain shouted together and Cloud could feel himself beginning to panic, but he forced himself to speak calmly.

"Tifa think clearly! You can't come with us, you are only twelve!"

"So, Rain is only eight and I don't see you stopping her from going with you."

"Rain is different."

"How?"

"Um," Cloud closed his mouth in frustration, then decided on a different route.

"Tifa, what about you family, you father? Are you just going to leave them all behind."

"Don't give me that Cloud, Father will be fine. I left him a note."

Cloud grimaced at the ironic of the statement.

"Besides," she continued, "boys my age leave their hometowns all the time to make their way in the big city, and join the military. Why should being a girl make any difference."

"You know she has a point Cloud. Why can't she come?" Rain muttered under her breath. She grunted, when Cloud elbowed her in the stomach sharply. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he turned back to find Tifa once again in his face. She hissed.

"You are not going anywhere without me, Cloud and you as sure as the planet are not talking my baby without me!"

Rain groaned beside him and Cloud could see Vincent out of the corner of his eyes lift an eyebrow at the statement. If Tifa didn't look so furious and determined Cloud might have smiled at Tifa's use of Rain's nickname.

After Rain had been born, Tifa had immediately taken to the baby. Firmly declaring to all that Rain was her baby. Apparently though the four year old hated dolls, she rather loved the real thing. She had been so possessive of Rain that at times Cloud remembered feeling jealous.

"I'm not a baby!"

Rain's insulted voice interrupted the memory and they both turned on her interruption savagely.

"Rain, shut up!"

Their voices were so cinched that at any other time Rain would have laughed. Now she only pouted and turned to go stand next to Vincent, deciding to let them duke it out on their own. She knew though who would win and she was right.

That night four figures left, disappearing into the mountains and were not seen again in Nibelheim for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends

_AN: Okay heads up though there is a time jump in this chapter; it was not the one I had originally planned for. I recently thought I should add this chapter in just to give a little more background on some of the characters and how they meet. So the time jump is only three years, don't worry the next chapter will complete it and will be five years. Oh, I don't know if I should have told you that, I not one for giving away much of the story line no matter how small in advance. Oh, well! _

_Also always been forgetting to this in the first six chapter but better late than never. I do not own square Enix or any of the chapters, bla bla bla. There now no one can sue me! _

The monster roared as multiple slashes suddenly appeared almost out of nowhere across its body. As blood started to pool on the ground at its feet, it finally collapsed to the ground.

The unit of infantrymen sighed in relief and looked behind them. Strangled grasps escaped every mouth as they looked up at the tall man. Long silver hair flowing around him like a wave and the setting sun caught at his long blade, making them wince at the brilliance of it.

The captain finally found his voice, though it trembled so much he could barely speak.

"G-Gen-General!"

Sephiroth turned his graze down to stare at the small group of infantrymen before him. A slight frown line furrowed his brow as he gazed down at the quivering group of men.

"Where is your commanding officer, captain?"

The man cringed beneath the general's stare.

"We-we lost him sir. We were ambushed by Wutai scouts, he went down first. We barley managed to make it back."

"You almost didn't."

"Yes, sir thank-you for your help."

"Your unit number, captain?"

"Unit, 156-90, general."

"See to your men, captain."

"Yes sir."

The captain managed a weak salute, but the general had already turned and was walking away.

The General made it back to the Shinra base on the Wutai content in less than five minutes, but knew that is would take the infantrymen at least a hour. He alerted a 3 class SOLIDER to be aware of their arrival and send someone to escort them back to camp.

Sephiroth also made note to assign unit 156-90 back to Midgar. They were not ready to be out here yet. The men had been in near tears when he had found them and frozen with shock, whether at the monster itself or the horror they had witnessed at being at the front, it did not matter. If they could not keep their heads and at the very least get their butts back without needing assistance in dealing with such a low level monster, then it would be better for them to go back to patrolling the lower sectors of Midgar again. Sephiroth did not have the time to be saving their sorry rear end out here; he had enough on his plate.

As he stepped into his makeshift office/living quarters, his green cat like eyes immediately rested on the classified report folder left on his desk that hadn't been there when he had left. He quickly marched over and briefly scanned over the contents before his eyes narrowed. The door leading into the outer room suddenly swung open making the man who acted as his secretary out here, jump as he stormed out.

"When was this left on my desk?"

His voice sounded darker than he intended, despite his mood he knew people were afraid of him and any annoyance or hostility he showed no matter how small, people reacted like he had draw his Masamune. The man staggered to his feet knocking over his chair in the process.

"Not even an hour ago sir, I left it on your desk as soon as it came in."

Sephiroth softened his voice back to its normal monotone.

"Very good."

He closed the door as he returned back into the small room, pulling out his cell phone in the process.

"Tseng, I just received word."

"No, I can't leave the front, yet. I want you to handle this yourself, bring Zackary with you. He should have just returned."

He hung up feeling an unfamiliar heavy weight on his chest.

Angeal, Genesis what are you doing?

* * *

The figure running between the apple trees was fast, almost abnormally fast and quite. His footsteps hardly making a sound, even if that wasn't enough to catch the eye the figure's clothes would. Black, all black from foot to head. Not even his head escaped the black material and the large sword strapped to the figure's back, completed the odd apparel.

Fortunately though no one was around to see him, Cloud had made sure of it. He stopped for a moment and listened than quickened his pace. Helicopters in the distance, he had to reach them before that.

He knew from Zack's memories that they would both be here, in Banora their hometown. Zack would try and talk to them, but they would not return. Things would just go downhill from there. That was what had happened. It wasn't what was going to happen. Cloud would make sure of that.

He stopped in the middle of the village, looking around. Which house was it? That one!

He raced to it and flung the door open and froze. The woman lay dead on the floor, the large buster sword resting on the wall in front of her still form.

Cloud hit the doorframe in frustration, uttering a small curse. He then walked inside, pausing to look down at the woman in regret, then moved and picked up the sword.

"I'll make him remember his dreams and honor. He will not become a monster, none of them will I promise."

He told the dead lady softly.

"That sword does not belong to you."  
Cloud turned. Standing just outside the door were two men he had only glimpsed in his past life, but yet knew better than most.

"Why would you care, since you have seemed to have given it up?"

Walking out the door, Cloud confronted the two men. Angeal uncrossed his arms ready to confront as Genesis drew his red blade.

Unbeknown to the three men, a fourth figure was watching from the safely and concealed spot up in the branches of one of Banora's famous apple trees. The hiding spot had been picked carefully, far enough that it wouldn't be detected by the 1st class SOLDIERS, but close enough that she could reach them in five seconds in need be, unfortunately it could just as easily be turned vice versa.

At this distance though Rain couldn't hear what was being said. Not that that really mattered she had a pretty good idea what was going on.

She felt herself draw in a sharp breath as the two SOLIDERS suddenly launched themselves at her brother, but relaxed slightly when she saw Cloud quickly doge Angeal's punch, than fling himself at the older man knocking him on his back with the surprise force of his attack. One hand at Angeal's throat he used the other to block Genesis's blade with the buster. Something Cloud said suddenly caused both men to pause.

Rain now wished she could hear what was being said as more words were exchanged. They must have talked for five minutes, when Rain abruptly felt her hiding place beginning to give her away as the branch began to crack. Deciding to abandon her post rather than let it dump her ungracefully onto the ground risking detection, she quickly slipped silently from the tree landing lightly on her feet.

"Hey kid what were you doing up there?"

Rain froze, before turning to face the familiar voice.

He was just like she remembered. Raven hair, easy smile, violet eyes sparkling yet at the moment they seemed a little sad.

"Zack!" She breathed before she could stop herself.

Zack's eyes seemed to brighten a little as he starred hard at her.

"Do I know you kid?"

A small frown suddenly crossed his features as he took in her appearance.

Rain groaned inwardly. What a horrible day to pick clothes from Yuffie's wardrobe. The clothes and style was obviously that of a Wutai ninja. She had gotten her normal apparel all bloody and torn in an unexpected brawl with a den of monsters the night before.

Rain quickly glanced over shoulder to see what was happening to Cloud and did a double take. The town's center was empty. When had they disappeared?

Zack was now starting toward her, his stance moving from casually to wary.

Rain did the first thing she could think of. She ran!

Zack hadn't been expecting the kid to run nor for her to be this quick. With his mako enhanced speed it was rare that anyone outside of SOLIDER could beat him in a foot chase, yet this kid was managing to stay ahead with ease, though she was not gaining any ground. Zack took comfort in that fact, else this would be embarrassing.

He quickly saw though that this chase had come to an end, when the girl skidded to a stop at the end of a steep vertical cliff that dropped down at least three hundred feet into the canyon. Zack slowed down, placing his hands out in front of him in a gesture of peace.

"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you casing me?"

Zack grinned, "I'm like a dog, if you run I'm going to case you. Call it a reflex."

Zack could see her tense frame loosen slightly, and smiled while quietly observing the kid's eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen, the deepest blue he could possibly imagine. Something suddenly changed in them and Zack thought for a moment he saw a flash of mako, but before he could be sure though the eyes suddenly widened. Zack quickly turned to look behind him and his eyes mirrored the kids.

Coming straight towards them was a figure dressed in black and Angeal and Genesis close behind him.

"Zack, stop him!"

Angeal's voice rang out and Zack atomically moved to obey his old teacher's command.

The figure slowed as soon as he saw Zack and Zack had the feeling of an intense gaze drilling into him. Right as he was about to grab him though the figure suddenly shot into the air high over his head.

Zack's eyes followed him as he landed on the other side of him, and he just heard the kid curse violently, before the figure slammed into her, picking her up and leaping over the side of the cliff.

"Noo!"

Three voices shouted in protest as they moved to the edge. A suddenly blast of air though drove them back, as an airship rose from below. Zack could barely make out the name Highwind painted on the side before it rose above them. Dangling from a ladder at the bottom, the black figure hung on tightly with the kid firmly between his arms.

As the three SOLIDERS watched the ship fly away, Genesis muttered.

"A shame, I don't feel like flying after them."

"Yes, a shame." Angeal agreed, "I would have liked to talk to him more."

"Ya, me too."

Both men turned to look at Zack in surprise, but he was still busy starring after the disappearing ship, his expression both regretfully and admiring.

"Did you hear that kid? She used language even I haven't heard before."

Both men rolled their eyes in exasperation before Zack turned to face them, his face suddenly serious.

* * *

Rain had quickly climbed up the ladder and was inside the ship before Cloud had climbed two rungs. She was just rushing from the hanger when Cloud reached the top.

"Rain, quarters now. I'll meet you there."

Rain paused and after a moment's debate, Cloud saw her shoulders sag in defeat. As soon as she was gone he let out a deep breath. That had been too close. He had just barely managed to stay ahead of Genesis and Angeal, seeing Rain cornered on that edge by Zack nearly made his heart stop. Not that Zack would have hurt her. Knowing Zack he was probably just curious why a girl dressed in Wutai ninja clothes was doing in Banora.

Still despite everything, Cloud did not want Rain anywhere near SOLIDER and that unfortunately included Zack. Anywhere SOLIDERs were Sephiroth was in a sense there was well. Sephiroth kept a close eye on his SOLIDERS and knew their doings. He also had a way of seeing the whole picture from the little things others told him and could tell if something was off.

They were not ready for him yet, and Cloud wasn't sure if he ever would be ready. He was content with handling things in the background, without having to reveal himself. That was why he wore a mask whenever he fought. Unfortunately Rain did not think that way.

Getting up Cloud headed for the bridge. As he walked the corridors he felt his tense muscles relax a little. Highwind had become home for the past year. He had been lucky. After they had reached Wutai, six months after they had left Nibelheim, time had moved very quickly as familiar faces once again began to appear in Cloud's life.

The first had been Yuffie, though Cloud had never known Yuffie when she had been quite that young. If Cloud had thought the ninja was hyperactive and annoying when she was sixteen. That was nothing compared to the thief at nine years of age. He had to admit it was pretty gutsy of her to try and steal from Vincent at their first meeting. Many wouldn't even approach the stony man no less try and steal from him.

Despite their slightly rough start, Rain had latched onto the girl and they had quickly become inseparable friends. Cloud was still even now trying to decide if the benefits of their friendship which resulted in the meeting and close connection to Godo, leader of the Wutai and his present status in Wutai outweighed the result of having Yuffie around 24/7. Her father apparently had not had a problem with the Wutai princess accompanying the reunited members of Avalanche no matter how dangerous a situation they found themselves in. In fact he seemed to welcome it, and Cloud could only guess at the handful she would have been trying to be kept locked indoors.

Next had been Cid. It hadn't been hard to find the renowned pilot. It was the one and only time since his rebirth that Cloud had entered Midgar. Cloud had timed it so it was just after the Shinra space launch knowing how it would end and that Shinra would scratch the program. It didn't take Cloud long to convince him to abandon Shinra and join the Wutai, his feeling toward Shinra not being at their most loyal moment. They had not left Midgard empty handed; Cid felt the Shinra at least owed him his livelihood since they had scraped his dream. The Highwind had been his price.

After that, Barret had suddenly shown up in Wutai, without word or explanation except that he wanted to destroy Shinra. It was only later Cloud leaned Barret's village had been destroyed, his wife murdered. Some things did not change, and the changing of events with Wutai had only quickened Barret's fate not changed it. It was then that Cloud realized some things he could not change no matter how hard he tried. The only comfort he could take in it was that Barret had at least managed to save his friend. Still at the cost of his arm, but Marlene now at least would still have her real father alive with her.

Now three years since leaving Nibelheim Avalanche was once again reborn.

As Cloud stepped onto the bridge, he was immediately bombarded with Cid's foul mouth.  
"Cloud, what the H#* do you think you were doing! Those were !#* SOLDIERS out there, not some ninny little mamma's boy like you lead us to believe! What would have happened if I and the Highwind hadn't been here to save you sorry A##. What would you and that kamikaze of a sister of yours done then?"

"I suppose that is why I had you wait for me instead of going off on my own, and don't worry I'll deal with Rain."

Cid huffed in disbelief and Cloud raised an eyebrow, unknowingly copying Vincent to a tea.

"I'll put her to work,a month on the Highwind under you. Will that satisfy you?"

Cid grinned, removing the stick he constantly seemed to have sticking out of his mouth.

"Deal!"

Cloud nodded, and stepped off the bridge happy at least to have Cid in a better mood. His flying had a tendency to become rough when he was in a bad mood, making nearly everyone on board sick.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?"

Cloud turned around, standing behind the closing door to the bridge stood Barret. He moved forward turning his wide shoulder, so he could fit his massive barrel of gun arm thought the narrow hallway.

"Aren't you just dumping all of Cid's annoyance at both your actions on just Rain?"

Cloud shrugged one shoulder, "She can take it, and hopefully it will teach her to listen to me in the future."

Barret grunted in disbelief, "Hardly, you two are too alike to expect that from her. You both are too stubborn. Your being one hard hearted brother to be laying down that sort of punishment on today of all days."

Cloud smirked, "Hardly! The punishment won't start until tomorrow, I happen to know Tifa and Yuffie are kidnapping her for the night, once we reach Wutai later tonight, and they would kill me if I did anything to interfere with that."

"You trust those two enough to let them go off on their own?"

"No, but I do trust Tifa. She'll be able to keep them out of trouble or at least minimize the damage. Now if you'll excuse me I have a stubborn eleven year old to deal with."

Barret starred at the retreating blond, who made himself sound so much older than his sixteen years, but he had to be. After all what sixteen year old could commandeering Shinra's greatest pilot and lead a airship full of some of the strangest and strongest fighters, he had ever seen and still be able to influence Wutai's every move. What sixteen year old indeed!

"Godo called, while you were out." Cloud paused, his back still to Barret. "Wutai wants a meeting with its General."

"What did you day?" Cloud turned his head part way so he could meet Barret's eye.

"I said give him a day and he'll be there."

Cloud nodded and started walking down the hall again.

"Good."

Cloud paused outside his and Rain's quarters, hearing voices inside. Yuffie! Cloud sighed, the ninja was continently around Rain and had harassed Cloud almost out of his senses in the beginning when they first moved onto the Highwind, wanting Rain to be her roommate.

Cloud had flatly refused, though the nightmares were almost none existent now, there was still no way he was willing to take that chance. Besides he needed Rain near him. Having someone who needed no words, but still understood him so completely, was like a soothing balm that he had never had in that other life, to a wound that was always stinging and he was loath to give it up.

Even Tifa had not been able to persuade him and that was when Yuffie's pestering stopped. If Tifa could not persuade him then no one could, not even Rain. So now he had to deal with Yuffie being in his quarters most of their free time as payback.

He opened the door; sure enough Yuffie was sitting on his bed facing Rain who sat cross legged on her own bed.

"Out!"

He motioned with a slight turn of his head and the ninja scowled at him.

"All right Chocobo head don't get your feathers in a mess."

It was now Cloud's turn to scowl at the Yuffie's annoying use of nicknames.

"I'll see you later Rain."

Making one last face at Cloud the girl darted past him closing the door behind her with a bang.  
Cloud sighed in relief dropping tiredly on his bed and closing his eyes. When he finally opened them and turned his head in Rain's direction, he saw her sitting with her back to the wall her knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on them, her expression thoughtful.

"What did you tell them?"

"Who?"

Rain rolled her eyes, "You know who. What did you tell Angeal and Genesis to make them go back?"

Cloud sat up, "Deepground. That the answer to stopping Genesis's degradation lies in Deepground."

Rain's eyes widen in shock. "Deepground! Why would you lead them there of all places?"

"Because Vincent once told me after he penetrated Deepground that he found files called Project G. I don't think that is a coincidence, though the experiments on Genesis and Angeal were called after Angeal's mother Gillian, I think Deepground's Project G and Project Gillian are the one and same."  
Rain nodded, remembering that too. "It makes sense, but still it is a long shot. What if you're wrong?"

Cloud closed his eyes again, "Than at least they will back within Shinra and Sephiroth's grasp and Zack will not have to kill them."

Cloud opened his eyes again, and Rain winched at the pain in them, "I won't let Zack be forced to kill them again Rain. I won't make him go through that pain again."

Rain nodded remembering the sorrow from the fragments of Zack's memories that Cloud still carried.

"That is not all you told them is it?"

Cloud smiled slightly, her perception to his actions and moods long ago ceased to amaze him anymore. He kept silent curious if she could figure it out on her own. Rain suddenly lifted her chin from her knees.

"You told them about Sephiroth didn't you, about Jenova, and his true origins?"

Cloud nodded, "I thought it might be better coming from friends, who care about him, rather a psychotic father who is trying to turn his own son into a monster."

"True, but there is more to this, isn't there."

Cloud decided to explain everything. She would figure it out in a minute anyway.

"I can't help thinking that if they had been there for Sephiroth, when he really needed them that somehow they could have stopped him, brought him back."

"Cloud," Rain uncurled her legs and moved toward him, and Cloud hated the sympathetic look in her eyes, "you and Zack tried. What makes you think it would have been different with them?"

"Because they were his friends, Rain!"

Rain winched at the harshness in his tone.

"They understood him! At least partially, they were the only people he ever let get close to him. I don't want that to be taken away from him again."

Cloud ran a hand through his hair. Rain didn't say anything for a long time, but when she did it caused Cloud to look up sharply.

"You never just wanted to stop him, Cloud. You always wanted to help him. He was your hero, your idol. You want him to become what you thought he should have been."

Rain was confused.

"If that is what you want why don't you go to him directly? You could do more, and help him by being around him. Why not enroll as a cadet in Shinra, work your way to SOLIDER? It wouldn't be that hard for you. I could help!"

"You are not to go anywhere near him!"

Rain pulled back frightened at Cloud's expression. He got angry with her, hurt her in training, but never had he ever yelled at her.

Seeing Rain's face Cloud immediately felt regret. He started to get up, but Rain turned as far away from him as she could, lying down on her side facing the wall. He slowly took the step that brought him to her bed. Rain felt the mattress dip as he sat down on the edge.

"Rain, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand to lose you."

Rain dipped her head in acknowledge and Cloud knew that was all he was going to get from her. He dug into his pocket, he had been hoping to save this for later, but knowing how Rain could be, now seemed like a good time.

"Hey, come here."

Turning her so she lay on her back and would have to face him he held up his hand. The light catching the object, the ring was broad and silver, set with black stones, not a feminine ring but one that Cloud thought would suit her.

"Happy Birthday!"

Rain sat up quickly as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her middle figure. She didn't say anything, but her expression was all the thanks Cloud needed. She starred at the ring transfixed.

Cloud stood up.

"Oh, and by the way you have labor duty with Cid for a month."

He left the room as Rain shouting in protest, banging her head on the low bulkhead as she tried to sit up too quickly.

It was only as he turned to walk down the corridor that he saw Tifa leaning against the wall beside the door. She smiled as she came up to him putting her arms around his waist.

"You know now that, that ring is now never going to leave her figure as long as she lives. Girls can be sentential about that sort of thing."

She held up her own hand which held a wolf head shaped ring as proof.

Cloud allowed one of his rare smiles.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

_AN: So how did you like it? Please take time to review, it really helps me develop the next chapters and if there are problems with the story line or characters it enables me to fix them. How am I to know if something is wrong or out of place if no one tells me?_

_Oh and just so you know the ring Tifa is wearing is not an engagement ring or anything like that, they are after all only 16 and 15, but it is the ring you see her wearing in Advent Children. I thought it would be neat if Cloud gave it to her. _


	8. Chapter 8 Shinra

_AN: Sorry this chapter was a little late, my proof reader was gone for a while and I don't like posting anything without having at least one other pair of eyes glance over it. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review! I have soo appreciated all those who have been reviewing so far. Thank-you!_

* * *

It was dark and the shadow seemed to glide across the landscape. Uncannily aware when to duck or drop to blend into the blackness to avoid the guards on lookout, but as the shadow slipped by the last guard, it turned back to look behind.

A tall slim figure with a large pink bow in the chestnut brown hair stood in the center of the light on the bow of the Highwind. She raised a hand in farewell, which the shadow copied then disappeared into the night.

"Make sure they are allright, Rain, and take care of my SOLIDER." Areith whispered, before heading back into the Highwind. She had promised to give Rain at least a three hour start before Cloud would start looking for her. If she wasn't able to make it off the continent by then, the chase would be on and Rain would most likely lose.

* * *

The General sat in his massive office on the 85 floor of the Shinra building and starred down at the stacks of folders spread across his desk.

Normally he would be annoyed at the sheer amount of paperwork and wonder why he of all people had to do it. He was a general in the middle a war not a freaking secretary! Unfortunately he had learned long ago that the title demanded he be both.

However of late Sephiroth found himself taking unexpected pleasure in the sheer momentous of the task. Further proof he had been at the front too long, if he had stooped to much low means of pleasure.

Not that Sephiroth took much pleasure in anything, but it was in some way a relief to have his Masamune sitting quietly at one corner of the room, instead of dripping with blood. For despite common misconception among the infantrymen and cadets, he did not bask in the killing and slaughtering of his enemies. Nor bath in their blood as was the common propaganda Shinra spread of their great General Sephiroth.

"Join Shinra now and you can become strong like the Great General Sephiroth!" It was the common slogan for enlisting new recruits into the Shinra military. Sephiroth always felt like wincing whenever he heard it, only that would require a show of emotions, which he did not have or was not willing to show to anyone outside the few close people he kept around him.

Become like him, what a joke! If they knew what he really was they would wish for death, rather than become like him. After all what person would want to become a monster. Even now he could feel the familiar ever present irritation on one side of his back, further reminder of what he was and where he came from.

A sudden commotion in the outer room warned Sephiroth a couple seconds in advance, before the door was flung open and the black haired, hyper active puppy barged into the room, shutting the door behind him right in the face of Sephiroth's protesting secretary.

"Seph! Your back!" The man bounced forward.

"Zack." The silver head man acknowledged.

The raven haired man grinned and settled himself comfortably on his desk knocking over several piles of folders onto the floor, and looking at Sephiroth with a puppy like glee. Thus the use of Angeal's nickname that was quickly adapted by the rest of the trio, once Zack reached first class seven years ago. Sephiroth couldn't help thinking that even though the puppy had matured he had never lost that hyper active puppy energy, even now at twenty five.

"Zack, get off my desk."

Zack pouted, "Oh, come on Seph, you have been gone for two months and all you say when we meet again is, "get off your desk."

"No, I also was going to tell you to pick up the files you dropped on the floor."

"Seph!" The puppy whined, drilling the General with the sad puppy face, which Angeal was forever falling for and though Sephiroth had the most immunity to it, he could not say he was not completely unaffected by it.

Giving a small sigh, he relented.

"It's good to see you again Zackary."

The SOLIDER immediately brightened throwing an awkward arm around Sephiroth's shoulder. He was the only one who could get away with touching Sephiroth like that without having Masamune shoved through his chest.

"I knew you missed me!"

Sephiroth frowned removing Zack's arm from around his shoulder.

"How did you come under that impression?"

"Oh, come on Seph if you're glad to see me again that means you must have missed me."

Zack's expression turned slightly more serious as he asked, "Do you know when Angeal and Genesis will be returning?"

Sephiroth immediately meet Zack's eyes. The war in Wutai had been ragging for almost a decade already and most of the SOLIDERS were overworked from their time at the front. Sephiroth knew Zack worried when his friends were at the front and he was stuck back in Midgar. Zack had been assigned to oversee the new recruiting and training of SOLIDERS in Sephiroth's absence. New recruits for SOLIDER had become vital in the last few years as more and more of them were lost at the front.

When the rebelling forces in Wutai first began resisting the installation of rector plants on their content, Shinra thought they would be crushed within a couple of years. For a while it looked like that was how it was going to turn out, especially when Sephiroth became General, but then suddenly the Wutai strategies began to change and the Shinra army found more and more of their weak points being taken advantage of.

It was then that the rumors spread through their intelligence network of a Wutai General that had suddenly rising within the Wutai ranks. It was this General that Sephiroth became convinced was the reason why the Wutai did not grow weaker as time went on. This General knew how to conserve his men, not risking attacks where there was not a chance at winning, a completely opposite tactic than the wild and vicious attacks previously known by the Wutai. Strangely enough though the existence of this General was confirmed, no one knew who or what he looked like. Not even the Turks could dig up any information and that was saying a lot.

Sephiroth had been trying for years to confront him, but the Wutai General strangely always kept a width birth around him and any SOLIDERs, though he was renowned for being a remarkable fighter. Strange indeed.

"They should be on rout back by the end of the week."

Zack nodded obviously relieved and Sephiroth noticed something else flicker in those violet eyes. Something had changed when Zack had returned with Angeal and Genesis all those years ago. Though the friendship had remained strong between student and mentor, and Zack had been there every step of the way as Sephiroth and Angeal had fought to find a way to save Genesis. The trust that the two had shared had been shattered. Though Zack hid it well, Sephiroth knew it and most importantly so did Angeal. Angeal had been working hard to regain that trust, but it had taken years, but still when Angeal was gone for overly long periods of time, Sephiroth knew Zack wondered if he would come back of his own free will.

This was one of the few times when Sephiroth actually understood Zack and could sympathize with what the man was feeling. He too felt the same way.

"They will be coming back Zack, don't worry."

"Ya!" Zack grinned again.

"Now would you kindly pick up of the files you pushed onto the floor?"

Zack hopped off the desk and busily started picking up folder without complaint.

"New recruit files? Wow! Is it that time again, so soon?"

"You should know you are in change while I am away."

"Na, I leave the recruiting crap to Kunzel. I only deal with them once they arrive."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in irritation, yet part of him wished he could delegate as easily as Zack seemed to.

"Wow! Check out this guy's hair, it like a chocobo's!"

Sephiroth blinked as a photo was abruptly shoved in his face. The kid was young and small looking with such a delicate face it could almost be called pretty, but what first drew attention were the blond spikes that seemed to stand up in all directions. Zack was right it did look like a chocobo.

"What's the boy's name?" He asked more to get Zack to draw the picture from his face and look down at the folder in his hands than out of actually interest.

"Strife! Cloud Strife."

* * *

"Cadet Strife to examination bed seven."

The nurse glanced at the kid in front of her and shook her head. He seemed too young to want to die in Shinra's military, for that was where most of these new recruits would end up. In a body bag sent back from the front or with so many pieces inside of them they were practically dead.

The kid nodded and moved to sit on the examination table at the far side of the sterile white room. She didn't see however, the kid silently stand as soon as her back was turned and quickly slip into a private office at the other side of the room.

Doctor Hieden turned as he heard the door open and sighed in annoyance when he saw a small kid step through the doorway. Must be a new recruit, he knew the infirmary was doing one last physical on all new cadets before they official entered into the military program.

"Wrong room kid, go back and talk to the nurse."

"Oh, I think I have the right room, Doctor Hieden."

The door clicked shut and locked. Hieden looked up from where he was preparing syringes, the third class soldiers would be coming in today for their mako boosters. That was his job to take care of soldiers, not give some measly cadet his physical. He eyed the cadet suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

The cadet smiled and Hieden felt the begging of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. There was something wrong with that smile, like it shouldn't belong to a kid, but on a Turk.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you Doctor, such as your work with Hojo twelve years ago."

He paused to see the Doctor's expression and was rewarded by the sudden widening of eyes.

"I also know you stole some of his research, later developing it into what is now known as the Rukue serum, a very good energy booster for infantrymen at the front. Of course you manipulated it enough that no one would recognize the originally work done by Hojo, not even Hojo himself."

The cadet now casually started to pace in front of him, letting the Hieden know he wasn't quite finished.

"I also know about the drugs you have been selling from Shinra's medical storage under pretense they were sent to the front. Quite a profitable business and reputation you have set up for yourself both in and outside of Shinra, Doctor. I wonder what would happen if certain parties knew the truth? I happen to know personally that Professor Hojo can be practically unpleasant especially where his research is concerned and as for Shinra…"

The boy stopped his pacing to look down at the now sweating doctor. His expression slightly sympathetically, "Well, we all know what Shinra does with those who betray them."

It wasn't possible, how could this kid know? He had been so careful with the professor. Knowing how Hojo was, and as far as the drugs were concerned he had stopped all traffic a year and a half ago, deciding the risk was too great. How had thins kid found out?

"What do you want?"

His voice was shaky, dreading the answer. He was going to be blackmailed, of that he was certain. The boy smiled that smile again and Hieden winced as he came closer, leaning over top of him in his chair. The boy's voice was suddenly very soft.

"I need you to just look at me and sign the papers, allowing me into the military. That is all."

Hieden starred at the boy in surprise. That was it? True it really was nothing, but nothing was never that easy. What did this boy have? Some injury or disease that would prevent him from passing the medical, all thoughts froze as the boy started to take off his shirt and Hieden saw the white wrap cover the upper area of his chest. The boy was a girl!

The cadet then started pulled her shirt back over her head, smiling slightly at his expression.

"So here is what is going to happen doctor. You are going to sign those papers saying I'm in peak physical condition, then you are going to be sure that you are in this infirmary room every time another physical is required, which I believe is once a mouth. Give me you phone."

"What?" The doctor was confused by the sudden demand.

"Your cell, give it to me."

Hieden dug into the pocket of his lab coat, pulling out his cell phone. The girl grabbed it, flipping it open finding what she needed and entered into her own phone that had suddenly appeared in her other hand. When she was done she handed it back to him.

"I have your cell number now, don't bother to change it or I will know." The warning quite clear in her voice.

"If I'm ever injured or ordered to the infirmary, I will page you and you will need to get here in less than five minutes. Understood?"

Hieden nodded.

"Good!" The cadet frowned, "Now am I forgetting anything else?"

Hieden finally gathered his courage. He was doctor for crying out loud, not only that one of Shinra's great scientists. Why should be let himself be bullied by some cadet a girl no less.

"What if I don't agree to your terms? Why would I risk my neck for you? I could call someone right now; you wouldn't even make it out of the infirmary."

The cadet stepped forward getting right in the Hieden's personal space and there was something in the cadet's eyes that set him to back up against a wall. Those eyes they were that of SOLIDER! Mako filled and now glowing dangerously.

"Why, doctor?" The voice was dangerously low.

"Because before you even press the button, I can hurt you in ways you will wish I had turned you over to Shinra."

The kid suddenly grabbed Hieden's neck finding a spot at the base and pressed hard. The strength in that small hand was incredible and he gasped as pain flooded his nervous system from the pressure point.

"Are we clear?"

Hieden managed to nod against the pain. The cadet smiled and let him go, leaving him gasped for breath.

"Good, now we are going to go back out there, and you are going to explain to the nurse, that you already examined this cadet and to sign him off. Then you are going to walk out, leaving me and her alone. Do you understand?"

Hieden coughed nodding, and she smiled. As they started for the door though, she grabbed his arm causing him to flinch.

"Oh, and doctor remember, anytime I suspect you have turned on me. All I have to do is push one button and all the files incriminating you will be sent to Shinra head office within a minute. You will be going down with me, I assure you."

Hieden nodded swallowing hard. This was a nightmare! Nothing short of a nightmare and he had no way out. If he gave the girl up, Shinra would take him down and if the girl was discovered his name was written all over her medial file. There was no way out! He was going down; it was now just a matter of time.

* * *

Rain stepped out from the infirmary glad to have that over with and be out of the sterile smelling place. Any place that smelled that clean always made her sweat.

She hated doctors always had and she suspected always would. Doctor Hieden, though would be useful. She had targeted and researched him thoroughly before entering in the military, finding out all his secrets even the smallest ones. That was one of the many advantages of living with a formal Turk for the past ten years, she knew where and what to dig for.

Now that she thought about it, she thought it had gone very well. The man was weak and could be easily controlled. She would have no problems with medical aspect of things, but that was only one of the many problems she would have to overcome in the upcoming months.

After all women were not allowed in the military, there were only three spots in Shinra that a woman could fill, and that was either, scientist, Turk or secretary. None of those were an option. Scientist, she wouldn't get within 100 miles of them if she could help it. Turk, no good, they were on the opposite area of the building, where she needed to be. Secretary, not even she was brave enough to become Sephiroth's sectary. Besides you needed to be able to type 150 words per minute, Rain couldn't even manage fifty. Besides she quickly realized sitting behind a desk would drive her mad, not a good thing considering she was trying to prevent the very thing from occurring in someone else.

That only left one option, the military. They were close and were trained by SOLIDER. Right where she needed to be! Close to observe, but not too close. She after all was only here to watch, make sure they were doing okay.

Time had passed past what Cloud had lived through in his previous life and they were in a sense now living blind. With Cloud refusing to get anywhere near Shinra to see how things had changed, it left him anxious and worried to how things had transpired. She would stay only long enough to be assured that things were going well, and something else had not transpired to kick things back, then find a way to drop or be kicked out of the program.

She tried not to think about what would happen when she returned. Cloud would probably kill her. She had not done this on her own, but she knew Areith would be fine. Cloud would never hurt her. He had risked his own life six years ago when he had once again gone into Midgar and kidnapped Areith right out from under the Turk's noses. It had been the only way they could think to keep Areith safe from Shinra.

Yes, Tseng had feelings for her and was what had kept her safe until now, but Rain and Cloud both knew that would only last so long. Tseng would not disobey a direct order to bring her in, or at least he hadn't in that other life. There was no way they were going to take that chance now.

Thankfully, though Areith somehow still retained bits and pieces of her previous life, so she had a small idea what was going on, at least enough to recognize Cloud as being someone who had once been very close and dear to her at some point. Cloud had not held back from her and had explained everything. Once she knew Areith chose of her own free will to remain with Avalanche. Recognizing with things changing the way they were, especially Zack still being alive. Her staying in Midgar would jeopardize Zack's relationship with Shinra and maybe even his life, when she was eventually taken, which would only be a matter of time.

She had stayed onboard Highwind and had been a part of Avalanche for the past six years, but Rain had known she still missed Zack terribly. Seeing this and tired of seeing Cloud beat himself over things he did not have control over anymore, Rain had come up with the plan. Return to Midgar and infuriate Shinra as a cadet. Areith had helped keep Cloud in the dark, for it was hard for Rain to keep things from him, just like it was hard for him to keep things from her.

Oh, ya she was so dead when she returned. She didn't take time to worry about that now, she had a whole year to get though before that happened.

The new blue military uniform hung baggily off her form, even though it was the smallest they had. The man who had issued it had mocked on how a pipsqueak like her had even gotten into the military. Size is not all that matters. She had been temped to tell him, brains help too.

She had allowed herself to score slightly higher than normal in the written part of the test to make up for her purposely scoring low in the physical part. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself. The more she could just drown in the sea of new recruits the better.

Rain straightened as the elevator stopped on the 70th floor. She slowly stated walking down the quarters hall until she stood in front of the door marked bunk 46. This would be her room from now on. Rain took in a deep breath and opened the door. Ten bunks lined either side of the long hall like room and twenty boys all dressed like her were busy finding their bunk number in the cramped compartment. Rain allowed herself to smirk. Things would defiantly be getting crowded. Oh well, the more crowed the easier it was to hid.

* * *

_AN: Okay so you finally have a little idea where I am going with this story. Hoped you liked it and let me know what you think! _


	9. Chapter 9 Changes

_AN: This chapter is a little shorter than some of my other chapters, but I was suddenly hit with what I think the term is "writer's block". I hate those!! I know where I want to go with the story but suddenly figuring out dialog and stuff is none existent. I still wanted to give you guys something this week though so here it is. I'll get the next chapter up next Friday; sooner if I can get out of this writer's hole I've suddenly find myself in. Anyway review and tell me what you think._

_

* * *

_

Aerith stood watching from the doorway as Tifa silently made her way to stand behind the still figure. For the first time she seemed hesitating to approach him, which was strange.

Tifa had known Cloud all her life, and besides Rain, she seemed to know his dark moods and emotions better than anyone else, but after what had happened two weeks ago, they had all been carful around him, giving him the space he seemed to need.

Still Areith had noticed in her six years onboard the Highwind, that Tifa had always been able to approach Cloud, no matter what mood he was in and sooth him to some degree. His tense muscles always seemed to relax ever so slightly beneath her touch. Something Aerith envied, for it reminded her of the one person she too had once had that affect on.

How she missed him! At times the pain was so sharp it felt like a knife cutting it's way through her chest. It's because of that ach, that Rain had left. Rain had been the only one to realize it was even there, not even Cloud had seen it and she hadn't wanted him too. Cloud had so much responsibility on his shoulders already without having to carry her emotional pain as well, but Rain had seen. She was the only one that could see and was the only one who was trying to make it go away, which was why Aerith had agreed to help Rain leave.

It was selfish of her and she knew it, but after six years of not knowing if he was alright, if he was happy…if he had found someone else. She had to know! Also despite Cloud's indifference, he needed to know how they were doing, more than even she did. It didn't seem obvious to most, but the stress and anxiety Cloud kept hidden from everyone was slowly starting to wear him down. Rain was slowly becoming the only thing that held him together and it was never more apparent than that night after she had left.

They had spent two days tracking Rain, but had lost her once she left the continent. Cloud had been furious, and not just the simmering, brooding anger they were familiar with, but explosive! He had nearly taken the Highwind down when he had launched his fist into a nearby panel, which turned out to be important, something to do with navigation.

They had all be shocked! Cloud never got angry easily, annoyed yes, but rarely angry and never with this kind of fury. The only one who seemed capably of prying that emotion from the silent man had always been Rain. So it seemed appropriate that it was her that evoked this new reaction.

After Cid had finally got the ship back under control and finished cursing, Cloud had demanded they land. He was going after Rain!

Aerith could see most of Avalanche wanted to join him. After all they all had known Rain longer than she did, and Rain had a way of worming her way into everyone's heart, whether out of pure annoyance or endearment the effect was the same, but Aerith could also see that unlike Cloud, they were still thinking clearly.

"Cloud, you need to think! You can't just go storming into Midgar, no less Shinra. None of us can. You especially are wanted by Shinra! You can't risk being noticed by the Turks and blowing what we have all worked so hard for. "

Barret for once being the reasonable one, and blocking Cloud's exit off the bridge.

Tifa stepped forward beside the large man, "He's right Cloud. We need to come up with a plan."

Cloud's eyes had turned dark and Aerith could see green glow as mako swirled into the irises, letting her and everyone else know how bad the situation had become, it only ever did that when Cloud lost control, and Rain was not here to bring him back.

Cloud moved so fast that Barret didn't even see him coming, until he was rolling across the floor. Tifa was also shoved out of the way, but with considerable more gentleness, landing on cushioned bench along one of the metal walls.

It was as Cloud started to move again off the bridge that Vincent, who had been silently watching from the corner moved. Suddenly pinning Cloud by the throat with his claw against the retractable door.

All movement on the bridge froze as everyone was taken aback. Vincent had always been the quietest among them even more than Cloud, but they knew he was undoubtedly loyal to Cloud as well as his friend.

"What are you doing, Vincent?" Cloud had hissed through the claw blocking his air.

None were prepared for the gravel voice that suddenly emerged from Vincent's body.

"Vincent is gone for a while, so I suggest you quite using all your air up and listen to me."

Cloud's eyes widened as one word escaped his lips, "Chaos!"

It was then that Aerith felt the demon's presence. Strong and dark, every present in the lifestream, yet fully part of the physically world as well, only demons were about to be complete in both places at the same time.

Cloud suddenly started to struggle violently trying to push the demon back, which only made Chaos tighten his grip on his neck, making Cloud gag and causing Barret to lift his gun arm and Tifa to step forward.

For some reason, Aerith had stepped in front of them stopping them. A part of her thinking the only thing that could stop Cloud now was the demon that now held him, though she didn't know why Chaos would care. She quickly found out.

"I would cease that struggling if I were you human. I have no loyalty to you and killing you would be easy enough solution to this problem." Chaos warned and Cloud immediately stilled.

"If you have no loyalty, than why try and stop me?" Cloud growled.

Chaos chuckled, if that could be called a chuckle.

"Just because you don't hold my loyalty does not mean another does not."

Cloud's eyes once again widened, "Rain?"

Chaos smiled the sharp canine teeth clearly visible. "Though I wouldn't call what I have with your sister loyalty, more like amusement. We have had quite a few interesting talks your sister and me. She amuses me, thus I will humor her request and stop you…"

The demon's eyes moved to fix the rest of them beneath its yellow glare, "any of you from going after her, until she if ready to return."

It was then that Aerith had realized the extra steps Rain had taken without her knowledge to ensure no one would get in her way and Aerith felt the first twinge of doubt. If Rain had enlisted Chaos than how bad did she expect things to get?

She kept these concerns hidden and now as she watched Cloud turn at Tifa's gentle touch and embrace her, Aerith backed away from the door, leaving them alone, but not before she heard Tifa's soft words.

"She'll be all right, Cloud."

As she walked away Aerith prayed Tifa was right.

* * *

Rain dropped to the mat breathing hard, sweat trickling into her eyes. She thought this would be easy. It had been two weeks since they had all stood in straight tidy lines as Lazard formally welcomed them into the Shinra Military, giving a speech that judging from his bored tone she wondered just how many times he had given it. All that crap about the glory and power of Shinra and how what Shinra did made a difference and made lives better.

That had all happened two weeks ago, it seemed ages longer. She had quickly learned Shinra military training had changed a lot from Cloud's time there. Due to the changing events, caused by war the military program's training time had been cut in half in order to get more troops to the front.

That didn't mean they had less to do as far as training went, just less time to do it and even Rain's trained body had begun to feel the effects of the grueling pace. She had lost count of how many cadets had dropped out the first week, not being able to handle the pressure.

That was one way Shinra reasoned it's sending such inexperienced troops to the front, thanks to the shorted and more grueling pace of the training all the weak ones were easily and quickly weeded out. Shinra had not the time to train the weak.

It frustrated and concerned Rain because she had to reveal more of her skill than she would have liked just to stay in the program and there were less and less people in her squad to blend in with.

Slowly she got to her feet and joined the cadets as they piled off the training floor to hit the showers. She quickly splashed water on her face from the sink and started to head out of the showers.

She would shower later on in the evening when no one was around. That was one of the benefits of being a woman. She didn't work as much of a sweat as the others did, plus she was already in good physical shape, so she didn't sweat much even for a woman. Thus it helped deal with the body order that might come with not showering until the end of the day.

As she passed the running showers, careful to keep her gaze straight, there were only so many bare butts she could handle in a day, when she heard a cry and the sound of someone hitting the floor. Turning her eyes slightly she could just make out through the steam a figure on the wet tiles as a couple of other figures stood over him hitting him with wet towels.

She sighed, some things did not change. The strong always preyed on the weak looking. She left the showers wincing at the sound of snapping towels.

She hurried out the door and made her way to the barracks, finding her bunk in the sea of beds and flinging herself on it. She had a little time before supper which she planned on studying.

Bookwork was the only area she allowed herself to slightly excel in. Only week two and they were already into advanced weapons technology, and open battlefield strategy. It was only through her personal experience at the front that kept her from having to study most the night like many of the cadets, but still she used every spare moment to refresh and relearn. Wutai strategies were after all very different from Shinra.

Before she knew it the hour was up and she dragged her butt of the hard bunk and started down the hall to the mess room. Only SOLIDERS were privileged to eat whenever they wanted or when schedule allowed. For cadets supper was served for an hour and only then. So if she wanted any she had to get it within that time or starve.

Rain was one of the last ones to enter the hall and she quickly sorted through the food that was offered and picked what she deemed edible and filled her plate. Honestly how could Shinra expect any of these cadets to make it to SOLIDER if they fed them like this?

Looking for a quite table away from the others, she quickly saw the only one available was already occupied. Oh, well better having to sit with one than ten.

She quickly sat down at the opposite end of the table from the cadet, only sparing him a glance. Her eyes lingered a little longer once she saw who it was. It was the kid who had taken a beating from the bigger cadets in the shower room earlier that day.

Rush, she thought his name was. He was one of the younger cadets probably no more than fourteen and was a quiet kid, who also kept to himself, but for other reasons. Rain knew the other cadets picked on him a lot. Immediately picking him out in the beginning, because of his small stature, which Rain found curious because she was a lot shorter that he was, but the cadets for some reason seemed to be giving her a wide berth for which she was grateful, it would have been troublesome to have to deal with.

This kid though seemed to take the full brunt of it. She had seen him move slower and more stiffly than normal in classes and knew it wasn't just due the training. She wondered just what kind of marks he kept hidden under his clothes that the instructors could not see, not that they would care even if they did know.

If fact the biggest bullies on the playground were some of the instructions themselves. Rain had quickly learned how to give only enough not to be noticed, but enough so not to give the instructors reason to harass. Unfortunately Rush did not and was still building his stamina, the instructors were relentless on him.

"You doing okay?"

Rush looked up, seeming surprised that she even knew he was there much less talked to him. Strife after all had a reputation for not talking much, if ever. After a moment he spoke.

"Ya, fine."

He seemed nervous, and Rain resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're not very good at lying, are you?"

Rush expression was so surprised and brown eyes so startled, that for a moment they remaindered her of Denzel in the hardships they had seen and innocence they still possessed. The thought made her uncomfortable, if she starting thinking like that she could very easily become attached.

"W…what do you mean?"

Rain wondered if she should continue talking, but it seemed too late now.

"You're obviously not fine. The others giving you a pretty hard time hu?"

He didn't respond just looked down at his plate and Rain signed.

"Why don't you just drop out, you don't have to put up with all that crap, it's not like the infantrymen's pay is that good."

"I need to make it into SOLIDER!"

Rain was surprised by the sudden outburst; every cadet's goal was to be able to make it into SOLIDER, well maybe except her, but the passion and determination that came with that one statement. Well, it reminded her of another cadet that had been here in another life. Stop! She need to stop this now, she could not form attachments here!

She stood up quickly and could see him jump at the sudden movement, before she could stop herself she bent down so her face was level with his.

"Fine, have it your way, but a little advice. Take the eastern hall on your way to and from classes none of the cadets use it because it's too close to the SOLIDERS section, but you won't run in to anyone there either."

Before she could see his reaction, she walked out of the mess hall.


	10. Chapter 10 Zack

_**AN: Hey I finally got the next chapter up. Sorry about the delay. I had a lot of things on the go recently being Christmas and all and it's because of that, that I've decided to take a break until the New Year, so this will be the last chapter until then. NOTE the story has NOT been discontinued, just on hold for a couple of weeks. Anyway read and please, please, please review. If I don't get any reviews then I start to think it's not any good. So please review and let me know what you think. **_

Zack whistled as he strolled down the hall from the elevator on the 75th floor, heading for the simulation rooms, feeling happier than he had in months.

Seth had called him into his office earlier that morning, and Zack wondered if the guy even slept. It was rare when he ever saw the mighty General on the 80th floor where the first rooms were, though his apartment took up almost half of the freaking floor.

Unfortunately, Sethiroth had forgotten Zack did not function before eight in the morning or at least not well, anyway. The raven haired man had dragged himself into the General's office and for once the joyful, goofy mask he always wore was gone.

Sethiroth knew a lot of pain and hurt lay just beneath the surface, though the man hid it considerably well, rarely letting it show even among his close friends.

The last time Sethiroth had seen the man break had been when his girlfriend had disappeared.

Zack had nearly gone crazy looking for her; and even Angeal could not calm nor comfort the puppy. It had finally gotten to the point where Sethiroth himself had had to intervene and order the man to cease his search or they would risk losing him.

It had required the strength of all the Black Trinity to make Zack see that though. Along with a week being locked up in the General's personal quarters under constant guard by one of the three for him to finally realize and give up his useless search. Though they all knew Zack had never given up hope, and that was something they would not take from him or they would lose him forever.

"Zack, have a seat." The General motioned with his head from behind his desk.

Zack did, though he more fell than sat. It was obvious he was still groggy and Sethiroth wondered how a man could be so laid back and incoherent in the morning, yet snap awake when on a mission or in danger, like he had seen him do, but Zack as Sethiroth knew all too well was full of contradictions. As cunning and smart as Zack could be, Sethiroth wouldn't have left him in his place if he was not; Zack could be equally childish and hyper.

"Starting next week, early dawn, you will be training a new group of cadets that have managed to make it through the first two weeks."

Zack's face light up like a Christmas tree, and Sethiroth couldn't help feeling amused though it never went as far as to make it to his face.

To any other first class, such an assignment would be seen as a demotion, especially after sitting in the General's seat for the last two months, but to Zack it like being offered the President's seat.

"Really Seth! You're going to let me play with the cadets?"

Seth dropped an armful of personal folders in the man's arms as a response.

"You're to train them Zack, not play with them."

Though Sethiroth knew Zack didn't seem capable of doing one without the other. It was his personality, he attracted people to him like bees to honey and with Zack's statues as first class and his close familiarly with the Trinity the cadets would swarm to him and Zack would bask in the attention.

"Aww, look at how small they are!"

The General looked back to the man who was oohing and awing at the pictures of his new recruits. Zack's face suddenly grew serious.

"Not one of them is over fifteen, most of them younger. Was I really that young when I first came here Seth?"

"You seemed younger."

Zack's mouth broke into a grin.

"I really was a handful wasn't I?"

"Still are." Was the monotone reply.

The violet eyes darkened again, "Everything was better back then, wasn't it Seth?"

Sethiroth was silent, not sure how to sway his friend's thoughts from the dark path they had suddenly taken.

"Things were simpler back them, Zack. Not necessarily better."

The raven haired man for once did not meet Sethiroth intense gaze, but seemed intent on studying the profiles in front of him and his face suddenly brightened.

"Hey Chocobo's here!"

Sethiroth raised a slender eyebrow in response, feeling smug. He had personally selected the cadet out, knowing he had caught Zack interest earlier on.

Yet the General felt irritated, when he let his own gaze drift down to the picture of the cadet. There was something about that cadet that seemed off, and for some reason he seemed familiar, though he knew he had never seen the boy before.

Zack had just turned the corner and was standing before a door marked simulation room 17. Seth had told Zack he would meet him here for a workout later that morning, when a cry from further up the hall caught Zack's attention and forced him into a run.

* * *

Rain slowly made her way to the barricades. She had taken the eastern halls out of habit not out of necessity. Today all the halls were empty.

The cadets had a vigorous workout early that morning, but were given the rest of the day off the study and prepare for the preliminary exams, which were tomorrow and would take up the rest of the week.

It was the first day since they had started where they weren't worked from sunup to sundown and were actually given time to study and Rain intended to make full use of that time.

She had been here for two weeks and had not even gotten close to SOLIDER and nor did she intend to, but that made it a little difficult to access what was really going on around the lives of its four top SOLIDERS.

Catching up on their activities these last four years beyond their previous life span, would be a start and Rain noticed that the technician at one of the material labs would always leave his station for five minutes at exactly fourteen hundred hours. A bad habit really, being so predictable. Someone could really take advantage. Something Rain was good at and planned on doing that afternoon.

It would only take three minutes to hack into SOLIDER's mission logs, once she was already in the Shinra system and one minute to download the information to review later.

Rain suddenly yawned. Due to the relaxed schedule for the day the officers made up for the apparent show of kindness by scheduling the morning workout at five in the morning. It was mid morning now, and the cadets had long returned to the barricades, all expect Rain that is.

She had made the mistake of letting a smirk slip across her face for a splint second after their commanding officer had made a frustrating comment about the Wutai General and his private force called Avalanche. It had cost her fifty extra laps around the training arena.

Rain's legs felt like jelly and she stumbled unsteadily through the hall, thankful it was empty.

The eastern halls didn't separate as much as divide two sections of the floor. SOLIDERS and cadets did not train together of course, but the training rooms and simulations for both groups were on the same floor and an unspoken line of sorts divided the rooms and simulations. The eastern hall was what connected the two sides of the floor, thus the reason why it was rarely ever used.

Cadets didn't dare tread on SOLIDER's ground and SOLIDERS did not lower themselves to mingle with the cadets.

Rain always used the hall to get to the elevators in the middle of the floor, because it allowed her to move without having to be constantly surrounded by people. It took longer, but was the only time in the day when she got any time to herself. She certainly didn't get it in the barricades. It was a freaking zoo in there most of the time.

It fact the hardest adjustments Rain had in making was being constantly surrounded by people. She was loner. She liked her space and silence. Unfortunately she got neither here. Everyone was either in her face, or yelling at someone else around her. There was no place she could go to just be alone.

She was getting used to it though, or at least finding ways to cope. She found herself retreating more and more into that corner of mind where no one could reach her.

A sound further down the hall suddenly made her stop. Someone was in the hall!

What the blazes was someone doing here at this time? The cadets had all left the floor hours ago and SOLIDERS well why would they be here? Deciding she didn't care, nor wanted to face another person right now especially if it was a SOLIDER, she turned and started to walk back the way she had come.

The sound came again and this time she was able to make out the muffled cry of someone in pain.

Rain hesitated, but all the while telling herself she didn't care, she should just keep walking. Stay low in shadows. If you don't want to attract attention, then don't allow yourself to be drawn into action. After all every action had a reaction and it was that reaction that would take you down. That had been the first rule Vincent had taught her when she had first begun to train with him all those years ago.

She took another step forward, but stopped again, when they cry came again and Rain's hands clenched into fists. Muttering a curse under her breath, she turned and quickly rounded the corner where the sounds came from.

Rain's steps faltered as she saw on the floor in the darkly light hall, a figure tightly curled up on his side. In the bad light it should be impossible to tell who it was, but Rain's vision along with many other things were not normal and she instantly recognized Rush.

* * *

Rush lay gasping, each breath a painful gasp between split lips. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his ankle… the pain had made him cry out despite his best effort not to.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get up on it again. He heard footsteps behind him and his heart clenched in his chest. They had found him!

They hadn't thought he was able to stand, no less walk, which was the only reason they had left him alone. He knew this time he wouldn't be able to escape. He had heard something crack in his ankle right before he had hit the floor.

He managed to turn his head slightly determined to at least face them. The hall was dark and all he couldn't see anything except for… his heart stopped.

Two green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness moving closer. The cry caught in his throat and he closed his eyes in terror. Monster! There was a monster in the hall!

He waited for the growl and the inevitable pain that would follow. Instead he nearly jerked out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly and a familiar voice calling his name.

He opened his eyes in bewilderment to stare into deep blue ones starring down at him in equal bewilderment.

"Rush, what happened?"

Rush was silent for a moment before the name made its way to his mouth.

"Strife?"

"Ya, who else would be down here?"

Rush breathed a deep sigh of relief, which only caused him curl up tighter in pain at the extra pressure it added to his broken ribs.

He felt Strife's hands on his shoulder pushing him gently but firmly onto his back despite his protests, but as soon as he was, he found his breathing was easier.

He felt the other boy's hands skim lightly over his body checking for injuries, causing Rush to look up at him in surprise.

Strife was an odd one. There was something about his demeanor, the way he carried himself that made the others keep their distance, Rush included. He was street smart, had to be growing up on the lower plate and could sense people out pretty quickly, and every one of those senses, when he had first laid eyes on Strife told him this guy was dangerous and should not be messed with, which was why he laid utterly still as Cloud's hands quickly assessed for injuries.

"Your ankle's broken and you've got a couple of broken ribs judging from your breathing."

Strife's eyes moved up to meet his, "Who did this to you?"

When Rush didn't answer right away, Strife guessed.

"Smith and Jefferson?"

"Them and around five others."

Strife's face darkened in anger and Rush pulled back slightly at the menace in it.

"They have gone way too far. Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

As Strife gently slipped Rush's arm across his shoulders and helped him sit up, they both froze when they heard multiple footsteps coming down the hall and a voice calling out before them.

"Rush, come out come out wherever you are. We know you're down here."

Rain didn't need to ask who it was. The abrupt tension in Rush's body spoke louder than words and she quickly sized up the situation and ran through options in her head.

Seven cadets against one, Rush wouldn't do much good in a fight in his condition. That hardly seemed fair, for the cadets that is. She had taken on odds bigger than that before, and they had been trained infantrymen not some fifteen year old boys that needed sheer number to do any actually damage.

Rain had a feeling in a fight one on one, Rush probably wouldn't do too badly. She had seen him enough in training to know he had some skill.

The problem was with numbers like that was she could not afford to hold back, and risk getting an injury that might be noticed, followed by an order to the infirmary.

She didn't trust Hieden enough to even touch her, no less treat her. Besides she didn't want to accidently kill or maim any of them. They were just boys after all no matter how brutal they could be, so that really only left one choice.

She pulled Rush to his feet grateful he managed not to cry out. She was shorter them him so he could lean most of his weight on her which he did. She didn't mind, she could probably carry him easy enough only with his ribs that would probably only cause him more pain and embarrassment. This would have to do. She could only hope he was a fast hopper. Bringing her mouth close to his ear, she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Listen we are going to make a break for it to the end of the hall."

Rush's eyes widen, "Are you crazy that section is where SOLIDERS train!"

"Exactly, hopefully they won't follow us there and we can find an elevator and get back to our floor."

"What if we run into a SOLIDER?"

"Well, can it be any worse that waiting here for them to find you?"

Rain didn't tell him it could be far worse, no need to terrify the boy he was already scared as it was.

Rush finally nodded and Rain tightened her grip on him.

"On the count of three."

"1...2...3!"

Rain took off practically dragging Rush with her. She could hear the footsteps behind her suddenly break as their attempted escape became known. They wouldn't have much time before they caught up. Thankfully as they rounded another corner Rain saw light at the end of the hall where it opened into the wide halls that lined the training and simulation rooms. They could make it!

With another burst of speed which caused Rush to trip, but didn't slow Rain down she just pulled him along as he dragged his feet unable to keep up, they burst into the open light.

Rain felt a familiar sense of relief as she turned sharply to the left to where she knew a set of elevators would be. That feeling didn't last long when she heard the footsteps behind them continue to get closer.

Rain was just thinking perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, when she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt. Not enough to pull her to a stop, but enough to make her stumble and with the added weight of Rush she went crashing to the floor.

Rain landed hard on the side of her face trying to break Rush's fall as much as possible, but still heard him cry out in pain.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Rain recognized the voice. It was Smith one of the older and considerably bigger cadets in the barracks, and the most feared. He already had formed a gang of sort among the tougher, more unruly of the cadets. He was the type that acted all tough, and made a point to show off in class, therefore quickly becoming the instructor's favorite. It wasn't uncommon for teachers to favorite those who reminded them of themselves.

Rain had recognized his type instantly and made a point to say away from him and his gang not wanting to accidently kill him, if she lost control.

"Is that loner Strife trying to be the hero to poor Rush? Aww isn't that noble."

Rain would feel the boy get closer until he was practically standing overtop them.

"The problem with trying to be a hero Strife is that you end up sharing the same fate as those you're trying to save."

Rain grunted as she felt a boot connect hard with her side. It would leave a nasty bruise, but had not broken any ribs. She doubted any normal human could break her bones, one of the side effects of Hojo's experiments during Cloud's time under the Shinra mansion, enhanced bone strength.

Still that kick hurt and she wasn't going just going to lay there and let them beat her into a pulp! She did after all still bruise, and didn't have to take this! Rain's composure was quickly fading at a rate that might have challenged even Chaos and his rapid mood swings, and before she could even blink, all reason was gone and rage quickly took over. She had enough of holding back!

Pushing Rush out of the way as quickly and gently as possible, Rain turned so she was lying on her back. Catching the boot that was coming down toward her face in one fist, she lashed out with her feet, side kicking in rapid succession of each other, hitting Smith straight in the gut, sending him flying down the hall in a ball of pain.

She quickly sprang to her feet, bracing her feet and raising her fists.

"Who's next?"

The growl like challenge that came from her throat causing the remaining boys to stare at her in horror and slowly start backing away, but Rain's temper still demanded the satisfaction of a fight and she took a threatening step toward.

"Come on, don't back down now! That is the first rule of fighting don't you know? Once you have picked a fight, you are not allowed to back down!"

She smirked, "It's not my fault you picked a fight you can't win."

They continued to back away and Rain now realized it wasn't just her they were starring, but at something behind her, right before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her to a halt.

Acting entirely on reflex Rain spun her fist nearly a blur as she lashed out. A leather gloved hand abruptly captured her hand in mid strike.

Rain froze breathing heavily as slowly she realized what she had just done, her eyes never leaving, nor rising above the collar of the SOLIDER issued black shirt and pants.

Above her she heard the SOLIDER address the cadets behind her in a hard and commanding voice, ordering them explain themselves. When he was greeted with silence, he huffed in disgust.

"To your bunks, NOW! You to the infirmary!"

He must have meant Smith, the order was snapped out and Rain heard the retreating footsteps followed groans as they dragged Smith away. There was a moment of silence before the same voice now soft spoke again.

"Are you calm, now cadet?"

Rain did not raise her head, mentally kicking herself. She had lost it and not only that, but had lost it in front of a SOLIDER and had tried to hit him, and not just any SOLIDER, but _this_ SOLIDER. This day really could not get any worse!

She then realized that that her fist was still captured in the SOLIDER's grip. Carefully she tried pulling free but the hand did not release. Trying to remain calm, she responded respectfully to his question.

"Yes, sir. Thank-you sir."

Silence.

"May I have my hand back now, sir?"

"Not until you look me in the eye cadet."

Rain closed her eyes in dread, but slowly lifted her head. Then let her eyes to meet the violet eyes, who were now gazing at her in amusement and concern.

There was no hint of recognition in his features. He did not recognize her! Not that she expected him to she had changed a lot in the years, since she had seen him. Her hair now cut short, which totally changed her appearance plus she was a lot older, but could not relie on that. It was always a surprised what those violet eyes missed and what they did not. Which was why she had not sought him out. Now here he was!

He too had changed, but not so much. He was older now, past the age he was when he had died. The cares of those years were now etched into his tired and worn features, but he was still the same. Still the same Zack she remembered from her short time with him in the orchard and from Cloud's memory.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" The bright smile was the same as she remembered.

"Yes sir, it was." Rain finally managed to pull her hand free and rubbed it with the other hand. She had forgotten how strong SOLIDERS were.

Now that she had both hands to herself again, she turned back down to where Rush was starring awe struck at Zack, obviously recognizing who he was, which wasn't too hard. He was after all Sethiroth's second.

Rush turned back to glance at Rain wincing as she helped him sit up.

"How are you doing Rush? Do you think you can stand?"

Rush nodded though his face spoke differently. He was desperately trying to hide his pain and failing miserably at it.

Rain stiffed when she felt Zack kneel beside her.

"Your name is Rush?"

Rush nodded seeming amazed that he was actually being address by a SOLIDER.

"Hi, my name is Zack. Nice to meet you."

Zack's easy grin immediately set the cadet at ease and Rain could actually see his muscles relax a little.

"You don't look so good, kid. Looks like you got on the wrong end of a Chocobo fight." Zack glanced at her and did Rain imaging it or did she actually see a smirk cross his face.

"Thank you for your help sire. I was just taking him to the infirmary."

Zack turned slightly to give her his full attention, "Really seemed like you were busy finishing a fight, cadet."

"On the way to the infirmary."

Zack smiled amused. The blond haired Chocobo seemed to want to get rid of him. Interesting, well he wasn't so eager to be rid of the Chocobo; in fact he wasn't eager at all.

"I will accompany you. Make sure you two actually get there this time."

He watched in amusement as the Chocobo shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't really have to sir."

Zack put on a straight face.

"Oh, I think I must. After all it is a teacher's responsibility to look out for their student's physical well being."

"Students?" The cadet looked confused.

"Yes, I believe I remembered seeing both your files on my desk. Cadet Cloud Strife wasn't it? Starting next week I will be your weapons instructor."

Strife's jaw dropped, "But you're a First?"

"Cadet Strife, I believe you have more pressing issues than to be arguing with me about whether I'm qualified to be teaching your class."

Cloud looked down and Zack was delighted to see the flush that crept into his face.

"All right then Rush, let's get you fixed up. This might hurt a little, but it will beat the way you two were doing it."

With ease the Solider quickly, but gently scooped the cadet up in his arms, earning a gasp of both surprise and pain from the said individual.

With his long steps Zack was halfway down the hall before Rain even realized what had happened. She should have known though that Zack wasn't one to care about being embarrassed, maintain dignity or appearances of either himself or the cadet. Running to catch up she reached the SOLIDERS side.

"Sir, where are we going? The elevator it that way."

"Why would be use the elevator? There is an infirmary on this floor."

Rush now started squirming uncomfortably, "But sir that is for SOLIDERS only, not cadets!"

"Nonsense, they will treat you if I say they will. Now stop squirming!"

Rain didn't say anything, knowing there was no dissuading the SOLIDER who had not even slowed down.

As they walked through the door, the doctor on duty immediately saw the blue of cadets uniform and was just about open his mouth in reprimand when Zack spoke.

"You will treat this cadet doctor, and give him the best of your attention. Do I make myself clear?"

The doctor immediately recognized Zack, not only as SOLIDER, but also being one of the General's commanders. He immediately motion toward a bed, where Zack laid Rush on and stepped back as he was immediately surround by the doctor as two nurses. While they watched them treat Rush's ankle and ribs with material, Zack moved to Rain's side.

"You should get that rib looked at, it looked like you took a pretty good hit."

He felt the cadet stiffen and glanced over at him and was surprised to see the boy turn white as a sheet. He reached a hand out.

"Hey, Strife are you okay?"

Cloud pulled away from him sharply.

"I'm fine, it's only a bruise. I wait outside until they are done."

Without another word the cadet rushed out of the room leaving Zack confused.

Rain leaned against the wall outside the infirmary gasping for breath, trying to slow her heart. That had been close! It wasn't the unexpected concern Zack had shown in suggesting she get checked out that had her suddenly feeling sick, though that had been a part of it.

After all an examination would have given her away, but it was more than that. It was that entire place it reminded her entire too much of the lab. In there the smell of mako was strong to her sensitive nose and even though it was faint the smell of lingering blood was still in the air.

She couldn't stand being in places like that. Even the thought of being examined in such a place, even if her gender wasn't a secret gave her a panic attack.

No doctors! That was one thing she had been adamant on and Cloud had never pushed it, understanding the reasoning behind it. He had simply become very proficient at using healing material and yes she had a lot of extra scars because of it, but it never bothered her.

It was over an hour before the hydraulic doors opened and Zack stepped out.

"It's over you can go in and see him if you like."

He was assuming it was seeing Rush being treated that had made her run out like that, and Rain didn't want to give him reason to think otherwise. So she nodded stepping back through the door, breathing through her mouth instead of her noise, and was relieved to find it helped, if only a little.

Zack though was still watching him carefully. Something was wrong with the boy. He seemed tense, almost frightened and it reminded him slightly of Angeal and Genesis's reaction, when they were in private and were due for their mako shots. They though had good reason for it, the shots weren't exactly pleasant, nor were the side effects pleasant for those around them either. Did the kid have a bad experience getting stitches or something when he was younger?

Zack stayed on the other side of the room seeming to give the cadets their privacy, seeming. He could still hear every word they said, even from across the room.

Rain approached the bed where Rush was laying, who now seeing relaxed and out of pain.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Broken ankle, three broken ribs and enough bruises to put a blueberry to shame, I believe is the term Commander Fair used to describe my face."

Rain smiled, the kid must be on some pain killers. He was far too relaxed for normal and was actually talking easily with her.

"I'll be out of here this evening. I honestly think they'd have let go right now, but with Commander Fair around, I think they are being a little paranoid."

On the other side of the room, Zack smiled in satisfaction and Rain smiled too.

"Well, take advantage of it. A sore ankle and ribs aren't going to keep them from making you take the test tomorrow. Thankfully they last the rest of the week and will give you a chance to heal, without missing too much."

Rush nodded and they were both silent for a moment.

"Hey Cloud can I ask you a question."

Rain tensed reflexively, but answered smoothly, "Sure."

"Why did you do it?"

Rain was confused, "What?"

"Why did you help me?"

Rain didn't answer. She didn't know how to respond, it's not like she could tell him the real reasons.

It's because you remind me of my brother's adopted kid who died a horrible death when the planet was coming to an end. Ya that would go over well!

Nor could she say it was because he reminded her of herself or Cloud's old self, when he first came here and she knew how it felt to want something so bad, but to be constantly hammered down by those around, trying to convince you that you are not strong enough. The only reason Cloud even survived this place at all was because he had Zack, someone who believed him and told him to fight for his dreams.

"Because everyone needs someone to be there for them. A friend to pick them up and push them on towards their dreams, when they fall and don't want to get back up."

Rain spoke before she even realized what she was saying.

Rush starred at her, "Friend? Are we friends Cloud?"

"No!" Rain's voice was harsh causing Rush to wince, and she softened her tone, "Not yet, but I think maybe we could be."

Rush starred at her then suddenly lowed his eyes, "I would like that. Thank-you Cloud."

Rain nodded and started to turn away, "See you around Rush."

As soon as she was out the door Rain hurried down the hall almost at a run, hoping to make it to the elevator before she was stopped. She knew her chances her slim, so she didn't jump when a hand grabbed her by the arm bringing her to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rain turned to look up at the grinning Solider.

"Right now sir, I was hoping to get to the cafeteria in time for lunch. I missed breakfast this morning."

"Really and why was that cadet?"

"Detention sire. I was held back for extra laps, by the time I was done breakfast was long over."

Zack leaned back crossing his arms in that casually pose of his.

"That was always what I hated most about being a cadet. You never got to eat when you wanted, and if you messed up their little routine you didn't eat at all."

Rain smirked, "And with all the trouble you got into in your younger days, I'm sure you missed a lot of meals."

Zack looked at the cadet in surprise.

Rain stammered, "I mean I'm sure you got into your share of trouble, sir. Back then when you were a cadet that is, sir. Not that I'm saying you where a delinquent, sir."

Zack smiled at the boy's flustering, but made no move to stop him.

The boy finally shut up all together and made a move toward the elevator.

"I better be going sir."

Zack didn't stop him from leaving, simply joined him on the elevator, pushing the button on the control panel as he entered. When the boy tried to reach across him though to enter in his own floor, Zack pushed his hand away.

"No, need I already entered the floor number."

He watching in amusement as the boy glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the floor. He had been starring a lot at the floor, almost as if he was trying to hide his face behind the blond spikes that sprang from his head in all directions.

"That is not my floor, sir."

Zack smiled, "I know, but it's the only floor with any decent food on it."

This time the head did come up and Zack briefly glimpse a hint of panic on the boy's face, before he quickly hid it behind expressionless eyes and Zack was amazed at the sudden change.

"Sir, that floor is restricted to SOLIDER and their personal only."

"Correct, SOLIDER and their personal, you are with me therefore your personal."

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea."

Zack grinned, "And why not? You said you were hungry, and I know it can't be because you don't like my fabulous company, so what is the problem?"

The boy faltered, before dropping his head again, and reaching for the control panel again, "I just don't think it would be a good idea, sir."

Zack was impressed that the boy had the nerve to reach past him again. He seemed determined to try and avoid his company. Well too bad that just made Zack all the more determined to get to know him, but it might require him to pull rank. Something that stung Zack's pride a little, he usually never had to that with cadets. Sure some were timid and shy at first, but they always warmed up to him almost immediately.

"Don't make me make that an order, cadet." He threatened and was rewarded to see the shoulders fall slightly in defeat.

"Great now that that is settled what are you in the mood for? They will make you absolutely anything here. I haven't yet been able to stump any of the chief, though I do my very best. Genesis almost had them once when they ran low on his Banora apples."

Rain allowed herself to be led when the doors opened, with Zack still yammering on about all the different dishes he had tried to baffle the chiefs with, most of them by the sound of he didn't even like and she marveled how Zack had risen to Sethiroth second and still be able to act the same.

The SOLIDER's cafeteria didn't even remotely resemble that of the cadets and infantrymen. It reminded her more of a restaurant then a cafeteria. Granted not a five star establishment, but you didn't have stand in line for substance that remotely resembled food. Apparently once Shinra deemed you were worth something, they actually decided to feed you.

There were only a couple of other people in the room and from the black clothes Rain knew they were SOLIDERS, but surprisingly they didn't seem surprised to see Zack dragging a cadet behind him. Then she remembered this was Zack! They would all probably used to his bizarre ways by now. If not he was Sethiroth's second. Who would question him?

Rain sat quickly at the table keeping her head low and not saying anything, knowing Zack could talk for the both of them, which he quickly proceeded to do.

After a few times of trying unsuccessfully to engage her conversation, Zack fell into an uncommon lapse of silence. Only then did she finally speak.

"What are you doing to do to them?"

Zack absently took a sip of his drink, "I do a lot of things to people, Cloud. You are going to have to be a little more pacific."

Zack knew exactly what the kid was asking but he wanted Cloud to keep talking.

"The cadets sir. You ordered them to their quarters."

"Oh, them, I had forgotten about them."

Zack watched as the kid looked up a small frown on his face.

He signed suddenly serious, "They will go through an inquisition. Performances in class will be taken into consideration along with recommendation from their instructors, but ultimately it will be General Sethiroth that will decide. I can tell you though it will not go well. Sethiroth has no patience for arrogant SOBs such as those. War is dangerous enough without having to worry about being stabbed in the back by your comrades."

The cadet finally looked him in the eye and Zack was slightly startled by the intense blue eyes.

"If you could sir, try and persuade the General from throwing them out."

Zack was surprised and let it show.

"What, why kid? That wasn't exactly a friendly spar between you guys. Rush was seriously hurt and you want them to walk away without punishment! Why?"

"I didn't say not to punish them sir. If you did that there would be no respect and order among the troops. I understand that. All I want is for them not to be thrown out of Shinra."

"I repeat why?"

"They're just boys' sir. Stupid, conceited, hotheaded yes, but they are just boys and that might change if given the opportunity. They won't try anything with Rush again. Now that there are the two of us, I'll make sure of that. So please sir, don't expel them."

Zack let out a deep breath, not knowing where the begging of his confusion ran, the fact that the kid was acting on their behalf or that he had just referred to his peers as boys, obviously not including himself in that statement.

Zack however responded as if he hadn't noticed anything, "I can't promise anything Chocobo, but I can see what I can do."

"Chocobo?" That familiar frown once again crossed the cadet's mouth as he starred at Zack in confusion.

Zack motioned to the kid's hair with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, force of habit. I like to give nicknames for some reason. Might as well get used to it, Cloud."

The first ghost of a smile crossed the cadet's mouth and Zack was delighted at the change in brought to the kids features. He suddenly seemed more soft and gentle; innocent was the word he was looking for. Zack liked it though he knew the kid would probably be horrified if he knew, it was not exactly the image you wanted to give when you were in the army, but never the less he resolved to try and make the kid do it more often in the future.

Rain was uncomfortable, Zack had this expression on his face, like he suddenly realized something and was enjoying it. Not wanting to keep starring into those violet eyes, she fixed her gaze onto the far wall. It was then that her eyes ran over the digital numbers blinking on the far wall that she realized what time it was.

Jumping up she knocked her chair back, causing a few stares, but she was beyond caring.

"Crap I'm late!"

Zack stood as well, confused, "For what? All cadets are free for the rest of the day."

"Ya, but he leaves at fourteen hundred..." Rain's voice trailed off as she realized what she had just caught herself from saying. Not quick enough however, Zack's face suddenly became wary.

"Who leaves at fourteen hundred hours, Cloud?"

"Um, I thought I heard the doctor say he was going to release Rush at that time, I kind of wanted to be there."

Zack's expression didn't change, "He wasn't going to be released until this evening Cloud. You heard the doctor say it."

Rain tried to look surprised by the news, but knew she failed, "Oh, ya, must have forgotten. Guess I must have hit my head in that fight after all."

"You should get it checked out."

"No! I'm fine!" She replied quickly a little too quickly, Zack's normal friendly face now narrowed in suspicion.

She needed to get out of here and fast. Slowly she started to back away.

"Well I guess I better get going. I have a lot to study before tomorrow. Thanks for the meal."

"You didn't eat anything." Zack said moving around the table, causing her to take a couple more hurried steps back.

"Well maybe next time." Idiot there would be no next time if she could help it. Her mouth was too relaxed around him.

She continued to back away when suddenly a new presence seemed to fill the room and everyone in to room stiffened and went still and Rain's world suddenly changed.

_Green mako swirled in the lungs_

_Long blue hair fell around them_

_Whispers, calls to a mother that was not_

_Red blood ran down heavily and the planet screamed in pain _

Rain lifted a hand to her head in pain. It seemed like a separate heart had suddenly erupted within her beating a beat oppisite from her own. She knew this feeling, as every cell in her body seemed to awake and reach out, reaching for something, someone.

Her back collided with a hard, yet warm surface. Rain didn't even have time to think her body reacted atomically in its panic. She turned and swung with all her strength and was rewarded with the sound of a crack and her knuckles connecting with bone.

She immediately flew her body back quickly taking up a defensive stance ready to protect herself from a counter attack. Her eyes immediately landed on the one who stirred such a reaction and froze.

Long silver hair floated down around the pale face as one white hand slowly rose to the side of his face, where a slight disfiguration was abruptly begging to swell and bruise on his cheek, before slowly fading away leaving the skin smooth and flawless.

All Rain could do was stare in horror as the green eyes of the General Sethiroth slowly lowered to meet her own.

_**AN: Until the New Year, Merry Christmas!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Strange Cadet

_AN: Just to let everyone know yes, I know I spelt Sephiroth's name wrong in the last chapter. BAD ME, slap myself across the face I'll never do it again. Anyway I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! I did and now I'm ready to get back to work. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it and you know the routine! Please, please review!_

* * *

Long silver hair floated down around the pale face as one white hand slowly rose to the side of his face, where a slight disfiguration was abruptly begging to swell and bruise on his cheek, before slowly fading away leaving the skin smooth and flawless.

The great General Sephiroth had been hit!

Zack starred in equal horror to that of the cadets'. Okay maybe not quite. He would be hard pressed to match that expression. Which considering his current situation was a little off.

Sure the horror and terror was there, but something else as well. Something he could not place. Almost like the cadet didn't expect Sephiroth to fly into a rage and kill him like most would think, but instead knew what the General was actually capable off. The fear and respect people had for the General was nothing like it would be if they truly knew the General, which Zack knew was one reason knew why Sephiroth let only a select few close to him. He did not like the complete terror people had once they knew him.

Zack moved closer not quite sure what to do, or what he could do. He had never been in this predicament before. After this was the first time anyone had been able or the nerve to hit the General Sephiroth and not even Zack knew what the General was going to do.

* * *

Rain starred into the narrow, green cat like eyes that seemed to drill a hole into her. It was him! She was finally facing the source of the nightmare. The reason the planet had taken such drastic measures. The reason she had been born.

Despite the present circumstance, she thought being around him would be easier than this. She wasn't prepared for the jumble of emotions. Awe? No, that had been killed long ago. Anger? That had been a gradual decline. Hatred? Well, unlike Cloud that had never really been there. Sephiroth had gone crazy, and was being controlled by Jenova and she knew firsthand how strong and persuasive that voice could be. None of those emotions were it, what was it then? She needed to know in order to hide it! To be able to face it with a clear understanding and not let the person in front of her see it and take advantage of it. She was trying so desperate not to panic.

She was vulnerable, her shields were not up, he would see. She remembered all those times in the past. Sephiroth had always been good at reading people, at playing mind games, and he had always been able to read Cloud inside and out. The General had an unnerving way of being able to see and pick out one's weakness and take full advantage of it.

Not knowing what else to do, and feeling the panic about to take full control again, she let her mind go to that place. That place where no one could get in.

* * *

Sephiroth after the initial shock of walking into the SOLIDER lounge and having a cadet deck him was suddenly engrossed in the blue eyes and small face of the cadet starring up at him, with such a mixture of emotions on his face that Sephiroth was hard pressed to follow. What caused him to stiffen though was the green that suddenly swirled around the cadet's pupils, drowning out the blue. Mako!

There was something wrong, something different. He had felt it when he had first entered the room. It had been so strong that it had caused him to reach for Masamune, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He had just been assessing where it had been coming from when the boy bumped into him. As soon as the cadet had touched him and now as he starred into the familiar green eyes so like his own, Sephiroth knew.

He was just about to comment on what had happened, when boy blinked. The simple act being nothing special in itself, but it changed the look within the cadet's eyes completely. The mako disappearing so fast, that he almost wondered it had been there and where there had been panic only moments ago Sephiroth now saw nothing in those blue orbs. The blonde had carefully hidden all of his emotions away; it was unlike anything he had ever seen before, especially in someone so young. The blonde's unusual and unexpected reaction intriguing him.

"Care to explain what that was for Cadet." He kept his voice low, not needing to add any menace to it. For some reason many found the calm, even tone of the General intimidating in and of itself, so he rarely had need to raise it.

The cadet took in a shaky breath, but surprisingly his voice was even. "There can be no explanation for what I did General. I'm very sorry, sir."

The General tilted his head causing a waterfall of silver to cascade across one shoulder, "And just what are you doing in the SOLIDER's lounge to begin with cadet?"

Sephiroth now noticed Zack take a step forward and sighed inwardly. Of course it would be Zack.

"I brought him here, Seph. It's partially my fault."

"Your fault, how is the actions of the cadet your fault, Commander Fair?"

Sephiroth saw Zack wince at the stiff formality, and he let his second realize just what kind of predicament they all were in. Everyone was watching, and the situation could not be handled the same as if it had been done in private.

Zack stiffened to attention, but never he did not back down. "The cadet was still jumpy from a previous incident. I should have been watching him more closely."

"And why was the cadet...jumpy?"

Zack's eyes now turned nervous, shifting from the cadet back to Sephiroth.

"There was a dispute between some cadets just a little while ago General. I haven't had time to make a report, but it ended with one of cadet Strife's friends in the infirmary and him close to being there as well."

Sephiroth saw the slight pleading in Zack's eyes, and refrained from further question, but let him know with the slight narrowing of his eyes that he would have the full story later. For right now he had to deal with disciplinary actions.

He returned his gaze back to the cadet, who was starring off at a wall behind Sephiroth expressionless.

"Cadet Strife," he allowed his voice to sharpen slightly drawing the cadet's attention back to him with a jerk. "You will have detention every day after your classes for three weeks. You will report to simulation room 17."

Simulation room 17 was in the SOLIDER's section of the floor, clearly stating just what kind of detention the cadet was in for, SOLIDER style.

The cadet nodded his expression not changing, if fact it seemed relieved, which irked the General slightly.

"Also," Sephiroth continued, "You are to report to my office at the end of the every week from now on."

That brought the cadet's eyes up to meet his in a flash and Sephiroth was rewarded to see a hint of alarm in the cadet's eyes.

"I will inform your patrol officer that you are no longer to report to him. I will now be monitoring your behaviour and progress until I am satisfied. Is that clear?"

"But..."

The General raised a slender eyebrow at the boy's protest cutting it off.

"Is that clear cadet?" His voice was now dangerously low.

The cadet snapped to attention, saluting sharply, "Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed." The command was uttered so quietly it was almost a whisper, but the cadet surprisingly still heard it and was gone in flash. Sephiroth was vaguely impressed with the speed, before something else caught his attention.

"Not you Zackary!" Zack who was trying to follow after the cadet stopped dejectedly.

Sephiroth was irritated and there was only one way to fix that.

"We still have a sparring match scheduled if I'm not mistaken."

Zack groaned as he turned to follow the General out the door. The General had already been hit once today, he doubted it would happen again. This was going to hurt.

* * *

Cloud screamed, jerking himself awake in bed. He sat up disoriented, gasping for breath and turned on the lights in his cabin. His eyes immediately rested on the empty bed across from him. She was gone! It had not been just a dream. The physical pain of that realization caused him to curl up in agony.

His soul was being held together by what seemed shear will, as the planets memories ripped into his fragile life-force. The Centra, they just kept pushing everything inside of him, no matter how he screamed and Rain...Rain was not there to ease the pain. The pain of the planet, the pain of the world that was being thrust into him and all he could do was gasp with no relief in sight.

Unbeknown to the blond, someone else sympathized with his pain. Just outside the door, a figured concealed in red, listened to the male's screams and his heart ached.

The blond was holding all of the planets pain inside of himself and it was like a wound that was festering and dripping never healing.

**That is why the girl left. She has a knowledge few are privileged to know, about both herself and others. She will use this to try and quicken the rate of things that will allow him to finally heal. **

Vincent opened his eyes. It was rare when Chaos communicated with him which was a relief, but when he did Vincent had learned to listen, especially when it had to do with the Strife children. Chaos had a strange and intimate knowledge of the inmost workings of Vincent's strange and often closed friends.

Can a wound as great as that be healed though?

Vincent waited for an answer and just when he though Chaos would not answer, it came.

**It is possible, though it will not be easy and the scar will forever remain and you know how painful even a scared soul can be.**

Vincent did understand.

**His sister is the balm for that wound, but now that she is gone, the wound is more painful than ever. You will have to watch him very carefully. I will not come out if you can handle him. She did after all tell me to be gentle with him and I think you can manage that better than I can.**

Vincent nodded; he would be keeping a very careful eye on his friend. Negations after all would be starting soon, and he knew Cloud wanted them to last as long as possible. He did not want to have to risk meeting his sister on the front when they were on opposite sides. None of them did.

* * *

Rain curled her hands into fist and dug them into her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. The past week had inched along with slowness that akin to torture. The exams had been brutal, even for Rain though she knew she passed respectably. Every minute outside of exams and detention she had spent with Rush studying. The kid was smart, but bookwork was not his strong suit and it was only through sheer determination that he had managed to get through the week.

Thankfully his wounds had healed fully and he would be ready and fit for sword training which was starting next week. Rain knew Rush would rather cut off his own arm than miss it, which would be quite tragic since beginners needed both hands to start off with.

Rain had grown attached to the kid in that short week. He was smart, had a good sense of humour when he loosened up, which was becoming more frequent and Rain in general enjoyed spending time with him. The two were quickly becoming inseparable, in the public life that is. They still gave plenty of space to each other when in private.

The only time anyone interrupted their duo was when Zack suddenly pounced on them, many times quite literally and insisted on spending time with them. It was sort of annoying at times, but each of the cadets enjoyed the bouncy, older SOLIDER. Besides they learned just as every SOLIDER had, that you can't say no to a puppy, especially when that puppy is your commanding officer.

Right now though she preferred to be anywhere else, even face a lair of crimson hounds than have to walk onto that elevator that would take her to the General's office and to think she would have to do this every week! It was enough to want to make her quit and go back home, but the the image of dealing with Cloud and the others made her rethink that decision.

She swore under her breath. None of her options seemed too good at this moment.

"AWWW, hang it all!!" She shouted and entered the elevator, slamming her hand on the counsel and swore again when she felt it break under her fist.

* * *

The General in the meantime had been watching this display of emotions with satisfaction and worry. Especially, when he saw the counsel break under the cadet's fist, there was a lot of strength in that tiny frame that one would not guess.

He quickly closed the security feed from his screen. He had access to the views of the entrance room to his office and the elevator that brought any visitors, along with multiple others. Though it seemed extreme, who after all would dare sneak into the General's office? That is besides Zack.

The cadet took a long time in coming, Sephiroth waited first a minute then two minutes. He was just wondering if the cadet's fist crashing through the counsel had rendered him stuck in the elevator, when a hesitate knock sounded on the door.

"Come," Was the sharp reply.

The General watched as the door slowly cracked open and the blond haired cadet appeared in the doorway. Sephiroth absently motioned the boy inside, while quickly adding his signature to a couple finale files on his desk and added them to the large pile at one corner of his desk. By the time he was finished the cadet was in front of his desk. Sephiroth pressed a button on his screen and the cadet's profile appeared before him where it had been waiting. He quickly skimmed over its contents though he knew it by heart. He finally sat back in his chair, crossed his legs and observed the cadet carefully.

The cadet's uniform was clean with no sign of wrinkles and his stance was stiff and at attention. His face at first glance looked calm, but Sephiroth was a master at reading people and could see the tell tale signs of nervously. The veins and muscles in hands and arms were strained at his side and the General noticed with interest, that his feet were slightly angled and knees beneath all that fabric was bent ever so slightly. The kid was in a defensive form, ready to defend or bolt at the slightly provocation. How interesting.

"Cloud Strife that is your name is it not?"

The cadet nodded jerkily and the General's eyes narrowed.

"What was that cadet?"

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth nodded, "I expect a response when I ask you something. Now, your instructors say you dutifully attend class, you passed your exams this week reasonably well and you have reported for detention every day this week."

The cadet started to nod, but then responded, "Yes, sir."

The general inclined his head pleased with the response. He didn't also tell the cadet that though the SOLIDER running the detention, had said Strife's form was sloppy and he was slow at understanding, but that was expected of a mere cadet, his stamina was incredible. By the end of the detention, the boy was only breathing heavily. Sethiroth found that interesting, indeed most everything about this cadet was interesting.

Though the strange and menacing presence had not been present this time, there was a considerable shift in the room when the boy had entered. He felt drawn to the boy in a way he could not explain, nor did he like and until he found out what was going on he intended on keeping the cadet close by. Which wasn't going to be as hard as he thought, the cadet unlike the rest did not have that hero fascination with him that so many had, Sephiroth could spot those miles away. It was obvious though his presence unnerved the boy. He was almost fearful of him, though Sephiroth could not remember doing anything to make the cadet so.

It was true he did not have much patience with cadets and he did not consider himself a good teacher, so he usually kept as much distance between himself and new recruits as possible. Still he could only imagine the rumours that circulated. Still he wasn't sure he liked this fear any better, but no matter.

* * *

Rain stood stiffly ready to flee at the first sign of trouble. She had again felt the Jenova cells stir as soon as she entered the room, but not as strong as the first time and Rain wondered if the General felt it as well. If he did, he hid it well.

"It says here, you are from Nibelheim."

Rain jumped at hearing the monotone voice after so long a silence.

"There is a mako reactor up there is there not?"

Rain swallowed, she didn't think she could be any tenser, she was wrong. Every muscle was tight like string and she felt that at the slightest touch she would snap. Somehow she managed to answer.

"Yes, general."

The General nodded as if that explained something, "You have then had low level exposure to mako."

"Yes, sir."

Rain was begging to feel like a broken recording repeated the same phrase over and over again, but the General seemed to expect nothing else.

"It would be interesting to see how you respond to mako in the future. If you make it into SOLIDER that is, few do."

"If", as you said sir." Rain had no intention of making it that far.

The General raised a curious eyebrow detecting something in the voice, "You do not sound very ambitious cadet. Is it not your wish to make it into SOLIDER?"

She for once looked him in the eyes, taking in the sharp green eyes that were evidence of just how much mako flowed within that body. The glow of green around the eyes which normally only faired in most SOLIDERS in the heat of battle were always present within the General. Even still she managed to hold his gaze.

"No, sir."

The General blinked the only show of surprise he let show.

"Explain."

She dropped her gaze, now wishing she had just kept silent. Too late Sephiroth would not allow her to back down now.

"Explain cadet." The voice now had a slight edge to it.

She raised her head again.

"Because sir, this is enough for me. I have shelter, food and if I'm lucky comrades to watch my back. It is more than most out there have and I am continent with it. If one becomes too greedy you end up dead. Besides sir, I have a feeling SOLIDER life isn't all it cracked up to be."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. That last part almost sounded like a challenge. He was quite for a moment, after all he could hardly object. What the cadet said was all too true. SOLIDER was not an easily life and the Wutai war was not a place to win glory and become a hero. Those that went to the front knew that you won only one of two things out there. Either you won the right to fight another day or more common you died a painful death that Shinra would glorify and embellish in order to enlist more recruits. This war after all had taken a bigger toll on Shinra and its recourses then the public would ever know.

He however only smirked, "Interesting philosophy you have their cadet, though I wouldn't go spreading it around. We do after all need those who dream of glory. They will realize the truth soon enough, besides that sort of talk will only make you a target among your fellow cadets."

Strife shrugged absently.

"Wouldn't be the first time, sir."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the obvious indication.

"But it will be the last cadet. Cadets Smith and Jefferson have both been expelled from the military program. The other five have all been punished severely, but will be allowed to remain in the program though I have assigned them all in separate squadrons from each other and you and Cadet Rush."

The cadet only nodded in acknowledgment, but Sephiroth's sharp eyes detected the relief in the blue eyes, before they once again went empty and Sephiroth was impressed by the control the young cadet had over his emotions. It made him seem older, for usually only those with years of experience had that level of control.

Rain shifted uncomfortably. The General was just starring at her and she felt that at any moment she was going to be exposed. Thinking maybe the stare was Sephiroth's way of dismal for she knew Sephiroth was a man of few words relying on glances – his coldly expressive eyes – to convey his wishes and opinion. She saluted sharply and turned to make an exist.

His cold voice stopped her. "I did not dismiss you cadet."

She turned around hesitantly. The General had stood and motioned toward a pile of files that sat in one corner of the room that was nearly was high as she was.

"All those files need to be entered into the Shinra database. My secretary apparently has been sick for the last mouth, undoubtedly caused by Commander Fair's antics in my absent and he does not touch paperwork, if we ever hope to find it again. You will help me catch up in my paperwork, until she returns. You do know how to use a computer don't you? I am only going to show you this once."

That last part came out as a threat and Rain after settling on the floor with a computer on her lap and days worth of work before her, was just thinking maybe she should have applied for Sephiroth's secretary after all. At least she would have gotten paid for doing the same work anyways.


	12. Chapter 12 Training

"No, no, no!! Rush, what do you think you are doing? Your stance is too narrow, look how weak it is! A gust of wind could knock you down!"

Rain paused where she was going through practice drills with another cadet, glancing over the training mat to where Zack was busy correcting Rush, who looked both embarrassed and frustrated.

It was the third day since training had started with Zack and they already were swinging swords. They were only given training swords of course, blunt as a butter knife and wouldn't be able to slice through a piece of paper, but if you weren't paying attention they could deliver some nasty bruises or even a broken bone if you were really unlucky.

Smack!!

Her opponent's sword slipped past her weak guard and smacked her smartly across the hip bone. She winched, that would leave a mark. Rain had been allowed her opponents at least one hit in a spare, not wanting to attract attention or be rated as "one with potential" in Zack's report, which Zack would be likely to do if given the opportunity.

Unfortunately, all the other cadets in the squadron were eager to prove themselves and earn approval from Zack, so they did not pull their hits. Rain still remembered their faces when Zack had walked through the door and they had realized they were going to be trained by a first class.

Rain rubbed her hip and decided that she had taken enough bruises for today. She would up the defence for the rest of the day, just enough to keep from getting hit. Her opponent looked at her smugly.

"Had enough Strife?"He smirked over confidently.

Rain ignored him, still keeping an eye on the other side of the mat, while she slowly got back into a sloppy, defensive position. Zack was once again demonstrating to Rush the proper stance, while Rush intimated.

Zack was everything a good teacher should be. He was patient, good at explaining and was greatly liked by the cadets, who tried hard to perform well for him, but Rush...

Rain shook her head slightly. The boy was trying so hard, yet it just wasn't working for him. It reminded her when she was under Master Zangan. She had tried so hard, but no matter how hard she tried, it just didn't work for her. It wasn't her style was what Cloud had told her. Maybe this wasn't Rush's style either. This strict style that probably came out of a Shinra manual, it wasn't the way Zack fought, nor Sephiroth, but they were the elite. They were able to do what they wanted as long as they did it well.

Thump!

She glimpsed as Rush crashed to the mat, his opponent standing triumphantly over him while Zack shook his head disappointed. An idea sprang to mind. It might work and it would certainly help Rush with his training and probably keep him in the program, but was it worth it?

Smack!

Rain hissed as the training blade sharply connected with her thigh and she glared at the cadet who was practically on air in his victory. Yes, it most defiantly would be worth it! _She_ could not go full out and pummel this arrogant fool, but it would be even more satisfying to see Rush do it instead.

* * *

High above in the General's office, Sephiroth sat at his desk gripping his head with both hands. The voice was back! It had been so long since he had heard it he thought it was gone forever, but now it was back!

He had always heard the voice, ever since he was a child it whispered into his head. It soothed him when he was a child in Hojo's lab, but as he got older the voice grew stronger and the soothing whispers had turned into whispers of blood and death. It had been all he could do to resist the thoughts and images it had placed in his mind.

Then one day, long ago it had suddenly stopped. Sephiroth didn't know how or why, it was just gone. It had been a relief, freeing him in a way he didn't know he could be. Now it was back! Not as strong as before though. It sounded distant and weak, like it was coming from a long way off. The words were incomprehensible, but what it was making him feel was not, nor did he like it. Desire! Power! A burning urgency! Need! Fury! The drive to take! To possess, but possess what?

A picture of a blond haired cadet suddenly flashed in his mind and he stood up abruptly.

* * *

"Cloud what are we doing?"

Rush's voice was amplified in the tight, confined space of the air vent. Rain who was crawling ahead of him hissed for him to be quite. They were almost there, the mako in her eyes allowing her to see into the dark air space. One more turn to the left at the next conjunction and they would be there.

She had told Rush after training that morning to meet her outside the elevator that evening. He had come of course and was thoroughly puzzled when she brought him to the 75th floor. All the simulation rooms were of course locked and required officer clearance to get past the lock panel. All of which Rush recited dutifully like from a text book.

He had gone silent when Cloud had instead stopped outside of a rather large vent, but still not large enough for the average personal to get through. Good thing they were not average height. She had pulled the cover off and all but pulled the reluctant cadet behind her.

A prick of light appeared in the blackness before her and she smiled. They were there. Pushing gently, the paneling covering the opening came off and a dull light now filtered into the dark shaft.

She quickly moved out of the shaft and moved to help Rush climb out. He gazed around room confused, until he eyes caught the big yellow letters on the panel doors at the far side.

SIMULATION ROOM 17

"Cloud are you crazy," Rush went white, "we can't be in here! Cadet's are not allowed in simulation rooms outside of classes and this is in the SOLIDERS section!"

"We are not technically in here," she corrected, "the room does not register that we are even in the room, so no one will even know we are in here. We are effectively locked in from all outside interference, and if anyone comes in, we just high tail it back into the shaft. So will you calm down and stop worrying."

Rush huffed unimpressed, "Great, so why even bother being in here if we can't use the simulation."

Rain walked over to a rack on the far side of the room. This place was where she had detention every day, so she knew where everything was kept. Nothing was locked, after all if someone thought it was impossible to even get in, why bother locking what was inside.

"Catch."

She turned, throwing a training sword she had taken from the rack of weapons. Rush gave a straggled cry catching the sword awkwardly.

"We are going to practice your swordplay."

The sword fell to the floor and Rain meet Rush's cold, furious stare without flinching and she thought if he could just channel that energy into his sword training, he really would be a worthy SOLIDER.

"What's the point, Cloud?" Rush's voice had risen to a shout. "I suck! I'll never make it into SOLIDER! I can't even wield a blasted sword!"

"That's why you have to practice!" Rain raised her volume to match his. She marched over to him getting right into his face. "I never thought you were one to quit so easily Rush. Too bad, I thought I saw something in you."

Rush's face went red with anger, "And who is going to teach me? You? I saw you in training, Cloud. You are hardly any better than I am."

Rain smirked, "One does not need to be good at something to know how it is done. I have seen more battles than you can imagine. I have watched the best swordsmen in the world fight to the death, and I am most certainly qualified to make you into a swordsman. Now choose, either climb back into that shaft and go back to your bunk or pick up that sword and determine that you are willing to do what it takes to become a SOLIDER."

Rush pulled back. Cloud's face was unyielding and the fierce glint in his eyes almost made them look green, which was impossible. Slowly he bent down and picked up the blade.

Rain nodded pleased, "Get into position."

Rush did so awkwardly, and Rain frowned circling him, studying him from every angle. Just as she thought, Rush tended to gravitate toward angles and positions easier for his small body to hold. Most of the cadets and SOLIDERS in Shinra were bigger men, so their style and fighting techniques were geared for those body types. Rush was small, like her and Cloud. Cloud used Zack's attacks and the fundamentals of his fighting style, but his movements to produce those attacks were entirely his own.

"Try this!"

She moved Rush, pushing and pulling his limbs into position they already were gravitating toward.

"This isn't right." Rush protested.

"No," Rain agreed, "but it will be easier for you. You felt off balance before right?"

Rush nodded, "That's because that stance is geared for power and strength you do not have and might not ever have. That's all right though, focus on the strength's your type of body gives you. Not it's weakness, though it is good to be aware of them. This stance is more comfortable and natural for your body and allows for greater speed. That is the strength your body gives you. You are small, limber and quick I have seen you, use it. A person can have all the strength in the world, but if they can't catch you or hit you it's useless."

Rush nodded sharply and Rain caught a small glimmer of hope in his brown eyes.

"Now," she continued, "Go through this morning drill."

Rush did so. It was obviously better then that morning, but it was still weak and jerky like he wasn't used to the movements.

"Stop."

Rush stopped and looked at her nervously.

"Close your eyes. It's all right." She reassured him at his sceptical look. Finally he did.

She moved and grasped the blade overtop his hands from behind him.

"Now don't watch your movements, feel them. Let your body learn the moves, not your eyes."

Guiding his hands she moved the blade, naming each action as she did so.

"Thrust! Block! Slash! Thrust! Block! Slash! Thrust! Block! Slash!"

After the tenth time Rain felt his body relax and he started repeating the actions on his own without her guidance. After a few more times, she slowly removed her arms and stepped back, watching him from a distance.

She smiled, he was flawless. When she was sure he was solid in the moves she decided it was time to add some footwork into it and see if he could still perform the moves while moving. The key was to make it come naturally and not try to be impressive with fancy footwork.

"Now Rush, when I tell you I want you to open your eyes and come at me. Don't worry about hurting me."

She cut of his protest, "Just see if you can hit me. I am your enemy understand? If you do not hit me I will take everything you ever care about and destroy it! Understand? I Am Your Enemy! Now come at me!"

Rush opened his eyes and Rain was slightly shocked at the fury she saw there right before she dogged a downward slash. He was fast! Good, just what she had hoped for. His movements were fluid, the awkward boy from that morning disappearing altogether. In its place was a fast, rage driven kid out for blood. Good thing she was faster, she didn't expect Rush was so good at role playing.

Unknown to the cadets, two sets of eyes observed from them from above.

* * *

"Well, well what have we hear?" The auburn haired man who was leaning against the wall mused softly. Beside him the large raven haired man didn't speak. His eyes never leaving the pair below as one moved dogging each attack the other cadet threw at him with ease. After a few minutes the cadets slowed down. The slightly larger boy with the sword was spent from the sudden and harsh exertion.

"Put the speaker on Gen, I want to hear what they are saying."

The red haired man reached over and pressed a button on the side on a chair that sat facing the glass, in the observation room. Every simulation room had one unbeknown to cadets and most officers. It allowed higher officials to watch cadets progress or how officers taught without effecting performances. To those in the simulation room the window appeared just to be a black wall same as the rest.

As soon as the man pushed the button, the cadet's voices filled the room.

"How did that feel?" The one who appeared to be doing the teaching asked the other.

"Amazing, but how will this help me? I can't use that technique in class, Officer Fair won't allow it. "

"I think you would be surprised what Zack would allow. He's not like the others, who are rigid about doing things by the book. After all if someone hadn't bent the rules a little for him, he never would have made it to where he is."

The red haired man smirked, "He pegged your puppy right on the nail, didn't he Angeal. I don't know how many times you had to cover for that one."

Angeal frowned, "Be quite Genesis, their now done yet."

The training sword had now been put away back on the rack and the blond haired cadet now grasped the other by the shoulder.

"Besides even if you can't, imagine their surprise when you beat them in the testing rounds for SOLIDER, where everything is a free for all. I would love to see their faces!"

The other cadet frowned, "I don't get it Cloud, why don't you try out for SOLIDER you obviously have the talent."

Cloud as was apparently his name shook his head, "We all have things in our pasts that prevent us from doing things, Rush. I'm not even comfortable being around SOLIDERS no less one of them."

The other boy smirked, "Guess that makes your present predicament kind of awkward."

"You have no idea, but forget about that we should get out of here."

The two commanders watched as the cadets instead of moving to the door went to the far side of the room and slid into a ventilation shaft, closing the paneling carefully behind them.

Genesis snorted, "Well at least we now know how they got in."

Angeal nodded, "Come, I think it's time we saw Sephiroth and Zack and find out what's been going on while we have been away."

AN: Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill please, please review!


	13. Chapter 13 Suspicions

_AN: Thanks soooo much for all the reviews everyone! Please keep it up!_

* * *

Zack practically ran out of the elevator and onto the 80th floor. He made his way to the General's apartment and paused at the door. Sephiroth had been acting odd lately even for him. Just now he had come from Sephiroth's office, which had been empty. That alone was reason for concern. Seph never left his office before nine in the evening.

In fact the only time he ever did leave the office was to spare and that was only when he had Zack, Angeal or Genesis or all three. Seph never bothered with simulations, they didn't even work up a sweat for the General.

One of the SOLIDERS on the lower floor had said he had seen the General in the hall on the 80th floor. Now here Zack was. Not even bothering to knock he slid his key card into the slot and the door slid open.

Seph had given Zack a key not out of friendship, but because Zack was one of the few people who could handle him when he had his shots. Zack though took every opportunity to make use of the privilege, no matter what pretence it was given under.

The room was completely dark as he stepped inside but with his enhanced vision he could still see everything in the room. The General's quarters was huge! Just the living space alone was the size of Zack's whole apartment, which was saying a lot. You didn't get to be the General's second without having an impressive bachelor pad.

A dark tall figure suddenly rose from one of the leather chairs, the long silver hair seemed to almost shine in the darkness. Zack just glimpsed the intense green glow in the eyes before Sephiroth turned to look out the window, his back to Zack.

Zack strolled further into the room and collapsed onto the long couch. He loved this couch! It was one of the few pieces of furniture besides his bed where he could actually stretch out. Sephiroth after all was even taller than Zack, so all his furniture was made to fit his tall frame. Not that Seph even cared; his rooms were all designed and decorated for him. He after all was hardly ever in them.

Zack stretched out a leg over the back of the couch and yawed, preparing to dig in for the long haul. He knew it was no point in pushing Seph. He would talk only when he wanted to and not a moment before. Thankfully that gave him plenty of airspace, Seph never talked overly much anyway.

"Hey Seph, decided to take an early night off? Guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Your class? It is going well?"

Zack was surprised. He hadn't expected Seph to talk for a least another hour. He answered normally though not letting his surprise show.

"Same old, same old. Kids all full of hero worship, thinking I'm god's gift or something. Decided I'd share my charming attitude before coming down on them hard in training."

"Anyone with potential?"

Zack was again surprised at the General's show of interest.

"No one that jumps out right now, but it's still early; give me a couple weeks to get to know them more on a personal level. Rush though is something, I've never seen such determination in a kid before. He struggles though with the most basic moves, poor kid."

"What about Strife? Notice anything about him?'

Why the sudden interest? Seph had never taken an interest in a cadet before. Why the change? Of course the kid had slugged him in the jaw, which was reason alone for Seph to notice the cadet, but Zack had thought the attention had been all disciplinary, not personal. Obviously he was wrong.

Zack answered carefully. Cloud was still a mystery to him, and didn't quite want to reveal a lot about him until he was sure about what was going on. Though Seph was his friend and commander, there was something in the glow of his eyes that suddenly made Zack wary, and for some reason he felt the need to protect the small cadet.

"He's quite, doesn't do anything to attract attention. Takes a lot of hits in class, completely normal for someone of his size."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he strode forward and looking down at the SOLIDER, darkly.

"You are hiding something Zackary! What is it?"

Zack sat up, "What is going on with Seph? You're not acting normal? Is it the kid?"

Sephiroth straightened and turned away again, "It is nothing, but you will not lie to me Zack. I will not allow it. Now what do you notice about him?"

Zack sighed giving in, "He is trying too hard. No one is that clumsy on their feet and knows how to stand in every way, but the right way. I can see him slip up once he starts fighting, it is hard to fight wrong when your body knows how to do it right. "

"You think he is hiding something?"

"Things don't add up around him."

"I've noticed that as well."

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked worriedly.

"For right now nothing, but keep a close eye on him. Slowly the pieces will come together."

Zack nodded relieved, part of him had been scared the General would storm out and use the Masamune to get the answers they sought from the boy. Seph wasn't always the most patient guy. Time for a distraction.

"Hey Seph, now that you aren't doing anything. Let's do something!"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Do what? I don't have time for your idiocy Zack; I'm heading back to the office."

Sephiroth started to walk to the door, but was stopped when his second threw his arms around him from behind, winning pitifully.

"Oh, come on Seph! Let's go out, find a nice bar. Drink enough alcohol to make ten men drunk and wish SOLIDERS could actually get drunk. I'll even let you beat up any guys that hit on you, okay?"

Sephiroth ground his teeth together. Zack was the only one who could touch him in such a manner. Not even Angeal and Genesis were that gusty.

"Zackary, get your hands off me!"

Zack only tighten his arms around the General and rubbed his cheek against his back,

"PLEEESE!!"

"ZACKERY..."

"Well, well if it isn't two lovebirds. Don't they look sweet together Angeal?"

A familiar voice hummed from the doorway. Sephiroth froze and Zack suddenly release him with a loud shout.

"ANGEAL!"

The ravine haired man just had time to brace himself before he was pounced upon by what Genesis had amusingly named the Zack attack.

When Angeal finally managed to detangle himself from Zack's embrace, he fondly patted the head of wild hair. "Hey, pup."

They then all three turned to look at Sephiroth who had not moved from his place, simply watched the exchange, emotionlessly.

"Hello Sephiroth." Angeal greeted quietly.

Sephiroth nodded in response. Emotions not being one of Sephiroth's strong suits and though his response seemed cold, they could all see the way his body relaxed which was rare for Sephiroth.

"How are things at the front?"

"Always straight to business, huh Sephiroth? All right then..." Genesis moved farther into the room to stand in front of the General. "Currently there's a lull in actual fighting, we're attempting to negotiate a peace-treaty. So there's no need for SOLDIERs to be in the field, … if, pardon me, when the negotiations fail, then that will change, of course."

Angeal sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a habit they all did now, but it had originated from him. Genesis's tone was dutiful and respectful, but the information was nothing that the General didn't already know and was not what he wanted. Genesis's personality as such that always liked to irk a reaction whenever he could and from Sephiroth that was rare, therefore it required twice the effort. It was strange sometimes they were as close as they were.

Angeal closed the door that had been left open upon their arrival, then moved to stand next to the Genesis.

"We lost three squadrons in the last week of fighting."

Sephiroth nodded thinking and doing the math, "That means the top three training squadrons will be sent to replace them as soon as they are ready."

Genesis sighed, obviously annoyed at Angeal for ruining his fun.

"How are the new recruits this year anyway?" Angeal asked and Sephiroth caught a slight something in Angeal's tone.

"Same old, same old." Came Zack's response.

"Really," Genesis inquired, collapsing gracefully onto the couch. His red clothes a dark contrast against the dark fabric, "there is no one say... interesting this year?"

Both Sephiroth and Zack starred at him, neither responding.

"Because," Genesis continued despite Angeal's glare, "we saw something quite interesting today. Two of the new recruits, practicing alone in one of the simulation rooms."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack, who shrugged obviously just as surprised as he was. It was forbidden to practice alone without an instructor or officer, for safety reasons along with other things. Whoever it was would be in deep trouble if caught, which they obviously were.

"It was quite interesting to watch, I must say. One was training the other and he was obviously quite talented. Therefore you can imagine our surprise when you say there are no interesting recruits this year."

There was a pause in the room as Angeal looked hard at Zack, who glanced over at Sephiroth.

"This boy, what did he look like?" Sephiroth's voice was soft, but intense.

Genesis smirked, "Like he had a Chocobo on his head."

"Cloud." Zack muttered quickly.

Angeal nodded, "That is what the other called. What is going on, you two?"

"Ask Sephiroth," Zack shrugged, "He's the one that's all weird about it. The kid is different in class. Yes he holds back, but why all the fuss?"

Angeal raised an eyebrow. His pup sounded defensive of the cadet, which wasn't odd. Zack stood up for people, but what was odd was he seemed to be avoiding the facts about the boy.

"What does his file say, Zack?"

Zack looked relieved, "Nothing, he is just a country boy from some forsaken town in the mountains. His reports and tests are all average."

"What about his testing for speed?" Genesis asked sharply.

Zack looked annoyed, "Average, like I said."

"Huh, that sounds interesting."

"What does?" Zack practically shouted, causing everyone to look at him. Zack rarely lost his temper, and to lose it at these men was almost nonexistent.

"Zack," Angeal said patiently, his teacher side coming out, "didn't you notice his results might be too average. That kid is fast."

"So?" Zack defended.

"SOLIDER fast, Zack! And he wasn't even going full out!"

Everyone was silent as they took this in.

"So," Genesis asked lightly, "what have you noticed. It's obviously he's been on your radar Seph, or why would the pup be so defensive."

Sephiroth spoke first, "The boy first came to my attention...when he... struck me."

The two SOLIDERS starred at him.

"Say that again." Angeal finally spoke

"Cloud punched him alright." Zack said sounded exasperated.

"And this didn't perk your interest how, Zack?" Angeal now sounded annoyed.

"All right, all right I give." Zack surrendered under his formal mentor's gaze, "Something is up with the kid, I agree. I just thought I could figure it out without arousing suspicion."

"Why Zack?" The question came from Sephiroth.

Zack looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. The kid reminds me of someone, something but I can't remember what. It's like I knew him before and I suddenly feel very protective of him."

Angeal nodded taking this revelation in, masking his worry, "And what about you Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, "Similar, I too felt like I have seen the boy before."

He didn't tell the others that the feelings the cadet stirred in him was completely different than Zacks. Sephiroth had managed to push those feeling down earlier that afternoon by locking himself up in his apartment, but that didn't mean they still weren't there somewhere.

"Well," Genesis muttered, "Seems like things will be interesting here after all."

Just then a low buzz alerted their sensitive ears, and Sephiroth frowned annoyed, but dug into his leather jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open not bothering with a greeting. Everyone watched as he listened for a moment, then his hand got tight and the phone crumpled in his fist. He looked down at it in disgust, before throwing it across the room. The others looked at him worriedly.

Angeal finally dared to speak, "Trouble?"

Sephiroth glanced darkly at them, before muttering, "Fans."

They looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"So what are we going to do about this kid?" Genesis finally asked.

"Watch him...." came the response, "especially you, Zack. We need to know what is going on and you have the most contact with him."

Zack nodded seeming to realize they were all in this together.

"And," the General continued, "I think we need to make sure we don't miss their next private lesson."

* * *

"Your terms are outrageous! There is no way Wutai will ever accept that, Shinra!"

Cloud hid back a sigh of irritation. The negations had been going like this for weeks, both sides refusing to give ground. Wutai would not allow Shinra willingly on their continent and Shinra was not willing to leave the rich mako pools that lay just below the surface of the continent.

Godo sat back, red faced after his rant. Shinra's representative looked across the table at him in distain. He was a thin man with greasy hair, and a voice that Cloud thought if he was ever suck in close quarters with him, would shoot himself rather than endure the first hour. Unfortunately the man was shrewd and had a way of infuriating Godo without seeming like he meant to and talking in circles. Which when it came down to it was the only thing these negations were ever meant for. To give the each side a chance to recuperate before the next set of onslaughts began.

Godo though was letting himself become uncharacteristically worked up and Cloud thought it was probably time to call it a day. Cloud always attended negotiations with Godo, but only as his personal guard. Not his real position among the Wutai.

Therefore he was standing proactively close to Godo, which allowed him to commutate silently him. Moving his fingers slightly, he let them just brush Godo's arm. Godo took a deep breath and stood.

"These negotiations are over for today!" He announced.

"As you wish!" the other smirked at him from across the table.

As Cloud ushered Godo out, he tilted his head up. He knew Wutai was not the only ones to have people positioned around the assembly room, but the person who met his eyes was someone he had not seen in over fifty years if you included that past life. Tseng!

Cloud held the Turk's leader dark eyes for a brief moment before lowering it again. It would do no good to gain the interest of Tseng, though he suspected it might already be too late.

Tseng starred thoughtfully at the back of Godo's blond haired guard. He had seen him at these negations before, and saw how just the slightest touch seem to impact the Wutai leader, like he had some influence over him. Just now he had picked out Tseng's hiding spot, which said something. Turks were nothing if not discrete when they choose to be.

There was something else besides that when the man had met his eyes. Tseng swore for a brief second he saw a flash of familiarity cross the man's face before he turned away.

He took out his cell phone; he would get Reno and Rude to follow the guard. The man was hiding something and he would find out what.

* * *

"Come on Rush! Hit me!"

Rush almost smiled as Cloud dodged another attack. It was a narrow miss, he had almost had him.

Thanks to these extra training sessions, whenever they both could fit them in, Rush was getting better and better as each day passed. It now got to the point where he could actually hold his own in class, and Cloud had been right. Zack didn't mind him his altered fighting position as long as Rush could hold his own.

Their private training sessions were getting more and more advanced as their classes did. Cloud was very carefully not to go beyond what they were learning in class, though he was sure his friend was more then capable off it. Today Cloud was working on getting him to use more than just his sword as a weapon. Apparently that was what they would be learning in tomorrow's class and Cloud had decided to give him a head start on it.

"Your sword is not the only weapon that you have Rush. Your entire body should become one." Cloud hand shot out demonstrating. "If you see an opening and can't get your sword there, lash out with something else a kick or a punch. If executed correctly they can do just as much damage as a sword. It is hard to fight while injured."

Rush had protested that it was dishonourable. Cloud had stared at him with the wieldiest and slightly frightening expression on his face, before he spoke.

"Are you kidding? Listen kid, once you are out there, you do what it takes in order to survive! Dishonour?! It would be dishonourable if you didn't use the recourses available to you and you died because of it. Every monster, every Wutai you are going to meet does not care how you fight, because they are going to be using every means available to take you down, and trust me Ninja's are not big on fighting fair. They are rough and will take you out if you're not ready to go full out. Understand?"

Rush nodded and Cloud's face softened, "All right, now take your sword and come at me again. This time we are not going to stop until you hit me."

Rush opened his mouth to protest, but Cloud cut him off smirking, "Don't worry about me. I'll make sure not to allow you to hit anything important. Now come on, use whatever you got!"

* * *

Zack looked intently at both his students and had to admit he was shocked. Rush performed levels above what he did in class. It was like here he was free to let loose without fear of failure, but what truly startled him was Cloud.

Cloud was always so quite whenever Zack was around him, publicly or privately. Now to see in control, in charge, giving directions like it came naturally to him, was surprising. Also the way the boy moved...he wasn't just fast, he was graceful. Further proof that the boy was hiding something. There was no way the same person that moved like that, could also be a clumsy as the cadet he had in class, unless he was doing it on purpose.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Angeal getting off his cell phone, from where he had been busy informing Sephiroth of the cadets movements. Simulation room 17 had been under careful observation by the four SOLIDERS the last few days. Zack and Angeal had been in the observation room when the cadets had crawled out of the air vent.

Angeal came closer, "Sephiroth will be here directly!"

Zack nodded not taking his eyes the cadets, "I wonder what Seph will think of this, I know I don't."

* * *

Rain had to admit, she loved this! Having the freedom too, at the very least move a little more at her own speed after almost a month of holding back. She now knew how Cloud felt in their younger years in Nibelheim.

Rush had been attacking and Rain dodging for about ten minutes, when suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and that awareness that someone was watching hit her like a hammer. Causing her to pause and looked up for its source.

That splint pause was all Rush who was still in the heat of the fight needed. A fist suddenly connected with her jaw, snapping her head back and into the steel wall behind her. She saw stars and dropped to her knees.

* * *

Sephiroth had hurried to the simulation room as soon as he received Angeal's call. Genesis who happen to be in his office when the call came, was with him. His eyes immediately locked on the cadets as soon as he stepped through the door. The cadets were busy, already in the middle of fight. As he got closer, Zack looked up.

"Pretty impressive for cadet's who just started not even a month ago. One's got natural talent for a blade. The other... well I still not quite sure what to think. I can't believe these two are in my class and I didn't notice this."

Angeal shook his head, "Don't blame yourself pup, you suspected, you just didn't know to what level."

Sephiroth now was standing in front of the glass window. His gaze drilling into Strife's form as he moved across the room, suddenly the cadet paused as if sensing his gaze and looked up, right toward the observation room.

Sephiroth was surprised, but quickly saw Cloud was in trouble when the other cadet's fist flew connecting with his face. The sound of the Strife's head slamming against the steel wall could be heard even from where they were, causing Sephiroth to flinch.

Zack jumped up to his feet as Cloud dropped to his knees and Angeal put a restraining hand on his shoulder, while Sephiroth debated what to do. Cloud had not gotten to his feet and was still on his knees, when Sephiroth made his decision.

"Zack, follow me." He headed for the stairs leading down into the training room, Zack close on his heels.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Genesis mused as they were left alone in the room.

"What plan Genesis? There never was a plan." Angeal said irritably.

* * *

Rain's vision slowly cleared and the ringing in her ears now consisted of Rush's worried voice.

"Cloud! Cloud, can you hear? Oh, man, I'm sorry! I didn't think I would actually hit you!"

He sounded on the verge of panic.

"Cloud say something!"

"Hulp, mea up," She managed to gargle between the pain in her jaw. It was not broken, but certainly dislocated. Rush was much stronger then he looked, if it didn't hurt so much she would be impressed.

She felt Rush's arm slip around her, helping her stand.

As she brought her head up she stiffened. She hoped what she saw was the result of smacking her head against a steel wall and nothing real, for coming through the retractable doors on the far side, looked to be a worried Zack and emotionless Sephiroth.

Rush's reaction though confirmed her fear. He started visibly and muttered the exact thing Rain had been thinking.

"Crap! We are so dead!"


	14. Chapter 14 Suspicions Grow

Rain's eyes narrow, glued on Sephiroth. Crap it would be bad enough being caught by Zack, but at least she might have had a little wiggle room. There would be none with the General; she could see it in the way he was slowly walking toward them. Even the way he walked was threatening, dangerously calm and slow. This was not going to end well. Removing herself from Rush's support she stepped forward to meet them.

Sephiroth was surprised that as they got closer Strife took a step forward to meet them. Then saw the way he positioned himself between them and the other cadet and frowned. Did Strife think he would hurt the boy? They were his subordinates, not his enemies, but then again little of what Strife did made sense.

He stopped just in front of the cadet purposely using his height and size to intimidate the cadets. It worked the one behind Strife cowered back as if physically slapped. The blond swallowed, but impressively held his ground, his expression blank.

"Cadet Strife, do you have a fondness for getting into trouble?" The question might seem light and easy mannered, but coming from him, it was anything but that. It was a question that spoke volumes by itself and demanded an answer.

The cadet though only stared straight ahead his gaze fixed, except for a sudden blinking of the eyes as if he was trying to stay awake. Sephiroth then realized the reason the boy didn't respond was because he couldn't, probably suffering from a broken jaw and concussion.

Sephiroth signed. He had been ready for a confrontation, but obviously it was going to have to wait.

"Commander Fair, please escort cadet Strife to the infirmary. Then have him meet cadet…"

"Rush," Zack quickly filled in.

Sephiroth directed his gaze behind to the quivering cadet, "Then meet cadet Rush and I in my office."

Sephiroth turned to leave, but a harsh sound drew his attention back. Strife was backing away from Zack's approach, a panicked and terrified expression on his face, as he shook his head desperately.

The blond suddenly grabbed his jaw and applied pressure. Sephiroth's sensitive ears picked up the pop as the joint slid stubbornly back into place. Blue eyes widened, accompanied by an outcry of pain.

"Cloud!" Both Zack and Rush moved toward him in concern, but stopped as Cloud held up a hand. Opening his jaw wide and moving it from side to side resulted in little clicks as everything fell back into place.

"I'm fine sir, only a sour jaw." Cloud said quietly.

"Cloud, you shouldn't have done that," Zack protested, but Sephiroth could tell that through his concern Zack was impressed, "you still might have a concussion. Little hint buddy, head meeting steel wall, not a good idea. The wall almost always wins."

Sephiroth saw the cadet relax slightly at the teasing comment.

"Thanks commander, I'll remember that, but honestly I'll be fine. I've hit my head harder than that before. Growing up in the mountains there are plenty of high places to fall off of…. Please!"

The slight plea was added, when it looked like Zack would argue. There was something else there that Sephiroth's observant eye picked up on. Cloud wasn't just arguing with his superiors, he was flat out refusing. It was there underneath in the position of his body, masked by the quite, innocent plea. The boy was scared, a fear that overrode even a direct order from two of the most powerful men on earth. What kind of experience would bring about that kind of terror?

Tempted as it was to watch this play out, Sephiroth thought it might have more enlightening if he invested this on his own. So he put a hand on Zack's shoulder halting him from further pursuit of Cloud.

"All right, cadet if you are determined to deny medial attention, then we will skip ahead to the end."

The two cadets now stood rigidly at attention, obviously expecting the worst. Sephiroth was silent for a moment letting them shuffle nervously.

"Cadet Rush," he spoke harshly making the boy jump, "From now on you will be serving detention with Commander Fair."

All three of them, Cloud, Rush and even Zack looked at him in surprise.

Sephiroth softened his tone, "You were after all trying to better yourself. That is not frowned upon and is encouraged by Shinra. However you did break regulation rules and that cannot be overlooked, so do not think this is going to be easy or fun. After a few sessions you will be wishing you were running laps, but you want to improve, and the only way to do that is to be challenged and challenged you will be."

There was a pause both Zack and the cadets expression were a mix of surprise and relief. Zack was the first to recover, and gripped Rush by the shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry Rush, I won't kill you."

Sephiroth motioned with his head toward the door, "You're dismissed."

Zack took the hint and started walking toward the door with the cadet in tow. Cloud moved to follow.

"Not you Strife."

Rain froze, closing her eyes, and then turned around to face the General. Was it just her imagination or was there a slight smirk on his face.

"You will be serving your detention with me, from now on. Consider yourself on permanent detention. I will give you one day to recover from your injuries, which you are determined do not exist. We start tomorrow."

He paused, as if to let it sink in, and then gave an obvious smirk, "Dismissed."

* * *

"Yo, Rude, do you have the blondie in sight? I lost him." Rude signed, as his partners lazy voice came over the intercom in his ear.

"Reno, you are supposed to have him indoors. I'm covering the exists and he has not come out, so you better find him or Tseng will have your head."

"Ya, ya ya, whatever. I still don't see why we have to follow this measly guard. What did Tseng see in him anyway?"

"That's not our concern, just do your job and find him Reno!"

There was a silence over the intercom, and Rude moved his dark glasses, which were never absent from his nose. It was just like Reno to lose their target if he wasn't interested. The man was an awesome Turk, Rude would not have remained as his partner if he was not. The problem was when his interest dwindled, so did his skill.

Reno's voice suddenly piped over the intercom. It was more dole then usually. To anyone else it would seem like he was wallowing in his boredom, but to his partner of many years knew better. He was excited; something must have caught his interest.

"Hey, buddy I found them!"

Reno inside the building was starring down an impressive double barrel handgun. It didn't seem possible that anyone could hold and still fire the thing accurately, but apparently this guy could, for it didn't waver in the bearer's hand.

Reno lifted his gaze from the gun to the face behind the gun, and though he had seen some creepy things and people in his time, his eyes widen slightly as they met the dark haired man's red orb like eyes.

"What do you mean them Reno?" Rude's voice again sounded in his ear.

Reno moving slowly, being careful to show no hostile actions, tapped his ear in reply, "Blondie's got friends…big friends, with big guns."

He was interrupted by Rude's suddenly grunting and a noise common to a body hitting the floor. Reno's eyes narrow in anger.

"Your partner will be all right."

His eyes flickered back to the gunman. Who was now accompanied, by a figure dressed completely in black from head to toe, even his face. Reno knew instantly who it was. He had never met the guy, but had heard enough rumors among the Turks to recognize the famous Wutia General, when he saw him.

The General motioned with his head, "Bring them, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Doctor Hieden was alone in his lab when Sephiroth walked through the door. He knew as soon as the doctor looked up and his face visibly paled that he was hiding something.

The way Cloud had reacted about being treated and Zack's observation when in the infirmary with Rush made him wonder how the boy faired going though his medical examination coming into Shinra. Also the boy clearly had mako in his blood. How had that been missed and why had it not been recorded in his file and he the General not informed.

Going back to the cadet's file his suspensions grew tenfold when he saw whose signature was on the cadet's medical file and had been on every routine medial since then. Doctor Kilmen Hieden.

Sephiroth under normal circumstances disliked doctors in general, hence a small part why he had not forced the cadet to have treatment, but he absolutely despised anyone who was both a scientist and doctor.

Anyone who worked or had association with Hojo had learned long ago to stay clear of him if they didn't Masamune through their chest. He could not refuse Hojo, but he absolutely refused to be in his minions company. This resulted in the reason he had left Masamune in his office. Not that that would help really, Sephiroth could kill everyone he knew. It was such an easy thing to do, even by accident, which was why he was so very, very careful about the few people he let into his range.

It looked like it wasn't him though that would kill the man. The doctor looked like he would drop dead of fright if Sephiroth so much as moved suddenly.

"Doctor Hieden, do you have a moment?"

The request was put politely, but they both knew it was not a request. The Doctor nodded sweat already beginning to break out across his forehead, "Of course General."

Sephiroth moved into the lab, tracing his fingers lightly over various bottles and tubes scattered across various tables. He made sure to keep his movements slow.

"I understand you have in your care a certain cadet."

Muscles tensed, but there was no response.

"I find it odd that a person in your position would take interest in a lowly cadet."

The doctor collapsed onto a stool behind him, his hands across his face in obvious defeat. That had not taken much, Sephiroth had not even begun to push and the man was already collapsing. He had just been making a casual observation; people didn't know the difference between his casual tone and threatening tone, they could be so similar. He liked it that way, it kept people on edge. He just forgot how well it worked sometimes.

"It's not what you think General! I did not take interest in the cadet, the cadet came to me!" The doctor sounded panicked. He seemed to know the General's dislike of people such as himself.

"He came to you?" Sephiroth was surprised, "What did he want?"

The doctor paused as if something in the Generals statement surprised him, and he seemed to get hold of himself a little.

"_He_ wanted me to sign his medial for entrance into the army."

"That was all?"

The doctor nodded jerky and Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, General all he wanted was for me to sign his forms and be the doctor that performed his medical exams in the future."

"Why would he come to you if that was all?"

"Be..because, sir I never actually preformed the examination."

Sephiroth was confused, "I thought you said that was why he came to you?"

"Yes, it was, but he never allowed me to touch him, not even get near him. It was like he was terrified and dominating me at the same time."

"Why would you sign if you never examined him?"

The Doctor signed and for the first time met him in the eyes, "Because General, he knows things and his eyes are very much like yours. They have a way of making people do what they want."

Sephiroth frowned, his mind quickly piecing in all the information and reading between the lines. The cadet was blackmailing him! But why for such a petty thing as an examination? What did the boy have to hide?

"He has mako in his system." It was more of a thoughtful statement then a question, and the doctor nodded vigorously.

"And if I might dare say so, sir. I would guess as much as any first class Solider."

How was it possible for a person to have that much mako in their system outside of Shinra? The company was the only place that refined mako so that it could be injected into the human body.

Sephiroth clenched his fists at his side, another piece to add to the mystery of Strife. Sephiroth never did like mysteries. He saw them as a challenge and a challenge only ever spiked Sephiroth's curiosity, which was usually unpleasant for the person on the receiving end.

* * *

Rain leaned forward, resting her head on her arms up against the wet wall, letting the water pound on the sour muscles on her back. She felt like she could barely stand.

Her previous physical condition had enabled her to make it through training and the extra detention without too much discomfort. It did not however enable her to handle training with the great General Sephiroth himself.

She cringed, just thinking about it. The first words the General had muttered when she stepped onto the training floor were, "The amount of inconsistencies that follow you around are, frankly, absurd, cadet. What are you hiding?"

Rain had thought her heart would stop, but he didn't give her time to respond. A training sword had been thrown at her and Sephiroth had draw Masamune, much to Rain's horror. He however only lunged at her in a typical strike at a speed that must have been painful for him in its slowness. She blocked it, slightly caught off guard.

The rest of the session had consisted of Rain letting Sephiroth beat the crap out of her. Not that he couldn't have anyway, but she purposefully showed no resistant or skill what so ever. Half of her bruises she had given herself, tripping over her own feet.

The General had said nothing throughout the entire session, not even a hint to correct her forum. Then he had stopped, pulling back to stare at her with emotionless eyes, that were suddenly filled with mako. Even in the bright light of the room, they glowed making the overhead lights dim in comparison.

For the briefest moment Rain felt the terror Cloud had felt ever time he looked at Sephiroth and saw those wild, mako filled eyes. Her body reacted automatically as her formal enemy lunged.

Moving into the correct position, legs braced, Rain met the attract head on, blocking the long silver blade with her own. The force of the blow sliding her back several feet though her legs did not unlock from their position. The training blade had than broke in half in her hand and Sephiroth had stepped back. Masamune not sliding even an inch past the broken blade, making her realize just how much control he had over the attack. The realization hit home, when he stepped back, the crazy mako in his eyes gone and instead a satisfied smirk was across his face.

He had grabbed her hands by the wrists checking for any lacerations from the broken sword before walking off the training arena announcing the training session was over.

Rain moaned under the showerhead, it was only a matter of time. She knew that, had always known. She didn't know how many times she had been tempted to just run. She didn't have to do this, things had already been changed. There was no need for her to go through with this, but every time she thought this the picture of Cloud screaming in the middle of the night. The pain of the planet's memories he had to endure would never end, and she knew she was right. This had to be done, to stop everything.

She signed and turned off the showerhead. It was late, past midnight, no one was up. It was three hours past curfew all the cadets would be in there bunks if not asleep; however that did not lengthen her showers past five minutes at max.

Grabbing a towel from her nearby pile of clothing, she wrapped it around herself before turning and froze.

Rush stood in the doorway, jaw open. They starred at each other, both speechless.

"Cloud? What…" Rush's voice was unsteady, like he had the air knocked out of him.

Rain quickly broke out of her stupor, and raised one hand calmly, but ready to spring if he should bolt. Crap, this made things complicated!

"Hey, Rush." She kept her tone light despite the situation, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to shower. I don't like showering with everyone else." His face suddenly turned red and he turned his head away, "Obviously I'm not the only one."

"Surprise!" Rain's voice dripped with sarcasm. Now that his head was turned she quickly took the opportunity to throw her clothes on.

Rush snorted, "Ya, surprise." There was a pause, "well, this explains a lo…actually this explains nothing! Cloud what the heck is going on?! Your, you're a…"

"A girl, Rush, say it. It's not that hard."

"Actually I was going to say woman. There is nothing girly about… about what you are."

Rain smirked; inwardly pleased. Cid always said she had a flat chest, especially compared to Tifa. Heck, even Yuffie was bigger that she was. She relaxed slightly at the unintentional complement. This might work out after all.

"Rush does this change things?"

Rush glanced at her, relieved then he saw her fully dressed again. He turned back to face her.

"Cloud what is going on?"

Rain signed, "Rush I can't really explain it. I just need to be here, and this is the only way."

Rush's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Look Rush, this is the reason why I didn't want to get close to you. I didn't want to put you in this position, but it's too late now. I can't blackmail you, or make you disappear like I normally would, because like it or not, you're my friend Rush."

"Then don't." Rush said unexpected and it was Rain's turn to look confused.

Rush smiled sadly, "You don't have to do anything. You're the only friend I've ever had Cloud, don't think I'm going to give that up, just because you're not exactly what I thought you were. You have your secrets and things that you need to do and I have mine. You learn that on the streets and how to respect that."

Rain was speechless. She had not been expecting this. After a moment's hesitation, she repeated, "So does this change anything?"

Rush smiled sheepishly, "Well, it might have changed our sparring sessions. I wouldn't have felt right hitting a girl." Rain glared and he quickly corrected himself, "Not that I could anyway, that one time was just a fluke, but since we got busted that doesn't really matter anymore."

Rain smiled and started to walk out of the showers, Rush following.

"Nope," he mused, "this does not change a thing, except from now on I think I'll be standing guard outside the shower door."

Great, Rain thought, maybe I can then expand my shower to ten minutes.

* * *

The General's hands were fists at his side and all who saw him coming down the hall, either quickly changed direction or if unable to do so stood stiffly at attention not saying a word, while he passed by them, wincing at the heaviness in his wake.

When Sephiroth finally had the solitude of the elevator, he growled and hit the button. Then let all the rage he kept hidden from his subordinates expel from him in waves, filling the small space fill with a heavy and dark aurora.

He had been putting off this day for the entire week, but Hojo ever persistent had found his new number after he had been forced to get a new cell after crushing his previous one during Hojo's call earlier that week.

He hated these appointments as Hojo called them, but as much as he hated them he was not at liberty to neither ignore nor refuse them. Not as long as he was an employee of Shinra.

Sephiroth felt the elevator slow to a stop and then the door slid open with a soft hiss. Putting on his normal impassive, impenetrable mask Sephiroth stepped from the elevator.

The stench of the sterile room, blood mixed with mako made his stomach threaten to empty. This was where he had grown up, or a place like it, a lab. This was where they had made him into what he was, a monster with human appearance. It was funny considering how many times he had and Zack told Angeal and Genesis the exact opposite when they had been in Deepground, but then they were not him. They had been turned into what they were; he had been born that way. An experiment, an experiment Hojo refused to let go of despite his best effort. The war in Wutia helped a lot, demanded much of Sephiroth's time and presence away from Midgar. He had not seen the deranged scientist for almost a year. Undoubtedly Hojo would make up for lost time.

Hojo was leaning over a table when Sephiroth entered, giving Sephiroth a chance to study him from behind. The greasy haired scientist was opposite from him in every way, his greasy dark hair a sharp contrast to Sephiroth's silky silver locks. The man was tall and skinny giving him a gangly look, where Sephiroth's tall frame, though lean was all muscle and grace, like a great cat.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly in disgust, and yet this man claimed to be his father. It was in name only though, Hojo could never be a father to anyone, not unless it meant to cut and torment your son under the knife. Then he was the perfect father. He had only revealed the fact about their relation to cause Sephiroth further pain and pain it did cause him. It gnawed at him like a dog would a bone whenever he thought about it, which was why he rarely did.

"Ah, my boy you are here." Hojo had finally noticed his presence and had turned to face him. He studied him as butcher would a piece of meat, deciding just how he would cut it.

"You are looking well, good, very good." He seemed pleased and Sephiroth knew the only reason for that was because Hojo would be able to inject him with whatever concoction he had planned without worry, not that he wouldn't even if he was bleeding to death.

"Well, take off your jacket and have a seat. Let's get started, shall we."

Sephiroth did so, with painful slowness, watching the man's impatient expression knowing he was incapable of doing anything about it. Hojo for all the power he held over him could not physically force him to do anything. He knew his actions would only cause him more pain in the long run, but then again nothing Hojo did was ever gentle.

As he lay back on the cold steel table, Hojo picked up a syringe filled with green liquid.

"I see you haven't had you mako shot yet this month. We'll start with that then. I've upped the dosage a little given your fit and rested state. Let's see how you do." With a sneer the man injected the needle with the delicacy of a drunken man throwing darts. Purposely causing him the most pain as the needle hit the bone in his forearm.

Sephiroth didn't even wince, just closed his eyes to shut out the pain that would show there. As the cold liquid filled his veins, before slowly turning to fire, he knew the after effects were not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Rain drummed her fingers impatiently on the steel wall, waiting for the elevator to come to a halt and the doors to open, slightly surprised at her relaxed state. Last week she had been in a jumbled mess of emotions as she waited for the elevator to take her to the General's office. Now she almost looked forward to it, almost.

It had gotten a lot easier to be the General's presence, which probably came with practice, and being with him every day the past week had certainly given her time to practice. Though she still kept her guard up whenever she was around him. Slowly she was starting to see past the memories that would sometimes haunt her whenever he was around. Those clear green eyes were soo different from the planet's great enemy that though their faces were the same, they seemed and were in every sense two separate people.

More surprising still was that she was lately starting to see even past the face of the General, past the hero that Cloud so vaguely remember, and see even what was beyond that. She knew it was because of the cells they both shared that allowed for this intimate look into the man the planet feared.

He was quite, not just for appearance sake, but natural soft spoken, though many people took that as even threatening. He was suspicious by character, and did not trust easily if ever. His observant and sharp nature, being a result of that suspicion. It was amazing that someone could read people and emotions so well and yet be totally unable to produce them or understand them.

In many ways he was like a child, exposed so completely to the dark side life that he fully understood it, putting strong walls around himself to protect himself from it, yet never having been exposed to the riches of life that brought on that softer side of a human being. He was caught in the middle, neither here nor there. A stone stature in the middle of an emotionally run planet.

The elevator door opened, and she quickly stepped forward through the outer office, surprised that no one was there not even the temporary secretary Sephiroth had hired. Strange. She continued on to the inner office, knocking on the door. When she heard no response, she knocked again.

"General, it is Cadet Strife."

Still no response, but she heard a click as the door which apparently had been locked, unlocked. Taking that as a clue to enter, she slowly opened the door. The sun was just setting in the long window behind the General's desk casting eerie shadows across the room. The chair behind the desk was turned to face the sunset, blocking it's occupant from view. Rain paused, something did not feel right. The familiar feeling of the cells coming to life was there, but there was something else as well.

"Come in and close the door." The order was quite almost hoarse sounding.

Rain slowly steeping in letting the door slid shut behind her, as soon as it did so she heard an electronic click as it locked.

She turned lunging at the door handle. It would not move! She suddenly felt a presence behind her and couldn't stop the gasp of terror that escaped her lips. The General was standing right behind her and for some reason his eyes were swarming over-productively with mako, making even the whites of his eyes disappear behind the green glow. Rain starred into those eyes and knew she was in trouble.

* * *

"Angeal have you seen Seph?"

Angeal looked up as his puppy burst into his apartment without warning, looking disheveled and very worried.

"No, Zack. What is wrong?"

Zack ran a hand though his hair, and began pacing across the carpet.

"He left a message on my phone. He had an appointment today."

The sound of a book snapping shut sounded from a corner where Genesis was been sitting in a lounge chair, reading a copy of Loveless. He now leaned forward concerned as Angeal stood up and grasped Zack by the shoulders, halting his pacing.

His voice was tense though he tried to keep it calm, "What kind of appointment, Zack? Mako shots?"

Zack shook his head, his expression now frantic. "With his shots he tells me to meet him in his apartment and bring cure material just in case. This time he told me he had an appointment and to cancel everything he had for the day and to send his secretary home for the next two days. Angeal I think he was going to see Hojo."

Angeal felt his fingers dig tightly into Zack's shoulder, and Genesis stand behind him.

"All right Zack, calm down. First thing is first, have you done what he asked. Our first priority needs to be keeping everyone away from him. If he was been to see Hojo we can guarantee it isn't just mako he will be receiving, so he will be even more unstable."

Angeal winced at the admission. Sephiroth was hard enough to deal with just fresh mako in his system no less anything else. Sephiroth knew this as well and usually took precautions barricading himself in somewhere, until it passed. Normally though he would have Zack, Angeal or Genesis with him or nearby to make sure he didn't escape from his self enforced prison.

He drew his thoughts back to Zack who was going through a mental checklist.

"Ya, I pretty sure I got everyone. Cancelled his meeting with Lazard, boy was he not happy about that. Gave squadron 83 their briefing on their mission. Yup, got everything. Seph was just going to spend the afternoon in his office. He had no meeting there so we should be goo…."

Angeal tensed as Zack's face visibly paled.

"Zack what is it?"

"Chocobo!" Zack's voice came out as more of a squeak, "I mean Cloud. He has orders to report to Sephiroth's office at the end of every week."

Angeal starred at Zack for only a moment, before all three men bolted for the door.


	15. Chapter 15 Losing Control

_AN: Wow! I just barely manged to get this chapter done and up on time. I got distracted by another story I'm working on, so sorry this chapter is not as long as I would have liked. It was either give you what I had or make you wait another three or four days. I decided to give it to you, aren't I nice? Anyway I would really appreciate a lot of feedback on this chapter espiesally so please, please review!_

"Chocobo!" Zack's voice came out as more of a squeak, "I mean Cloud. He has orders to report to Sephiroth's office at the end of every week."

Angeal starred at Zack for only a moment, before all three men bolted for the door.

* * *

Rain starred into the green, cat like eyes, terrified at the bright glow she saw in them. It wasn't until she felt the door against her back that she realized she had been backing up and that Sephiroth had matched each of her steps, keeping the same distance between them.

"General, what are you doing?"

No answer. No reaction of any kind.

Every sense, every nerve told her to run. Those eyes they were so familiar, her mind was practically picturing the flames rising around him and the blood flowing as Masamune struck through flesh.

No, another part, the warrior part of her mind calmly deduced. He was had mako shots, remember what that does to a person.

She didn't know from personal experience. After all she had been born with the mako already in her body, but she did remember. Remembered, the screams as Cloud withering in pain, how he had attacked Zack, who had tried to hold him down, to keep him from hurting both himself and Zack.

Zack had held Cloud for hours, days at a time, trying to calm him, talk him through the pain he knew from years of experience. Zack had not always been successful as Cloud had gotten stronger. It was why they both had been eventually confined in the Mako tanks, to keep them from harming each other under the frequent mako treatments.

Mako heightened all the senses. Speed, strength, hearing everything that made SOLIDERS, but it also in the first couple of hours after injection heightened emotions, making them ten times stronger and the need to act upon them.

Knowing Sephiroth he always had them hidden under layers and layers of cold, emotionless responses and a heartless appearance. Emotions though kept hidden did not go away, and Rain knew from the past that those emotions were anger, hurt and immense pain. They had all fueled his desire to destroy the planet even more, when Jenova had taken over his mind. For it was with those emotions SHE had been able to so easily control him.

Another reason it was vital for her to get out of there. All those emotions led to violence, and as the past had proven there was nothing more frightening than a violent General, expect a violet Sephiroth with a momentary lapse of self control.

The results could, had been devastating, on more than just a personal level. He could easily take out the entire city.

Thankfully for her, he didn't look to have Masamune on hand, but that didn't mean anything. Heck, the man could rip her to pieces with his hands if he so choose!

She had to get out, but how? The door was locked, and seeing this was the General's office that would have more meaning then just a dead bolt on the door. What other escape did she have? Window! No, that is crazy they were on the 81st floor! Then again she had jumped from heights like that before, not with the best results, but it was possible. Boy, how she missed Cid in times like this. Despite his bad mouth and sour attitude, he always had a knack for catching her from high places, when she needed him.

No good wishing for things that you didn't have. Just do it!

With a sudden burst of speed she bolted from the door, dodging to the right past him and made a break for the window. She didn't even try to hold back. Even going her fastest there was a slim chance she would actually make it. They might both have enhanced speed, but Sephiroth had the longer legs and if evenly matched that is what it came down to.

She made it past him, obviously her action had surprised him, and made it half way across the office, before she felt a hand in her hair, yanking her back, into the General's muscular chest.

She cried out, grabbing at the fist tangled in her hair with both hands, trying to relive some of the tension. It felt like her hair was being ripped out of her scalp.

Rain then felt another arm snake around her waist pulling her even closer. She gasped when she felt lips on her neck. What was he doing!!! The mouth moved further down to the base of the neck and nipped at it almost playfully, before abruptly biting down hard, drawing blood. Rain jerked, letting out a strangled cry.

* * *

Blood! The smell wafted up through his nostrils into his brain, giving Sephiroth momentary pleasure.

"Yes, that's it." A soft voice crooned inside of him, urging the antics of his inner darker self. The part that was connected to _her_.

_She_ had learned from past experience that this was the time he was most easily influenced. When his guard was down and his emotions ran wild, released from the tight prison he kept them in. If there was ever a chance to manipulate him, it was when the planet's force ran fresh through his veins, it heightened everything he tried to keep hidden.

His already confused and uncertain feelings about the cadet earned this delightful and surprising twist to his usually violet and murderous behaviour. Though the violence was still there, other emotions now coursed through him. Power! Need! Fury! The drive to take! To possess!

How delightful, _she_ could use these feelings to her end. She briefly flashed a picture through him mind, and it eagerly accepted it, acting upon it.

Sephiroth suddenly pulled back and flung the cadet to the floor. He landed on his back hard and he lay there gasping for breath. Sephiroth didn't give him any time to recover, before appearing overtop of the cadet and crushed his lips against Strife's.

_She _laughed inwardly as the cadet's eyes widen and started thrashing widely. Her son however did not stand for any of it, he simply positioned his body overtop the cadet effectively pinning him with his weight, all the while never ceasing in his molesting of the cadet's lips.

Oh, if only he knew the truth about cadet! What fun he could have, but let him find out on his own.

_She_ waited until just like the blood it ceased to satisfy him, then began to whisper to him. At first he flinched away like he always did when she spoke to him, naughty child. Then with his control momentary down and his desire for more growing, he headed her words.

"Press into the cadet's mind, my son! Find what you want! Take it!"

All SOLIDERS had a connection through the lifestream they had flowing through their veins. It was especially strong after a mako treatment, but the connection between these two was extremely strong, due to the cells they both shared. _Her_ cells! It would allow him not just access to the cadet's mind, but lead him down paths previous barred to him.

Jenova felt Sephiroth easily slip into the child's mind and was rewarded to hear the cadet scream past the lips that covered them, at the intrusion.

She smiled, letting her conscious just brush the resisting mind, letting her words sink in. "You have treated your mother shamefully. You must be punished, my daughter."

* * *

Being slammed onto her back into the floor didn't surprise Rain. If anything she expected it and vaguely searched her mind for anything that could be used as a weapon, though she knew it would be hopeless.

What did surprise her was instead of feeling a blinding pain, she suddenly felt cold, soft lips close over hers and her eyes went wide. All she saw was silver as his hair flowed over both them, then her body started to thrash widely in panic, though her mind was in a completely different state. It was clam and thoughtful. Her first thought strange enough was that he kissed just like he fought, hard and fierce without hope for his opponent to gain the advantage unless he wished it.

Then with horror realized part of her was actually enjoying this! She was after all not blind and despite appearance she was female. She would have to be blind not to notice how attractive and appealing the General was. She just had the added guard of knowing what he was capable of becoming that kept her from being one of those adoring females and would kill to be in her position right now, trapped beneath the object of their adoration. Only this wasn't the General of their poster or television ads. This was what made the man Sephiroth into the worlds most powerful SOLIDER. The side Shinra kept hidden from the people.

The fierce attack on her lips slowly stilled though he did not remove them. She was just beginning to think that he was slowly moving back to his senses, when a foreign mind suddenly ripped through her mind shattering whatever barrier was in place.

She screamed past the lips and turning her head to the side, trying to get away from the mind that seemed to rip through hers with the ease of ripping paper.

Sephiroth shifted his position so he now had both hands on either side of her head holding her in place with a crushing grip.

She screamed again though it made only a muffled sound. It was happening again! That familiar, painful sensation Cloud had experienced whenever Sephiroth had probed his mind and taken control. Rain knew it was only a matter of time before he had control, and everything would be revealed. It was in that moment that a new alien presence filled her consciousness, alien even to Sephiroth's distinct mind.

"You have treated your mother shamefully. You must be punished, my daughter."

Jenova!

Rain felt a sneer cross her lips, even through the icy fear that spread through her like ice material.

Slowly through the foggy reassesses of her mind, the blue haired woman materialized, Sephiroth motionless behind her.

"You didn't actually think you had destroyed me, did you?"

The woman gradually almost leisurely moved forward, "My cells flow through your blood as it does my son." She motioned to Sephiroth, "As long as they do, I will always live on."

The woman suddenly stopped as if hitting a wall, her expression one of pure fury.

"Having a problem Jenova?" Rain mocked.

The creature's head snapped up to glare at Rain.

"You do not have enough cells for a reunion. You do not have control. You might be able to whisper in his mind, but you are not strong enough to do anything else. As soon as Sephiroth's body absorbs the mako your voice will once again be pushed back into the reassesses of his mind."

Jenova screamed and lunged at her, but was flung back by an unseen force.

"You have no control here Jenova. There will be no reunion, not today."

"This is not over!" Jenova raged.

"No, it is not." Rain agreed, "It is far from over."

The woman and Sephiroth disappeared and Rain returned with a start to reality. She felt Sephiroth's mind slowly receded from hers.

Jenova might be gone, but that did not mean the General was, nor was he was in control of himself. She could still feel his pressing weight overtop of her.

She took advantage of his momentary confusion brought on my Jenova's sudden absence and wrenched one of her arms free and for the second time she swung out at the General's face. Putting all the strength in her behind that punch, which was a lot and caused even the mighty General's head to snap to the side. At the same time she brought her shoulder up against him with the swing of his head, throwing his weight slightly to one side. It wasn't much, but enough to let her slip out.

Jumping to her feet, she vaguely heard a pounding behind her along with voices, but her adrenaline was racing to fast for her to take notice. Her only thought was that window and to get out.

Sprinting for it she reached it just as she heard a thundering crash behind her. It was quickly masked by the sound of shattering glass and then she was in the air, falling 80 stories to the ground below.

* * *

Zack was pounding on the door by the time Angeal and Genesis came up behind him. The puppy could really move when he wanted to. Zack turned his face frantic.

"It's bolted!"

There could all hear sounds inside though it was impossible to tell from what and Zack was slightly scared to open the door and see just what Sephiroth had done to the Chocobo.

There was a sharp hiss and both Angeal and Zack turned to see Genesis draw Rapier, the long blood red blade a fearsome sight to see. Genesis, of course, never did just pull out a blade. It always had to have grace and drama to every movement.

"Step aside!" He told Zack right before slashing down in two elegant arches, then blasting the severed in with a release of fire material. Never let it be said Genesis simply walked through a door without a grand entrance.

The sight that greeted them was both shocking and relieving. Sephiroth was on the ground looking slightly confused and stunned and the cadet was up and running. Not toward the door like one would expect. Where was he going?

They got their answer as Strife launched himself through the window, shielding his head as glass shattered everywhere.

Surprisingly it was Genesis that reacted first dashing across the room.

Angeal just heard him growl, "Oh, no you don't kid." Before the red haired man leaped out the window after the cadet.

Sephiroth who was on the ground suddenly roared in rage and was abruptly on his feet. A long, beautiful white wing suddenly unfurling from his back, his intention clear.

"Zack grab him!"Angeal yelled.

Zack was already on it and had flung himself at his friend, bringing both of them to the floor, where Angeal helped to Sephiroth down.

They were only just barley succeeding and Angeal thought. Genesis, you better get the kid and then get him far away from here!

_AN: So that is it for right now, hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please review!_


	16. Chapter 16 White Wings

_AN: Hey, so this chapter is a little shorter then I planned __**again**__, but I have been sick the last few days and haven't had the energy to push on and make this the longer chapter I had planned. Oh, well hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks to all of you who have been so faithful with review. Really appreciate it!!!!!!! _

Rain was falling and fast! Crap! This was going to hurt! 80 stories was a long way down and it gave ample time to contemplate a complete thought or two on the way down. The second thought being, how in the world was she going to talk herself out of the infirmary on this one? Her bones didn't break easily, but hitting the ground after falling 80 stories might just do it. Forget the _might_ it **would** do it.

The ground was getting closer and closer, she might as well see if she would land this with the least amount of broken bones. She flipped her body from an eagle spread shape into a slightly bent and crouched position, so her feet and legs could absorb most of the shock on impact. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her from behind, wrapping around both her waist and chest.

What the...

There was a flapping sound and suddenly Rain was no longer falling, but soaring above the ground, gaining altitude.

Sephiroth! She cried out, twisting her body, but the arms were like iron and would not release. How could she think he would not pursue her! He after all had a wing, such a thing as his prey jumping out a window would not deter him.

A velvet voice suddenly spoke from above, full of amusement, _"My friend do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I?"_

She immediately stilled. That voice! Though she had never heard it with her own ears it was as familiar to her as the words he quoted. Genesis!

* * *

Genesis had dived out the window head first and immediately caught sight of the cadet falling through the air. He was eagle spread as if to slow his descent, and Genesis was slightly surprised by the relaxed position. Part of him had expected to see a flailing, screaming cadet tumbling to his death. Instead here he was calmly free falling like he and Angeal sometimes did when they enjoyed the few pleasures of being a monster with wings.

Genesis was closing in fast on the boy and knew at this speed he would make it in time, but just barely. The cadet though suddenly changed positions in mid air. Flipping himself forward in a summersault, so his body was hurtling down like a bullet, feet first.

Genesis's eyes widened. He couldn't be thinking of landing the jump could he? Even a SOLIDER would be hard pressed to survive a fall of that speed.

Genesis extended his wing, feeling the skin on his back rip as the wing tore out of his back. He gave one hard beat and his speed down increased tenfold. Within a second his chest was pressed firmly against the cadet's back and he encircled his arms around the small waist and chest.

Fully extending his wing he let it catch the wind so they soared above the ground only a couple of stories below. With a few mighty beats of the wing they gained altitude. The cadet's small frame added no strain to the power behind Genesis's one wing.

As expected, the cadet started to struggle furiously, but with his feet dangling hundreds of feet above ground. There was not much leverage behind the struggles, only twisting and squirming and it did nothing to hamper Genesis's hold on the boy.

With amusement he brought his face close to the cadet's ear, _"My friend do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I?"_

The cadet stilled, as if realizing this was not the General in pursuit, though why the cadet would think that he did not know. Cadets had such an extraordinary imagination of what the Sephiroth was capable of, and though most of it was true as far as abilities went, it still surprised Genesis at times.

Genesis smirked, wondering what the cadet's reaction would be once he figured out who it was that had rescued him instead. His reputation after all was not much better then Sephiroth's worse actually, for he was known to actually vent his rage and anger, which was legendary, on unsuspecting cadets.

Genesis did not however expect the cadet's response.

"_All that awaits is a somber morrow. No matter where the wind may blow_."

The cadet knew Loveless! Well, perhaps this wouldn't be as tiresome as he had thought, though from the feeling of the cadet in his arms a lot of things were starting to make sense.

They flew out to the border of Midgar, where Genesis finally dropped down to the top of one of the mako reactors that surrounded the city, far from any prying eyes and unreachable expect by air. Nothing would interrupt or disturb them up here. The cadet would be completely dependent on him with no escape.

* * *

Rain jerked from the SOLIDER's grasp as soon as she was steady on her feet, making sure to keep her back to him as she put up a hand to her neck, it came away wet. Aaaa crap!

"You are injured." It came as a casual observation, not out of worry and for once Rain was thankful this was Genesis Rhaspodos and not Zack or Angeal. Those two had similar personalities when it came for their concern and need to help other people.

Genesis on the other hand could care less. He had few friends and besides them, which he protected fiercely, his only concern was usually for himself.

A moment of silence, then she heard him sigh, "Come here let me look at it. Sephiroth is never gentle after he has had his shots, and you are only a cadet..."

"I'm fine sir, there is no need." Rain cut him off.

There was silence again, than the velvet tone spoke again, "I've heard that before. Very well cadet, if you say so, but I still want you to turn around and look at me."

The last part came out as an order and her body immediately started to obey. She really had been in the army too long if already she was starting to respond automatically to that tone. She now faced him.

Rain's memories and glimpse of Genesis Rhaspodos had been few. Even Zack's memories of the man had been what he had turned into not what he was, so she took in his appearance with interest.

The tall figure was dressed in his trademark red leather. His deep copper hair was streaked with white, obviously the after effect of the degeneration of his cells, before they had been able to find a cure. It had become a fashion in Midgar over the last several years, especially among Genesis's fans.

* * *

The cadet meet Genesis's gaze unwavering, and took in his appearance without expression. No child like wonder at seeing the famous first class. No bewilderment or fear remained at just being attacked by the General himself and no surprise at having been caught by a flying man or facing him right now with wing fully visibly.

Genesis didn't expose his wing to just anyone. Few people in Shinra even knew of the existence of the wings among the Dark Trio, but he wanted to see the cadet's reaction. Interestingly there was none.

Genesis's eyes narrowed when he took in the nature of the cadet's injuries.

His lips were swollen and bruised, and his neck was trailing blood from what looked like a...bite mark? What had Sephiroth intended to do to the kid?

It was very much against his usually behaviour. When they had broken through the doorway he had honestly not expected much left of the cadet to be left. It appeared Sephiroth's intentions toward the kid had been quite different, interesting.

"Well, well what are we going to do with you cadet?" He mused out loud and was intrigued to see how the cadet's sudden battle ready forum swayed between attack and defensive as if he couldn't decide what he should do.

He turned his back to the cadet, though ever sense was in tune to the cadet's slightest movement. With a casual flick of his wrist he pulled his cell phone and pushed a button. The phone immediately started ringing. Angeal picked it up on the second ring.

"Gen, do you got him?"

Genesis drolled, "No, I called the cleaning service to clean up the mess on the ground floor."

"Genesis!" Angeal's tone was suddenly angry.

Genesis sighed, "Oh, course I got him Angeal."

"How is he?"

" Alive."

"Just alive?"

"I'm not a doctor or psychologist Angeal. The kid's alive and looking like he doesn't know whether to attack me or try jumping again. How long do I have to keep him, anyways?"

"At the very least until tomorrow." Came the reply and Genesis rolled his eyes in annoyance.

There was suddenly a commotion and the sound of a struggle.

"Genesis, where are you?" A new voice growled.

Genesis smiled, "Now Sephiroth, it is very rude to grab someone else's phone."

"Genesis**, where**?" Genesis suppressed a laugh. It was always so much fun to mess with Sephiroth when he was like this. It was the only time he ever could get a row out of him.

"Now, why would I tell you that? You had your fun, now it is my turn."

He pulled the phone away from his ear as Sephiroth shouted, "The cadet is MINE! MINE"

Genesis glanced over at the cadet who had suddenly sat down hard and was gripping his hair with both fists, obviously he had heard.

"I must say Sephiroth, I had no idea you preferred cadets. If I had known..."

Genesis laughed as he heard Zack yelling in the background and could only imagine what Sephiroth's reaction to that had been.

"Don't worry Seph. I don't swing in that particular direction myself. I like mine experienced and very much with all the curves in the right places. Though yours I could almost say could be called pretty. He really has such a delicate looking face."

Sephiroth made an obscure threat and Genesis smiled again, "Don't worry I wouldn't touch, but you can hardly expect me not to talk. After all we will be spending the night together."

"Genesis!" Angeal's voice suddenly barked on the phone, apparently he had gotten his phone back, "Not helping!"

"Never said I was Angeal, sleep well!"

Angeal muttered a curse at him, which was rare for Angeal who never swore. Then hung up the phone.

Genesis sighed then turned to look back at the cadet, who was still clenching his head in his hands. If he was going to be stuck on here all night with the cadet then he was going to have answers!

* * *

Rain gripped her head tightly. Now that her adrenaline levels were back to normal, she was aware of the splintering headache now protesting violently of her mind's brutal assault. Sephiroth's voice even over the phone, only amplified it.

Close! Everything had been too close!_ She_ had been there right there!

Rain hadn't been fooled enough to think Jenova was gone when they cast her into the reactor. As long as there were her cells left in the bodies of those alive, she was never truly dead.

Most people with her cells though were like Genesis and Angeal. They had her cells, but they were so few and weak that Jenova could not even whisper through them. Rain's own body barley even recognized them within Genesis's body. The only she even recognized it at all was because she knew they were there. Angeal and Genesis probably felt nothing.

Then there was Sephiroth, Cloud and herself. People who didn't just have a couple cells, but whose body were practically alive with them and Cloud had not just been injected with Jenova's cell, but a mixture of cells from Sephiroth too.

It provided an even stronger connection between Rain and Sephiroth. A connection that pulled them together, that brought on feelings of need, possession and desire. Rain had felt it and knew Sephiroth had too though he had not shown it until now. Rain knew what those emotions had meant and was able to stay in control, Sephiroth had not. It was what had driven him to try and consume her blood, body and mind. It was Jenova's attempt to get what she was truly after.

A Reunion!

Jenova had thought it would be enough, Rain and Sephiroth. She had been wrong. After all Rain was in an essence only a copy of the original.

It was that and that alone that had stopped Jenova. Had prevented her from touching Rain's mind beyond a whisper, and given Sephiroth's state of mind when Jenova had taken over, Rain doubted Sephiroth heeded Jenova's whispers or let her have much control over him. There was still time then. The question was did she have much time left?

Things had not been handled inconspicuous and now with Genesis there, she knew there would be questions.

She felt him sit down beside her and stiffened. He however ignored her, and after a moment the pain in her head lessened enough for her to release her hands from their death grip on her head. She tilted her head to the side.

Genesis's wing was on the side facing her. So even though he sat a good couple feet away, his wing brushed her shoulder slightly. Rain now took time to examine them. They were white! Pure white like snow, but Genesis was supposed to have a black wing. Angeal was the only one whose wing had been white. Obviously something had changed. Stupid, just them being alive was change enough.

* * *

Genesis noticed her observation of his wing.

"Does it bother you?"

The cadet jerked his gaze away, "No, not really."

"Something's bothering you. I can see it in your expression. What is it cadet?"

The corner of the boy's lip moved almost as if he was amused, "I was just surprised it was white was all. You seem more of a black person to me."

Genesis froze. His wing had been black in the beginning, and so had Sephiroth's. Genesis thought back to that time all those years ago when they had first learned the truth about Sephiroth and Jenova. They had nearly lost him, and in the midst of that struggle Genesis had forgotten about his own.

It had been a dark time, that period in their lives, one that they would all prefer to forget. The official report of the disappearance of the four SOLIDERS had been an undercover mission in Wutia, but no one really believed it. How could the great General after all ever go on an undercover mission? He was known in nearly every corner of the world.

Truth be told, they had not eve left Midgar. Deepground was a vast and complex network underground and they had spent a month down there. It had turned out to be the perfect place not just to find a cure, but also for every SOLIDER to face his inner demons.

Sephiroth's and Genesis had been violent and within themselves. Zack's and Angeal's personal and with each other, as they attempted to reconnect the trust that had bound them so tightly together and had been so brutally cut.

In the end, each had come out with their own sense of victory, in one way or another. Genesis with his degeneration cured, which had also turned his wing white and Sephiroth coming to terms with what he was. It was then that his wing had also turned white.

Genesis always suspected the change was because with the degeneration of his cells healed, they became what they were suppose to have been, white like Angeal's, but with Sephiroth he suspected it was because of that creature inside of him, that he finally got under control. Ironic, that the wings and their color was a symbol of what they were and what they had strived to become. Genesis though had always wondered what would have happened if they remained black.

"Your name is Strife, is it not?" He suddenly asked wanted to get back in control again. The cadet had an uncanny way of letting it slip from him.

"Yes, sire!" The response was immediate and professional, "Cloud Strife."

"What kind of name is Cloud?" Genesis's response was mocking, trying to faze the boy. The boy flushed and looked down, but Genesis could hear him mutter under his breath.

"What kind of name is Genesis?"

"What was cadet?" Genesis snapped.

Strife looked up at him seeming confused, "I didn't say anything, sir."

Genesis starred at him and smirked. The kid was a good liar. He'd have to remember that.

"Um sir? How long are we going to have to stay up here?"

Genesis glances down at him, "Do you not like my company, Cadet Strife?"

"No it's not that sir!" Despite his words though Genesis noticed the boy had a way of pulling back without actually moving.

The kid was frightened of him. No, frightened was not the right word, wary and Genesis could not really blame the kid. After all he had just been attacked by his commanding officer, and Genesis suspected not just physically.

Sephiroth had that way with people, getting inside their heads in one way or another. Especially those that had mako in his system; it was partially how he kept his SOLIDERS in line. He could only imagine what he had done to the kid given Sephiroth's state of mind. What else would make a kid jump out a window to his death, but then again had it been to his death? The kid certainly hadn't looked like it. It was a question Genesis decided to put to the kid and see his reaction.

"You did not expect to die when you jumped out the window did you, cadet?"

The boy started visibly, "What?"

Genesis could see he wasn't going to get anywhere being nice and supportive with the kid, time to press.

"Don't give me that crap, cadet! You know exactly what I mean. You didn't expect to die when you jumped out of that window. You certainly didn't look like someone who was falling to their death."

"Maybe I just decided to accept my fate with dignity and pride." The response was sharp, shaper then one was allowed to use with their commanding officer.

Genesis eyes narrowed and he leaned closer, watching the kid draw sharply away from him. His voice was quite, "So then tell me cadet, what happened that would make someone like you rather choose death. Surly it couldn't be because the General got a little physical with you? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" The report came too quickly, and Genesis saw Strife bite his lip.

He smiled knowing he had snared his prey, "You can't have it both ways cadet. You are going to answer one of my questions. What do you got to hide from the General or how did you acquire you unusual skills? I've seen you record Cloud and how you fight. Who do you think turned you in to the General?"

The cadet's eyes widened.

"Now you can choose which question you will answer...but you will answer it cadet." Genesis added seeing the determined clench in the boy's jaw. "We have all night here, you and me. I must warn you, I am not always a patient man. Especially with cadets."

They starred hard at each and it seemed to Genesis a battle of the wills and he was surprised how long the cadet lasted before giving in and dropping his eyes.

"All right," the cadet signed in defeat, "I read!"

Genesis blinked, "What?"

"I read! That is how I acquired my unusual skills. I am able to read something in a book, and know how it is done, just by reading about it. You don't think I read Loveless more than once did you? I'm not one of your fans that have memorized the book, purely for your sake. No offense sir, but not even you are worth that."

Genesis despite himself couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, "So you're saying you're a genius?"

"No, I'm saying that is how I learn all right. Some learn by doing, I learn by reading. Studying fighting techniques is a hobby of mine, which is why I might seem good at it."

Genesis shook his head, "Not good enough. There is no way you got your speed and agility from a book."

"I have mako in my blood." The cadet patiently explained, "I grew up near a reactor, I explained all this to the General when we first met. I am hiding nothing and I have answered your question."

Genesis was wrong the kid wasn't just a good liar. He was a great liar and Genesis like all SOLIDERS did not like being lied to. The kid though was stubborn though. He would have to be content with watching and waiting. He would eventually slip up again and Genesis would be there to catch him every time he did.

"So pray tell, why am I not worth memorizing Loveless for?"

A couple hours later Genesis watched the boy as he slept. It was dark now and the kid had curled up on his side as far away from him as he could get, which was a good distance.

It had taken him hours to actually fall asleep. Genesis's sensitive ears though had picked up the minute his breathing had changed. Now as he slept he slightly moved over to the boy, and his eyes glowed as his sharp eyes took in every detail of the small frame. Every patch of smooth skin, lashes that seemed impossibly long, shoulders that were too narrow even for a boy of his age. As his gaze moved down, they noted the arms crossed across his chest almost protectively. His gaze stopped when it reached farther down.

It the baggy uniform that was slightly too big for the cadet it hid everything well. Especially when he was standing up and it all drooped of him, but laying on his side the clothes clung around his side showing it perfectly. The dip between the rib cage and hip bone, showing the slender waist. So this is what the cadet had been hiding!

Genesis ran options over in his head. Did the Sephiroth know? No, if he did he would have thrown the cadet out of Shinra, fascination or not.

If might be amusing to see how long it would take for him to figure it out on his own, Zack and Angeal too.

_AN: Hoped you all liked it. I was trying to show Genesis's competitive side with Sephiroth here, by having Genesis decide not to turn Rain in and try and discover more on his own. _


	17. Chapter 17 Reactions

_AN: Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I always have my sister look over my chapters for editing purposes, and she was busy this week starting a new job so she wasen't able to get to this chapter as quickly as normal. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy and you know the drill please, please review._

Angeal sat on the couch in Sephiroth's apartment with his legs propped up on the coffee table and his arms folding behind his head.

In all, it looked like a very Zack pose, but he was tired, alone and didn't really care. After all, his puppy had rubbed off on him, just as much as he had on Zack. It just wasn't as obvious, and Angeal kept it hidden most of the time. No use in letting Zack know just how much influence he had over him, over all of them.

Even though he was Sephiroth's second and Angeal was very proud of him, he was still the puppy in Angeal's eyes.

Angeal sighed and looked over at the clock. It had been over an hour since Zack had left the apartment to meet Genesis and Cloud upon their return. It had been the first time either of them had left the apartment in over two days.

Whatever concoction Hojo had given Sephiroth had really messed with him badly. Even more than all the other times, that was saying a lot. Angeal's thoughts drifted back to that day two days ago.

Sephiroth had been completely insane after Genesis had jumped out after the cadet. It had taken both Zack and Angeal to hold him down and even then it had been a wild ride. He had lost count of how many times he had been slammed into a wall by a wing or Zack's head hit the floor as the pup tacked the General's feet to bring him down.

If anyone would have seen them they could have thought they were a bunch of hoodlums fighting not SOLIDERS. It was hard to fight someone you could not beat unless you went full out and that meant death. With Sephiroth the way he was if he went full out he probably would not still his hand from the killing blow to either Zack or himself.

So, that left them back to the basics and crude if not effect means of restraint. They had just seemed to be making progress. Seph was slowing down and seemed calmer and Angeal thought he could risk answering his phone and leave Zack on guard.

It had been Genesis of course. He had managed to find out the boy was safe and tell Genesis to stay away at least for the night, when Zack was suddenly flying across the room and into a metal cabinet head first.

He didn't get up.

The phone was then ripped from Angeal's hand and Sephiroth was growling into the phone.

Angeal used the distraction to check on Zack, who was already slowly starting to come around. To anyone else that hit would have killed them, but to a first class it was only a stunning blow and Zack being Zack would not keep him down long.

Angeal had then focused his attention back to Sephiroth. Genesis would only serve as a dictation for so long before he would become a hindrance. He always did like to antagonize Sephiroth whenever he could and judging from Sephiroth abrupt clearing his desk top with one sweep of his arm and shouting into the phone it had already gotten to that stage.

Geez Gen! Can't you even talk to the guy for thirty seconds without having him ready to rip you apart? Angeal had thought annoyed.

He had seen things were going to escalate when Sephiroth begging uttering obscure threats into the phone. He had to stop this, now!

Enough with trying to calm the General down!

Angeal could see it was getting far beyond that. If Sephiroth got out of the building in pursuit of Genesis everyone in Midgar would be in danger.

Taking a deep breath he drew a small orb from inside his uniform where he kept his other materia. Summons were not something to be used lightly, if the holder did not have complete control over whomever they summoned... things could get bad very quickly. Some of the creatures locked within the orbs were not the gentlest of creatures, which was why only first class SOLIDERs were allowed summoning materia.

Thankfully Angeal and the creature from his summons got on rather nicely so he wouldn't need to worry about her doing any excessive damage to the building or his friend. Holding the orb in his hand he closed his eyes and called the great ice queen to him.

Shiva immediately appeared in all her icy glory. The mystical blue skinned creature turned to him for a command and Angeal quickly gave it.

With a flash the creature turned to obey her master's order and Sephiroth was soon bound in prison of ice from the Ice Queen's Diamond Dust attack. The lady then turned to him and Angeal nodded to her once before she disappeared. Angeal then grabbed the phone and dealt with Genesis before hanging up.

Zack by that time had gotten his feet and looked at the ice statue of his friend, which was already starting to melt before looking at Angeal.

"Well, what now?"

Jerking back to the present Angeal abruptly got up from his place on the couch and looked at the far side of the room, which led into Sephiroth's private bedroom.

Zack and Angeal had taken advantage of Sephiroth's grogginess either due to the ice attack or far more likely whatever Hojo had given him, Sephiroth was not one to be taken down by an ice attack even from the great Shiva herself, and had taken him to his apartments.

It would be much easier to confine him in there; since Sephiroth had the core design of the apartment built pacifically for the purpose of holding him in and had given the codes and keys to operating the system to Angeal, Genesis and Zack. Once inside they had locked down the apartment and there they had remained for the last two days, three nights.

Strangely enough Genesis had refused to return the cadet to the Shinra building until today, making Angeal extremely suspicious to his friend's intentions. Genesis never held anyone's interest above his own, especially never a cadet's, something must have happened to gain his interest in the cadet. Whatever it was Angeal would have to have a long talk with him.

He again looked at the clock. Hour and half, Zack should be returning any time now. Sephiroth was still not awake yet, he could hear no movement in the other room.

Slowly over the last day, Sephiroth had returned back to his normal, cold and remote self, though he seemed even quieter than usual. Something Angeal was both glad to see and troubled.

It was always hard to figure out just how much Sephiroth remembered after one of these episodes. At times it seemed hardly anything, but Angeal knew his friend and how good he was at hiding things and he always suspected that he remembered more than he let on.

The card lock at the front door suddenly opened and Zack suddenly stormed in with a very amused looking Genesis behind him.

"Where is he?" Zack growled.

"Zack?" Angeal moved forward concerned.

Zack rarely got angry and right now he seemed furious.

"Where is Seph?"

Okay, now Angeal was really concerned. Zack was always the calm and supporting one in a situation like this. Reassuring Sephiroth that whatever he had done was not his fault and it would be okay. Never had Zack been angry about what Sephiroth had done. What was going on?

"Zack, he is still sleeping. Keep it down." Angeal tried to calm him down, getting in between him and the bedroom.

"Genesis what is going on?"

Genesis' lip tugged upward slightly, "Oh, nothing, the puppy was a little agitated when he saw the cadet is all."

"Agitated?"

"Let me see him Angeal!" Zack ordered angrily and Angeal starred. Was Zack tying to pull rank on him?

"No, Zack I don't think in your present state of mind that would be wise."

"It's all right Angeal. Let him pass." A soft voice spoke from behind.

They turned to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway, alert and looking not at all like he had just woken up and Angeal thought he was probably awake for hours.

Zack pushed roughly past Angeal and stormed up to his friend and superior.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?!" The question came out halfway between a shout and yell.

Angeal tried to put a retraining hand on his pup's should, but it was shrugged off violently.

"No Angeal, he is going to answer this. It is one thing to scare and beat the crap out of someone but to do this..." Zack's voice trailed off in anger and Angeal could feel the fear rise up within him.

What exactly had happened?

"Were you trying to molest him? Is that what you wanted?" Zack's voice was soft almost a whisper.

Angeal was horrified. Sephiroth had tried to do what to the cadet?!

Sephiroth met the angry glare and did not blink. "I did not know what I wanted Zack. I was not myself."

"Yes, we know you were not yourself Seph, but all your actions are a result of what you are feeling. The violet part I understand Seph. You have good reasons to be angry and Minerva knows you don't vent enough, if ever, but this..."

"No, Zack," Sephiroth's voice was quite, but icy, "I really was not myself, _she_ is back."

All three men froze and the small smile on Genesis's face disappeared. Angeal was the first to find his voice.

"Are you sure, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smirked, "Quit. She is back and again whispering thoughts of blood, and possession. She urged me to look deep in the cadet's mind, find the answers about the boy we have been looking for."

"By the Goddess Seph, you went into the cadet's head?"

It was Genesis now who spoke everyone's thoughts. They all knew how damaging that could be.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took it in. Then Genesis spoke again, "Did you find anything?"

Angeal and Zack looked at him angrily, but his attention was only on Sephiroth, who shook his head, almost confused.

"No, I didn't find anything, but he...he knew about Jenova."

"What!" The three men almost spoke together.

Sephiroth looked far away in thought, "He knew about Jenova, talked with her. I think... he is like me. He has her cells."

"How do you know Sephiroth," Angeal asked both dreading the answer and curious.

"_She_ said it. Told him as long as her cells flowed in both our bodies_ she_ was never truly dead. What else could that mean?"

"_She_ could be trying to trick you again Seph." Zack said trying to defend the cadet, "You know how _she_ can be."

"I don't think so Zack. The boy could hear her, but Jenova couldn't reach him. He forced her voice back. Why would Jenova create an illusion like that?"

There were all quite as this new aspect of the cadet unfolded, but Angeal noticed Genesis looking practically thoughtful.

"Did you find anything out Genesis?"

"What? Why would you think I found anything?" Genesis voice was amused, but Angeal caught something underneath it all.

"You spent two whole days with the cadet and you didn't notice anything about him."

Genesis smirked, "You three are the ones that have the interest in the cadet. I could care less. Why would I notice anything? I just made sure the cadet didn't kill himself and that was it."

Angeal's eyes narrow. He could tell his friend was lying, but he would work on him later, right now he had bigger issues.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Surprisingly it was Zack that answered, "We are going to do nothing. Seph you are the one who is going to have to fix this. You are going to talk to him and work this out. This time without laying a hand on him and if you're nice you might even get some answers, but I wouldn't push it if I were you. The kid looked pretty scared though he hid it well. You don't want him to drop out of the program and run before you have your answers do you?"

Sephiroth nodded and Angeal felt a small measure of amusement as he wondered just who was giving the orders now.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Wutia Cloud stood by himself breathing in the fresh night air. Night in Wutia was always different than any other place on the planet.

Where night was a time of rest, of slumber, the Wutia did not cease their activities just because the darkness came. They were equally comfortable in both day and night, which was one reason Wutia ninja's were practically lethal in the dark.

Though the darkness did bring a peace that was absent in the light of day. This particular village Cloud had retreated to deep within Wutia, far away from the war, was particularly fond of the night. Nothing had ceased in the village though it had taken a quieter, more peaceful atmosphere.

That was one of the many things he loved about the Wutia. They were not confined to the structure and times of the rest of the world. They were one of the last places that were still free of it, and was one reason why they fought so hard to keep Shinra out.

He now thought back to the last couple of days since he had taken Rude and Reno from the peace negotiations.

They had not said anything of course. Rude being his ever silent self and Reno ever the pain in the butt, who just threw jib after jib at him. It was a lucky thing for Reno that Cloud himself had chosen to interrogate them. Any other person would have cut his tongue out by now.

Cloud smirked ruefully. In a small way he had missed Reno's crass behaviour. Not that he had taken to liking the Turks in those last few years of his formal life, but they had been a large part of it. Despite their differences they had fought on the same side more times than Cloud liked to remember. Not always fighting for the same thing, but on the same side none the less.

Cloud knew Tseng had sent them and that thought alone unsettled him. The Turk leader had obviously taken an interest in him and that would not bode well.

He had know his charade would fall eventually, and the identity of the Wutia General be revealed. In a way he had been surprised it had lasted as long as it did. Tseng was not an easy man to fool.

Things would be begging to unravel soon, and when it did, it would happen very fast. It might be useful to have two Turks in his possession when that happened.

On the other side of the village Vincent too stood out in the night brooding, though for an entirely different reason.

The appearance of the two Turks disturbed him greatly. He used to be one of them and he knew how they thought and that they did not act on their own. Someone higher above had ordered them to follow Cloud.

Which was not unexpected, Vincent knew Cloud would be noticed eventually with his close contact with Godo, but he couldn't help but wonder what that would hold for Rain.

Cloud and Rain looked so similar that if that person noticed Rain in Midgar...

**Than another person too shall become snared in the net.**

Chaos's voice rumbled softly and then seemed to chuckle.

Vincent raised any eyebrow in surprise.

**She is not as wild and impulsive as you and the others believe Vincent Valentine. She is casting a wide net over a large group of people. Urging them in a direction they think they are freely swimming too. Snaring them in a game they do not realize they are playing. Brining them to a point in time that they will not wish to be, but by then it will be too late and the net will tighten then close. What difference does it make if there is one more fish in the net; it will just mean she will have to make the net stronger, so none will escape. **

* * *

For the second time in little less than a week Rain rode the elevator to the General's office.

Rush had been reluctant in even letting her leave when the orders had come in the middle of their sparring match in Zack's class. Rush had become, despite her assurances, downright protective since their chance meeting in the showers that night.

It had become even worse when Rain had returned with Genesis, not exactly looking her best physically or emotionally after three nights with the SOLIDER.

Her injuries on top of that had not healed in the short time, much to Rain's annoyance. She could only assume injuries caused by Sephiroth while flooded with mako somehow hampered her own mako's ability to heal as fast as it normally would.

If eyes could kill the moment Rush's gaze fell across Rain, Genesis would have been dead. Rush had pulled her roughly to him, putting himself in between her and Genesis.

A gusty thing to do since all cadets had been warned of Genesis's legendary temper. Genesis however only looked amused and said nothing about the cadet's bold behaviour.

Rain had grown uneasy at that look like he knew something. He couldn't have found out, could he? No, she had not allowed him to touch her in their time together, but she knew he didn't necessarily have to.

Rain after all knew better than most how observant a SOLIDER's eyesight could be. It had been rare that she had ever been able to hide from Cloud's observant eyes. Still he couldn't know! He would have said something.

Things had not gotten any better when Zack had showed up. She had tried to disappear behind Rush's larger body, and had been partly successful as Rush didn't let Zack near at first, but Zack's gentle persuasion and the personal friendship the two had developed during Rush's training made it so Rush's resolve didn't last for long and he gave in to his friend and commander.

Zack's eyes had darkened the moment he laid eyes on her.

She didn't know what had happened after the two had left them. Rain had tried to assure Zack she was all right, but had also refused to give details of what had happened. She knew though he guessed.

Rain had received no new orders, though her detention with the General had been changed to working with Zack and Rush, but other than that things had returned back to normal, until today when the orders had come to report to the General's office.

The door opened and Rain walked into the outer office. She was relieved to see at least the secretary was back on duty. Hint for future use, if the secretary was gone, hightail it out of there as fast as you could.

The lady behind the desk smiled sweetly at her and motioned her through the doors. Rain moved to the door, raised a fist pausing briefly then knocked softly.

The familiar monotone, "Come" sounded and she opened the door and stepped through.

He was situated behind his desk, head bent going over papers on his desk and she found the seemly inattentive attentions of the General comforting from what she had received last time.

Her presence though did not go unnoticed.

* * *

Sephiroth purposely pretended to busy himself in an attempt to make the cadet more at ease, but even with his head bent, he was aware of ever movement of the boy in front of him. Every clenched muscle the wary stance, the way he did not move into the room, but waited in the doorway.

"Come in and close the door." He ordered absently.

He had been putting this off, not quite sure how to handle it. His memories of their last meeting were still vague and fuzzy except for a couple of details, which stood out in his mind.

He knew he had attacked the kid, invaded his mind, but everything else was fuzzy. He didn't remember how he had attacked the cadet, but given Zack's shock and accusations he assumed he hadn't just tried to tear him apart with his hands. Zack wouldn't have been so upset if he had.

Just thinking about it brought him confusion. He had never been attracted to men before, nor woman for that matter. He had no use for sexual or relationship activities, they were frivolous and he had no need or time for it. So it confused him greatly that in a moment of weakness his body should want such a thing and from this cadet none the less!

Sephiroth finally looked up and watched the boy intently as he closed the door and walked across the room, his movements suddenly stiff and hesitant when he noticed the General's gaze on him.

The boy, by what standards Sephiroth had been able find on how people judged due to appearances was appealing enough. His body was small and lithe with a grace that showed when he walked. His face was small and there was an innocence about him that he could find appealing, but what interested him far more was those eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that looked far from innocent. They looked old, mature with hints of pain and sadness only experience brings. He had seen it on many people, but never had he seen it so strong in one so young who was yet still able to function. It was that which Sephiroth found truly appealing, strength in the midst of pain. Just like him.

"Stop starring at me!"

The kid's voice startled him for he had not been expected to kid to speak no less lash out at him. He blinked.

"You find my gaze suddenly unsettling now, why?"

His voice was not accusing or commanding, simply curious. Strife's eyes widen in amazement.

"Why? Why do you think?"

The cadet's sudden frankness was a complete turnaround from the quite, frightened image the kid had put on until now and Sephiroth was guessing this was more the true him. Daring and ready to confront and challenge. Though it was insolent to speak to a commanding officer no less a general that way, Sephiroth let it slid. In fact he further encouraged it.

"I'm assuming you are referring to the last time you were here."

The cadet snorted and his expression was the equivalence of ya dua.

"I do not recall much of what happened that day." He stood suddenly and quickly realized his mistake when Strife practically vaulted over backwards in his hasty retreat.

Sephiroth raised his hands in what was supposed to be a peaceful gesture, but it seemed to have little effect on the cadet who was still backing away from him. Sephiroth quickly put himself between the cadet and the door, halting any escape. Keeping in mind that the window was not out of the question, the cadet had used that means of escape once already.

He knew that this course of action would do little to reassure the cadet, but Sephiroth didn't claim putting people at ease was his strong suit. Getting his way though was and right now he wanted to find out exactly what had happened that day.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to know what happened that day."

The cadet suddenly stopped his face a mixture of sudden confusion and was that hope?

"You don't remember anything?"

Sephiroth could practically see the wheels spinning in the boy's mind and he decided to go along with it.

"Nothing."

Strife looked relieved, then met Sephiroth's inquiring gaze

"I came to report like the end of the week as ordered, you...you didn't seem yourself sir. Your eyes..."

Sephiroth nodded motioned for him to continue. He could only imagine what his eyes had looked like filled with mako.

The boy continued, "I tried to run."

Strife smirked, "You can imagine how well that went."

The smirk disappeared when Sephiroth did not respond.

"Anyway you attacked me. I managed to get away when you were distracted by Commander Zack, Angeal and Genesis pounding at the door and jumped out the window. That's it."

Nice try. He thought, but you're not getting off that easily.

"Attacked you how? No offense cadet, but if I attacked you, you would not be standing here."

The boy flushed, his cheeks going a bright red.

So that is how it had been. Still he wanted details so he waited for the cadet to respond.

"You bit me."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "I bit you?"

He nodded raising a hand pulling back the uniform collar he had raised unusually high around his neck. As he pulled it down, Sephiroth saw freshly healed bite marks around the cadet's throat.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the nature of the bite. If he had meant to bite, the cadet's throat would be gone, these were nips. Love nips as some would call them. Of course his nips would be equivalent to bits in most people's books, so it was easy to see the confusion.

"Is that all?" His stare was hard.

Strife looked down now starring at his feet.

"Cadet," His voice lashed like a whip causing the cadet to jump. He softened it as the boy raised his head to meet his gaze again. "Is that all?"

Strife shook his head, "No, you...you kissed me sir."

Sephiroth didn't move didn't blink, only accepted the revelation calmly, it really didn't surprise him.

"Is that all?"

The cadet nodded.

Interesting, the cadet mentioned nothing about his invasion of the boy's mind and that was one thing Sephiroth remembered clearly. He let it slide for now. He moved back to his desk and picked up a folder.

"This is a mission report, your squadron's first mission."

The cadet's eyes widen whether from the sudden changing of topics or the news he had just received Sephiroth did not know.

"It's in one of the towns on the eastern end of this continent, couple hour by helicopter." Sephiroth went on to explain, "They have been having trouble with bandits and robbers in the area for months, but Shinra has been so busy with the war in Wutia that we haven't been able to lend troops to deal with necessary issues here on our home front. Now with the temporary peace, we do."

Plus Sephiroth thought Shinra wants to get back in the good graces of the people. They had been losing a lot of support with the war, but the President had taken the war as a personal challenge to the company and refused to back down despite public opinion. So he had ordered the military to go on as many public missions as possible in the time allotted.

"You will be taken by helicopter first thing in the morning. You are to investigate and deal with what you find according. Your officer in charge will inform you of further details later on. I just thought I would inform you myself."

The cadet was silent as he digested the information and Sephiroth for the first time could not read what was on the boy's face.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Sephiroth smirked. Hadn't he been doing that the whole time, never the less he dipped his head.

"Squadron 99 is not ready for active duty."

Sephiroth leaned back and interlacing his fingers on the desk in front of him in interest, "It is an easy recon mission, and the action should be minimal. They are robbers not Wutia fighters and Squadron 99 is the best squadron of new troopers we have."

The cadet shook his head and went on, "It is one thing to face bullets in a simulation and fight hand to hand with someone who is your teammate. It is another thing entirely to face someone who is actually trying to kill you. They are not ready!"

Sephiroth was quite for a moment, "You said they. You are you not including yourself in that category?"

Strife looked away uncomfortable, and Sephiroth pressed, "Judging from your ability, I've take it you're not new to the prospect of facing people who are trying to kill you?"

The cadet's voice was unusually soft, "I've killed before yes and that is how I know those boys are not ready."

Boys? There he went again with referring to his peers as boys.

"And where might I ask have you used this skill? As I recall your file said you are from Nibelheim. A small mountain village far from any war, and seems like a relative quite town. "

The cadet was quite.

"Did you forget to mention something important in your personal file cadet?"

Strife looked up but refused to meet him in the eye, instead fixing his gaze on a point of the wall behind him.

"I neglected to say that I travelled around for a couple of years before I joined Shinra. I curiously went to the front to see what it was like, big mistake."

"And yet you joined a profession that would send you right back there."

"I never said I was sane."

They starred at each other neither one backing down. Finally Sephiroth spoke his voice once again harsh, the voice of a General.

"You will leave at eighteen hundred tomorrow cadet. I will be accompanying you so warn you comrades not to be late. That is all cadet dismissed."

The cadet saluted sharply and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing."

The cadet stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm curious, have you ever heard the name Jenova?"

The cadet's shoulders stiffened, though his voice was calm.

"No sir, I never heard the name before. Who is she?"

"No one cadet, never mind."

As the door clicked shut behind the boy, Sephiroth thought it interesting that the Cloud had never heard the name before, but yet knew it was a woman.

Then again not so interesting, he didn't need to see the cadet to know when he was lying and he had been lying since the first day he had walked into his office and Sephiroth was getting tired of it.

_AN: Thanks so much to all the people who have been reviewing and please keep it up!_


	18. Chapter 18 Goodnight Rush

_AN: Hey guys sorry it took soo long to get this chapter up. More than two weeks! Yikes I'm really slaking; I have no excuse it's not like I hit writers block or anything I knew exactly where this chapter was going. If I was going to give an excuse it would have to be spring is in the air, and I have Spring fever and can't think being still at my laptop! Anyway enjoy and you know the drill please, please review! Thank-you to all that reviewed before, every review is always appreciated._

Squadron 99 stood at attention on the departure platform where two helicopters sat at the far end waiting for the cadets to board.

Rush and Rain stood at the far end of the line. Though they were still and stiff at attention, Rain could practically feel the energy floating off of Rush in waves and she was amazed he was actually managing to stand still.

Ever since he had heard they were going on their first actually mission, not just on patrol down in the lower plates, he could have matched Zack in energy. Rain tried not to put a dapper on his excitement, but could not shake the growing dread and apprehension that steadily grew stronger as the moment for departure got closer and closer.

Rush though had noticed it and had pressed to know what was wrong. The kid had become quite sensitive to her moods, and a part of her was glad to have someone who could read her so well in Shinra that she could trust. It was like having small pockets of fresh air, in a long underwater dive.

Rain had managed not to dapper his spirits too much, but still install an edge of caution and alertness to this particular mission, along with the promise to stay close, Rush had starred at her, but only nodded his head in agreement. Another thing which made him so easy to be around, he knew when not to press for answers. He had still not even questioned her reason for being in Shinra or her intentions.

The sudden stiffing of all the troops beyond even standing at attention, alerted her of the final addition to their team, or additions.

The silver haired General strode past the straight line of cadets slowly, head straight ahead and jaw firm. He didn't seem like he was even aware of their presence, but she knew the General was inspecting them vigilantly.

What she didn't except was the black spikes and sparkling eyes that accompanied him from behind. So Zack was coming along too?

Somehow that thought eased the tightness in her chest just a little, but then the thought of why they needed not just one, but two SOLIDERS on this mission, no less the General and his Second. The reassuring feeling quickly left.

As Zack passed them he tilted his head slightly in their direction and winked. Rain could not bring herself past the lump in her throat to smile in return, and his brow furrowed slightly at her reaction, but he didn't stop.

When Sephiroth reached the end of the line he finally stopped and actually looked at them, his expression neither approving nor disapproving. He met the gaze of every cadet and every cadet in turn quickly looked to the tarmac. Finally his gaze settled on Rain, they held each other's gaze for a long time, before Rain finally allowed herself to look down as well.

"Move out."

The order was issued softly, but seemed to have the effect of snapped a whip as each and every cadet leaped to obey.

Rain and Rush followed the others as they quickly boarded the second helicopter and sat on the long line of benches on either side. She noticed with relief that the General and his Second had border the first copper and it was already starting to rise in flight.

It would be good to keep a distance from him, from both of them for a little while. Things were moving quickly as she knew they would once it began. Her slips were becoming more and more apparent. All she could do was regulate to some degree what slips they were, but not keep them from occurring.

They were watching and nothing no matter how subtle would slip by them now. She could only hope to delay until the time was right and that meant keeping herself out of situations were slips were likely. This mission was one such place.

It was easy to control herself in a training environment. It was another thing to hold back in the midst of an actually threatening situation. A well trained fighter trained their bodies to react on instinct not on what the mind told it to do and Rain had been well trained. She had lost count of how many times Cloud or Vincent had attacked her in the midst of a deep sleep, testing her body's reflexes to situations where her mind was not functioning yet.

This was different though, as she looked around at if not friendly faces at least familiar faces. She knew her dread was for their sakes and not hers. The only comfort she could take was at least their commanding officer was Kolman. Of all their instructors, Kolman was the only one Rain had developed any respect for. He was a tall slim man, but an expert marksmanship so taught primary on rifles or any other Shinra issue standard missile weapon. Unlike the other officers Kolman had respect for the cadets, so it was easy to see why besides Zack, Kolman was the most well-liked among the cadets.

Kolman looked over at her and must have seen something in her face, for he frowned.

"Something wrong Strife."

Rain shook her head, "No sir."

She lowered the visor of her helmet over her face, hiding any further emotion that might slip through.

The rest of the two hour trip passed in silence, no one daring to speak.

Finally Rain felt the helicopter begging to dip down and descend. A moment later she felt it gently land on solid ground.

Kolman immediately slide the doors open and they all filed single file out onto the open ground, carful to keep their heads low due to the spinning blades overhead.

The landscape around them was bar and rocky with hardly any plant life. Canyons and sand rose up around them. Off in the distance Rain's eyes could just pick out a small village nestled in among a rock face.

Sephiroth and Zack were already standing and waiting for them and they quickly lined up in front of them.

"Officer Kolman," Sephiroth spoke quickly, "I want you and your squadron to do a patrol a mile out around the village. From reports these thefts and attacks are quite regular, so they must be holding out somewhere around here. Commander Fair and I will question the townspeople and join up with you shortly."

Kolman saluted sharply, "Yes sir! All right you heard the General, let's move out. Strife, Rush I want you taking up the rear."

No one dared make a sound, but Rain caught the mocking smirks thrown their way by a couple of the cadets as they headed out and she wasn't the only one.

* * *

Sephiroth too caught many of the looks from the other cadets. So the Strife and his friend were not well liked among their peers and Sephiroth could understand why. Both boys were the smallest in the group and despite Zack's best intentions, the extra attention he undoubtedly gave the boys would not be looked upon well by the other cadets. They would see it as favouritism and it was, but that was not the issue they had with it. No, every cadet sucked up the officers to some degree. The problem the cadets would have was why these two, who were looked down upon by them all could achieve not just favouritism, but friendship with one of the most popular men in Shinra.

He grumbled under his breath, "Cadets."

He heard Zack grin behind him. Zack was one of the only people Sephiroth knew that could register his smile through all five senses.

"You really don't like being around cadets do you Seph?"

Sephiroth didn't even dignify such an obvious question with a reply. Zack however continued to prod.

"You think you'd be used to their adoration by now!"

"It's not their adoration I have no patience for, it's their stupidity." Sephiroth growled.

Zack made a face, "Aw Seph, your soo mean! Their only cadets they'll get better. Remember how I was when I first started?"

"That is exactly why I don't teach cadets! If they make it to SOLIDER then I'll take interest in them. It's for my own sanity that I don't do so until then."

"Theirs as well I bet," he heard his second mutter.

"Is there a particular reason why you are here Zack?"

Zack slapped a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't leave my buddy to go on a poster boy mission all on his own. What kind of friend would I be? Besides if we are here for appearances sake how much better to have not only the General, but the General's second as well. I mean the villagers will be particularly shaking in awe..."

Zack's voice trailed off as they reached the outskirts of the town. It was quite, unnaturally still, nothing in regular activity what so ever.

Sephiroth felt Zack tense in alert. Knew his eyes like his own were taking in every detail, and they both immediately fixed on the small movement near the doorway of one of the main buildings.

Zack stepped forward past Sephiroth. They both knew his presence was useless in situations like this.

"Hello," Zack's voice was friendly, "Come on out, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Zack Fair and this is...my friend."

An irritated twitch tugged at the corner of Sephiroth's mouth. He knew just his name could install complete terror in some people, but he seriously doubted it would do any harm now. His appearance was after all fairly easy to recognize.

"We are from Shinra." Zack continued, "You know, the aid you requested?"

"Three months ago." The voice was weary and the figure now moved closer though it seemed like he was very reluctant.

It was an older man with greying hair and a thin frame. No, not just thin, unhealthy like he was not getting enough to eat. The bones were fairly sticking out from every corner of the man and Sephiroth didn't miss discoloration on the man's face and the slight limp when he walked.

Sephiroth changed his posture slightly, not much just enough to reach Masamune on his back in one smooth motion, and he knew Zack was doing the same.

"We requested your aid three months ago!" The man repeated now sounding slightly angry.

Zack flinched slightly, "Ya, we are sorry. Shinra has only just been able to afford spar troops to look into the situation."

The man snorted, "You mean the fighting with Wutia is in a ceasefire and Shinra will now take care of its own problems for a change, instead of meddling it's nose it places where it is not welcomed. Well, you're not welcome here! You are not needed anymore, go away!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Sephiroth's voice was quite.

Something inside the man seemed to snap and Zack was shocked by the amount of hatred he saw in the man's eyes, "That's right you can never leave things alone can you? You ignore cries of help when they are needed and push your way into things when they are not! Killing hundreds of innocent people in the process! All because of Shinra's greed for power. You are nothing more than their lapdogs, mindlessly following your master's orders even to your own deaths. No, you are lower than dogs, you are monsters!"

Zack felt Sephiroth stiffen beside him. He glanced over and was shocked to see the effect the man's words had on his impassive friend.

Sephiroth's face had turned even paler and his hands were fists at his side. Zack had to admit he too was angry at the man's accusations and stunned.

Shinra and SOLIDERS especially were always treated with a high level of respect even if the person despised them. Everyone knew what could happen if you mouthed off, especially when it was a SOLIDER.

This man seemed like he didn't care and Zack knew a large part why it affected Sephiroth and him so strongly because in a small part it was true. How many times had Genesis complained they were just dogs of the military, but that was just Genesis, then again Zack realized long ago Genesis always mixed a small measure of truth in his sarcasm and lies.

It was also at that moment Zack realized it wasn't that the man didn't care what was going to happen to him. He was a man who thought he was dead already!

Masamune was already in its master's hand and Zack was swinging the buster sword off his back, when a single shot rang out.

The man eyes widen, but not in surprise and he looked down at the hole in his chest and the blood forming an enlarging circle around it. He sighed muttered something that to Zack's sharp ears sounded like, "Finally." Then collapsed to the ground and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Genesis leaned back in Sephiroth's chair and laughed.

It had taken him hours to hack his way into Sephiroth's personal computer in his office, and the final password had been one he had not expected. Sephiroth had chosen a phrase completely opposite from his normal character and pervious passwords. Obvious trying to throw him for a loop, but Sephiroth should know that would only deter Genesis so long.

Oh, Genesis was going to have fun rubbing it in. To think despite all his complaining about the books being left around and Genesis's constant quotes, Sephiroth had gone and chosen Loveless as the final password. Genesis had only typed it in out of sheer frustration.

Now on to the better stuff! With a few quick taps on the keyboard Strife's file was pulled up on screen. Not that Genesis couldn't have had access from his own office but he wanted to see what additional comments Sephiroth had made about the boy in his own personal computer. Not that he expected Sephiroth to have the word _**sexy**_ scribbled under the cadet's picture, but it would be interesting to know just what Sephiroth thought about the boy. He was disappointed nothing beyond what Sephiroth had already told them in point form.

Wait a minute; something in the corner of the screen caught his attention. The mission file Sephiroth and Zack were currently on. Out of curiosity he opened it. Looked boring and pretty basic except...

Genesis swore and flipped his phone open, absently pressing numbers his fingers knew by heart. Angeal's annoyed voice immediately came on the line.

"Genesis where are you? You're not in Sephiroth's office are you? You know he'll know if you so much as move a pencil and he'll kick your butt and I don't feel like dragging you to the infirmary."

"Angeal, the mission is sniped!"

Angeal's voice immediately changed to concern, "I'll meet you in the air."

Genesis snapped open his wing and turned to the window, knowing it was probably too late. Sephiroth and Zack could handle themselves, but how could a bunch of rookie cadets on their first time out hope to survive a sniped mission.

* * *

Rain feeling the uneasiness growing with ever step she took until she was practically vibrating. Rush kept looking behind at her with growing concern, mouthing, 'what's wrong?'

What was wrong? That was just the question! Something felt soo wrong, but what was it?!!! Then Rain saw it, the small pattern on one of the rocks ahead of them. So small no one else would have noticed it even if they were standing right before it, but with Rain's eyes along with the fact that she was looking for anything abnormal it stuck out like a red rose in snow.

A stun bomb!

"Officer Kolman, stop!" Rain broke line and run up to the front.

Kolman stopped, but didn't look pleased. "What is it Strife?"

"Sir, we have to go back this mission is sniped!"

There was snorts of disbelief and mockery from behind her and someone hissed angrily, "Shut up Strife, you might be a coward, but the rest of us are not. That is why you were placed in the back."

Rain whirled, impatient at their perilous position making her ready to snap, but Kolman's quite voice brought her back to look at him. "How do you know Strife?"

He looked sceptical, but not disbelieving.

Rain looked him full in the face, "Because sir, I have been in two sniped missions before. There is a stun bomb placed on the road ahead of us that is how they always stage an attack. Please sir, I know the signs and I know if we get caught out here, none of us will survive!"

Kolman starred at her and was just about to open his mouth in reply when a shot rang out and a hole appeared in Kolman's forehead.

Rain was already moving before the body even hit the ground.

"Everybody find cover! Move!" she shouted grabbing Rush and diving behind a large boulder. Three cadets weren't even able to take a step before they were cut down by an inhale of bullets. The rest of them instead of finding their own cover had followed them behind the boulder. Rain took only one look to know most were going into shock.

Crap! Crap! Crap! They were sitting ducks bunched up together like this. They would just surround them and take them out in one sweep. They needed to move, but Rain wasn't sure if she could get them to do that. The only one who had their rifle up and ready was Rush and even he looked shaken.

Understandable, that was the why Tyrants worked. They always targeted the commanding officers. Removing the leaders from combat situations always caused fear, panic and chaos among the troops. It was a good strategy and the Tyrants knew it, many had once been troops.

The Tyrants were renegade groups of terrorists and bandits, she knew Shinra filed name under the same category as Avalanche, but unlike Avalanche, Tyrants worked for their own gain and had no alliances whatsoever.

They were enemies of both Shinra and Wutai since they were mostly deserters from either side. That was what made them so dangerous, they knew the weakness and how to fight against those they had once been a part off. They consisted of everyone ninja, troops even the odd SOLIDER. Though Shinra kept special close track of their SOLIDERs and the General usually dealt with the deserters personally, but that didn't mean there weren't the odd one.

Basically dealing with the Tyrants was always dangerous because you never knew who you were dealing with, cadets or SOLIDERS. They had a pretty consistent forum of attack though against both Shinra and Wutai.

They would bunk down in a town or village with known military activity and ambush unsuspecting squadrons, using the townspeople as bait or if need be shields. Their forum of attack became known as Sniped mission among both Shinra and Wutia.

Rain had been caught in two Sniper missions back in Wutia. They had suffered no casualties those times, but only because it had been Avalanche the first time and highly trained ninja the second who knew how to work well as a team.

These kids could barley function invaluably in a combat situation, no less look out for each other's back.

Okay, they need to get to better cover, but there was no way they would make it with so many snipers camped around them. She would need to provide a clear path first, how she wished she had a blade with her right now. All she had was a rifle and standard cadet equipment; thankfully she was a good shot. It was hard not to be with Vincent as your teacher.

"All right Rush you get them ready to make a break for it when I give the single. I'm going to clear us a path. You aim for that cluster of rocks over there."

Rush gripped her arm, looking scared, but then released it, "Careful, you're the only chance we have of getting out of here. Don't go and get yourself killed."

Rain gave an eerie smile, "Never, I know how I'm supposed to die and it's not like this."

There were around fifteen enemies hidden up in the rocks, many of them were getting up to change positions, when Rain struck.

Three were taken down when Rain stood up and seven while Rain ran in a aria of moves, twists and jumps as bullets rained down around her while she sprinted across the clearing.

"Now Rush!" She screamed in the midst of it and just glimpsed Rush dash forward, four cadets at his heels.

Where were the rest?

She swore fiercely and changed direction heading back toward the boulder, when a huge explosion flew her in the air.

She came down hard; pieces of rocks and she didn't want to think what else rained down around her.

Blast it! The fools why didn't they run, when they were suppose too?

No time to get mad!

Rain focused her attention back on Rush who was busy defending their position from overhead fire. Two bodies fell off on overhanging rocks, when Rush suddenly jerked back and fell to his knees, hand going to his side.

"Rush no!"

Rain moved faster than she ever had in her life, a part of her aware of the long wide barrel that appeared over the top of one rock. Fire rocket! There would be no way anyone on the ridge would survive after that thing was fired.

Reaching Rush she didn't even stop just scooped him up in her arms and jumped off the ridge. A wall of fire licking at her back and again Rain felt the sensation of flying through the air.

* * *

Zack felt himself being forced back until he was back to back with Sephiroth, both their blades flying, blocking the wave of bullets that was coming flying down at them from all directions.

"Fifteen in the far roof."

"Thirty on the ridge to your right."

Zack turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sephiroth.

"What! Aww, why do you always get them all?"

"If it makes you feel better Zackary you can take them and I'll take your fifteen."

"Deal!"

Within three minutes the town was again eerily silent. Only now the growing smell of blood was beginning to fill the air.

"What in the name of Mirva! Sephiroth those were Tyrants, where did Shinra get it's intel? Because I like to kick their..."

"Not now Zack, check and see if any of the villagers are still alive."

Zack nodded his face serious, and darted into a few of the nearby houses and buildings. Since only ten buildings made up the small town, it didn't take them long to do a thorough sweep.

There was no one alive. All had been dead long before they had arrived. Their bodies were little more than skeletons, which had been beaten several and expertly. Not a drop of their blood had been spilled that might be picked up by a SOLIDER's sensitive nose. Nothing done to alert any possible SOLIDERs Shinra might send of their presence.

The peasants had been starved, beaten and when it was assured Shinra was on its way, killed. It was odd, but not unheard of for the Tyrants to be this cruel.

Sephiroth raised a hand to mouth where a small radio was strapped around his wrist.

"Officer Kolman, retreat back to drop off point."

Silence! Zack looked worriedly over at him and Sephiroth tried again.

"Officer Kolman, report!"

Still nothing, Zack started moving before even Sephiroth. The frantic look on his face causing Sephiroth to stay practically close, Zack was dangerous and unpredictable when he got into his protective mode.

Sephiroth had noticed a usual amount of dust that was floating around a particular area of the canyon and Zack immediately went for it. It was getting dark, but that made no difference to Sephiroth and Zack who saw just as well in the dark as they did in the light.

A short time later they were standing in the midst of a small charred mess of smouldering rocks and was that...Zack swore and turned away from what was left of a cadet's body.

Sephiroth's mind immediately processed the situation and began counting the bodies. Emotions atomically barred behind countless shielded and barriers. He paused briefly upon seeing the remains of Officer Kolman. Him, plus ten cadet bodies, but that still left two missing. Part of him leaped at the thought that Strife had made it out alive, but yet there was no trance of him alive or otherwise.

A sudden commotion from above brought both the SOLIDER's eyes to the sky weapons ready. A figure dropped through the night to land in a heap at their feet. Sephiroth starred at the man who was slowly getting to his knees. A moment later Genesis and Angeal landed beside the fallen man.

"Angeal what are you doing here?" Zack's face would almost be comical, if it weren't for the situation.

"Thought you might need some help, pup." Angeal's expression fell, "Though it appears we are too late."

Genesis's nudged at the man on the ground with his foot, "Found this guy a mile or so away. Angeal thought it might to useful to have a talk first, before I killed him. "

Sephiroth glanced down sharply at the man, whose head was lowered. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar.

"Look at me." The order was soft, but the trace of steel that ran through it made the man raise his hate filled eyes and Sephiroth blinked at the mako that ran wild through them.

SOLIDER! Sephiroth recognized the man from a few years back when he went MIA. He had personally looked into the matter, but had found neither hide nor hair of him. Now here he was. It explained the unusual precautions that had been taken as well as the cruelty.

"Markson, did you do this?" Zack grabbed the man by shirt almost jerking him to his feet. Obviously Zack recognized him too.

Markson grinned and it was not a nice sight. Sephiroth sighed, he had seen that look on many men who had spent too long at the front and let the blood and violence seep into them until they craved for it.

"I just wished I got them all, though I doubt they will last long either way."

"What do you mean?" Genesis dug his boot deeper into the man's leg.

The man sneered, "A cadet and SOLIDER made it off the ridge before my man blew it up. I have to admit their getting younger and younger these days."

"You mean two cadets? They were two cadets." Zack's voice was hopefully, yet confused.

The man smirked, "I know a SOLIDER when I see one. I was one of them long enough. That kid is a SOLIDER and from what I saw a pretty good one, though the cadet's were the worst I've ever seen yet, just stood there. It was like easy target practice."

Zack's fist crashed across the man's face, "Where are they? What did you do with them?"

The man grinned that grin again, "I didn't do anything. They jumped off ridge, right before it blew. Though I doubt they made it, even the SOLIDER. The cadet was bleeding pretty bad from a bullet wound."

Sephiroth didn't understand why would that effect Strife's fate?

The man obviously saw their confusion, because he laughed. "You obviously don't know these parts well. There was a reason you didn't find any blood on the corpses you found beyond the fact it would tip you off. The monsters in this region are partially fierce and can smell even the smallest drop of blood miles away. Even if your boys did survive they will have an army of monsters on their trail by now, and I doubt even the SOLIDER will survive. The really fierce ones come out at night."

* * *

Rain paused, gasping for breath. They had reached the end of the canyon and now stood on an open rocky plain, though it was getting hard to tell.

The sun had now completely set, but the moon was full and gave an ample amount of pale light. She listened straining her ears. They were still behind them! Rain had never seen monsters this persistent in following and tracking its prey. They had covered nearly three miles and still they were close behind them.

"Rush, how are you doing? Rush?"

No response.

Rain glanced over her shoulder where Rush lay slumped over one shoulder. He hadn't moved in quite some time and Rain was starting to get frantic. She wished she had time to stop and care for him properly, but they couldn't risk stopping. The last time they encountered those creatures they almost hadn't made it out.

They had made it off the ridge with Rain only suffering a few scrapes and bruises. They had healed quickly enough, besides being slightly winded Rush had suffered none from the fall. Rain had been the one who had taken the brunt of the impact, but he had still been bleeding quite excessively, a bullet hole to his middle. She had quickly wrapped it up as best she could. It was bad, but not life threatening if he got help within the next couple hours.

That was not what made her frantic though, it was that wound on his neck which threatened him now. He was slipping away she could feel his blood soak the back of her shirt where his head rested.

She hadn't even sensed the creature approach her from behind when Rush had violently pushed her out of the way. The claw had narrowly missed her, but not Rush who had not been able to move quickly enough due to his injury.

The sharp talons had torn through the muscles in his neck and it was amazing Rush was even alive. He wouldn't be for long if she didn't find help and soon.

A low growl alerted her to their presence a moment before her eyes picked them out. There were more then she could count at a single glance, a pack from the looks of them. They reminded Rain of the crimson hounds that could be found on the plains in the center of the continent. These however looked larger and Rain remembered with despair that she only had a couple shots left in the rifle. Hopefully is she was carful she could take out one per shot, but she knew from their previous experience with this creatures, that they weren't easy to kill.

Slowly she lowered Rush from off her shoulder and laid him gently on the ground. Taking a protective stance overtop him she raised the rifle to her shoulder and waited.

A sudden itch on the back of her neck made her swing around and fire. The monster dropped at her feet from the point blank shot to the head without a sound.

Whirling she quickly deposited the remaining ammo in three other hounds before rushing forward with speed unnatural for a normal human and buried the barrel of the rifle into the chest of another. The gun barrel might be blunt but apply enough force behind it, and it could easily tear through flesh.

Upon sensing the blade of sorts in her hands, her body atomically took over and moved in response, and a part of her was thrilled at the long absent sensation of stabbing and hitting anything that came near.

Even creatures that stayed back were no longer safe as her legs quickly bounding over the short distance that separated the circling creatures. The fight might have lasted seconds or minutes for all Rain knew. Her body caught in the adrenaline and exhilaration of being fully released.

All too soon the exhilaration faded and her brain began picking up the usual movements of the creatures as they suddenly seemed to cower and back away frantically. Were they giving up? No these seemed like creatures would fight to the death.

What... the sound of giant wings flapping and the slight tremble of ground as something landed, causing her stomach to leap into her throat. What now? Almost afraid to look she slowly turned around.

Her eyes widened. It was not possible!

Bahamut!

No, upon closer examinations it wasn't, though the similarities to the Dragon King were astounding. The dragon like form, and wings, ram like horns all bore a close resemblance to the summon creature, but all summon creatures were an extensions of the lifestream and those spirits that flowed through it. They were more than just creatures they were the combined thoughts and emotions of those that had used to walk the planet.

This creature before her was just a beast, but that did not diminish its threat in any way. Even with her sword, this would be a tough battle without it her chances were slim.

Dropping her empty rifle, it would do no good in a battle like this one and would only slow her down. Raising both fists, she moved into the stance that Cloud had always teased her, saying she was trying to look like Tifa. If she could fight half as well in bare hand combat as Tifa, she might have a chance.

The creature raised its wings, rising onto his hind legs, eying her with glowing yellow orbs and Rain drew back a fist ready to strike as soon as it brought its head down to attack, but instead of coming straight down toward her, it suddenly lunged over her and Rain's heart stopped when she realized who it was aiming toward.

Rush!

She moved before she even thought lunging toward the still form on the ground, throwing her body over him in a futile attempt to protect him. Arms wrapping around his head, face hidden into the soft brown hair, she waited for the claw or jaw to rip them apart.

Instead she felt something lightly brush her bare arm. Opening her eyes long silver hair floated across her vision. Rising her head she starred in surprise at the tall dark form of the General, who stood before them, Masamune piercing the chest of the creature that seemed frozen as if in a still materia.

Zack stood on the creature's back, Genesis and Angeal on either side of the monster all their blades buried to the hilt in the creature.

* * *

The monster didn't even make a sound; just fell to the ground with a thud that shook the earth. Sephiroth pulled Masamune out of the monster as it fell to the ground and Zack, Genesis and Angeal quickly detached themselves as well.

He was just about to turn to the cadets when Strife dashed past him to the creature that now lay still. Sephiroth opened his month to reassure the cadet that the creature was dead, but stopped when he saw Strife raise a hand fingers extending as if reaching for something and plunged them into the carcase up to his elbow.

The sounds as the cadet moved his arm in the flesh would have sickened any other men besides these four.

Zack moved forward to stop him, but Sephiroth laid an arm on his shoulder, when he realized what the cadet was doing. When Strife retraced his arm, in his hand he held a glowing healing potion.

How had he known where monsters kept items?

Running back to the other cadet who Sephiroth now just noticed on the ground, Strife held the orb over his body and closed his eyes as he cast the cast the potion over the boy.

Sephiroth was impressed with the level of the healing.

Strife must have poured a lot of his own strength into that casting, but even so Sephiroth could see it was not enough. He was the General after all and had seen enough to recognize when someone was beyond help and death to close to be fought back.

Strife too seemed to recognize this, for his face went deathly pale and his shoulders slumped. The anguish that flashed across his face was enough to make even Sephiroth sympathize for the boy.

He was just about to motion Zack to pull the boy away from the dying cadet, when the boy opened his eyes and called confused for his friend.

Sephiroth watched Strife's reaction closely. Cadets typically didn't handle the death of their fellow cadet's well and the last thing the boy need in his final moment was to hear his friend break down in hysterics, which happened all too often with cadets especially beginners. The boy deserved the chance to at least try and die bravely. But upon hearing the boy call his name, Strife's face suddenly relaxed and any sign of pain he was experiencing vanished behind a calm mask.

* * *

Rain felt like she had been pierced through the chest, the pain was so great. Rush was dying! She could no save him. It was happening again! Why did it seem neither she nor Cloud could save the people close to them?

"Cloud?"

Upon hearing her friend call her name she pushed her own pain to the side. This was not the time to think about herself, the import thing was to be there for Rush. With a calmness and steadiness that surprised even her she answered.

"I'm here Rush."

"I can't see you."

His head was lying to the side. The wound on his neck looked gristly in the dim light, and Rain didn't want to move him and risk losing him sooner. Placing a hand over the wound she laid down so she was side to side with him.

She starred into his face; with his wound covered he almost looked fine. There was no trance of pain on his face and Rain knew the potion had probably numbed all the pain, and for that she was thankful. He would at least go with a clear head, Rush would want it that way.

"What happened?"

Rain managed a small smile, "We made it. We're safe, the General and the commanders are here now. Imagine that, being saved by not one, but by four of the greatest SOLIDERs in Shinra."

Rush frowned, "That's not really something to brag about, Cloud."

Rain shrugged, "At least it's not as embarrassing as being saved by some wet behind the ears cadets."

"True." There was a moment of silence then, "I'm not going to make it am I Cloud? I'm dying?"

"Yes."The one word was quietly spoken. Rain wouldn't lie to him nor would she sugar coat it, Rush didn't need it.

He only nodded like he already knew it and having it confirmed was a relief. Rain didn't think her expression changed. She knew it didn't, but like always it didn't need to for Rush to know what she was thinking.

"Don't be sorry. It's all right this is a nice way to go."

Rain smirked, "You call this nice?"

Rush smiled sadly, "I died saving a friend, not standing frozen in fear like those poor idiots back there. Ya, I say this is a nice why to go. The only thing I imagined differently was dying in the arms of a beautiful girl."

Rain stiffened, but Rush only laughed a knowing glint in his eyes, "Oh well, your short enough, and your face could almost be called pretty. I guess you'll have to do."

She gave him a friendly smack on forehead and he laughed, but his face suddenly went serious and eyes looked distant.

"Cloud, what do you suppose it is like in the lifestream?" His voice was now very quite.

Rain remembered the time when Cloud had been shot and drifted in the lifestream before Zack and Arieth had sent him back.

"Quite. Peaceful, all the noise and chaos finally stops and you are able rest. Then when you are ready you begin the journey to the heart of the lifestream. To the promise land and if you're lucky maybe even the Centra themselves will guide you."

Rush starred at her, "You sound like you know this."

She smiles sadly, "I have had much experience dealing with the lifestream and losing people to it. Rush?"

Rush's face has suddenly gone still and his eyes glaze over. His breathing came out as a whisper, "Your right Cloud, its soo quite."

Rain cups his face with her other hand, "Rush?"

Small white and green lights start to rise off him as he returns to the life stream.

Rain rested her forehead against his, as the body slowly started to disappear completely, "Goodnight Rush."

_AN: Yes, everyone I killed Rush, if it is not painstakingly obvious. As much as I loved him, he was after all my own character. He just had to go for the sake of the plot line and if you think Rain's reaction is a little cold, wait for the next chapter. The emotional breakdown is in the foreseeable future. Anyway sorry again about it taking soo long to post this chapter, but please let me know what you think. You should have plenty to say after all it was the longest chapter soo far._


	19. Chapter 19 Breakdown

_AN: Thanks everyone sooo much for all the great reviews!! Wow, I knew I liked Rush, but I didn't expect my readers to get so attached as well. Your reviews really helped this next chapter get up and running surprisingly fast. Anyway hope this is up to your expectations. Enjoy! _

The flower girl knelt down in front of the newly opened blossoms. Even far away from her church flowers grew and reached for her wherever she went, even in a drought stricken region such as this one.

Arieth suddenly stopped and looked up, something had happened. As a Centra she was more closely connected to the planet and the lifestream than anyone else. She felt its flow, felt the constant stream of consciousnesses as they returned to the lifestream.

She always knew when a mission went badly. Anyone she met, even briefly could always be felt entering the lifestream. It was this connection to the planet that kept Cloud temporarily sane, since Rain departure. For she could always assure him Rain was still alive.

But what was this presence? It was a stranger to her. She had not met or known this person of that she was certain, but Rain's presence was so strong in this soul's memory and being that its presence practically called out to her. This person had been close to her friend, close and had died suddenly.

Her heart ached for her friend's lose and though she could do nothing to comfort her in person... she closed her eyes calling for the Centra within the lifestream to guide this...boy? Yes, he had been a boy not quite a man when he had died. Her heart felt more at ease as she sensed her people's presence suddenly surround the boy offering comfort and assurance.

Arieth suddenly had the feeling they weren't doing this as much for her sake as for Rain's. Like they felt sorry for her, but why would such an ancient race have pity on Rain?

Arieth wasn't meaning to be cruel with such a thought, but Rain's pain after all was no more than what countless others had felt in the past. Something else was going on. She could feel it. The Centra had a connection to Rain, but why and for what purpose, they were careful to keep from her. They were planning something!

* * *

The helicopter was carrying them quickly back to Midgar, and the occupants in the back were quite and thoughtful as they looked at the lone occupant that seemed out of place among them. Who seemed determined not to meet any of their eyes, but had his gaze fixed on a bare spot above their heads and had not moved from it in the last two hours.

Sephiroth could see the worried look of Zack's face as he starred at his friend, longing to want to help, but being kept at a distance. Strife was not the only one hurting by the loss of the cadet. Sephiroth knew Zack had been close to the cadet as well, but Zack had lost more than his fair share of friends during the war and knew how to cope, and help others through their loses as well. Strife's reaction though was different and Sephiroth had to admit not what he expected.

The cadet had not even uttered a word when the last remains of the lifestream had disappeared taking Rush's body with it. Strife had refused any words of comfort or touch from Zack and had stood alone off to the side while they waited for the chopper to come pick them up.

Sephiroth had purposefully taken the spot next to the boy, knowing how his presence and closeness seemed to make the boy nervous and fidget, hoping to get an emotional reaction of any kind from the still figure. Nothing, he did not even stiffen or slightly move to the side at the uncomfortable closeness.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. It was unnerving how still the boy was. He had seen plenty of troopers deal with grief before and the only ones that were ever quite and emotionless were the ones that were still in shock. Strife looked far from shock rather that he was hiding behind that expressionless face.

So lost in thought that Sephiroth didn't notice they were landing until the soft bump of the tires hitting the tarmac alerted him of their arrival. As soon as the engine began to whine down Strife was up off his seat and through the chopper doors. Sephiroth and Zack close on his heels.

Zack caught Sephiroth look and the message behind it_. Don't let him go back to the barricades._

Zack nodded in agreement and turned to the retreating form, "Cadet Strife."

His tone was formal and clipped, a commanding officer speaking down to a subordinate.

Sephiroth knew how Zack hated to pull rank especially with his friends, but it had the effect of halting Strife in his tracks, though he did not turn around.

"It's too late for you to return to the barracks. You will accompany me back to my quarters. You can rejoin the cadets in the morning."

The clenching of the fists at the boy's side showed his aversion to the order and was proof that it was necessary. The boy should not be left alone and if there was anyone who could get through to him it was Zack.

Strife finally nodded his head in acknowledgment, but still did not say anything. He waited for Zack to catch up to him, and then followed him off the tarmac.

As the two figures disappeared, Angeal and Genesis appeared on either side of him. Angeal let out a deep breath and Genesis muttered that he wanted a stiff drink, and then grumbled how unfair it was that SOLIDERS were not capable of getting drunk and Sephiroth after a night like this one had to agree.

* * *

Zack slid his card through the card lock and the door clicked open.

He stepped though then clicked on a light and stepped back, waiting to Cloud to enter. The boy hesitated, seeming reluctant to step though the door.

"It's all right Cloud come on in. I'm sorry about that back there, but I thought it might be better for you to have a little more space than your bunk."

Cloud stepped forward at the familiar friendly tone in Zack's voice once again. Zack smiled and shut the door.

"Are you hungry?"

Cloud looked at him with expressionless eyes, "I could use a drink."

"Okay, what do you want I don't have much, but..."

He stopped when he saw Cloud move over to the bar in one corner of the living space. It had been there when he had moved in fully stocked. Not that he used it. When he wanted something to drink he went out. Besides he didn't know what to do with all the fancy bottles it had on display.

"I was thinking of something a bit stronger."

"Chocobo, I don't know if that is a good idea. You're underage." Zack protested uncertain.

Cloud gave a smile, though it lacked the warmth of a smile, "Don't worry Zack I have never gotten drunk and it wouldn't start now, even if I wanted too."

He started grabbing a variety of bottles and placing them onto the counter, "Do you have a preference?"

Zack could feel his jaw drop, "You know how to mix? Cloud you are fifteen! Where did you learn?"

Again that eerie smile, "Oh, here and there, I take it you don't have a preference. I'll just make you up something."

With an elaborate flair, Zack watched as Cloud flipped opened a couple of bottles. Not seeming to need to even measure and dumped them in. After shaking it a couple of times he poured it into two glasses and handed one to Zack.

"It's called 'Heaven's Special'."

Zack took it warily, wondering if he should be stopping this, but then took a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hey this is pretty good."

Cloud smirked at his reaction and chugged back his drink in one shallow gulp.

"Hey, go easy! This stuff is pretty strong!"

"Want another one?"

Zack took the glass from the boy's hand and set it on the counter, "I think that is enough for you."

Cloud looked at him amused, but allowed Zack to take the glass, then walked over to the couch and flopped down facing the back of the couch.

"I'll take the couch, if that is all right."

Zack walked over and stood over the still figure of the boy.

He frowned, "No, Cloud you go ahead and take the bedroom, I take the couch."

The couch was near the door and there was no way Zack was going to take a chance with letting him sneak out. He was now just beginning to understand Cloud and his behaviour, and what the kid needed and it was not being allowed to go off on his own.

Cloud turned over and Zack did not miss the irritated look that crossed his face before it disappeared.

"What? Why?"

"You are my guest. Just watch out and don't trip over the clothes on the floor. I haven't done laundry yet this week."

Cloud starred at him and Zack wondered if he was going to have to physical pick him up and lock him in the room, but then he stood up and walked over to the doors that lead off the living and kitchen area.

Without even saying goodnight the door closed up and Zack sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rain stumbled her way over to the bed and sat down.

She had been surprised by the outer condition of the apartment, which was neat and well put together. This room though seemed more suited to Zack's character. It was a mess! No, more like it had exploded! Clothes were handing off of everything, even off the ceiling from the light fixtures. She looked around glad for the distraction, but all too soon the pain returned in waves that made her gasp.

She had known the pain, guilt and agony Cloud had felt when he had lost Zack, but to actually experience such a loss for herself! It brought a whole new level of rawness and torture to the memory. For that was just what it was a memory. Zack was alive now, sleeping in the next room. Rush was dead and would not be coming back. He was gone!

Suddenly the agony felt too strong and she had to move! Had to do something to get rid of this anger, this pain!

Picking up a black jacket she found on Zack's floor that looked relatively clean. She pulled it over her tattered cadet uniform.

Quietly she opened the door. It was dark now in the outer room and Rain took that as a sign that Zack was asleep.

Softly she treaded across the floor, toward the front door. Just as she grasped the door handle, a lamp came on, on the far side of the room where Zack sat in an armchair.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" Zack's voice was void, expressionless sounding so unlike Zack.

She didn't move away from the door, "Out!"

"It's too late to train; besides you're not allowed to train at that level alone."

"Who said I was going to train? I could just be going for a walk."

Zack stood, "Because I know you Cloud, or people like you and how they react to pain."

Rain winced to think who that person was. Part of her didn't want to think she had any similarities to the silver haired General, but then part of her remembered what kind of person he was now and the statement could be taken as a compliment. Still she challenged it.

"And how do people like me react to pain, Officer Fair?"

* * *

Zack didn't even blink at the formal term, though it hurt him. He desperately wanted to be Cloud's friend right now, but knew right now he needed to be his superior.

"You look for a fight, something to release your pain upon."

Zack was shocked at the glare he received.

"And I would have had my release if you hadn't dragged me up here." The words were spat at him.

"You weren't going to return to the barricades." Zack was curious, "Where were you going to go?"

Cloud's eyes flashed and Zack saw the trace of mako began to stir within the blue depths.

"I would have volunteered for an extra patrol duty and found some dirt bag in the lower plate to beat the crap out of."

Zack sighed, "It would have done you no good. He wouldn't have given you a good fight. You couldn't have gone full out on him."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and who do you suggest then?"

Zack spread his arms and grinned, "Me."

He watched as Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, "Come on Cloud, I'm here right here, right now. You don't have to go easy on me, but know..." Zack eyes briefly showed a little of the pain and anger he himself was feeling, "I won't go easy on you either. Rush was my friend too."

* * *

Rain shook her head, "I won't fight you Zack. I have no reason too."

Mako suddenly lit Zack's eyes, "Then I'll give you a reason."

Before Rain could blink Zack suddenly lunged forward. His fist crashing across Rain's face, making her flying backwards against the door.

She raised a hand to her throbbing cheek, shocked.

"You hit me!"

Her shock quickly turning to anger, "You hit me!!"

With a scream of fury, Rain lunged at him. Lashing out with first one fist and then another. Zack dodged both easily, but not the foot to the stomach. He landed on his back on the coffee table and the glass top shattered under his weight.

Not giving him time to get to his feet again. Rain was on top of him slamming her fists down on his face again and again, not really doing any real harm. Zack's arms were crossed protectively in front of his face, blocking most of it.

Zack bucked his hips up sharply and to the side, throwing her to the floor.

She rolled to the feet not even bothering to catch her breath. She attacked him again, hitting and kicking with deadly force, but she wasn't the only one throwing punches now.

Zack too was attacking with a speed and strength only found in SOLIDER. It forced her to withdraw many of her attacks and form a defence.

* * *

Green eyes watched from the reclusive shadows of the kitchen. As the two continued to pound and throw each other around the living area, crashing into furniture and walls. It was only when Zack had Strife pinned against the wall that the first words were spoken.

"He shouldn't have had to die!" The words were soft. A whisper, but Sephiroth heard them as clear as day.

Zack was suddenly flying back, but this time managed to regain his feet without falling.

Strife's face was an expression of pure anguish and he screamed.

"They were kids! Stupid, cowardly kids! Who had never even shot at anything alive no less killed anyone. They shouldn't have been out there!"

Sephiroth felt a sharp pang at the words. Though he knew the cadet hadn't directed the words at him, it still struck him hard. He had not been there to protect his men, and only one had made it out. That shouldn't have happened. Not with both him and Zack on the mission.

He was surprised at Strife's next words.

"I should have saved them."

Zack immediately replied softly, "You couldn't have known what was going to happen, Cloud."

"But I should have!" Strife shouted angrily and for the first time since the cadet's death a hint of a tear appeared in the Strife's eyes.

"I hesitated! I held back until it was too late! If I had acted earlier, if I didn't expect them to act like troops instead of boys... blast it! They couldn't even comprehend a simple command like _take cover_. Three of them died right there, because of it."

Sephiroth saw Zack wince, and Strife moved forward until he was standing in front of Zack again, fists flying.

"I...should... have... saved... him!" His words were emphasized with a punch following each one.

But what concerned Sephiroth was Zack was doing nothing to stop them. Just let each one hit with a sickening sound against his face.

Sephiroth was about to step out when he noticed the punches were getting weaker and weaker and were falling from Zack's face to his chest, before stopping altogether.

Cloud suddenly backed away from Zack frantically. Obviously horrified at what he had just done and Zack had to admit, it hurt! Cloud had not pulled his punches, and his face was throbbing, but Zack's concern was hardly for himself, especially when Cloud let a wail and fell to his knees.

He glanced over where he knew Sephiroth waited in the shadows and nodded reassuringly. He then walked over to Cloud who now made not a sound. Only the slight shaking of his shoulders gave away the fact that he was crying.

Sitting down beside him, Zack put his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled his head into his chest and Zack couldn't stop his own tears as they both mourned for a friend.

* * *

A while later Zack collapsed onto the couch. Cloud had finally cried himself to sleep and Zack had moved him into the bedroom. The kid was exhausted and would probably sleep until the afternoon. It was already late and the sun would probably rise within the hour.

As he sat down he felt the shadows move and Sephiroth sat beside him. They sat in silence before the General asked, "Will he be all right?"

Zack signed and tilted his head back, "Ya, it will be tough though. Rush was the only friend Cloud had here."

Sephiroth nodded. It was true the small boy was the only one Sephiroth ever saw Strife hang around.

Zack rubbed his face painfully, "But he's strong. He'll make it, now that he has started to grieve."

Sephiroth was suddenly curious, "Who was the person you compared Strife too before?"

Zack looked over at him and smiled, "You."

Zack actually laughed at Sephiroth's expression.

"You two are more alike then you realize. I bet you would get along really well if you could just get him to relax around you."

"That won't happen as long as he is hiding something."

Zack nodded thoughtfully, "Another thing you both have in common. You like to hide things that are important. You do it so easily that you don't even realizing you are doing it most of the time, but you hate it when other people do it. You don't like being around people you can't figure out. That's probably the reason why you can relax around me. I'm an open book. Don't think I am unaware of it."

Despite Zack's lack of attention span, he could be quite observant when he wanted to be.

Sephiroth starred at his friend who now had his head tilted back and eyes closed. Zack looked worn-out, tired, hurt and sad.

"I am sorry Zack."

Zack didn't even open his eyes, "I know you are."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in surprise and Zack open his eyes, his voice unnaturally quite. "Don't think I didn't hear your heart stop when Cloud said they shouldn't have had to die. Right before he blamed himself."

A pause, "Cloud doesn't blame you, nor do I. I was there too Seph. You take too much on your shoulders."

Sephiroth nodded his head in acknowledgment part of him relived. He didn't think he could stand it if Zack turned against him.

Zack leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"What are you going to do now about Cloud? I know you saw those monster's bodies, Rush was in no condition to help. He did that alone and without a blade or ammo. Only three were shot, and even those ones were head shots. Markson was right. The boy does fight like a SOLIDER."

Sephiroth was silent for a moment, then got up and started for the door, "We'll give him a week to deal with the loss of his friend, before we confront him. After that I will have answers Zackary."

Zack fully stretched on the couch with a groan. Somehow he was going to have to get Cloud to come clean before that. It wouldn't go well for him if Sephiroth had to drag it out of him, which would happen. Zack actually had been impressed Sephiroth had held off this long. Now to come up with a plan!

"Don't plan, Zack. You need to rest, you look horrible." Sephiroth's voice came from the open doorway, where he had paused.

"Leave Strife to me."

Zack sat up. Okay now he really needed to come up with a plan!

* * *

Sephiroth starred down at Markson who was looking at him in distain.

He didn't mind killing in the midst of battle, against an opponent with a weapon, but he hated performing these executions.

Shinra had not delayed long before handing out Markson's sentence. The night had not even passed before the order for Markson's death appeared on Sephiroth's desk.

Normally unless they were on the battlefield, Sephiroth didn't perform executions himself. Turks usually handled integrations and executions, but this man had once been a SOLIDER and Sephiroth handled issues regarding his SOLIDERS personally.

SOLIDERS were a small elite group. They looked after each other and handled problems among each other themselves, rather than let anyone in.

"Markson, for deserting Shinra and you position in the midst of battle and for crimes against the public people your sentence is death."

Sephiroth spoke the words without emotion.

Markson's lips tuned up in a sneer, "And they sent you General as my executer. I'm honoured, but tell me something. Once you're done carrying out justice on me are you going to do the same to Shinra? After all I have done no crimes, which they have not also committed.

Sephiroth didn't say anything and Markson took his silence as denial.

His voice grew angry and insistent, "Tell me something I have done that Shinra hasn't done already? The Tyrants have no alliance, no interest besides its own in mind, but Shinra is no different. I killed innocent people I admit that, but so does Shinra. On a much larger scale then I ever have, with this war they started. Tell what right do they have to judge me?"

"They do not. I do." Sephiroth finally spoke, "You were once a SOLIDER. My SOLIDER and you have disgraced us with your actions."

"And by serving your own justice you do what Shinra ordered you to do. You really are just a dog of the military." The condemned man hissed.

A sword suddenly dropped at Markson's feet. He looked at Sephiroth in surprise.

"Pick up the blade; I will give you one last chance."

Markson slowly picked up the blade his eyes never leaving Sephiroth's face. Then he charged! His blade hitting the General's only once before Masamune tore his chest open.

Markson eyes widen in surprise and Sephiroth kept him on his feet, grasping one shoulder as the man gasped spitefully, "Dog of the military." before slumping dead against the general.

Sephiroth removed Masamune, letting the body drop to the floor. He looked down at it angrily, yet not without sympathy.

Dog of the military, not likely! If Markson had refused to pick up the blade Sephiroth would have let him live. Not without a punishment that would have made him wish he was dead, but Sephiroth knew that would not happen.

There was only one way to stop eyes so filled with hate and blood, but Sephiroth drew comfort in the fact that in some way he had made his own decision regarding his SOLIDER. Even if the outcome was what Shinra had wanted.

* * *

Rain ran down the hallway, she was late for class again! Not that it was her fault; the officer at simulations had kept her longer than the others. Not that her materia instructor would believe that.

She was back to taking the deserted hallways again. Things had gotten worse since her return to regular class three days ago. She had been moved to a different squadron and if she thought her formal teammates were bad, these were just downright hostile.

They hadn't laid a hand on her yet; something about being the only cadet to survive her squadron's massacre made her a taboo to human touch, at least for right now. There were other ways they showed their hostility though; she had been in trouble with the officers none stop due to their antics.

Her body suddenly stopped on its own accord and she looked down. This was the exact corner where she had first saved Rush from their fellow cadets in what seemed a life time ago rather than just a month.

She never thought she would miss someone's presence she had known such a short time so much, but with one's absence another seemed determined to fill its place.

Zack had been around her constantly in between classes, never leaving her a moment to herself in her free time. He would suddenly appear out of the hallway draping one lazy arm across her shoulder insisting on doing something, whether it coming up to his apartment for a movie or going out into the city. At times it was hard to believe Zack was in his mid twenties and not the teenager he acted like.

She was glad for it though and welcomed the company and distraction. Rain could still remembered Zack's face when he had ambushed her in the hallway wanting to take her out to a certain bar he knew and she had accepted without any augment.

She had enjoyed being in the familiar surroundings of a tavern. She could almost imagine Tifa behind the bar of Seventh Heaven. Though in this life Tifa had not become a bartender she could still make a mean drink and the birth of her famous Heaven's Special had still been born.

In all their time together Rain couldn't help feel Zack was pushing in his gentle way for something.

Rain was jerked out of her trance like state by the sound of voices further down the hall. Crap the custodians were here already! That meant she had wasted fifteen minutes starting at the floor! She was so dead!

Taking off at a sprint she arrived at the training matt a minute later.

She came to an abrupt halt. Everyone else was in a straight line going through drills, and there was no way she could sneak in unnoticed. Hurriedly she made her way to the end of the line getting into the rhythm of doing as many squats in as the time allowed.

"Cadet Strife!"

The office's bellow hurt her ears, and she had to bite her lip to keep from retorting. She had been on particular emotional roller coaster lately so her self control was not at her strongest. Never the less she bit her tongue and stepped forward. She had arrived late after all.

The officer strode up to her and looked down at her in irritation, "This is the second time you have been late to my class this week, Strife."

"Sorry sir!" She gave the correct response, but didn't put any feeling into it. It would have been wasted anyway and she didn't have enough energy to afford wasting it on this dooshbag.

The officer sneered, "Well, cadet since you obviously have no desire to show up on time, I don't want you in my class. You will run an errand for me instead."

An errand?

He walked over to the corner of the room, when he turned around he had a folder in his hand. He threw it at her chest and Rain's quick hand kept it from dropping to the floor, though she was tempted.

"Deliver that file to the labs on the lower floor."

He had already turned his back so he missed the expression of Rain's face. The labs! She could already feel her heart beating in an unusual rhythm. She could barely walk into the infirmary without hyperventilating, no less go into the actually medical labs and she wasn't the only one.

All the cadets stayed away from that level. None really believing the stories that circulated in the army, but no one willing to prove them wrong, even the officers hesitated going to that level.

Obviously this guy thought he could just hand that off on her, unlikely!

"Sorry, sir I can't."

The whole room went silent and the officer froze before slowly turning around.

"What did you say? You can't? I don't see anything wrong with your legs, besides the fact they are a little slow on getting to places on time. That will hardly affect you here, there is no deadline so you would be pretty hard pressed to screw it. In fact I don't want to see your face back here today, Strife. You'll have to hope you can catch up on today's lesson later. Now get going cadet!"

Rain still didn't move.

The officer narrowed his eyes, "I will have to take it you mean you 'won't' and if that is the case I need to report your behaviour to the General, Strife. Do you think that wise? Your behaviour is already being monitored."

Rain turned and slowly moved out, resisting the urge to smash that smug look that crossed the officer's face. It wasn't that he had won, she just couldn't risk meeting the General like this, unguarded.

Zack, she could trust Sephiroth...she didn't know where her feelings regarding that man came into play. She'd have to risk going down to the labs.

In and out! In and out! She told herself. They'll probably have a front desk and I can drop this off with the secretary. It's not like it was going to look like the Nibelheim basement down there.

In no way feeling the need to get near the floor any time soon, she abandoned the elevator in favour of the stairs. It would take probably a good hour to get down that many floors, but it would give her the workout she would be missing in class.

All too soon though she reached the floor, stairs after all may not be the quickest means of transport, but they did unfortunately, eventually get you there.

She stood for a moment before the door, which opened out onto the floor. Contemplating going back up the stairs, even from here she could smell that repulsive stench that seemed to frequent every infirmary and lab.

Taking in a deep breath through her mouth, she opened the door and stepped through.

It was dark inside, the central lighting being dim and yellow, the bright, white light being over only certain desired spots, like over counters and...

She froze!

The steel bed frame in the far corner of the room was complete with metal shekels and head restraint. It looked exactly like the one in Cloud's memory that he had grown to hate so much and had caused both him and Zack so much pain.

She took a step back ready to bolt. General or no General there was no way she was staying in this place.

The officer had better hope the file wasn't important because it was going in the trash.

Just as she was about to turn a arrogant voice made her catch her breath!

"You boy, what are you doing down here?"

Rain remained still, telling herself to keep breathing, to remain calm against the suddenly violent urges the man's voice brought to her mind.

She turned her voice amazingly steady, "Just dropping off these files Professor."

The man was just like Cloud remembered him.

Professor Hojo!

_AN: Ha, ha been waiting for this meeting for a long time! The next chapter is going to be soo much fun to write! Anyway like I said before hope this chapter was up to your expectations. I know you all were really looking forward to Rain`s emotional meltdown and I tried to make it as dramatic as I could, while still staying true to her character. I mean come on, Rain is like Cloud! She doesn't get all loud and sobbing or at least not in front of a lot of people. Make sure and let me know what you`re thoughts are! _


	20. Chapter 20 Mako

_AN: Hey, let me start my saying thanks for all the great review! You have no idea how they encourage me to keep going. Second I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up, 16 days. Wow, that's bad! My excuse I got the new Finale Fantasy XIII game and have been enthralled with it!! Sorry, I'll try and do better with this next chapter!_

"You boy, what are you doing down here?"

Rain remained still, telling herself to keep breathing, to remain calm against the suddenly violence urges the man's voice brought to her mind.

She turned her voice amazingly steady, "Just dropping off these files Professor."

The man was just like Cloud remembered him.

Professor Hojo!

Hojo starred at her from behind his thin wire glasses and she made sure to keep her gaze to the floor.

"You took the stairs I see. Well that explains why I didn't hear you come in."

He took the folder from her hands and scanned through it briefly, before scoffing. Obviously it was uninteresting to him.

He flung it back at her. Once again her unnatural reflexes kept it from dropping to the ground.

"Put it on the counter over there." He commanded.

Rain complied, dutifully. Still taking caution to keep her head down, trying not to draw the scientist's attention, but she could still feel his disturbing gaze. As she made her back across the room aiming for the door to the stairs, his mocking voice made her stiffen.

"No need to hurry away cadet. You are actually just in time. I need help with an experiment I'm in the midst performing. You'll do just fine."

Rain made a harsh sound, her vision going red. The monster!

"What was that cadet?"

Rain slowly turned, and this time she raised her head to meet him in the eyes.

"I said, go rot in a pool of mako!" She hissed.

Hojo's face twisted horribly in anger, but then he cocked his head to the side in interest and took a step closer.

"Hmm, a cadet with eyes that burn with mako, how interesting."

Rain immediately closed her eyes and rubbed them with one hand, willing the color to go away.

She had been afraid of that. Stupid why hadn't she just walked out? She knew how incredibly dangerous it was to draw Hojo's interest.

"Tell me cadet how did you come across such eyes?"

Rain opened one eye and glared at him through it, "Like I'd said, go rot somewhere where your corps won't contaminate anything."

Hojo's face once again contorted angrily and he took a step forward.

"How dare you! You are only a cadet, do you know how many cadet's come down here and don't make it back up. No one will come looking for you. It is easy to false in file reports into saying you met with an accident or ran off."

Rain slowly moved toward him with a deadly calm, and something in her expression made Hojo take a step back warily.

"How dare I? Let me tell you something professor, the only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because I made a promise not to. Don't make me break it?"

"Are you threatening me? Do you think you can get away with it?"Hojo was practically sputtering.

Rain raised an eyebrow, unknowingly looking very much like a certain General, "What will you do Professor? You are no match for me in a fight and who would you tell? I already know Shinra is keeping an eye on you, and you can't risk losing funding. The General, do you seriously think he would care after all you have done to him?"

The Professor's face grew more relaxed, cocky even like he knew something she did not.

Upon seeing the expression, Rain gave a sly smile and stepped toward him. There was nothing he knew or done that she did not.

"Or do you seriously think you can rely upon your claims that he is your son, to save you?"

Hojo froze.

Rain laugh was hollow, "Someone like you could never father a man like him"

Her voice suddenly softens, "Besides he's too much like his father for there to be any doubt. Both cold and calculating on the outside, their concern and feelings never reaching the outside world. With eyes so sharp they feel like they can see into your very soul, so similar to each other."

Her voice suddenly hardens, "Expect for their color of course. Eyes as red as blood and green as the richest mako pool, both so beautiful yet so unnatural. Proof of the horrors you put them through.

Taking another step forward Rain's voice was practically dripping with venom, "You know what I mean don't you Hojo? He's also the one who made me promise not to take away the pleasure of killing you himself."

Hojo had gone deathly pale and a fine sheet of sweat was starting to form on his brow. Rain leaned closer so she could whisper in the ear of the man, "Vincent Valentine."

She could not have imagined the immense delight the sudden widening of his eyes gave her and she pushed it wanting more.

"I would watch your back from now on Professor. Your days are numbered, that is the only reason why I don't kill you now."

Hojo seemed to get some composure back though she could tell he was still shaken. "Well, how interesting, you do seem to know a lot don't you?"

The angry fire she felt inside suddenly seemed to disappear and she suddenly stepped back.

_I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell him all that?_

Rain turned around panicked. She needed to get out of there and now!

Just as she was about to take a step a burning pain suddenly erupted in her shoulder and she cried out!

Looking over her shoulder she glimpsed the last of the green liquid as it disappeared from the syringe into her shoulder. Already she could feel the liquid fire coursing through her veins and the stale breath as Hojo now leaned down to chuckle in her ear.

"Don't think you can just say something like that and walk out of here. The injection I gave you is 4 times the amount of mako usually given to a SOLIDER. You know too much. Goodbye cadet."

Rain screamed and whirled around sharply. She heard something in her shoulder snap, right before her fist connected with the Hojo's jaw and he flew back across the room to slam into the wall twenty yards away. His body slumped unconscious to the floor.

Rain only had a moment of satisfaction at the heap on the floor before she began to feel the mako take effect. She recognized the familiar sensations. Cloud had had enough of these treatments in that other life for her to know the symptoms, the steps well.

First was the feeling like lava was being poured through your veins upon injection. Next which was happening right now, was the sensation of a million bugs crawling and biting through your body from the inside out. It was all she could do to stop herself from clawing at her own skin.

It was the result of the body's natural immunity trying to fight off the foreign substance in the body. That would last for about ten minutes before the third stage would start. She needed to find a safe place before that happened, away from everything and everyone. Things were only going to get worse.

She stumbled into the elevator her vision were already starting to go fuzzy and the panel looked like a jumble of numbers that didn't make any sense and for some reason she couldn't remember where the numbers led.

Where did she want to go?

A number at the top of the panel seemed to jump out at her and she pushed it before she even thought about it. It was only when she slid to the elevator floor as her muscles began to spasm and she no longer had any control over her limbs that she realized what floor that number had been.

Floor 80! SOLIDER's quarters!

* * *

Arieth gasped and sat straight up, Tifa who shared quarters with her stirred on the bed across from her.

"Arieth? Are you all right?"

Arieth couldn't answer, she didn't know. She had never felt this before!

Tifa sat up now worried and in a few steps was on the end of Arieth's bed.

"It's Rain, isn't it?"

When Arieth still didn't answer, Tifa's eyes filled with tears and a hand went across her mouth.

Arieth finally at the expression on Tifa's face seemed to snap out of her trance and she shook her head.

"No, she is alive."

Tifa closed her eyes in relief. "Then what is it?"

**"You feel her don't you?"** A voice spoke from a shadowed corner.

Tifa immediately stood fists raised, but hesitated when the red cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Vincent?"

The eyes opened and the yellow eyes shone in the dark.

Tifa gasped and stepped back warily, "Chaos!"

Chaos ignored her and starred at the Centra who sat frozen on the bed.

**"You can feel her now, can't you?"** He repeated, **"In the lifestream ..."**

"But she is not part of it." Arieth protested.

**"No."** Chaos agreed, **"But she is being more closely connected to it. The planet's blood now flows more strongly through her."**

Tifa was surprised, "You can feel the lifestream too?"

One eye strayed toward her, giving Tifa the chills.

**"I am a weapon, a demon created from the planet."**

The demon said it like that fact alone explained everything.

"What is happening?" The question came from Arieth.

Chaos turned back to girl who had now risen from the bed, fearfully.

"If her mako is increasing there is only one way that could be happening, and we all know Rain would never consent willing consent to injections."

"We should tell Cloud." Tifa started for the door, but stopped as the demon suddenly appeared in front of her, eyes glowing.

**"You will keep this to yourself. Things are progressing as they must. If you alert her brother he will want to retrieve her and then I will have no choice, but to intervene. Unless you wish for your boyfriend to be hurt you will keep silent."**

Tifa seemed torn, but then finally nodded.

Arieth however looked thoughtful. She finally looked up at the man who even in this form so resembled her silent friend. "You know everything, don't you? What she is going to do, what _they_ are planning."

Chaos didn't even blink, but his silence seemed to confirm it.

Tifa looked at both of them fearfully, "What do you mean? What is going to happen? Who are _they_?"

Chaos moved to the back of the room, toward the window, **"She will do what must be done and the planet will sacrifice what it must in order for its existence to continue and for its inhabits to survive." **

It was the only response either of girls got, before they were suddenly alone in their room again.

Vincent woke up abruptly. The sensation of his head feeling like it had been splint open then sewed back together a familiar side effect of Chaos's presence.

He was glad he was at least lying down this. Most times when Chaos released him, he left him standing to fall on his face. Usually in front of a lot of people, lately those people had been pointing weapons at him.

No, surprise there! He knew Chaos was up to something, had been for a while and he knew it involved Rain, but so far he had been unable to determine what.

A deep sigh beside suddenly caused Vincent to stiffen, his hand going for Cerberus at his hip, before a familiar scent filled his senses. Yuffie!

This was Yuffie's room and he was lying in Yuffie's bed with her beside him! Why in the planet's name had Chaos left him here?

**Because I know you Vincent Valentine**.

The voice spoke in his head.

**You're fears, your desires. This female is one of them. You desire her, but** **your fear of yourself and who you think you are keeps you from her. Consider this a gift. **

Vincent felt his blood boil, "You demon!"

Chaos chuckled, **Yes, I am, but that does not mean I don't feel. You want her, I know you do. Come on take her, she is right there beside you.**

Vincent's lips pulled back in a low growl, but a part of him knew this was true. Part of him wanted to do just what the demon suggested. Feeling her so close it was so tempting.

**Yes do it!**

At the demon's encouragement Vincent's resolve strengthened.

"Shut up Chaos and sleep!" He hissed.

The demon growled, but grew silent.

Beside him the ninja moved slightly, and then grew still again. Vincent turned his head, watching her.

He lay there the rest of the night, not touching her, but not leaving either. He slipped away before she woke the ninja never the wiser.

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the hall to his apartment feeling tired. Today had not been pleasant. Failed missions like the one they had been on may be over, but the paperwork could last for weeks, especially when it involved rouge Shinra SOLIDERS.

Reports had to be made, and then remade, than multiple copies made with his signature over every one. He had learned long ago never to sign anything without reading every word first, even copies. It was too easy for someone to slip a phrase or order in the mist of the endless letters and a signature from him could start wars and end lives. It was too risky and he never took the chance. So it took him longer than most officials to get through his paperwork, but unlike the rest his mistakes were rare, if ever and carefully going over ever file that went across his desk allowed him to know of ever little happen among his SOLIDERS and rest of Shinra.

This incident was now closed though, all the reports written along with specific care to mention Strife, but keep his involvement in the background. It would not be good if the boy got on Shinra and the Turk's radar. It would hinder his own progress and how he wanted to deal with the boy.

It was as he passed the elevator doors that he stopped. Sephiroth had taken the stairs from his office floor feeling the need to move his limbs after being confined behind his desk all day, now he listened.

There it was again. The almost inaudible gasp of pain, so soft only a SOLIDER's ears would have been capable of detecting it.

It had almost sounded like it had come from in the elevator, but on hearing it again Sephiroth realized it came from just beyond it. There was a small door meant to blend into the wall that sat just beside the elevator doors that was meant for custodial use. Sephiroth only knew it was there because he made it habit to know his surroundings, especially around personal places that he frequented.

Inside it looked like any other custodial closet, rows and rows of shelves piled high with various cleaning and polishing equipment, except in the far corner where the light didn't reach.

Sephiroth's green eyes fixed on the small figure huddled in the corner, whose knees were pulled up to his chest; with his head resting on them his hands trapped somewhere in-between. The golden spikes sticking up from the head immediately gave away the identity.

Strife!

Sephiroth took a step further into the closet letting the door shut behind him. Something was wrong! The boy was shaking so violently there was a fine sheet of sweet over his skin and again there was that gasp of pain, like it hurt him to breath. An uncomfortable twist formed in Sephiroth's stomach at the familiar symptoms.

"Cadet Strife?" He kept his voice low just in case his suspicion proved correct.

Immediately hands moved from where they had been confirmed between his chest and knees to cover his ears. Reacting as if Sephiroth had shouted at him, not quickly spoke to him, but even the action of covering his ears seemed to cause him pain for he gave a strangled gasp. Then the boy spoke.

"GO AWAY!"

The voice sounded so different that for a moment Sephiroth wondered if it really was Strife. It was low, but had a certain tenor to it that had not been there before, and it was full of steel. Like from someone who was used to giving commands.

Sephiroth though did not take commands not even from the president himself, unless he wanted too and certainly not from a cadet.

"Do you know who you are talking too cadet?" Still keeping his voice low, he changed it to match the cadet's tone, but the boy did not back down.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!"

The head snapped up and though Sephiroth's face did not move from its impassive expression, inside he was shocked as he starred into eyes now pulsing with a vibrant mako glow.

Shiva!

As he thought, the cadet had been exposed to high levels of mako. His symptoms were common sighs of mako poisoning. Moving forward he spoke being careful of his volume, but still adding strength to the command, "Cadet Strife we need to get you to the infirmary!"

"NO!"

The reaction was not what he expected. The cadet jumped to his feet or tried to. The normal speed and grace he was accustomed too, suddenly vanished leaving him weak and in pain, and he would have collapsed to the floor if Sephiroth had not lifted am arm catching the boy around the middle and pulled him back against his chest.

The boy screamed at his touch and not in anger or terror, but like he was agonizing pain. It caused Sephiroth to pause. The boy's body was absorbing the mako and given his violent reaction, not just absorbing it, but soaking it up like a sponge!

The violent shakes, sweats and lack of muscle control were common and frequent sighs of mako poising, it was only if the body could handle mako and absorb it that the next symptoms began.

The first immense pain from any touch as the body senses were heightened to a whole new level. Even a hand on the shoulder would set off every pain senor. Sephiroth's arms around the boy must be agony, but he was unwilling to let him go, instead moving one hand to clap across his mouth, muffling the screams.

If the boy was indeed undergoing the first stages of mako treatment and not poisoning, then there was no real reason to take him to the infirmary. It would get worse, but pass in time. There was nothing anyone in the infirmary could do, which was why SOLIDERS barracked themselves alone rather have witnesses to their pain. Besides Sephiroth could sympathize with the cadet's apparent horror of the place.

Loosing his grip on the cadet ever so slightly hoping to lessen the pain, he whispered into his ear, "Listen cadet, you have two options, either you will be taken to the infirmary _or_"

He empathized the word as the cadet began struggling in his arms, "Or you can come with me."

The cadet's thrashing stilled for a moment, "And how would that be any better?"

Sephiroth let his smirk show in his voice, "I never said it would be better, but I will not allow any medic to touch you if that is what you wish, but in order for that you need to come quickly and quietly. If anyone else but me found you or finds us you will be taken to the infirmary. Is that clear?"

The boy didn't say anything just jerked his head in agreement.

Sephiroth slowly released him, "All right, can you walk cadet?"

Sephiroth's apartment was at the end of the hall and though it was not far, the cadet didn't look in any shape to move even the short trek, but Sephiroth hesitated to involve any support that might require him touching the boy again.

The cadet nodded and took a step, but Sephiroth didn't miss the way his lips suddenly turned white and the cringe that followed.

Strife stood frozen as if by ice materia and Sephiroth was surprised when the boy spoke, "Is it far sir? I think I can make a quick sprint, but nothing long."

"End of the hall." Was his quick response.

The boy nodded, "All right you give the sign when and just go don't worry about me keeping up. I'll be right behind you. Have the door unlocked and ready; once I stop I didn't think I'll be able to get up again."

Sephiroth raised a silver brow. All right the boy was obviously used to leading. His previous behaviour and tone was proof of that. One did not develop that tone with that precise clip to it without practice. Though he never took orders, this time he let it be. Once he got the kid in his apartment within the soundproof walls he could press for a few things without any interference.

First thing how had the kid been exposed to that level of mako?

He went to the door and heard Strife follow; opening the door a fraction he scanned the hall. No one in sight, and there were no sounds of anyone coming either up the elevator or the stairs. It was clear. He motioned with his hand and moved. He didn't go as fast as he could, but put a little effort into it to humour the boy, plus it would take him a second to disarm his door.

With a few smooth strokes, his card was through the card lock and fingers across the panel and the door clicked open. He turned expecting to see Strife coming down the hall and nearly lashed out at realizing something was right behind him. Strife though dodged past him and through the open door.

Sephiroth quickly masked his surprise and slipped through the door closing it behind him. He didn't bother turning on the light. He didn't need it and he knew Strife's eyes would be sensitive to the light.

The boy had collapsed to his knees, his body utterly still.

Sephiroth was just about to speak when he realized the cadet was not breathing! His chest was utterly still and Sephiroth could not hear even the smallest trace of air flowing. His heart was still beating and he was still conscious though his gaze seemed distant.

"Strife!"

Sephiroth quickly pushed the cadet on his back, laying him down on the floor. He had seen this once before, back when Zack had still been a third. During one of his earlier treatments Zack had accidentally received a higher dose than normal, and Zack had purposely stopped breathing. His body preferring the lack of life giving oxygen to the agony even the small rise and fall of his chest sent throughout his body.

Angeal though had talked his student though it. Zack's body automatically obeying Angeal's every command; Sephiroth knew that would not work here. The cadet was too stubborn for that. Not wanting the boy to go too long without air he quickly formulated a plan that would force the kid to breath.

Leaning over him, he saw Strife's eyes widen and knew the significance of the position and what he was about to do, but there was no way around it and besides Sephiroth didn't really care. All he cared about was keeping the boy alive so he could get answers.

Grasping his chin roughly with one hand and pinching the boy's nose with the other he brought his mouth down overtop the cadet's and gave a blast of air through his mouth and into the boy's lungs. Sephiroth was aware of the cry of pain against his mouth, but gave another short breath of air, making sure the boy's lungs were full before removing his mouth.

Strife didn't move his face a mixture of both pain and shock. Sephiroth watched him intently.

"Come on breath." He commanded quietly and cursed when he failed to see the cadet exhale.

He didn't want to think about the pain the cadet must be feeling to want to make himself suffocate, but Sephiroth would not let him.

"No one dies within this apartment without my permission, Strife." He growled threateningly.

Strife didn't seem to hear his gaze once again distant and glazed over.

Sephiroth laid his hands down on the boy's middle, his palms nearly covering the small boy's stomach completely. Gently but firmly he pressed.

"Don't think I can't make you do whatever I command cadet. Breathing or not breathing I can make you do both."

The boy let out a wail at the pressure on his middle and with it the air he had been keeping compressed inside his lungs.

Sephiroth leaned back removing his hands satisfied. After a moment he again leaned over the boy's head capturing Strife's face so he was forced to look him in the eyes. "I can do this for you all night cadet or you can, either way you are going to keep breathing."

Don't think you're going to get out of answering me that easily, he thought to himself.

With surprising strength the boy jerked his head free and Sephiroth let him. The first breath caused Strife to curl into himself drawing his knees to his chest. Slowly and painfully he drew in a ragged breath and released it with a strangled gasp.

Sephiroth watched for a minute before satisfied the boy would keep breathing on his own, and then sat back.

"Who did this to you?"

Strife's breathing stopped again, and Sephiroth waited for an answer and a breath, he would not let the boy get away without either.

Finally both came, the breath first then a jumbled answer in between breaths, "Hojo... on errand...needle...stabbed."

Sephiroth's hand clenched into a fist.

Hojo!

Why did that cease to surprise him, but how had Hojo managed to get his hands on Strife? Instructors along with every officer knew to keep the cadets away from the lower labs. Lowly cadets and troopers had an unnerving way of disappearing down there, especially when subjects were short.

Strife had mentioned errand, if Sephiroth ever found out who sent him on that errand, the man was as good as dead. He had not become _this_ interested in the cadet and _this_ patient in holding demands for answer to have the cadet disappear in the lower labs.

Sephiroth glanced over at the cadet whose breathing suddenly sounded easier and seemed to have drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Hopefully the worst was over. The first two hours after injection was usually the worst. The rest as Sephiroth knew from past experience could be embarrassing if not handled in private, as emotions, senses, strength and speed all heighted to new level. Hopefully Strife would sleep through most of it.

Sephiroth looked around, if the cadet was going to sleep through the night, he might as well move to somewhere a little more convenient than the floor. It would be easier and more comfortable to keep an eye on the cadet in the bedroom.

Slipping one arm beneath the boy's knees and another under his shoulders, Sephiroth lifted the cadet with ease. The boy was surprisingly heavier than his small frame gave him credit for, but then Sephiroth could feel the muscle in the boy's thighs and shoulder. Muscle was after all a lot heavier then bone or fat.

As he walked into large room and laid the boy on the huge bed in the middle, he noticed something as he slid his arm out from under the small shoulders. The boy hissed in his sleep almost as if he was in pain and Sephiroth looked down at his arm and was surprised to see a thin trail on blood on his inner forearm and feel a slight throb as well.

Eyes narrowing Sephiroth turned the boy over so his back was to him and ran a hand lightly over Strife's shoulder. His hand paused when he felt something sharp sticking out from one shoulder blade. Grabbing the back of the shirt the military issued fabric did not stand a chance against the General's enhanced strength and with a rip it tore from collar to waist.

Sephiroth starred at the white cloth bandages wrapped around the boy's upper back. What was this? Had Strife had an injury he was unaware off?

Whatever it was, it didn't seem to need immediate attention. Strife had obviously bandaged it up and he didn't see any blood sweeping through the bandages and if it was broken ribs then wrapping them up was the best thing to do for them anyway.

He would check the cadet's chest for injuries later. Right now his immediate attention was on the angry red welt of skin seeping blood and trances of the mako from the needle of a syringe that had obviously broken on in the cadet's shoulder.

Pulling at it gently Sephiroth felt the first small trace of sympathy stir within him as the needle resisted his pull. It was obviously imbedded into the shoulder blade and Sephiroth knew from personal experience how painful that could be.

Never the less Sephiroth tightened his hold his hold on the large needle. His fingers effectively become a pair of pliers and with one swift tug the imbedded object came free. Strife's entire body jerked on the bed and he gave a small wail, but didn't wake up. Sephiroth was starting to think the kid had passed out, there was no way anyone could sleep through all this.

He watched as the small wound immediately began to heal once the needle was removed, until all that was left was a slightly red patch of irritated skin.

Turning the cadet over not gently, but not roughly either he began examine him for further injury. Placing his hands lightly over the bandaged chest Sephiroth began to feel gently his eyes watching carefully for any sign of seeping blood.

Suddenly his hands stilled and his eyes narrowed as unknowing to him his eyes began for the first time to notice attributes Genesis had weeks earlier. The narrow shoulders, the slight curve around the hips and now the banged chest.

No, it couldn't be!

He let his hand slowly slid down the firm stomach pausing only briefly at the rim of the cadet's pants as his hand trailed down even further over the fabric. He suddenly jerked it back like he had been burned and rubbed it with his other hand.

His eyes now burning a brilliant and eerie green as his mind processed this new found revelation.

A girl!

A girl in his army!

Never had that ever happen before! If a woman wanted a job in Shinra she was put behind desk or a breaker. If she showed unusually fighting skill, the Turks would snatch her up. Females were always useful in their line of work, but never had a woman ever been a part of the military.

Now that Sephiroth thought about it, it was both astounding and amusing. The cadet had immediately caught his interest, but not because of her gender or anything related to it. Certainly it explained a lot of things, the cadet's reluctance to touch, avoidance of the infirmary, but not all.

The most obvious questions were still at large. The cadet's skills were beyond any cadet level by far and now that he knew she was a girl it only enlarged the question. Plus Strife knew about Jenova, of that Sephiroth was certain and with this new discovery it added a whole new troubling question. Why was she here?

_AN: So that is the end of this chapter hoped you enjoyed! I know I changed a few major things like Sephiroth not being Hojo's son, but I couldn't stand the thought of him being the son of that creep, plus there was absolutely no resemblance. Anyway let me know what you think!!!! _

_Also I received some some comments that I need a beta reader and I agree! Spelling and grammer are not my strong suit when it comes to writing. So if anyone knows a good beta reader or is a beta reader that would be willing to help me out in that area, please let know. I don't need help with plot line since I have most of that figured out already, but I want to make my writing better for my readers and having errors in spelling and grammer takes away from a story I know. So if any of you have any suggestions let me know, I get overwelmed when I look through the beta lists. _


	21. Chapter 21 SOLIDER

_AN: Oh my! Bad author, bad author two weeks again!!! Man, am I slipping! I got distracted with some other writing I have been doing and didn't apply myself like I should. Anyway finally here it is! __101 reviews!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, especially FullMetalPanic. Your reviews are great and keep me going. Also thanks to all you who offered to beta read for me. I appreciate the offers; please don't be mad if I take a while to deicide. It's hard for me to hand my baby over to someone, even though it for the best. Anyway enjoy and please, please review! _

Sephiroth after a moment complicating how this new revelation would change things and how he would deal with the cadet, quickly made a decision. Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed the first number on his speed dial. He only had to wait one ring before Angeal picked up his phone.

It always amused him how Angeal seemed to know when it was important to answer him phone and when to leave it. It's not like he could tell from ring tone. Angeal always kept his phone on vibrate and if he pulled it from his pocket he didn't bother even looking at the caller ID. If it was out of his pocket Angeal answered it.

"Angeal, I need you to bring me a cadet's uniform shirt. The smallest they have and bring it to my apartment and I need it quick."

His demand came out half way between an order and request. Though Sephiroth tried to keep it more toward the request end, but it was hard to change his General habits even among his friends.

Fortunately Angeal understood and instead of asking why the heck he would need a cadet's uniform, the cool response that came was whether Sephiroth also needed pants and the jacket to go with it.

Sephiroth gave a huff of amusement.

"Just the shirt and make it quick." He did nothing to hide the order this time around.

Pocketing the phone Sephiroth turned to the still girl on the bed. Funny how the revelation still hadn't completely sunk in yet, with the cadet laying on her stomach back to him it was easy to forget.

A noise a short time later at the door revealed the presence in the hall. Not a knock, but a loud enough noise that a SOLIDER's ears would be sure to pick it up.

Angeal must have realized someone else was in his apartment and didn't want to alert whoever it was of his presence. It was so like Angeal to be interpreting things Sephiroth wasn't even always aware he was showing, but in this case it was hardly necessary. Sephiroth was sure the girl would not be waking any time soon.

Running his hand over the panel the computer immediately recognized his hand print and the door clicked open.

Angeal stood one hand against the door frame, looking both concerned and curious. He tossed a folded shirt into Sephiroth's hand and waited. Sephiroth looked it over once before satisfied it was the same and would do.

"Are you going to tell me what it going on?" Angeal asked looking into the apartment past him.

"No." His response was short and Sephiroth didn't miss the slight hurt look in Angeal's eyes.

Sephiroth signed inwardly even after all these years Angeal at times found it hard to accept the fact that the only person Sephiroth truly trusted anymore was Zack, but it was not a matter of lack of trust in this case, but a matter of bad timing.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow morning, bring Genesis too."

Angeal looked slightly surprised, "Zack?"

"Not yet."

Angeal nodded once, but paused before turning, "All right, but whatever you're going to do trend carefully Sephiroth."

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to feel surprised, though he didn't show.

Angeal continued, "I know you have Strife in there. Whatever you've done or are going to do remember Zack feels very protective of that cadet."

Sephiroth nodded remembering how uncharacteristically angry Zack had gotten when they had first begun to suspect the cadet. He would trend this very carefully.

Once Angeal was gone Sephiroth moved back into the bedroom, the cadet had not moved. Unfolding the shirt, Sephiroth then went through the actions of re-dressing the cadet back into her uniform; hopefully the girl would not know the difference.

Sephiroth had no intentions of revealing the fact he knew the cadet's secret just yet. He now intended to watch the cadet through a whole new set of eyes, and his mind was already coming up with a plan that would put more pressure on the girl and enable him to keep her closer.

After he was satisfied that the cadet would not notice her new change of clothes, he sat down on the edge of the bed. It was big enough that it put a large distance between them, but still enabled him to grab her in an instant if she should do anything.

He must have dozed off sitting resting against the headboard because the next thing he knew he was jerked awake by a presence over him.

He struck out instinctively. Normal a blow from him would kill most people, but it hardly seemed to faze this person. The blow crashed along the side of the shadow's head and Sephiroth eyes just recognized the blond spikes, when a hand grabbed his fist and with surprising strength flipped him across the bed and onto his back at the end of the bed.

Sephiroth felt the small figure land on top of his body and the glowing green eyes appeared over his face. He didn't move, though he could have easily thrown the cadet off.

The dark bruise on one side of her face was already begging to clear. The freshly injected mako explaining the quick healing and super strength, it was at this stage that SOLIDERS became unpredictable; each handled the whirlwind of enhanced emotions and senses differently.

He waited curious how Strife would handle it; Sephiroth wouldn't put it past him...her to be the violet type. In fact out of everything he had learned about Strife he expected it. Girl or not the cadet had a strength and rage that was deadly if provoked or unstable. He had been witness to it after the death of Strife's friend.

So it surprised him when the glowing eyes suddenly softened and he felt hands brush the long hair around his face.

"Sephiroth," A voice breathed above him and he was surprised by the female caress lacing it.

"You are so different from the last time I knew you."

The voice continued, "I was frightened of you at first, but we are not so different. You carry the same pain, the same torment as us and you have not given in to _her_ pleas."

A forehead suddenly rested against his and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his lips as she spoke, "I am going to save you. Save both of you!"

Hands suddenly clasped either side of his face and he stiffened ready, but she only starred hard into his eyes, "Do you hear me witch? You cannot have him!"

From deep within Sephiroth's being he felt it rise in response, and his eyes widened in panic as her voice again began to whisper to his mind.

Jenova!

Sephiroth ground his teeth, trying to force her persuasive voice back, trying to shut her out.

"Be quite Jenova! It is not time for you to come yet."

Jenova listened!

Sephiroth could feel her retreat, the whispered getting quieter until they vanished completely. Strife smiled and a thumb gently caressed the side of his face, "That's right; he will never be yours to command again. He's mine now! Do you hear? Mine!"

The cadet suddenly seemed to sway, as if what she had done had taken a lot out of her. She suddenly pushed away from him confused, but then her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp overtop him, her head resting on his chest.

Sephiroth didn't move for a long time. A part of him mulling over ever word the cadet had uttered. Another more carnal side of him taking pleasure of the feeling of the small body cradled over top of him and the smell of the hair against his face.

* * *

Rain woke up feeling confused and slightly ill.

Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was Hojo. Hojo!?

She sat straight up and immediately regretted it, bringing a hand up to her pounding head. It felt like her heart had moved from her chest to her skull and was pounding away at her skull. She wondered if this was what a hangover felt like. It sure seemed similar to what Barret and Cid went through in the morning after they had had one too many.

It was then that she noticed she was sitting in a bed and her abrupt sit up hadn't caused her skull to crash into the overhanging metal roofing like it would have in her bunk.

Pulling her hand away from her head, her eyes widened. She was sitting in the middle of the biggest bed Rain had ever seen. It was covered black sheets and bedding and the whole room seemed very crisp and clean, but with a decided male taste, like it had been designed for a man.

This was not good! Rain looked down at herself and was relieved to see her cadet uniform still remained on and unmoved. Now where the heck was she and who brought her here?

It was just starting to tug at the back of her mind when the door at the far end of the room opened and Sephiroth himself walked. He did not seem surprised to have a cadet in his bed. In fact there was no emotion what so ever in his face, even his body language was natural.

Rain paled visible as it all came back. She had collapsed in a closet on the SOLIDERS quarter floor and Sephiroth had found and brought her back to his apartment.

Rain didn't remember anything else after that except pain. No, wait there was something else! The sensation of familiar firm lips overtop of hers then agony. Oh, Minerva!

Though he had been forcing her to breathe the thought of him being that close...she couldn't make up her mind if she was disturbed or found it appealing.

"General, sir!"

Rain finally regained her composure and saluted sharply.

Sephiroth's lip twitched, not in a smile Rain didn't think he was capable of that, but it might be a smirk.

"At ease, cadet."

Rain lowered her arm, but did not relax her position. She waited for instruction, but none came. The General only starred at her as if daring her to speak first. Finally after she could not stand the silence or his gaze anymore she did.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I put you through, sir. It will not happen again."

This time a silver brow rose, "As I see it Cadet, I did not really give you a choice in the matter. I trust you will take this as a warning and never venture into the lower labs again, no matter who orders you there. If someone ever does so again, you are to report to me understand?"

She nodded mutely; slightly relieved that was all he was going to say at least for now.

Sephiroth tilted his head motioning toward a door at one end of the room, "The bathroom is at your convince if you wish to wash up before we discuss things further."

Rain nodded so quickly she almost gave herself whip lash. She clung to the chance to escape from his presence like a drowning man does to a life preserver. She had witnessed how desperate that could be personally when Cid had once accidently fell on outcrop of rocks into a lake below. It would have been funny if not for the hysteric scream of profanity. Apparently the pilot could not swim.

Shutting the door behind her she leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief.

What to do now?

There was one thing for sure there was no way she wanted to stay and discuss things further with the General. She looked around desperate for an escape, but she was in the bathroom! What chance was there in a windowless bathroom? Her gaze immediately locked onto something!

Wait that might work!

* * *

Sephiroth waited until he heard the shower turn on before he moved out of the bedroom and into the living space.

He checked the clock, Genesis and Angeal were probably waiting in his office already, but he would wait until he could escort the cadet out and give strict instructions before letting the girl off on her own.

He waited for almost half an hour and still the shower had not turned off. Sephiroth didn't know much about females and their grooming habits, but the girl had been posing as a boy for the last mouth. He doubted she took the risk of being that long in the shower.

Moving to the door, he listened carefully, nothing. He heard nothing!

Grabbing the handle it gave under his grip, the lock snapping free.

The room was filled with steam and he quickly turned off the shower. As he suspected the room was empty!

His eyes immediately fixed on the ventilation shaft that pumped cool or warm air into the room and Sephiroth's lip twitched in amusement.

The cadet could get herself in the most awkward of positions and choice the most bizarre ways to get out. He honestly didn't seem how a person, no matter how small, could get down a shaft that small.

The cadet must be a contortionist, but then she was after all a girl.

* * *

Angeal sat on the edge of Sephiroth's desk. It being the only piece of furniture he could comfortable lean against, since Genesis had taken the entire length of the couch, his head resting at one end his feet dangling over the other, eyes closed.

Angeal was slightly surprised at how little of a fuss Genesis had put up at being here first thing in the morning. Genesis was a night creature by habit and did not enjoy mornings and always treasured his sleep when it could be afforded to him, meaning whenever he was not at the front.

Genesis had been acting usual lately and nothing Angeal said or did could bring out what it was, but Genesis was obviously enjoying it, which was reason enough for Angeal to be worried.

Angeal was just about to move from the desk to the chair behind the desk, despite knowing how Sephiroth hated it when people sat in his chair, when the door opened and Sephiroth strode in with quite and decided steps.

"We don't have much time, so I'm going to make this quick. Zack will be here soon and he will be bringing Cadet Strife. I not sure how long it will take him to find him, but knowing Zack probably not long."

"Why would Zack have to find him? Shouldn't he be in classes?" Angeal asked.

He noticed with interest how Genesis suddenly sat up.

"No, as you already know Angeal. Strife spent the night in my apartment last night."

Genesis smirked and even Angeal looked surprised at the open admission.

Sephiroth's gaze darkened, "The cadet had been sent down to the lower labs on an errand by one of his superiors."

Immediately Angeal's and Genesis's expression turned to match Sephiroth's.

"Strife was injected with an abnormal amount of mako by Hojo and was suffering symptoms because of it when I found him."

Angeal drew in a breath, "So the kid survived I take it?"

Sephiroth smirked, "More than survived, his body absorbed it. All of it and surprisingly fast too, besides a headache this morning. The kid was fine."

"So he has a usually mako tolerance? Interested." Genesis muttered.

"More than that, Strife is a girl."

Silence filled the room.

Angeal starred at Sephiroth. If he didn't know that Sephiroth never joked he would swear Sephiroth was trying to pull one on them.

Surprisingly it was Genesis that broke the silence.

"Woman actually."

Both men turned to stare at him and Sephiroth voice was dangerously low, "Excuse me?"

Genesis slyly, "Woman, she's actually a woman not a girl. Come on Sephiroth! You must have noticed those hips don't belong to girls. I didn't get a chance to look at other defining aspects, did you?"

Again that foreboding silence, before Angeal finally voiced the thought, "You knew! You knew all along the cadet was a girl and you didn't tell us."

Genesis shrugged, "I thought it would be interesting to see how long it would take you to figure it out for yourself."

Angeal quickly put himself between his two friends. From the cold expression of Sephiroth's face Angeal knew Sephiroth was ready to kill Genesis.

"Easy Sephiroth, no need to kill him."

"How about scare that face he's so proud off." Was the cold reply.

"Genesis do not say anything!" Angeal snapped seeing his red haired red ready to open his mouth again.

Genesis amazingly obeyed, and after a moment Sephiroth seemed to get control of himself, for he turned and walked back to his desk and sat down.

"So what is your plan on handling this?" Angeal finally asked when the trio was once again settled.

"Simple, we make Strife a SOLIDER."

This time it was Genesis's turn to look surprised, and Angeal was the one who looked unfazed.

Angeal nodded thoughtfully, "You don't plan on revealing her yet do you? You want to keep her close."

It made sense. As a SOLIDER Sephiroth would have more direct access and control over her movements without it appearing out of the norm.

Sephiroth nodded, "Also as soon as Hojo realizes the she's not dead from his mako, he'll want her for his own use. As a cadet he'll have easy access to her and it will only be a matter of time before we are short one cadet. Not even Hojo could take a SOLIDER without eyebrows being raised within Shinra. They are too valuable in the war, for Shinra to let them be for Hojo's use."

"So you're protecting her."

Angeal sighed. Genesis was determined to have Sephiroth kill him today, but Sephiroth only relied calmly, "For the time being yes."

Despite the calm appearance that did not mean Genesis was in the clear. Sephiroth was at his most dangerous when he was at his calmness. There was nothing more frightening then an anger Sephiroth then maybe a calm one, both here equally terrifying in their own way.

"Are you okay with letting a girl into SOLIDER Sephiroth?" Despite Sephiroth current mood the question had to be asked and it would do no good coming from Genesis.

Sephiroth was quite for a moment then, "She has the skills required. I would not suggest this otherwise. Hojo or not I would not let a cadet in unless they already had what it takes for SOLIDER."

Angeal nodded understanding where this was going. Sephiroth was not asking as much is words, but was still requesting their permission all the same.

During the war, protocol had been changed due to the urgency of the war and need for SOLIDERS for the extensive and lengthily tests required to advance to SOLIDER to be skipped. A first class SOLIDER or General could immediately promote a cadet into the position of third class, but only with the approval of two other first class SOLIDERS regarding the cadet's skill and character. Sephiroth needed both their approval in order to promote the cadet.

Angeal hesitated, "What about Zack? Are you going to tell him?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Just because I let Strife in SOLIDER does not mean he does not need more training and supervision. I want Zack to mentor her, get her to show her true strength. She trusts him the most. If we tell Zack of her true gender, he will act different around her and her suspicions will be aroused. No, he needs to act normally around her and for that to happen he can't know. Not just yet."

Angeal sighed, he didn't like hiding this from the pup, but Sephiroth was right. Zack though not an open book, would always show some sense of what he was feeling in his actions and words. It's was what made people trust him so much. He was honest.

"All right." Angeal gave his approval and Genesis nodded.

Their only thanks was a slight incline of the head from the silver haired man and just in time too. A loud knock sounded on the door right before Zack barged in dragging a reluctant cadet behind him.

* * *

Rain for the thousandth time that day was kicking herself!

Her actions the last day and night had been nothing less than stupid! First in letting herself be ordered to the lower labs and how she had handled her encounter with Hojo. Then letting Sephiroth of all people find her, when she was less than thinking clearly, and to top it all this morning actions!

Why had she run?

Why couldn't she had just taken a nice, private shower for once, and then gone back into that bedroom with a fresh mind and dodged the General's questions and inquiries?

Instead when she saw the even small hope of escape she had taken it without thought. It was only after she was crawling through the tight shaft almost getting stuck at every turn that she realized the stupidity of her actions.

What was she going to do now? Desert Shinra?

Sephiroth would not let this go. Did she think she could avoid him simple by escaping his apartment? The man was the freaking General! The only place in the building she was probably safe was in was these venation shafts, and only because no one else could fit in them.

How she had wanted to stay in those shafts forever! Eventually thought she had had to come out and face whatever was to come. Things were too far along for her to just pack it all up now.

She had been surprised when it was Zack that had been storming up and down the halls looking for her and not a silver haired murdering General.

Her relief was short lived, when no sooner had she managed to detangle herself from his Zack attack, which he was soo famously known for, when he was dragging her through the halls.

It was only once they were in the elevator and Zack had pushed the floor number in the control panel that she knew where they were going, but then again she sort of already knew. She had been holding on to the slim hope that Zack wouldn't turn her in.

It had been when she had refused to leave the elevator that Zack finally clued into her pale face and clenched fists.

"Come on, Cloud. It wouldn't be that bad I promise. Sephiroth just wants to talk over a couple of things that is all. I'll be there the entire time."

Zack's attempt at making her feeling more at ease fell flat, thought the attempt was appreciated. She eventually let him drag her into the General's office. Maybe Sephiroth wouldn't kill her with him Zack in the room.

Rain came to a dead halt when she saw both Genesis and Angeal standing at one corner of the room. Even Zack appeared surprised and a little apprehensive at this, but he quickly shut the door before the part of her that wanted to again run took over.

Rain instead stiffened to attention and offered the three men a salute.

"At ease cadet." The General's voice was characteristically void of any emotion or feeling.

"Cadet Strife, we have been watching you for some time now." Sephiroth continued.

Here is comes! Rain winched.

"And given recent events and the fact that we will undoubtedly be heading back to Wutia in the near present, a decision regarding you and your future here at Shinra has been decided."

A pause and Rain waited, half expecting to hear commends to report for her own execution.

"As of tomorrow, Cadet Cloud Strife you will be promoted to position of SOLIDER third class and the duties that come with it."

Time seemed to stand still.

Her mind did not register anything, not even Zack's surprised whoop and the arm he threw around her shoulders in congratulations. Then his cry of outrage at why he had not been informed before this!

Rain didn't register any of it, nor the intense stares of the three men who watched her reaction closely.

The only thought registering in her brain at the moment was a single profanity that would have even made Cid turn crimson.

* * *

Tseng looked down at the body and gave an annoyed sigh.

He knew when he first walked into the room that it would end today. After all negations like these were never meant to accomplish anything. How could it, when all Shinra sent was ambassadors to meet with the Wutia leader. That fact along let the enemy know they weren't serious about negations.

This one though had surprisingly lasted longer than any one previous and it had nothing to do with Shinra's ambassador.

Godo for some reason had kept his cool remarkably well during the last few weeks. Something which was odd for him, but over the last week that patience had steadily been growing shorter and shorter, ever since the blond guard had disappeared taking two of his men with him.

Tseng had sent others in search of them, but he could not afford to spare many of his men in that area as such as he may want to. They after all were Turks, which demanded the need to know how to take care of one's self and not to except rescue if captured. It was the way the Turks worked and both Reno and Rude knew that.

Still that hadn't stopped Tseng from attending the negations with a desperate eye, hoping for even a glimpse of the blond haired guard. Tseng would have dealt with him personally if he did, but he never did show up again which was fortunate for the blond and now probably never would.

Tseng look one last look at the dead body of the ambassador.

The man had been an idiot and cocky, pressing Godo and pushing every button he could find, confident of his position and protection. Unfortunately the man did not know his own fate in this game.

He was never more than a tool used by Shinra, meant to push Godo's hand into committing the final blow. In doing so enabling Shinra to gain the public's sympathy and make it look like Shinra wanted peace, but bloody Wutia had ruthlessly murdered any hope of peace.

What would be failed to be mentioned was the Shinra's ambassador's crude remarks regarding the Wutia leader's daughter and his family. Remarks offensive enough to make even Tseng want to murder the man, he after all had grown up in Wutia and knew how they regarded their family. Though Tseng knew the man was not in the closest relationship with his daughter, it in fact was rather strained from the reports he got, no one besides Godo could ever be allowed to insult his daughter.

Godo sat utterly still as such vulgar terms were used to describe his daughter that Tseng now knew that this guy was nothing more than punk picked off the street and groomed for the position he was now in.

So Tseng didn't even blink an eye in surprise when with a simple flick of the old man's wrist, almost too fast to see, imbedded a kunai through the other man's throat.

Everyone in the room now went utterly still in shock as the Wutia leader stood up.

"People like you talk too much." He told the dead man and walked from the room, leaving Tseng in the position he was now, dealing with the mess.

After giving orders, Tseng pulled out his phone and ordered a chopper. He needed to get back to Midgar immediately. He personally wanted to inform Rufus of events that had transpired.

* * *

"Cloud!"

Avalanche was once again in the air, and Cloud turned from his position at the glass window on the bridge of the Highwind as Barret came rushing in followed closely by Yuffie.

"Cloud," Barret roared again, but before he would say anything further Yuffie took over.

"The negations failed Cloud!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Like we knew they would, but anyway the war is back on people!"

Barret hit her over the back of the head with his hand, "Shut up woman and let me talk."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him, but remained quite.

"She's right Cloud," Barret continued. "The fight is back on and Wutia is calling for its General and the Crescent Unit is demanding the returning presence of its commander."

Everyone shifted uncomfortable at this last part and looked uncertain at Cloud.

Cloud's face turned dark and he turned back to look out the window, hiding his expression from his friends, though it still came out clear in his voice.

"Inform Godo that his General will contact him directly."

"All right!" Yuffie shouted pumping her fist in the air. "The great ninja Yuffie is back in action."

Cloud though wasn't finished, "Also inform the Crescent Unit that the Wutia General himself will be leading their Unit this time."

Cloud now turned and mako in his eyes glowed with a dangerous glint. "I've had enough hiding in the shadows."

AN: Well, there it is let me know what you think! I finally got Cloud back in the game; the next chapter should be interesting for you, hard for me. I always did struggle with writing battles (little hint on upcoming chapter).


	22. Chapter 22 War

_AN: Okay, I know you guys are tired of hearing this, but I'm going to say it again. Sooo sorry about the late update! I'm not even going to bother with excuses because there are always a tone of them and people never really buy it anyways. So here is what I'm thinking. I know lately my updates have been late so I have decieded to change it from weekly updates to two weeks. It dosen't mean that I won't still work to try and get them up sooner, but just so you don't except it and then are dissapointed. I'm been making chapters longer as I go and I like it that way, but it just takes time and I'm sort of reaching a climax point in the story and want to do it right and not just rush through it. Thanks soo much for all the reviews and for writing to tell me to put up the next chapter up already! Those comments help me get my butt in gear. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy! _

Walking down the hall Tseng made his way towards the General's office. Though the Turks and SOLIDERS had been forced to work together much over the last few years, the two sections tended to separate themselves from each other whenever they were in private, preferring their own kind rather than each other's company. That was partly due to the past division over new recruits, which had sometimes resulted in a tug of war, each section eager to have the cream of the crop.

Relationship between the two divisions had taken a new turn after Tseng took over as head of the Turks from Veld two years ago. Sephiroth and Tseng had an unspoken agreement, working together beyond what was expected of them. The war had cost Shinra resources and popularity, but to Sephiroth and Tseng it cost more, their men.

Shinra seemed to think lives were expendable and there was an unlimited supply of both SOLIDERS and Turks, but though there were plenty of admissions for both programs the level of skill applying was getting lower and lower, and both Sephiroth and Tseng refused to let anyone below their standards under their command.

The alliance between them was an effort on the two's part at coordinating their information and effort in an attempt to minimize causalities on both sides. By forcing the right and left hand to work together.

Suddenly something slammed into his chest. He stopped in surprise and looked down. The small figure had been so short he had not even seen him.

The boy was dressed in the black sleeveless shirt and pants of a SOLIDER and Tseng was surprised, usually SOLIDERS were bigger men, at least tall. Most times they had to be, SOLIDER unlike Turks had an aversion guns, using blades instead, which required a large amount of strength and skill.

Obviously this kid had skill if he was able to make it through the cadet training and catch the eye of SOLIDER.

It was only when the boy looked up that Tseng froze. The blond hair, blue eyes...it was him! The Wutia guard!

Tseng shook himself mentally. No, it couldn't be! The man couldn't be in two places at the same time, could he? The guard had disappeared the last week, but no there was no way. Sephiroth kept close tabs on all his SOLIDERS and there was no way he would let even one away from Midgar on leave with the possibility of the fighting commencing again at any moment. So who was this kid?

Tseng caught the startled look in the blonde's face. Was it just him or was there a flare of recognition in those blue eyes, before it was quickly hidden away?

Yes, that had defiantly been recognition. The SOLIDER had recognized him. How and who was he?

"Sorry sir." The SOLIDER muttered stepping aside.

This was the first time Tseng had ever heard the figure speak, even at the negations he had never the guard speak so he could not compare voices. Tseng's eyes narrowed.

"What is your name SOLIDER?"

The response was immediate.

"Strife, sir. Cloud Strife."

So the boy was new to the SOLIDER program. Most SOLIDERS would have given him a Turk lip for demanding their name. This kid was obviously fresh from the cadet program still used to receiving and obeying orders.

"On your way Strife."

He waited till the SOLIDER passed him, his eyes never leaving him, taking in every little detailed. It was only after the blond had disappeared around a corner that Tseng continued down the hall. He quickly arrived at the General's floor and was immediately ushered in.

Sephiroth as usually was sitting behind his desk a load of paperwork before him. The General looked up as Tseng entered and motion for him to take a seat, which Tseng did.

"I heard the negations did not go well?" The question came out cold, even for Sephiroth.

Tseng allowed a small sneer to cross his face, "It went as expected. With one Shinra ambassador dead at the hands of Wutia."

Tseng couldn't keep the bitter tone from his voice, and Sephiroth nodded in understanding, "At least the cease fire lasted longer than normal. Troops and SOLIDERS are thankful for that."

"Yes, an extra month or two of life before they are sent back to the slaughter field."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his response. Usually Tseng was cool and collective, almost as emotionless as Sephiroth himself, but the events of the last few weeks and losing two of his best men had Tseng in a bad temper and there was few he would privilege with being allowed to see it. Sephiroth was one of the few, because he understood his frustration.

Tseng quickly masked his emotions and decided to bring up a new topic. "So General is the SOLIDERS program that desperate for new SOLIDERS?"

Sephiroth eyes narrowed, but Tseng continued, "I meet one of your new SOLIDERS outside your office just now, seemed a little short."

"How did you know he was new?" Sephiroth's voice was tight.

"He gave me his name."

Sephiroth seemed to relax slightly at this response and it piped Tseng's curiosity.

"The boy has the skill necessary for SOLIDER. No use in keeping him back, he will have to learn as he goes."

Now something was defiantly going on. Sephiroth was being abnormal cautious around him, he hadn't done that since the begging two years ago.

"Where is he from?"

There was a moment of silence and Tseng waited as Sephiroth starred at him his face could've been a stone statue for all it revealed. Sephiroth didn't have to answer, but Tseng could just as easily find out for himself from the nearest Shinra computer.

Sephiroth too seemed to realize that for he answered, "Nibelheim."

Now that perked Tseng's curiosity, it had been years since he was heard of the backwater mountain village.

"The kid will be going with you when you head out?"

Sephiroth nodded looking down at a folder on his desk, "Every SOLIDER and trooper is needed. We have reports of large groups of military movement on the west cost of Wutia."

Tseng leaned forward, "Large moment? That doesn't sound like Wutia. The last ten years have been a challenge to even find them, no less fight them. What are they up to?"

"I would like more intel."

It was a statement, but Tseng caught the request behind it.

He nodded, "I'll send a couple of my people and see what they can find."

One silver eyebrow rose, "You'll send a couple of people?"

Tseng stood up his mask again in place, "I have something I need to attend to first. I will get there personally as soon as possible."

He was well aware of the General's gaze as he left the office, but it would not be helped. If Sephiroth was not going to be upfront with him, then he would have to find out on his own. It was time to take a trip back to Nibelheim.

* * *

Rain practically ran the rest of the way to the simulation room where she had agreed to meet Zack. Of all people to run into Tseng was probably the worst! Right when she thought things could not get any worse, they somehow someway always managed too.

She had tried to stay cool, not to panic. After all Tseng did not know either her or Cloud in this life so no reason to let actions or reactions of him make him suspicious. Except when she had looked into his face she swore she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, but how? How could he know her?

Rain groaned that was just what she needed, on top of being forced into SOLIDER and being even more under the more scrutinizing eye of the General to now also be on the Turk leader's radar...what chance did she have now?

SOLIDER was impossible enough as it was, not that she did not enjoy some of the befits that came a part of being SOLIDER. The small private room on the 80th floor was a tremendous relief to bunking with thirty some odd guys in the barracks, though being on the small floor with so many SOLIDERS was still unnerving, and the showers did not increase from three minutes at most. Doors and locks were after all nothing to a SOLIDER.

Running her hand over the pad the doors in front of her automatically opened, surprising her slightly. A part of her was not yet used to the new clearance being a part of SOLIDER even the lowest level gave her. She still couldn't believe she was even here at all, she remember the fierce argument she had put up in the General's office not even two days ago.

She winched, another thing that had gone badly. She had used ever excuse, every reason she could think off why she could not be accepted into SOLIDER and Sephiroth had calmly addressed every one trapping her in a corner of her own making.

I've been in Shinra less than two months, standard cadet training takes six months.

That had been the first excuse.

The response, he could override it, he was the General.

I can barely stand doctors even touching me, no less shooting me full of mako shots.

The solution, Zack would give her the shots when time came and that would only be in two months. The overdose she had received from Hojo would apparently last her for at least a couple of months.

Those there just the ones with the most merit, they just got more pathetic as the list went on until even her height was used as an excuse.

But the way he answered them really had her concerned. It was almost like he had thought of everything beforehand. Like he knew what her reaction would be and planned accordingly.

No, that was impossible. Her reaction steamed from reasons he could not know.

A hand slapping her playfully on the side of the face snapped her back from her thoughts and she looked up to see Zack's concerned face above her.

"Hey, are you okay Cloud?"

Rain shook her head once before attempting what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"Fine."

She could see Zack didn't buy it, but was relieved when he didn't press. Raising her arm to the handle of the blade that now hung on her back, she felt a small part of her relax as her hand wrapped around the handle.

The action was familiar even if the handle was not. It was not her own blade after all, it was still hidden in Arieth's church on the lower plate, and though she had been tempted to retrieve it and hid it in the armoury when she was allowed to pick her own weapon, she knew the design would never pass suspicion. After all Cloud had designed it for her and with his intimate knowledge of future weapons and blades it would stand out even in a room full of weapons. So she settled for a blade similar in weight and size, which was now strapped to her back.

She knew Zack had been slightly surprised with her choice of a larger blade, but put up no resistance especially when she showed him later on in training that she could handle the weight and size.

"We're not going to be training today."

Rain looked at Zack in surprise. He was dressed in full SOLIDER gear with his own huge buster blade so similar to Angeal's on his back, though he made no move to grab it.

Rain didn't say anything just waiting for Zack to explain, which he did.

"We received word late last night. The negations failed. All SOLIDERS will be deployed this afternoon. The General will further explain details before we leave. You should go get ready."

Rain didn't move, her breath frozen in her throat. This is what she had feared most in coming to Shinra. Being sent to fight in the war, against Wutia, against her friends, against Cloud!

A hand on her shoulder again jerked her from her thoughts with a startled gasp, releasing the breath she had been holding in.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Zack expression not just concerned anymore, but worried.

"It's nothing." She muttered trying to move her shoulder out from his hand, but Zack was having none of it and his hand tightened.

"Nu..uh," Zack said firmly, "You're not blocking me out again Cloud. Now what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" She insisted, but at Zack's look further elaborated, "I don't want to talk about it Zack, please."

Zack shook his head, "Tough kid."

His voice was still gentle, but it now had a trace of firmness that indicated Rain didn't really have a choice. "Now let's try that again. What is wrong?"

Rain sighed defeated and now tried to focus on what to say to Zack that would put his mind at ease yet still not reveal too much. She had a feeling that right now he would know if she was lying so decided to for once tell as much as the truth as possible.

"It's this whole war thing. I don't like it, or being in it."

Zack looked at her confused, "I hate to bring it up Cloud, but why in Minerva's name did you join the army if you didn't want to be part of a war?"

Rain shook her head, "Some people don't have a choice of _not_ being involved Zack. The only thing they can control is how they choice to be a part of it."

She looked up at him, hoping that would be enough for him and was alarmed to see suspicion hang heavily in his eyes. Again she held her breath. She didn't want to lose Zack. He was the only one she had left in the place that she considered a friend. He had always been friend even before he knew her. She didn't want to now lose that friendship now. So her heart dropped, when she felt his hand drop from her shoulder, only to feel it suddenly appear on top of her head ruffling her hair in a familiar way.

"Your my friend Cloud, and a fellow SOLIDER. We look out for each other. I have your back, no matter what. I'll look out for you."

Rain looked up sharply and was relieved to see that familiar grin back on his face.

"Come on the choppers leave in a couple of hours. Let's get some food while it's still good. Rations at the front are terrible."

* * *

Tseng looked around. The town wasn't much to speak off, more of village than town. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was here, back when he had been sent as a rookie to investigate the fire that had destroyed one of Shinra's mansions just up the mountain. The cause had been deliberate, fire materia that was all he had ever been able to find out.

Now here he was back again.

As Tseng entered the town he knew his presence would not go unnoticed. Strangers never did in small places like this. It was an older man with dark greying hair though that finally decided to approach him.

"Can I help you stranger?"

Tseng starred at the man, who had folded his arms across his chest and Tseng knew from his stance and build that this man was not a normal backwoods villager.

Keeping his voice cool and emotionless he spoke, "Yes, I am from Shinra and have come here in regards concerning one of our SOLIDERS who is said to have come from this town."

The man's eyes narrowed, "None of our children ever went off to Shinra. Precious few leave the village, you must be mistaken."

The man turned to go as if that was the end of it, but Tseng saw the slight tensing of the shoulders like the man was suddenly uncertain.

Keeping his voice low he took one step closer to the retreating figure, "Are you sure? No one by the name Cloud Strife ever used to live here?"

The man froze then turned so fast that Tseng's hand automatically went to his gun, but he stopped short of pulling it out when he saw the man's face. It was pale like he had seen a ghost, along with something else that might have been hope.

"Cloud is with Shinra? You have seen him?"

Tseng nodded, "In SOLIDER yes."

The man closed his eyes in relief, "Thank Minerva! I have not heard from either of them in almost ten years. I had started to think..."

The man's voice trailed off as if lost in memory.

"So you know of whom I speak."

The man opened his eyes again and looked at him suspiciously, "I raised them. My name is Zangan and who sir are you and what do you want with those kids?"

Tseng's mind now pondered the new thought as the man now took a step forward.

Them?

* * *

Rain mind whirled as her body took over diving to the ground for cover as the ground exploded behind her. She got up and kept running.

It was mayhem! She had been a part of the war since they had joined Wutia when she was just a kid and had never seen things this bad before.

She knew that was mostly because Cloud had taken over and preformed attacks and battles with more precaution and advantage for their side. Never risking a battle unless there was ample chance of success, their tactic were more gorilla style than Shinra's use of sheer strength through numbers and SOLIDERS, but this...this was completely insane!

Bodies and blood were everywhere and it seemed the bombs and explosions were none stop! She didn't even know which side was setting them off or at whom; they just rained down from above and below her, the only purpose to further add to the disarray and confusion.

Things had been nothing but disarray since the moment she stepped off the chopper earlier that afternoon. Sephiroth had briefed all the SOLIDERS about the increased Wutia movement in this area and their mission to engage the enemy at all costs and eliminate.

Rain had immediately been suspicious. This was not like Wutia, nor like Cloud to confront or let themselves be confronted so openly though they were far from in the open. The trees and bushes were thick, the ideal terrain for Wutia and their ninjas. What was Cloud up to?

They had been assigned to squads when they had first reached camp, which was one of the miniature towns Shinra had stationed all along the cost of Wutia. It had bunks, cafeteria, armoury and metical until along with prisons and transport.

The squadrons were a carful mixture of both troops and SOLIDERS. Rain had noticed that the more experienced SOLIDERS like Angeal and Genesis were with the completely inexperienced who had never been on the front before, which was sort of odd. Normally commanders tended to put their best men together where they would keep up with each other's skills and strengths. It just went to show what kind of General, Sephiroth really was. He cared about his men making it out alive more than the success of the actually mission.

So it did and didn't surprise her when she was assigned to the General's squad. She supposed from his point of view she was the new one in SOLIDER and therefore had to be kept an eye on, but if they were going by skill Rain could have easily been put in charge of any squad. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

She had trudged meagrely alone, earning a couple of hate filled glances from some troop who had formally been her teammates. They had been trekking through the bush for almost an hour, when the intercom on the General's wrist suddenly came to life with shouts and shots being fired, before Sephiroth could respond though they too were under attack.

Rain had been astounded! This was not a regular hit and run mission. Intel had seriously underestimated the about of Wutia forces hidden within the forest.

Rain blocked a couple of shots with her blade, before turning and hitting a Wutia who had tried sneaking up on her from behind with the flat of her blade. The man dropped like stone and she starred at the face, and then cursed.

Crescent Unit!

This was the Crescent Unit! The most elite of Wutia forces!

What the heck was going on? One thing she knew for sure she could especially not been seen by this force. If they saw her fighting as SOLIDER it would ruin everything, but she could not just leave the man to taken captive by Shinra either.

Quickly looking around and seeing everyone busy engaged in the fight. Rain quickly pushed the unconscious man over the small ridge to her right and watched the body roll down the hill until it came to a stop in a clump of bushes. Hopefully no one would find him in there and he could sneak out when he woke up.

Now to get out of there! If she stayed any longer she was bound to come face to face with another member and she would not be so lucky in escaping a fight. Taking off running through the bush, she heard Zack shout her name from behind, when suddenly the air was filled with a whistle and then the ground behind her exploded.

That now left Rain in the mess she was in right now, running through the bush with fighting and explosives going off around her. So far she had managed to avoid ever conflict. She was lucky the trees were thick and gave ample hidden opportunities. Hopefully she could make it back to the camp after this hell was over. Anyone who had noticed her flee into the woods hopefully would have only thought she was diving to escape the bombs.

If she could just manage to stay in the shadows until this all ended, she might be safe.

She was just starting to feel hopefully when suddenly a dark figure leaped from the trees in front of her. The figure was dress completely in black with the familiar black mask of the Wutia General over his face.

Rain skidded to a stop so fast she almost tripped over herself.

"Cloud!" She breathed.

* * *

Cloud starred.

He had been waiting, watching, hoping she would be here with the Shinra forces and he was right. She had turned up, but not as he expected.

He knew she would have cut her hair and posed as a boy. It would be the only way to get into the army and right now it was like starring at a reflection of himself, but what he had not been expecting was her garb. She was dressed in the black uniform of SOLIDER, not of a cadet.

Of course he knew she was skilled enough, but was still surprised to see she had advanced that quickly, achieving what he never had, SOLIDER. If a way it was like a victory for both of them.

He started toward her lowering his sword. Immediately she started backing up shaking her head a look of fear in her eyes and Cloud paused.

She couldn't be afraid of him!

She had grown up getting herself into these predicaments and never once had she shown any fear when caught by him. What was going on? He was just about to speak when with a burst of unnatural speed she took off through the woods.

Cloud didn't even hesitate. He took off after staying just on her heels.

"Rai! Stop!"

* * *

Rain ran as fast as her feet could carry her, but knew that would not be fast enough. She could not outrun Cloud, not without a head start and two seconds did not count.

Crap! Crap! Crap! She couldn't get taken back now! Not now! Things were just starting to get somewhere, if she got caught now it was all over!

Suddenly she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. She knew that feeling, knew someone was watching and who it was. Minerva, no!! Not him!

Cloud! She had to save him, if she kept running he would attack Cloud and it would be disastrous if those two fought now. What to do?

There really was no choice. Repositioning her hand on her blade, she suddenly dug her heels in bringing herself to a couplet halt, but before Cloud could crash into her from behind she sprang up somersaulting over his head landing behind him.

Shouting loudly she swung the blade at him knowing he would intercept it, which he did, the impact rattling the teeth in her mouth. Not giving him time to speak she detangled herself and came at him again and again Cloud blocked. This time a little less hard like he was uncertain, which Rain knew he was. They had only ever sparred together in training and though that at been fierce and many times both of them going full out, they had never _actually_ been fighting each other. Not like now.

Again Rain detached herself, but this time she held back a little, letting her eyes meet his.

Come on Cloud! She thought. We have to make this look good. Come at me!

The sapphire eyes peering through the mask blinked once in sudden understanding and Rain saw them tighten in determination. The next blow that came at her did not just jar her teeth, but her entire body.

* * *

Sephiroth watched from his hidden position behind a tree. He had seen the girl run off just before the explosion and had taken off after her instructing Zack to pull the men back for a counterattack.

He had kept up with the Strife's weaving in and amongst the fighting and explosions with ease; keeping hidden had required a little more skill. He was just about to make a move and bring an end to this apparent desertion when suddenly a black figure had jumped down in front of the Strife, almost causing Strife to trip.

His mako enhanced ears just managed to pick up the name, "Cloud" from the girl's lips before she suddenly took off through the trees again.

The man had shouted, "Rai! Stop!" before taking off after her. Sephiroth didn't waste any time and took off after the two. He had recognized the man though he had never met him before personally. The Wutia General's image was quite well known.

Strife though putting up a remarkable pace even for SOLIDER did not seem to be gaining. In fact the Wutia General seemed to be gaining ground. Sephiroth drew Masamune ready to intercede, when suddenly Strife stopped and somersaulted into the air landing behind the Wutia General.

Sephiroth leaped behind a boulder, never taking his eyes from them as Strife's blade crashed down on the Wutia Generals.

He watched as the girl detangled herself then came at the Wutia again. What surprised Sephiroth was the General's reaction. He seemed startled like he was unsure what to do.

Sephiroth started to move out from behind the boulder. Capturing the Wutia General would be a priceless prize and advantage for Shinra. Suddenly the Wutia General seemed to snap out of it and starting attacking himself, with a strength and speed that was worthy of SOLIDER.

Sephiroth watched as the two circled each other slashing and striking at each other with powerful enough thrusts to shatter boulders and collapse trees around them and Sephiroth was struck with two things.

One that Strife in all the time at Shinra had been holding back _a lot_ and was a lot stronger and skilled then Sephiroth imagined and two this was just a show.

An impressive show. The strikes and blows were not held back and were perfectly executed, but Sephiroth could see the routine movements in them. It was like the fighting in all those Loveless theatre shows Genesis used to drag him to. It was all practiced and rehearsed with the actors knowing what would come next and how to be sure to get out of the way before then. These two were exactly the same, but were performing so perfectly that only an experienced SOLIDER like Sephiroth would even know.

Another thing that let him know that these two were not really fighting and had done this before...their style was exactly the same. The way they held the blade and moved their feet into position for a jump or block, it was like watching a reflection in the mirror exactly the same only opposite.

Sephiroth continued to watch transfixed. How the girl managed to hide both her gender and a skill of this level was earning Sephiroth's growing respect. The girl was as strong as a SOLIDER yet had to be as smart as a Turk to pull it off.

A noise above them suddenly drew Sephiroth attention to the air. The sight of the helicopter full of missiles in air, aiming towards the pair fighting in the open made Sephiroth leap into the air releasing that ever present itch on his back with the an explosion of feathers. Aware that not far off another creature was doing the same.

* * *

Rain's arms and legs burned! Going full out with Cloud was always utterly exhausting and required every bit of concentration. A slip at this speed and level could be deadly. So it was only vaguely that she heard a sound above them, right before strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she was airborne just as a mountain of fire rose up with them singeing the hairs of her outstretched arms.

"Cloud!" She hadn't even realized she had screamed his name out loud before she spotted a dark creature in the air holding a struggling figure in its arms. The creature starred at her giving a small nod before giving one violet flap of his leathery wings and they disappeared in the clouds overhead.

* * *

"Let me down!!" Cloud struggled furiously in the claws that gripped him.

"Chaos let me go! That was Rain back there! We have to go back for her!"

"**Be still human, or I will let you splatter on the rocks below."**

Cloud stilled his struggles knowing with Chaos it was no ideal threat. "She was right there Chaos! Why didn't you grab her as well?"

"**Calamities' son already had her in his hands."**

Cloud felt a shiver pass of his body at the sight of seeing Rain dangling in Sephiroth's arms. He had not as yet seen the General's face to face, being careful to keep his distance from the man. Seeing him with Rain, Cloud felt a horror and fear similar to when Arieth had been killed.

"We have to go back and get her! We..."

Chaos's loud rumble interrupted him, **"She does not want to come back!"**

Cloud grew utterly still and Chaos's voice seemed to soften just a little.

"**At least not yet. You will know when she wishes you to come for her. Now is not the time. Be patient little hero, it will not be long now."**

* * *

Rain tried not to clasp franticly at the arms that held her as they suddenly dropped down past the treetops into a little clearing just outside the camp.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she drove away from the General and turned around to face him. She had never really found the emotionless face of the General terrifying it was just who he was, but now she starred at the blank expression, she grew very frightened.

After a long pause of either of them speaking she finally broke the silence, "Sir?"

He still did not speak, just watched her with cold, cat like eyes.

"Thanks, fo...for that back there I mean." She for the first time stuttered in his presence.

Finally he spoke, "And just what was that back there cadet?"

"A fight, sir." She tried meekly, but he did not let it slide.

"You seemed like you knew him. You called him by name."

So he had heard!

Rain cursed, but managed to keep the mask in place, "I did? What name was that?"

She saw the green eyes narrow and knew she was walking on dangerous ground.

"Cloud, you called him Cloud."

"I'm afraid your mistaken, sir. He asked me who I was. I was merely starting my name."

The eyes now held a glint in them and Rain couldn't help but take a step back. Sephiroth though didn't move simple dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"All right cadet," he uttered softly, "Then would you happen to explain what you were doing running through the woods in the first place instead of with your squadron?"

Rain let her breath as her mind raced for an answer. He had noticed and he wasn't holding anything back. Desperately she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Dodging the air raids. I'm sorry sir it was cowardly of me, it was my first time at the front and my first instinct was to run."

If anything those green eyes seemed to get colder and she was faced with ever growing fact that he knew she was lying and was determined to catch her in it.

"It didn't seem that way then you fought that Wutia warrior. If anything I would say you have had quite a lot of experience at the front cadet. Which makes me wonder who you really are?"

Rain heart stopped beating. That was it, she was caught and she knew it. There was no getting out of it now. The General would not back down.

Just then an Third suddenly came racing around a bend of trees. He stopped when he saw the General saluting sharply.

"General, sir!"

* * *

Sephiroth inclined his heard slightly in the SOLIDER's direction, but did not take his eyes off Rain.

"What is it SOLIDER?"

"Sir, all squadrons have retreated from the woods and assessments of the damage sustained are taking place as you ordered.

"Thank-you SOLIDER."

An obvious dismissal, but the SOLIDER hesitated.

"Sir, the Turk leader just flew in and is requesting to see you. Also sir, I think you should know that a prisoner was obtained today."

"A prisoner?" Sephiroth now sparred a fleeting glance at the SOLIDER, who swallowed nervously under the direction gaze of the General.

"Yes General. A female, the Turks took her in." The SOLIDER's voice dipped slightly in excitement, "Sir, she is the Wutia princess!"

If Sephiroth had not had most of his attention of the girl he would have missed her reaction entirely it was so quick. Her face suddenly went the palest shade of white imaginable and a fist clenched so tightly that Sephiroth's nose immediately picked up the scent of blood. Just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and a nervous but much calmer SOLIDER took its place as the mask once again settled over the girl's features.

Sephiroth's mind raced as a plan suddenly formed in his head, looking over at the two he abruptly dismissing both of them, much to the apparent surprise of Strife.

Sephiroth was confident after seeing the reaction to the news of the Princess's capture the girl would not run. Now to find Tseng he needed a word with him about his new prisoner.

_AN: Don't worry there will be more Cloud in later chapters you just have to be patient with me and Rain. Remember please, please review!_


	23. Chapter 23 Yuffie Trouble

_AN: Hey, I had an awsome author's note for you but then I deleated it and I am too tired to re-write it. So here you go!_

Yuffie couldn't believe it! She had spent practically her whole life fighting in the war, and had suffered nothing more than a few broken bones and heavily bruised pride. Yet this was a particularly low blow to her pride. She was the great ninja Yuffie, to be taken down by a man in a black suit. How embarrassing!

The suits had somehow known her temptation and had baited the trap irresistibly. It was a temptation that all her kinsmen shared; she just seemed to have a double portion of it.

She should have realized no one would leave four orbs of raw materia under a tree. By the time she realized it was a trap it was too late and she was swinging from a wire enforced steel net. Thankful she had been alone when it had happened. She didn't think she could bear to have witnesses to her humiliation.

Not that she had been taken in easily. The man in the fancy black suit had suffered a broken nose, which had gushed blood onto his pressed white shirt and she was quick certain she had heard a rib or two crack under her foot.

Unfortunately that had just seemed to make the men vicious, resulting in her current state. Tied and handcuffed to a chair in a metal room that looked like the inside of a tin can. Fortunately it didn't smell as bad as it could have.

She had been working the cuffs around her wrists and had just resorted to breaking the thumb in her left hand in order to slip through the cuffs, when then the door opened and Mr. Puffy Nose himself walked in along with another man in a black suit.

The new man's hair was long and black and Yuffie was interested. He looked like he could almost be Wutia. That fact along with his serious unreadable expression suddenly made her uneasy. She didn't know who this suit was, but she had a feeling he was not to be messed with. Unfortunately the seriousness behind his eyes only accomplished to stir one reaction in the ninja and she desperately tried to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, fancy black suit brought more suits to play. How fun!"

The man with the swollen nose narrowed his eyes angrily and this time Yuffie didn't even try and hide her giggle.

"Man for a Turk you sure do get upset easily. I thought all Turks were supposed to be like that guy over there. Stone faced killers. Why did I get stuck with the amateur suit?"

The man now actually growled at her and took a step forward only to be stopped by the other man.

"You can leave us now Rod."

The man paused to glare at Yuffie one last time and she stuck out her lip in a pouty smile.

"Aw, Roddy isn't allowed to play anymore, but he was soo fun to play with."

The man who was obviously the leader now moved forward. Yuffie turned her full attention to him, especially when he spoke, "Yuffie Kisaragi, I assume?"

Yuffie couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"You assume too much! To even think you could capture the greatest ninja of all times!"

The man did not even blink only inclined his head politely, "It is a nice to finally meet you in person Princess."

Yuffie scowled not accepting the title, but not denying it either.

The man continued, "My name is Tseng, and as you can probably see Miss Kisaragi. You are in a rather interesting situation. As a rather important guest, it is my duty to question you personally."

"Questions?" Yuffie said incredulously, "Won't you even buy a girl a drink first?"

The man's lips twitched slightly in what might have been amusement and pulled a small bottle out of his jacket pocket. She watched in surprise as he also pulled out a small shot glass and started filling it.

She grinned, "Now this is how interrogations should be conducted, over a drink."

Again the lips twitched and he finished pouring the drink. She jiggled the cuffs against the chair, "Kind of hard to have a drink with these on, don't you think?"

An actual smile now crossed his lips and he moved forward until he was standing right before her and held the drink to her lips.

"Oh, I love men with long dark hair, but I do prefer red cloaks to black suits." She licked her lips playfully, then opened her mouth and clamped down on the glass with her teeth and jerked it up so she could down the contents in one swallow.

She smacked her lips together experimentally. The drink had an unusually sweet taste. Suddenly the lights overheard started to swirl.

She shook her head, but her eyes refused to focus, "Wow, that is some strong drink!"

The man took a step back watching her carefully, "I'm sure you will be more willing to continue our conversation?"

Yuffie squirmed in her chair suddenly uncomfortable and he further elaborated.

"It's a rather complex mixture from what I understand, stronger than the common truth serum. Enough to make even the strongest man talk, I wonder what affect it will have on a woman that already likes to talk?"

"Oh, I always thought that was despicable. Slipping something into a woman's drink! How low! " Yuffie said feigning disappointment.

This was bound to get interesting and painful, when they realized just what kind of effect those types of truth sermons had talkative woman, especially her.

"Now Miss Kisaragi shall we begin? What is your full name?"

"I am the champion of the earth and the sky. The conqueror of evil! The single white rose of Wutai and the greatest ninja of all times, Yuffie Kisaragi! That is Yuffie with a 'Y' in case you want to write it down."

There was a prolonged silence and Yuffie giggled as the men frowned.

Years ago she had decided to build an immunity to every type of drug and poison she could find or steal. She had found out an interesting surprise. Though not an immunity she developed abnormal reactions, causing most drugs to have inconsistent effects.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Everyone in the room glanced uncomfortably at each other. The dark haired man in the corner uncrossed his arms and glided into the middle of the room, his crimson eyes taking in every face.

Cloud stepped forward to intercept the man before things got really dangerous. He had never seen Vincent with this riled up and was uneasy of what he would do.

"We are still searching Vincent. The Crescent Unit lost sight of her in the confusion and she has not been sighted since then. I have men searching the forest. She might just have been delayed in making her way back."

Cloud didn't believe what he said for a minute, and he knew Vincent didn't either. There was no way that girl would take this long in contacting them, even if she was injured. Yuffie was either dead or had been captured by Shinra; neither seemed like a good idea to mention to Vincent at the moment.

Any emotion Vincent had been displaying suddenly disappeared and Vincent and started to walk from the room.

"Where are you going?" Cloud ventured to ask.

Vincent didn't even stop, "I'm going to find her. I'll be able to search areas your men are not capable off. I'll contact you if I find anything."

With that the black haired man was gone and as much as Cloud wanted to stop him, Vincent was right. Vincent was always the best at gathering intel, a talent from his past life as a Turk. He would either find Yuffie himself or find out what had happened to her. Cloud seriously doubted Vincent would phone in the verdict. It didn't matter, he could take care of himself.

The important part was if Vincent went, then so did Chaos. The two had rarely been far from his side since Rain had left months ago. The only reason he had managed to get so close to Rain that day was because he hid his intentions behind an attack on Shinra, which Cloud knew neither Vincent nor Chaos would be able to resist.

This was a perfect opportunity to find Rain, but somehow Cloud knew it would not be that easy. He had a feeling that wherever Yuffie was Rain would be too. But he also knew Chaos would not be far away.

* * *

Sephiroth stormed through the building that served as the command center in the military camp. It was also where the commanders and SOLDIERS slept. His makeshift office had been transferred from Midgar. No matter where he went the paperwork always seemed to follow.

Right now though he couldn't care less, his only concern was that a black haired Turk better be standing in that room! He didn't have much time. Thankfully, Tseng was waiting for him.

Sephiroth eyes narrowed as soon as they met Tseng's gaze. The man knew; or suspected, which was all the same. But how much the Turk knew remained to be seen. Sephiroth could not afford time for subtle digging. Cloud wasn't likely to sit around for long if Sephiroth was right.

Tseng spoke before Sephiroth could, "Things did not go as planned, I take it?"

Sephiroth just stared, "You know how things went and they wouldn't have gone that way if the intel was even remotely correct."

Tseng caught the subtle accusation and shook his head slightly, "It would have made little difference if I was here. The attack was planned extensively with the sole purpose of remaining hidden from my people. They have inside knowledge of the workings of both Turks and SOLIDERS. It is as we have suspected for years."

Sephiroth raised a brow, "You now seem very certain of that fact."

Tseng leaned forward resting his chin on folded fingers, "Let me ask you. How do you think that is possible? We have done extensive searches throughout every department in Shinra and no leak was found. How do you suppose this is possible?"

Sephiroth was silent; he suspected Tseng did not really want an answer. After a moment of silence Tseng spoke again, "I did a little research on your new Third."

Tseng paused, but still Sephiroth did not respond. Now the interesting part, did Tseng learn that Sephiroth himself had not uncovered yet?

"His hometown had a lot to say about them."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Them?"

Tseng gave what was his equivalent of a smile, "That caught my interest too. Apparently there were two of them, a brother and younger sister."

Sephiroth was surprised and yet it made sense. Cloud had a brother.

His mind went back to the fight he had witnessed between Cloud and the Wutia General.

Was it possible?

Why is she here and why would her brother let her?

Tseng continued, "By everyone's account they were strange children."

"Strange?"

"That is what the townspeople said, but it was more than that. The people were scared of them, though they would not come out and say it. Everyone was very relieved when they suddenly disappeared. Interestingly enough, the mayor's daughter disappeared with them."

So they disappeared did they, Sephiroth thought.

"When did the children disappear?"

"That is the interesting part." Tseng leaned back in his chair, "Ten years ago, the exact day the Shinra Mansion burned to the ground and the rector was broken into."

Ten years! So there was a ten year gap where they knew absolutely nothing of where she had been or what she had been doing. How had the background check missed that?

"So the question is which one is Cloud? The boy or the girl?"

Sephiroth glanced sharply at the Turk who smirked, "You already know don't you. Now the question is why did you let a female into SOLDIER and why haven't you confronted her yet?"

Sephiroth had wondered that as well. He had permitted her into SOLDIER to hide her from Hojo. She was skilled enough after all. As for why he had not confronted her yet? It was because she was too much like him.

"She would not talk, no matter what I would do to her."

Tseng was surprised. For Sephiroth to say that meant the girl really was something. Tseng had not met anyone yet who could be able to stand against the General. For Sephiroth to think that even _he_ could not break her...what exactly was she?

"The only way to find out who she is and what she is doing her is to let her tell us herself, even if she doesn't mean to. No disguise is perfect; everyone makes mistakes if you watch closely enough. She has been slipping a lot lately and I think we can make her take the finale slip."

Tseng raised an eyebrow in question.

"The new prisoner," Sephiroth continued, "I can't help but think there is a strong connection between those two girls and if we play it right we might just find out why."

* * *

The guard passed the holding compound on his nightly rounds unaware of the pair of glowing mako eyes watching him from a rooftop. Rain smirked, the trooper was obviously new; an experienced trooper would know not to make his movements and patterns so routine and predicable.

It took him three minutes to walk to one end of the building from the door, before he turned around and walked back. Plenty of time for her to jump down, pick the lock, and slip inside.

One... two... three... Jump!

Jumping down from the rooftop she was inside the door in less than a minute. For a brief moment there was uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

No time to think about that now, she had to stay focused. If she did this right she could find Yuffie and get her out without blowing her cover, but she had to stay focused.

Now to find Yuffie! Why did the holding building have to be so big? They were in enemy territory for Minerva's sake; this wasn't Shinra's main prison block.

Suddenly she stopped!

Was that singing?

Yes, that was defiantly singing and there was no way she wouldn't recognize that high pitched, off key voice.

It was coming from the end of the hall. Rain ran all the while keeping a careful watch. There was a door at the end. It was locked and there were no guards; strange. Before she could think about it further, the sharp distinct smell of blood filled her nostrils, causing her to forget caution and shatter the door with her shoulder.

She froze, in horror and relief.

A swollen, bloody mess lay crumpled in the middle of the steel room, looking like she had just gone through a fight with a couple mountain monsters and lost. The ninja in question did not, however, seem in the least concerned of her present state.

She was laying on her back, arms spread wide, a smile from ear to ear and singing at the top of her lungs. Some sappy song that Yuffie made up herself and commonly frequented the ninja's tongue when she had too much to drink.

At Rain's sudden explosion through the door the ninja turned her head and narrow her eyes like she was seeing two of everything, which she probable was, then smile grew even bigger.

"Cloud? Why did _you_ come to rescue me," she accused.

She tried to get up only just then noticing the many injuries which prevented her from moving. She frowned annoyed and Rain quickly moved to her side, placing a hand on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

Yuffie stilled and Rain took in the extent of her injuries. The wounds didn't look too severe, except for the ankle which was obviously broken. The rest of the injuries well... there was just a lot of them and it didn't create a pretty picture combined.

"Oh Yuff," Rain muttered, "What have you gotten yourself into. You act like you got into a drinking match with Reno and lost."

Yuffie suddenly frowned, "Wait a minute you're not Cloud!"

Yuffie managed to lift a hand and get it behind Rain's head and bring their faces so close together they were almost touching.

The ninja suddenly grinned and shrieked, "Rain! Are you visiting too?"

Rain signed only Yuffie would describe being captured as visiting.

Yuffie's serious face now deepened further into a frown, "You look different Rain."

"You cut your hair!" the girl exclaimed excitedly,

That's Yuffie, always the observant insightful one, Rain thought, amused as she starting to work on healing Yuffie's various injuries with healing materia. Yuffie, oblivious to all this, kept right on talking.

"I don't like it! You don't look like a girl anymore. You look like Cloud, and though he is good looking guy, not really my type, you're a girl."

Yuffie suddenly looked thoughtful, "Though you might have a point Rain we really don't look like one them most of the time. I mean you would never see either one of us in a dress. Well, actually there was that one time in Juno."

Yuffie winched, "Boy did you get into so much trouble. I thought Cloud was going to throw you off the ship, but I guess that really won't look good. Having the Avalanche leader throwing members off the airship, would really damage morale."

Yuffie suddenly motioned with her hand for Rain to lean closer like she had a secret to share, "Can I tell you something Rain?"

Rain nodded and leaned closer.

"I know you wouldn't have noticed, but I feel kinda funny. This guy in a suit gave me a glass of something to drink and boy did it have a kick like a Chocobo!"

Yuffie now cupped her hand around her mouth like she was whispering, but her voice came out an octave higher. "I think they honestly expected that stuff would make me talk and even...tell the truth!"

The ninja collapsed into helpless fits of giggles as if that was the funniest thing ever. Everyone knew that Yuffie Kisaragi never told the truth unless she wanted to and no amount of drugs and alcohol could make her otherwise.

Rain sighed again; okay Yuffie time to come back to reality. Jerking her hand sharply she interrupted the girl's laughter when she set the ankle.

* * *

Sephiroth stared intently at the window as did everyone else in the room with him. Zack, Genesis, Angeal and Tseng were all in the little observation room next to the prison cell with him.

They had been waiting there for hours, Zack complaining the entire time, which was understandable. After all, he had no inclination of what was going on. After a day of trudging through dead bodies, staying cooped up in a small room with four other men would make anyone restless. Sephiroth was thankful that he did not have Zack's inability to sit still for any period of time.

Everything had immediately gone eerily still and silent, when the door to the holding cell below them suddenly exploded in a mess of twisted metal. The only one who seemed surprised with who walked in the door was Zack.

Sephiroth watched intently, knowing the girls shouldn't physically be able to see them behind the camouflaged wall, but knew from experience that didn't mean anything to Cloud. She had been able to see past such devises before.

The ninja's greeting had caught him by surprise. Not that it should, he remembered thinking back when the recruit had first caught his attention that the name somehow it quite fit. Rain...it was just as odd a name as Cloud but somehow seemed to suit her. Yes, it defiantly fit the girl before him.

Sephiroth felt Tseng stiffen when Reno was mentioned and glanced over at him. The black haired Turk's eyes were riveted to the girl's form and Sephiroth knew he wished he would rush in there and pry what knowledge the girl had containing his Turks from her. Sephiroth had often felt the same way on numerous occasions, but they both knew it would not work, which was why there were here.

Right now Zack had Sephiroth's attention; his Second was suddenly frozen where he stood. The sudden revelation of Cloud's true nature, or Rain, as was apparently her true name seemed to shock Zack.

For a couple of seconds Zack didn't speak, when he finally did, it was sharp and accusing, "I see by your expression this does not come as a surprise to any of you. Why was I the last to find out?"

"Because pup, we thought you already figured it out." Genesis sarcastic voice came from the corner, "After all, wasn't she your pupil, surely you noticed."

"Shut it Gen." Angeal quite voice came from where he had now moved to be by Zack's side. "We didn't tell you Zack because we needed her to trust you and we didn't want you to treat her differently."

"So," Zack continued slowly. Angeal glanced at Sephiroth; Zack's unusual calmness was making them uneasy.

"So Cloud is a girl." Zack seemed to contemplate this for a moment before suddenly grabbing his hair with both hands excitedly.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" He shouted, "Seph got smacked by a girl."

Sephiroth starred at his Second. He would never understand Zack. Never!

* * *

Yuffie had gone silent when Rain had set her leg, but only for a second. The sudden burst of pain seemed to have sobered her up a bit, for when she turned to look at Rain again they were now filled with tears and she reached a shaky hand towards her.

"Rain?"

The voice was hoarse and with a level of severity that Rain knew Yuffie could posses.

Rain glanced up, smiled gently and took the hand, "Hey Yuff, You back?"

Yuffie's eyes clouded as she looked her up and down, "What are you doing here Rain? Why are you dressed..."

"We have been over this already Yuff." Rain gently interrupted.

Yuffie's gaze once again returned to Rain's face, "Why did you leave us?"

The ninja's voice now rose in anger, "Do you know worried everyone's been? Cloud's nearly ready to take on Chaos in order to come after you! Do you know how often he has been appearing Rain! What it is like seeing him like that?"

Rain winced knowing what she meant. How it must be hurting her to see Chaos take control of Vincent like that.

"And Tifa! By the Centra, Rain! Do you know how this is affecting her? I think the only way she remains so calm is because Arieth constantly assures her you are all right, though lately even she seems to be worried!"

The ninja's hands were suddenly gripping fistfuls of Rain's shirt pulling her down so their faces were close together.

"Centra, RAIN! Why did you leave?"

Rain blinked in shock as Yuffie practically shouted in her face. Yuffie was irrational, hyperactive and emotionally all over the place, but rarely was she ever angry. She and Barret shouted at each other all the time, but that was just part of their relationship. Rarely was Yuffie ever angry.

She sighed and rested her forehead against Yuffie's tiredly, "I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry, but this is something I have to do Yuffie."

Yuffie pulled back and started to sit up, "Why? What do you have to do that would make you one of them? What would make you do that?"

Rain sat back resting her back against the wall, her answer was soft and simple, "Cloud. I have to save Cloud and someone else this time. This has to end and I'm going to be the one that does it. So try and understand."

Yuffie starred at her, "No, I don't understand. Rain ever since we were kids you have always been different...distant. That is one reason why I like you so much, but Rain you need to come back. Are you just going to abandon everything, everyone? Wutia, Avalanche, your Unit? What about the Cresc...."

Rain suddenly interrupted, raising a hand cutting Yuffie off and looked up. Something was wrong she had been feeling something ever since she had entered the room.

It was him! He was in this room watching; hearing everything.

She closed her eyes. It was over. They were caught!

Now to get Yuffie out alive! Her hand moved to her wrist, this time she was going to need help.

* * *

Sephiroth's hand tightened around Zack's arm as he tried to jerk it free.

"Stop it Zack!" His tone was sharp, but even that did not reach his frantic Commander.

"Let go Seph, she knows Arieth! They both do, let me go!"

"Zack think!" Angeal's voice now rose above Zack's, "She is a member of Avalanche, they both are. You need to be patient right now. There are more important things to deal with. Don't worry they aren't going anywhere you'll get your turn."

Zack calmed down enough that the conversation on the other side of the wall could once again be heard. It was Genesis that now muttered for his chair in a corner, "She knows we are here."

He was right, Rain was now staring at the wall and at them. Sephiroth saw the brief look of panic and fear in her eyes before they glazed over in a look of defeat. For some reason it made Sephiroth uncomfortable and was relieved when a calm mask locked down over her features.

"It's over Yuffie."

Even her voice was calm, "They are here, try not to reveal all my secrets."

The ninja was now looking in their direction too, her voice despondent, "They are going to kill us aren't they?"

"If we are lucky," Was the reply and Sephiroth saw Zack physically wince at the harshness of those words and even Sephiroth blinked, because it was true. By their own admission, they were Wutia, one a prisoner of war the other a traitor and spy. Which warranted a swift and harsh execution by Sephiroth's own hand, but never had it sounded as harsh as right now looking at the two small figures that accepted it so calmly.

Sephiroth then saw the look in the Rain's eyes suddenly change to determination and she abruptly got up and walked into the middle of the room.

"Rain what are you doing?" the ninja asked.

Rain was silent for a moment, when she answered her voice was very low, "You will die if you stay here. You are right, but you are not going to die. I already failed to save one friend that is not going to happen again. You are leaving!"

Sephiroth suddenly felt a small tingle run through his entire body and he knew his eyes were glowing as the mako in his body suddenly came to life. Glancing around quickly he saw the same had happened to Zack, Angeal and Genesis. Something was stirring the mako in their blood.

Rain deliberately shot out one arm, palm facing forward, her other hand grasping the wrist tightly. So softly it could almost barley be heard she whispered a name and an invisible wind seemed to carry the sound around the room.

There was suddenly an eruption of bright green light which then started to swirl around to make a patterned on the ceiling that Sephiroth recognized as a summoning circle. The creature that seemed to slide through the roof and circle was one he had never seen before.

It was not huge or intimidating, like Odin or Hades, nor was it cold in presence like Shiva. It looked to be a woman with long flowing golden hair, and curved body draped in a flowing almost transparent robe of white and gold cloth. The creature was tall, almost ten feet. Its face was seemed too strong and hard to be a woman's.

Sephiroth's hand was resting on Masamune's hilt ready to draw it when Tseng's voice beside him gave him pause.

"The Sender."

The Turk's voice was filled with awe, which caused Sephiroth to glance at him.

"You know what that is."

Despite being said to be the strongest man on earth Sephiroth liked to know who his enemy was before engaging in battle, especially when it came to summons.

Tseng nodded, "I know much regarding the myths surrounding the Ancient Centra. The Sender is said to be the daughter of Minerva and was sent as a gift from the planet to the Centra thousands of years ago. It is a summon only able to be called upon by an Ancient. Its sole purpose is to protect that Ancient who summoned it."

"Are you saying that girl is an Ancient?" The question came from Angeal.

Tseng brow furrowed in confusion, "No, I was assigned to guard the last remaining Ancient and she disappeared seven years ago."

Eyes glanced at Zack who looked startled. His voice was shaky, "You mean Arieth?"

Tseng nodded.

Genesis now spoke as moved forward to have a closer look into the room, "So if pup's girlfriend is the only Ancient left, then who or what is our little SOLDIER girl?"

"It looks like the Sender would like to know as well."

Everyone turned back to the scene below at Angeal's words. The creature seemed to float above the floor. She was right in front of Rain who bowed her head slightly. The creature appeared confused and angry. Her hands were raised and abruptly they grabbed Rain's face between her white hands and suddenly Rain entire frame seemed to glow and sparkle with strange green and white light starting to fall from her skin like sweat.

* * *

Rain could feel the angry creature enter her mind searching for the reason why she had been summoned and how.

The creature suddenly stilled as the answer became clear and the Sender's voice spoke inside her mind, sounding so familiar like the planet itself.

"I see. Someone like you should not exist, that is why you were able to summon me. I would not have guessed the truth."

"It is not one I have chosen." Rain could feel her body change as part of it began to reveal itself.

The woman like creature nodded her head and waved her hand.

"Do not fear young one. Your form is once again hidden, none can see it."

"Thank-you."

Rain could now feel the summon's heavy gaze upon her. She had never permitted anyone to see her completely, not even Chaos. It felt good to have another know, even though it would do nothing to save her. The Sender after all was bound to the planet, to its maker and would no nothing to interfere with its plans.

"I do not envy your fate. It is rare for the planet to condemn such a fate on one so young, but then again it has never been forced to change the balance of time."

Rain didn't answer; she knew not to expect any sympathy from one so closely connected to the planet, but to hear her fate so coldly put stirred that old anger inside her.

The creature cocked her head to the side and the voice suddenly grew softer, "Do not think I am without sympathy young one. What is your desire? How do you wish me to serve you?"

Rain turned to where Yuffie had managed to drag herself to her knees, eyes wide and locked on the creature behind her.

"Save her. Bring her to the place of your birth that is all I ask. Please!"

The summon paused, "You know that by asking that..."

"Yes, yes that I will be left behind. I know that is all right."

Rain moved to Yuffie's side and with ease picked her up.

Yuffie yelped, "Rain what are you doing?"

"Getting you home, that's what."

Rain passed the ninja into the summon's waiting arms, but Yuffie held onto her arm refusing to let go.

"Rain, no! I'm not leaving without you."

Rain laid her hand over top of the girl's and gave it a gently squeeze before forcefully prying it off.

"You have too. Like I said I already lost one friend I'm not losing another."

Yuffie starting to panic, "What about Cloud? I can't let you be left behind. Cloud would kill me."

Rain smiled sadly and pulled on the ring that had never been absent from her figure since Cloud have given it to her six years ago, "Give him this and tell him I choose my death a long time ago and I will not give it up to anything or anyone else. It will be all right; you know I don't die that easily."

The creatures eyes suddenly narrowed at something behind Rain and then whirred around clenching Yuffie to her chest protectively and a wall that looked like cascading water suddenly surrounded the creature and her charge.

Rain simultaneously spun around and brought her blade down in front of her. She heard a crack like thunder and something hit her chest with enough force to drive her back a step.

A trooper stood just within the doorway rifle raised. She was able to block the next round of bullets that he sent at her, but before she could charge, the trooper was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked back through the door, by who she could not see nor did she care.

Things were suddenly becoming very blurred and a strange pounding was filling her ears. She turned around at the sound of Yuffie screaming her name. The ninja was struggling frantically in the summon's arms, yelling something that for some reason Rain's mind could not comprehend. Everything suddenly seemed to be getting quieter and quieter.

It was when Rain's eyes followed Yuffie's eyes down that she saw the hole ripped through her uniform in her chest and the crimson liquid that was slowly seeping into her uniform. She began to understood what had happened to her.

Opening her mouth she tried to scream, "GO NOW!"

Whether the words actually left her mouth she did not know, but the creature seemed to understand her and with a suddenly flash of green light both she and Yuffie disappeared leaving Rain alone.

Rain tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but it was getting harder and harder to breath. She took a step back gasping for breath and lost her footing.

Instead of collapsing to the floor she fell against something hard, but warm. Strong arms were around her lowering her gently to the floor. She just glimpsed flowing long silver hair before everything went black.

* * *

For a moment Sephiroth thought the girl had slipped away when she slumped against him and her eyes closed; then his ears picked up the gentle rhythm of her heart. It was too slow, but still strong. He knew there was a chance if he hurried. Laying her on the floor Sephiroth placed the heel of his hand against the gushing wound and pressed as hard as he dared.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt a hand on her shoulder and recognized Zack's presence at his side. Glancing up he noticed the medial unit hurrying through the doorway. He did not remove his hands from the wound, but moved a little to let them have better access.

They immediately went to work stabilizing the girl. One of the medics lifted a closed eyelid and pulled back sharply at the green glow that came from underneath the eyelid.

"She's already starting to heal," Sephiroth muttered partly to himself partly to the others.

One of the medics glanced up at him, "Still his best chance is at Midgar. We only have limited facilities and mako here sir."

Sephiroth knew what the man was asking, was the girl worth sending back to Midgar for treatment. Though Sephiroth suspected the girl could make it here under current care, he did not want to risk it with an injury of this severity.

He gave a nod, "Order the transportation. I want my SOLDIER out of here was soon as possible."

The medic nodded and Sephiroth was forced to give up his position as they prepared the unconscious SOLDIER for transport.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Zack whose face was pale.

"I'll accompany her back to Midgar, you come when you have dealt with the situation here."

Sephiroth nodded. Zack was right. He could not leave now and Zack was the best choice for accompanying the girl back to Midgar. He had the authority and position to deal with any complications that might arise.

Sephiroth kept his voice low so only Zack could hear, "Don't let the girl out of your sight."

* * *

Zack entered the medic chopper behind the stretcher and sat down on the bench lining one wall of the copper. His gaze not leaving the pale face on the stretcher.

Cloud was a girl and not only that she knew Areith!

It all made sense now at least some of it. Why the kid always seemed to jump at every one of Zack's little touches. Why the kid was always on edge. Minerva! It must have been a nightmare living with all those guys in the barracks for so long.

The chopper suddenly lurched to one side and he braced himself with his feet.

"Hey, learn how to fly! We have wounded back here." He yelled.

"Sorry sir." Came the automatic response.

Zack grunted and stood up bracing himself with one hand on the roof of the chopper and leaned over Cloud, no Rain. Even her name was not the same.

Zack felt movement behind him and was just about to tell the medic to be watch it, that the pilot didn't know how to fly in a straight line and he didn't want the man dive bombing into him, when he felt a sharp prick on his neck. He immediately flung his arm back knocking the medic to the other side of the chopper. Reaching up he pulled the syringe out of his neck eyes widening in anger as he did so.

"What did you do?" He growled angrily moving forward suddenly on shaky feet.

Zack didn't even make it two steps before his limbs grew heavily and he collapse on the floor. Everything was swirling before his eyes, but he heard the medic get up from the other side, and start talking to someone Zack could not see.

"Tell the Professor that we have the SOLDIER he wanted and another bonus for him to enjoy."

Professor? Was Zack's last thought before everything went black.

_AN: So there you are hope you enjoyed and remember please, please review!_


	24. Chapter 24 Here We Go Again

_AN: Hey okay first thing, just to ressure you all I have not discontinued this story! I know it has been a long time, but come on you think I would drop it this far into the story? I'm not that cruel! Besides I hate it when people do that and I am too close to finishing to let that thought even cross my mind. Unfortuntly things have been a little crazy at work, it getting close to the end of the school year and all. Hopfully my next chapter will not take this long! Enjoy the chapter! _

Rain opened her eyes and immediately knew she was dreaming. This was nightmare she had often. Unfortunately, knowing you were dreaming did little to help you stop the pain.

She especially hated this dream. This was the day her world had shattered. It was back in the reactor all those years ago, right after Jenova had disappeared from within her head.

Just like she had found herself in a grey void when Jenova first called to her, she suddenly felt herself being pulled, as through a wall, and then she was standing in an endless expanse of white. It had felt like being in mist. It had been so quiet, so peaceful. She wanted to stay in the tranquility, but places like this never lasted for long.

Rain felt a presence behind her and she closed her eyes. She hated this part, but her body moved on its own accord, as it always did in dreams

The Centra that stood before her did not say anything. He just looked at her for a long time; his expression both disturbed and thoughtful. Finally he spoke those words that had cut her eight year old self to the core.

"You are not supposed to exist."

As Rain watched the event with her present mind, she thought it would not have mattered when it would have happened. Words like that cut to the core no matter who you are or at what age.

"Your life is solely the will of the planet. It has brought you into existence. Though it was through a human woman, your existence remains the same."

Rain felt her young self draw in a sharp breath and the Centra looked very grave, "You are not simply just a child. You have the memories and experiences of a life you have not lived, so you should know what I speak off. You come from the planet itself! Now I ask you, how is that possible? For what purpose are those whom the planet brings into existence? What name are they given?"

Rain even now felt herself shake her head.

The Centra continued, "You know what your purpose is. You felt it as soon as you drew in your first breath. To save and to protect them."

Rain remembered feeling confused. Them? She knew she had to save Cloud, to protect him from reliving old terrors. But how many other people was she responsible for?

"In order to save one, you must also save the other." The Centra waved a hand and an image appeared in the white expanse. A man with long flowing silver hair, eyes ablaze with green mako, fire burning behind him. Sephiroth!

"Things though are never that simple." The Centra continued, "The Calamity became aware of the planet's intentions and sought to intercede. Jenova infected the planet's chosen, hiding in the dark recesses of their minds until it was too late for an uncomplicated solution. The planet's only option is now one it hoped never to have to use."

The Centra looked pointedly at Rain, "Your part is all this was supposed to have been simple, but now the planet will force you down a path it only just glimpsed upon your creation, when time itself was in confusion and the past and possible futures collided. The path of the final destruction of the Calamity! The path of the Citadel!"

In her dream, Rain could feel herself shake and her body change at the planet's strong calling. Yet she fought it, couldn't accept it, and didn't accept it then.

Suddenly another presence crept into her mind. This was not part of the original experience. The white expanse darkened into a thick and gray fog. A voice that made her skin crawl began calling from beyond the mist.

"What is troubling you my dear?"

"Get back Jenova! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Jenova's voice feigned offense, "I came because I sensed my daughter is in pain and I have come to comfort her."

Long slender arms wrapped around her from behind holding her in an embrace. Rain pulled away, but the arms tightened just enough to stop her from escaping.

Rain cursed. She felt so weak right now, and Jenova took this opportunity to try and take control.

"I have come to do no such thing my darling." Jenova responded almost as if she knew her innermost thoughts. Rain would have to be careful, it was extremely dangerous having Jenova so deep into her mind. She must not learn what was planned.

Jenova was now stroking her arms in what Rain supposed was a comforting gesture. However, it only made the hairs on her forearms stand on end.

"My poor little girl," She crooned, "They ask so much of you don't they? They expect you to give so much, to go through so much pain without anyone to help you or comfort you."

The creature made a clicking noise with her tongue, "Even the hero of the planet was not expected to go through so much alone. He was given a dear sister, but what was given to you? They look at you as a tool, someone they can use at will."

"And what could you offer?" Rain growled angrily.

"Me? Why Rain I am your mother. You are a part of me; I have always loved you, and would protect you if you let me. I could give you what you always wanted, freedom! You would never have to be alone again."

Rain closed her eyes in momentary bliss at the picture Jenova created not just with her words, but in her mind as well. Images of what she always wanted, Cloud smiling and happy with all their friends alive and well, and Rain free to do whatever she wanted. It was so tempting, so reassuring. She could understand why Sephiroth had given into it. The love of a mother, a sense of belonging, of freedom and protection. Now that she thought about it, it was not so different from what Jenova was offering now, but she knew the truth.

Rain opened her eyes and smiled. She felt her strength returning to her and the fog was starting to clear. "Nice try Jenova, but I know what you are trying to do and it won't work."

Rain felt her presence depart from her as if physically forced.

"Just wait." Jenova hissed, "There will come a time when you need my strength and call on me. You cannot survive without me my daughter. Our time will come!"

The earth seemed to shake and Rain closed her eyes as a bright light suddenly exploded above her. This time when Rain opened her eyes she knew she was awake, but the bright light above her had not vanished as it should in a dream and remained above her.

Confused, she tried moving lifting a hand then drew in a panicked gasp. She felt cold metal restraints around her wrists and ankles!

What? Where was she? Her eyes were now adjusting to the light, and the realization made her panic.

She screamed. The nightmare had not ended! It had simple exchanged forms to a lab.

She screamed again and the noise made her voice ache, but she was far past caring. Her breathe was coming out in quick short gasps. She knew she was hyperventilating, but she wanted out at any costs. Her panic was fully in control, and she gave herself over to it. She was aware of her body thrashing and struggling against the restraints but was now helpless to stop it.

Images started to flow through her head and soon drowned out all awareness she previously had. Blood! So much blood and screams, screams that would leave a normal man hoarse in minutes, but they were not mere men. The mako in the systems enabled them to continue that bloodcurdling noise for hours on end, or until one of the scientists would cut their vocal cords. The butchers didn't like to hear the screams of their subjects; even so the muscles would grow back within hours only to be repeated again and again. Rain own screams were now added to the memoires of those dark years, years, when Zack and Cloud lay helpless beneath a madman's knife and sick ambitions.

Suddenly Rain was pulled back out of the nightmare by a painful feeling down in her ankle right before there was the sound of metal creaking and her foot snapped up so high suddenly free of its restraint that she nearly kicked herself in the face.

From out of the darkness surrounding the light above her a figure suddenly appeared walking toward her. He was dressed in white and held something in his hand. Rain growled an almost predatory sound, her vision turning red. Her foot lashing out as soon as he got close enough snapping him in the chest. She felt the satisfying crunch of bones breaking in his chest before he flew back into what she assumed was a wall in the darkness. A metal wall by the sound of it, which meant she had probably killed him. Her lips curled up in a malevolent grin.

Turning her attention to her arms she strained with all her might, her muscles screamed in pain, but Rain hardly felt it. All she felt was the liberating feeling of her limbs slowly winning against the pull of the metal, until with a loud snap they suddenly released their hold.

Sitting up, she was not prepared for the bright lights that suddenly lit up the room and she threw her arms around her eyes. Then she was slowly able to lower her arms, she felt the red again cover her eyes at the sight of the metal benches covered with folders and various instruments on trays placed around the room, making her visible shake with rage.

This place and all places like it should not exist! Getting onto her feet she walked over to the nearest table and with a cry threw it across the room. Not satisfied she moved to another one tossing trays as she went. It was only when she picked up a stool and threw it around the room into what appeared to be a metal wall only to have it shatter into a thousand pieces. She realized there was second room with a two-way mirror between. Lying strapped to a table was Zack, with a very familiar figure leaning over him. Her lips curled back into a snarl and she lunged across the room.

Hojo!

* * *

Zack had jerked awake with a speed and alertness fitting his profession. He was lying on his back on a cold, hard surface. He tried to get up, to move his arms, but they would not response to his will.

Lifting his head he looked down to see large metal restraints around his wrist, forearms, ankles and chest. There was a large bright light hanging high above him, making the rest of the room look black outside of the circle of light. The only thing he would see clearly was what was through what appeared to be a mirror into another room. The room was dark but had a light shinning over a table and restrained in the same way was a still, blond spiked figure.

"Cloud!" Zack cried jerking against his restraints.

"Well, well it appears subject Z is finally awake." An eerily familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

Zack's lips pulled back teeth in a snarl, "Hojo!"

Again he jerked fiercely at the restraints, but they held strong. He turned back to face the professor who had now stepped into the light.

"What have you done to Cloud?"

Hojo slowly moved to stand next the mirror tracing his finger over the image of the unconscious blond on the other side.

"Cloud? Oh, you mean subject C. Why I haven't done anything... yet."

Zack gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare touch him!" He shouted.

The Professor snorted, "Him? Don't you mean her?"

Zack remained silent as he was once again reminded of the shock.

Hojo continued, "I have to admit I was quite shocked for such a strong specimen to be of the female gender, but it has made her all the more invaluable to me. Imagine what I could to with such a specimen."

"You have really crossed the line this time, Hojo!" Zack growled, "Do you think Sephiroth will get you off on this one?"

"And how will he know subject Z."

"That's Officer Fair to you."

"Not anymore, down here you are simple subject Z. There are no names for the likes of you down here and I wouldn't hold any hope of a rescue. Even if they did know where you were, it could take them years to find you in this facility."

Zack felt a growing dread in the fit of his stomach. He knew how extensive some of Shinra's labs could be. Hojo was right; it could take Sephiroth years to track them down.

He watched as Hojo slowly started to move away from the window, making a clucking noise with his tongue, "I have to say I am quite amazed. The girl's healing abilities are far beyond that of even a First Class SOLIDIER. Her wounds are almost completely healed and it hasn't even been twelve hours. How fascinating!

The Professor looked down at the chart he had placed on a steel table.

"And her mako levels..."

Hojo paused and simply stared at the girl through the window and Zack hated the way he starred at Clou... Rain; like a butcher looking at a choice cut of meat.

Hojo continued thoughtfully, "I have only seen such levels in one other subject. Well, one other subject who was still able to be a worthy specimen afterwards."

The restraints were now biting painfully into Zack's skin as his muscles tightened in anger. Though he did not say any names, Zack knew who Hojo was talking about. To hear Hojo refer to Sephiroth in that manner... no wonder Sephiroth was such an emotionless, cold piece of stone most of the time. He had to be. It was the only way he would have stayed sane growing up with such a psycho. It had taken Zack and Angeal years to convince him he was still human.

Yet the essence of what Hojo had said was not lost on Zack.

Rain was like Sephiroth? But Sephiroth had grown up in the labs and had been subject to countless experiments since the time he was born. It was the result of those experiments that made him what he was now. The most powerful man on earth! What had caused Rain to become this way? From Hojo's expression he obviously was wondering the same thing. Zack prayed to Minerva that Rain would not wake up any time soon.

Hojo turned his attention back to Zack and had moved back to stand beside the table. "In the meantime, while we are waiting for subject C to wake up, I have another subject to play with."

Zack saw him reach for something past his head. He just caught the glimpse of silver and green before the sharp sting of a needle being inserted into his arm brought his head down with a snap. What he saw made his eyes widen.

A large needle was sticking out of his arm between the restrains of his wrist and elbow, making it impossible to move that area of his arm, leaving it utterly defenceless. The needle though was not what worried Zack. It was the thick, fluorescent green liquid inside that had him concerned. It looked to be around 4 to 5 times normally given to a SOLDIER.

Hojo seemed to notice Zack's reaction and took delight in it, further delaying inserting the injection. "You and specimen C have been chosen to undergo specialized treatment. You have no idea how much trouble I went to obtain such fine specimens."

"Specialized treatment!" Zack yelled trying to be able to move his arm, even just a little, "That amount of mako is gonna kill me!"

Hojo sneered, "Don't be so sure. Subject C had already undergone such a treatment and survived, though that was not my intention at the time. Besides if you can't even survive this, you have no hope of surviving down here."

Hojo abruptly applied pressure inserting the mako in one sudden and quick steam. Zack had had his fair share of mako treatments, but it was nothing like this.

When injected, Mako entered into the bloodstream immediately infusing itself into the individual cells. It often felt like tiny insects stinging simultaneously, which that in itself was bad enough, but this...this was far worse and Zack had to grit his teeth to stop the scream from escaping his lips.

Fire! Pure molten fire was poring through every vein into every part of his body. Zack didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever. Going on and on until Zack begged for the merciful relief of unconsciousness, but it didn't come or rather right when it was on the brink the fire eased up into a simmering boil. The agony was still there, but not the blinding pain. The sudden release left him gasping for breath.

Hojo watched him looking fascinated at his obvious pain. After a couple of deep shaky breaths he finally managed to gasp, "You're a psycho, Hojo!"

Hojo only smiled, "You seemed to have survived the first stage, which is promising. We'll have to see how you do with the rest."

Zack visibly paled at the realization that the pain from the initial injection was only just the beginning of what was to come.

Before he could respond though with another insult, they were interrupted by a panicked scream that came from the direction of the other room.

Rain's eyes were wide open, the obvious terror making the mako in them come to life, her eyes were practically glowing. Her body then began to wither on the table contorting in ways Zack didn't even think possible. Her screams echoing of the wall causing Zack to winch in pain, as his enhanced ears only amplified the sound.

"Rain?" Zack called, hoping maybe the sound of his voice could be heard in the other room, but if so it seemed to have no effect. More proof of Hojo's cruelty, Rain was locking in a room where she was alone and couldn't see them, and Zack had witnessed briefly how she reacted to these types of places.

Hojo was yelling at someone to get a sedative, when there was suddenly the sharp distinct sound of metal snapping, and a foot shot free from its restraint and hit a technician who had suddenly appeared alongside the table.

The kick set him flying back into the dark room. There was a loud crash and even the room they were in seemed to shake a little from the impact.

The satisfaction was short lived when Hojo moved around the table, while yelling at someone Zack could not see for another sedative and security.

It was too late though, another scream and jerk of her body and an arm was now free too. Zack struggled furiously against his restraints, but they held fast. Whatever the girl was, all that mako running in her veins along with this sudden adrenaline spike seemed to give her the added boost to break free from her retrains.

With one hand now free Rain clawed at the metal bands holding her down and Zack saw them bend under the pressure of her fingers. Within a few seconds she was free and sitting up.

There was a faint click and then the abrupt harsh light above them made him cry out, shutting his eyes tightly. The restraints preventing him throwing his arms over his eyes, which is what he desperately wanted to do. A little ways away Zack heard Rain give the same cry.

After what seemed like hours Zack was slowly able to open his eyes. Blinking rapidly he saw the rows of rights overheard that were now all turned on, allowing him to see the rest of the room.

Looking around Zack saw where they were, though he kind of already knew. A steel encased, sterile lab. It was typical enough; the only solid color was white. The steel in the worktables and stools clean enough you could see your reflection in them. Vials, instruments, along with clipboards were arranged on the worktables and portable trays.

Though it seemed close enough to the labs in Shinra the differences were enough to make Zack's blood run cold. The tables for one were a dead giveaway. They reminded Zack of the steel tables found in the morgues. The metal restraints weren't just made from steel either or Zack would have easily been able to break them. They were obviously an enhanced metal meant to hold a SOLDIER. It might have once even been able to hold Sephiroth. Zack noticed something that made the hairs on his neck rise. Large grated drains that were situated right beneath their tables. What the heck did Hojo do his subjects?

His attention then returned to Rain who now sat staring at her surroundings, her eyes glowing dangerously. He hardly saw her move before she was up and threw a table into a far wall, shattering whatever vials and instruments had been on it. It seemed to unleash something in her for suddenly tables and trays were crashing everywhere.

Though Zack had little qualms about Rain trashing the lab, he was a little concerned about how violent she was. Rain's eyes had a wild look as she continued her rampage. Suddenly, a stool flew through the window, catching Zack in the side of the head making him grunt in pain.

Hojo had seemed to realize whatever plans for getting Rain back under control were useless and he himself was in danger and retreated to a door on the far side of the room. The man could move fast when he wanted to, but even so he just barely made it shutting the door behind him.

"Rain!" He shouted lifting his head as best he could, he was really not feeling feel. His head was buzzing and things that he should know, that should make sense were now starting to confuse him. It would be best to try and get Rain to calm down before he succumbed to the mako.

The room went eerily still and slowly the blond head turned to fix Zack with green, glowing eyes and suddenly Zack felt that he wasn't looking at his friend anymore. She was different somehow. There was no emotion in her eyes.

Zack swallowed, wondering if maybe he should have let Chocobo take out whatever was going on in her on the trays and table instead of drawing attention to himself, but the look only lasted a moment. She then seemed to take in the broken window and the stool lying where it had come crashing through the window, then the blood on his face before her face cleared and she practically ran to Zack's side.

"Rain?" Zack's voice was now hoarse and scared, the next stage of the mako was taking effect and Zack had never felt it this strong before.

"Hey Zack," Rain brushed her hand across his face gently wiping the blood that started to trickle into his eyes, "I'm sorry about that Zack, I lost myself."

Zack smiled weakly, "Probably would have done the same thing if I was able."

"Let's get you out of these." Rain gripped the restraints around one wrist and ripped it from the bed. She moved around the bed until Zack was completely free. He quickly sat up, eager to get off the table, but gasped as pain, making him sway. Rain grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"I got you." She reassured.

* * *

No, she didn't, she could see it in Zack's eyes. They were growing greener by the second, and she could see that half of what she was saying was lost on him. She had seen it happen enough in that other life time, Hojo must have given him a signifgant amount.

"Hey easy, it okay." Rain kept her tone soft like one would use to calm a frightened animal, but it did not good and Zack lunged.

She found herself flying back, an incredible pressure around her throat.

She hissed in pain when her head hit the wall hard enough for spots to dance across her vision. When she was able to focus again, Zack was looming over her, his hand tight around her throat.

"Aerith," He hissed, "Where is Aerith?"

Aerith? Then it made sense! He must have overheard Yuffie mention Arieth! Of course it would be the path his emotions would take him when the mako took over.

There was no use fighting him, it would just make him more violent and with fresh mako in his system Rain didn't want to put herself up against him. Besides Zack was her friend she didn't want to try and hurt him. That left really only one option.

"Aerith is all right. She's safe."

Zack's hand momentarily tighten when Aerith's name was mentioned and Rain tried hard not to choke, but then slowly it loosened and Rain dared to speak again. "She sent me to check up on you. Make sure you were all right. She misses you too, Zack."

The hand fell from around her throat as Zack's entire body started to tremble uncontrollable. She caught him right before he collapsed lowing both of them slowly to the floor.

"Rain," His voice was a little stronger now, more in control, but he still sounded scared, "are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry Zack, I'm fine." Rain lied; she could already feel the bruises around her neck from his hands. She knew what it was like to be out of control, not aware of what you were doing. She remembered the times she had waken up, controlled by the nightmares hands wrapped around Cloud's throat.

He seemed to realize though the moment he was free, for suddenly his eyes fixed on her and she just had time to glimpse the swirling green before she found herself flying back, an incredible pressure around her throat.

Zack stared at her before putting his head in his hands, his body trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh, Zack," Rain whispered, "but you are not fine. What has he done to you?"

The next few hours were absolute agony for both of them. Zack lay with his upper body prompted up against Rain's chest. His head now poring sweat resting on Rain's shoulder. His breathing was horse, coming out in long painful gasps as his body relaxed from their most recent battle.

The abnormal amount of mako in bloodstream was making his body fight against it, trying to eliminate it. It would be a long and painful battle, but the mako always won or killed the body in the process. Zack's body would stiffen, his muscles clenching so tight he would cry in agony.

The only thing Rain could do to ease his pain was talk, try and distract him and of course she had the perfect topic for his undivided attention, Aerith. Rain would tell him stories about her, describing what she was like in the years she had been missing, concentrating on even the tiniest detail involving the Ancient. Zack soaked it up like water in the desert, but talking only worked for the first few hours.

When Zack would start thrashing and convulsing no amount of talking would help. She'd wrap her wrap her arms around his chest from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and wrap her legs around his to prevent them from getting leverage and shaking her off. Still she could not restrain him fully, only barley enough to keep him still from hurting himself.

His fingers though would dig into her thighs making gaping holes, but she could not risk releasing her hold around his arms to dig his fingers out of her legs. So that had left them both in the position they were in now, spent and both in pain.

Rain drew in a few shaky breaths and then looked down at Zack who appeared to be either asleep or unconscious.

She smiled sadly, "You were able hold and comfort him a lot better than I am able to do for you I'm afraid. One of the disavtanges of being small I guess. Not enough bone mass and leverage in situations like this."

"You make it sound like I've done this before." Zack's soft voice made her jump.

He had not opened his eyes, but it was obvious he was coherent.

She sighed, "I suppose in a way you have, though you don't remember."

There was a moment of silence.

Zack's eyes were now opened and he was starring at the ceiling absently. "I used to have dreams, dreams about a place like this."

Rain drew in a sharp breath, but Zack continued, "In those dreams I felt so helpless. There was always someone in there I wanted desperately to protect, but I couldn't."

Rain gaze too now lifted to the ceiling, as she thought and remembered. Finally she answered, "You did try and protect him. In the end you saved his life."

Zack's head turned on her shoulder and she felt his eyes drill into her face.

"Who are you?"

Before she could answer their attention suddenly turned to the far side of the room where the door had opened and Hojo appeared, escorted with at least ten guards guns all trained on them.

Rain slowly and gently moved Zack to lean on his own against the wall and stood to stand in front of him.

"Wait Rain what are you going to do?" Zack protested trying to rise off the floor, but his shaky legs would not support him.

"I'm going to protect you for a change, Zack."

"Hello, my dear," Hojo's manner was confident and assured as if with all those guns behind him, he thought he was safe and in a way he was. Rain despite her desire to rip the man from limb to limb could not afford to start a battle with bullets flying everywhere, not with Zack barley able to move no less defend himself. She would have to be patient and wait for Zack to regain his strength, but that wouldn't happen if Hojo continued to subject him further to his experiments. Zack would only get worse and then they both wouldn't have the strength to escape.

Someone needed to stay strong for both of them. Last time it had been Zack "I see you are awake and now a little calmer." The sneer behind the statement almost had her lose control, almost.

"Yes, it helped once your ugly face left the room." Rain smirked seeing Hojo's eye twitch in irritation. Her eyes then narrowed when Hojo turned his attention to Zack who was struggling on the floor.

"I see subject Z has survived his first treatment. I have to admit I am surprised I did not except him to make it."

Rain made a noise in her throat that sounded almost like a growl, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Hojo sneered, "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to stop me. As I have already explained to subject Z. You are specimens that belong to me. I will do what I want with what is mine."

"We shall see about that." Rain's voice was soft, but the guard's reaction was if she had screamed it. The guns lifted even higher and their fingers were just a centimetre off the trigger.

"Oh, let's not jump to conclusion if I meant to attack you I would have done so already." The contempt was obvious in her voice.

"Then what did you mean by that?" One of the guards asked. Rain turned her eyes to him momentary and the guard despite himself took a step back.

Rain smiled a smile that suddenly made everyone in the room uneasy, "Merely to make a deal, that is all."

"A deal?" Hojo sneered, "You are hardly in the position to be making a deal my girl."

The smile widened and her eyes seemed to light up with something else besides the mako, a swirl of simmering white was now enlaced with the green mako, something Hojo had never seen before.

"Oh, I think I do."

Zack blinked in confusion. What could Rain possibility have that Hojo would want? Was it just him or was there a deeper undertone that seemed to echo behind Rain's voice? From the expressions on the guard's faces and the look of intrigue on Hojo's he didn't think so.

Rain smirked, "What do you know of Omega?"

_AN: So there you are, hope you enjoyed it and remember please, please review!_


	25. Chapter 25 Escape

_AN: Hey, oh my word it has taken me forever to update! So sorry about that! I thought the summer would give me more time to write. Not happening! I just finished getting accepted into university, signed up for my courses, found an apartment and finished planning my move half way across the country. But here it is, the next chapter hope you enjoy! Remember please review! It's knowing you all are out there and are waiting for the next chapter that keeps me motivated, when I lose steam._

The darkness was thick by the time Cloud returned from collecting reports from the various Wutai detachments. Fifty three men were lost and many were injured. But considering that Sephiroth himself had been part of the battle, they had been relatively lucky. But most significantly, he had encountered Rain, even if it was just for a moment.

Shinra had retreated back to their stronghold and seemed content with just holding position, but Cloud was prepared if they started to advance further. That was one thing to which Godo remained firm. He would not let Shinra advance any further from the southern end of the continent. Cloud had convinced him years ago to let Shinra gain certain footholds within the country for the sake of holding more strategic positions. The Wutai's pride had been their undoing before, and it was because of Cloud's influence the war had been going as long as they had.

Cloud emerged into the clearing along an outcrop of rocks where Cid had hidden the Highwind ever since the battle. As he moved closer he saw a figure emerge from the ship followed closely by three others. Cloud glimpsed the color of pink and ran towards them, grabbing Aerith by the shoulders.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Tifa, Barret and Cid now caught up from behind.

"Something's happened! She's come back!"

Cloud's grip on her shoulders tightened, "Who has returned! Rain?"

Tifa now spoke, "Cloud we were on the Highwind, when the Sender materialized aboard the ship. We thought it was an enemy, but apparently it was returning to Aerith."

Cloud didn't understand. Aerith had a variety of summoning materia, collected when Cloud had taken Aerith to the city of the Ancients years ago. The Sender had only responded to Aerith; so what was it doing away from her.

Aerith looked at him nervously, "Cloud, I gave the Sender materia to Rain. I told the Sender to follow Rain's orders and return to me when her orders were complete. I would not let Rain leave without having some guarantee she could come back when she wanted."

Cloud felt the breath catch in his throat, but he forced his voice was remain calm and quiet, "Where is she?"

Aerith shook her head, "No one appeared with the Sender. She didn't have the strength to stay for long."

Cloud took a step back, but Aerith gripped his forearm, "It only means Rain choose to be moved to a different location, before the Sender returned."

"Where Aerith?" Cloud's voice was more desperate when he wished it to be, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Rain back!

"The Ancient city, that's what the Sender said.

Cloud abruptly turned and started walking to the Highwind.

"Take her to the air Cid."

* * *

The shadow moved silently. Its movement so fast the guards surrounding the base did not even see it enter. Only after infiltrating the main building itself, could a glimpse of red be seen moving through the halls.

When he stopped before a heavily locked door the crimson cape and black hair became apparent. There was no sound to Vincent's movements as he bypassed all the locks and slipped into the room.

Vincent never stopped moving as he surveyed his surroundings. The room was how he expected, given what little he knew of Sephiroth. Meticulously clean, everything in order, minimal furnishing even for a temporary office. From the way he kept his office it was obvious Sephiroth liked control of his environment and he liked to keep it in order. Somehow this saddened Vincent, though he could understand given his past. Actually considering who it was that had raised him Sephiroth had turned out remarkably well.

What really troubled Vincent was that even if he had been given a different upbringing, with his real father for instance, Vincent wasn't sure he would have turned out any different. Despite intentions sons often turned out to be like their fathers.

Vincent sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. After a few minutes of skimming through files he found what he was looking for. He pressed a few keys and the screen began playing a recording of a prisoner lying on a cell floor.

Vincent's eyes narrowed into red slits at the image of Yuffie. A low hiss escaped between his teeth when Rain summoned the Sender and then took the bullet to the chest. He watched intently even after Yuffie and the summon disappeared and the silver haired General appeared at Rain's side.

Vincent sat there for a moment after the screen went black. Now he knew that Yuffie was safe. The question now was what to do now.

"**You know who you want to go after," **Chaos's voice rumbled from within,** "Go after your little ninja."**

"And leave Rain in Shinra's hands?" Vincent snarled.

"**No. Leave her in his hands. Look closely. She is not in as much danger as it seems."**

Vincent went still at what Chaos said. It was true. The signs were there. The way he reached for her gently, cradling her limp form as he lowered her to the floor. The small lines of worry on his face as he kept his hands pressed against her chest.

"He should not trust her, but does treat her as a threat." Vincent mused.

"**Of course,"** Chaos leered, **"and that is why, for the time being, she is safe."**

Before Vincent could respond, his three-barrelled revolver was in his hand and pointed at the two men in the doorway; one who was pointing a gun at him, and the other held a seven foot long blade in his hand. Vincent's eyes faltered for a moment as he met Sephiroth's.

Up close Vincent found he could actually see Lucrecia in his features. The mouth would have been exactly like hers if it would soften a little and the nose; Vincent almost smiled at the similarity.

"It appears we have an intruder," the other man said. Vincent allowed his gaze to move from Sephiroth. He had dark hair, which was long and tied back, but it was the suit that caught Vincent's attention. A Turk, and by the looks of it was Tseng, leader of the Turks.

This was a problem. Handling either one alone, Vincent knew escape was possible. Both of them together would pose a challenge. He had no desire to fight either one of them. They were both were at the top of their respective fields and Vincent suspected they would not let him get away.

Both men stepped farther into the room. Tseng closed and locked the door "As if that would do any good," Vincent thought, "I guess they don't want any interruptions."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The General inquired softly, staring at him intently.

Vincent's expressionless stare was the only answer they got.

"Your skill in accessing this building was indeed impressive, we almost didn't detect you." Tseng answered.

Vincent scoffed in contempt, "If it takes the head of the Turk's and a SOLDIER General to detect an intruder then the Turks have indeed fallen from their formal glory. Veld would be disappointed in his protégé."

Vincent watched as a flash of anger appeared on the Tseng's face before it quickly changed to confusion.

"No one outside of the Turks could know that." Tseng muttered.

Vincent watched Tseng's brow furrow in concentration. A moment later Tseng's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Vincent Valentine," Tseng announced.

It was impressive how quickly Tseng had arrived at the correct conclusion, Veld had done well.

Valentine! The name perked Sephiroth's interest. He remembered reading that name before. It was when he had found out about Jenova and what she really was. He had read every file available on the subject. Though he believed the first name had been Grimoire, not Vincent. So who was this? A relative, maybe.

Tseng looked him up and down before meeting his eyes again, "How is this possible. You were reported dead thirty years ago, yet you look like..."

"Like I haven't aged a day." Vincent finished.

Vincent looked at Sephiroth, the reason he took a stand against Hojo all those years ago. For the first time since he woke up in that basement the emotions he worked so hard to keep hidden were rising to the surface. All the guilt, the pain and the regret at what he was not able to stop were now staring at him with Lucrecia's face. Except the eyes were cold, eyes that had also felt pain and had closed off to the world around him. What kind of person was he? He had not only been unable to save the woman he had loved, but had failed to protect his own son.

"**If you are going to wallow in your self-pity, then I will take control Valentine."** Chaos rumbled from within. His voice loud and getting stronger as he felt the demon beginning to take control.

"No!" He shouted, dropping Cerberus as he clenched his head in agony. "Don't come out!"

The demon now sounded exasperated**, "I cannot wait another thirty years while you work your way out of your depression."**

Now the mockery Vincent was so familiar with crept back into Chaos's voice,** "Besides, I believe they are going to want to know more about Rain. So relax Vincent and sleep. I will take care of things now."**

"Noooooo," Vincent screamed one last time as his control slipped away completely and familiar darkness took him again.

The sudden scene made both Sephiroth and Tseng lift their weapons higher. Suddenly the man seemed to stiffen. His hair and cloak were hiding his face, but after a moment he slowly lifted his head. Sephiroth's eyes widen slightly and he heard Tseng draw in a sharp breath, but neither of them moved.

The bright yellow eyes set in a face that now looked a ghostly grey. His clothes too had changed, they were still the same color, but now seemed more of a part of him then just clothes. What stood before them had just changed from human to inhuman.

Sephiroth spoke first. "Vincent?" He asked carefully.

The golden gaze latched onto him and one corner of the mouth lifted in what might have been a smirk, **"I'm afraid Vincent is sleeping at the moment. You seem to have brought some undesired emotions he was not ready to deal with yet."**

"Who are you?" The question now came from Tseng.

The voice rumbled in what had the vaguely similarity to a laugh**, "Who am I? I think the right question is what are we? We are the result of what happens when you let a mad, ignorant scientist mess with things that are beyond his control, though I believe you have already familiar with his results."**

The demon directed his gaze pointy at Sephiroth, whose eyes had narrow.

"How?"

Tseng was questioning now and Sephiroth glanced over at him. The Turk body was rigid and his hand on his gun was clenched so tightly that is seemed a wonder it had not gone off yet. He was angry!

"How could such a thing happen to a Turk?"

Chaos stepped forward. His movements, like his appearance didn't seem quite human. Chaos stopped in front of Tseng. Slowly he raised a hand, which was not a hand at all, but a golden claw. He put the clawed middle finger in the barrel of Tseng's revolver.

The demon grinned, showing sharp, pointed teeth. **"I have no need for you."**

Tseng's eyes widened as the demon continued**, "So if you will excuse us."**

Casually Chaos raised his finger and flicked the Turk in forehead. Instantly the man flew back as if he had been hit by a missile. Tseng crashed into the wall before falling to the floor utterly still.

Masamune was already hissing though the air before Tseng was even half ways across the room, but the claw came up and caught the blade in mid air.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise; nobody had ever caught his blade before. Dodging it; yes, deflecting it; yes, Genesis was an expert at doing both. Sephiroth's strikes could shatter stone, yet this creature had caught it with apparent ease.

"**Now, now,"** The demon chided, **"all I wanted was a private talk between the two of us. I did not kill the human; he shall awake in an hour or so."**

Still grasping Masamune by the blade, the demon proceeded to pull Sephiroth, blade and all, to the desk. Chaos swung the computer screen around for them both to see the image of Rain lying in Sephiroth's arms as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Chaos had seen many humans and their relationships in his ageless life. His firsthand knowledge of Vincent's past was enough to recognize this all too familiar cycle. But why should he care? Was it because it involved Rain? Perhaps, or was it because he was disgusted and tired of seeing the best, the strongest the human race could offer become weak and pathetic when facing their emotions? Either way he was fed up and was going to intervene.

Sephiroth gazed at the image for a moment before returning to glare at the creature.

"What is this?"

The demon sneered, **"That is what I was going to ask. You are a very careful and rational person. How is it that such a person like you, **_**General**_**..." Chaos made sure to emphasize the title, "show such tenderness toward a person who is supposed to be your enemy?"**

Sephiroth's grip on his sword weakened. Chaos let go and the weapon clattered to the ground.

Chaos smirked; he had never been the type to dance around one's feelings and emotions. Cut hard and deep, lay everything in the open. Chaos could see he had stunned the man in front of him, but he doubted that would be enough, it was time to twist the knife a little.

"**What are your feelings toward her General? Surely you have been suspicious of her from the very start, yet you did nothing?"**

The silver brows drew together in what might have been confusion or anger. Sephiroth was shocked, that much was apparent, but not to the point that it actually showed on his face. Chaos doubted he man could ever be able to do that, but his actions or rather lack of them showed the extent of his shock.

Suddenly Sephiroth snapped out of his daze. It wasn't true! The kid was his subordinate. And as a General he looked after their wellbeing. Any traitorous acts against Shinra would be dealt with personally by him.

The creature sighed**, "You are just like him. Refusing to face what is staring you in the face, but if you're not careful you will lose it."**

Sephiroth now took a step forward, eyes narrowing, "What do you know? Where is she?"

* * *

Stumbling to his knees and Zack sat there for a moment stunned. After a moment he angrily slammed his fists into the ground, making cracks in the metal flooring. This was a nightmare! Nothing but a nightmare that he had no control over!

How could he have let this happen? How could he just leave her like that? He had never left anyone behind, much less a friend. How could he just leave her? Rain had given him no choice and he did not have the strength to fight her.

Zack didn't know how much time had passed since they had woken up. It could have been days, but it felt more like weeks. His strength had been returning slowly and only because Rain had convinced Hojo not to touch him after that first day.

He didn't know what she had said past that one word, Omega, but she seemed to have some leverage over Hojo. Hojo had not touched him since, but this mysterious deal did not extend to Rain.

Zack winced, just thinking about it. All he had been able to do was hold her when she was thrown back into the cell they shared shaking in pain and slowly regain his own strength, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Rain didn't wait until he was fully recovered to break him out; claiming she wasn't sure how long Hojo would keep his promise. His mind went back to their last conversation.

_Rain collapsed halfway down the hall, falling to her knees coughing. Zack stopped to help her back up, but she shook him off. _

"_Go, Zack! I'll slow you down!"_

_Zack shook his head stubbornly, forcing Rain to her feet, "Forget it! You started this. Don't you dare quit on me now!"_

_She allowed him to drag her until they heard the sound of footsteps down the hall. Rain stopped and collapsed against the wall. _

_Zack was frustrated. They were going to get caught at this rate! Zack forced a grin and dropped his hand onto Rain's shoulder, "I'm going to carry you okay? I know you're tired, but we can't afford to rest yet."_

_Rain only shook her head, looking at him with an expression that he could not place, but he did not like it. The next words caused his breath to catch in his throat._

"_You refused to leave him behind last time too, and it resulted in your death. I'm sorry Zack, but I will not let that happen again."_

_In one smooth motion Rain grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Too startled to break free, Zack just stood there in shock as she leaned in close to his ear._

"_Just run!"_

_Shoving him forward with surprising strength, he just managed not to fall. Zack turned as a loud grating noise filled his ears. A retractable steel door was closing, separated him from Rain! She stood on the other side with her hand on the control panel. He leapt forward knowing he was too late and glimpsed the guards running down the hall toward Rain before the door shut completely._

_Slamming a fist against the door, he yelled in frustration. Then leaned back against the door running a hand through his hair, then made a decision. Turning back to the door, he yelled only hoping she could still hear him._

"_I'm coming back! I will come back for you Rain!" _

Zack shook his head at the memory, as much as it pained him, he did not have the strength right now to save Rain himself. He would need help. Perhaps Sephiroth or Angeal realized something had happened and would be looking for them.

Zack would be back and he would tear this place down! Wherever this place was, he was not sure. At first he thought it was just a lab nestled in some hole, but as he moved farther away, the sterile labs were replaced by dimly lit metal halls. For some reason it seemed familiar though Zack could not think why.

The answer came when he saw a light at the far end of the hall and he emerged into a huge cavern. He let out a deep breath and slumped his shoulders.

He stared out at the crumbling city that seemed to have sunk into the planet and at the giant pillar that stood at its center. Memories came back to him. Deepground! The last time he had found himself in this place he had wandered down here for over two months. Nightmares about this place would still cause him wake up in a cold sweat. A rescue could prove more of a challenge then he originally thought. A person could wander forever down here they weren't careful.

Noticing a pile of twisted metal, Zack walked over and slowly drew his palm along a jagged edge. He watched as the red liquid trailed in a thick line across his palm and dripped down his arm and off his elbow. He smeared the blood over his entire palm and pressed it firmly against a steel beam, marking the entrance. As the red liquid dried onto the dark metal the sharp smell remained strong in his nostrils. Satisfied, Zack headed into the dark city, making for the pillar at the center.

* * *

Sephiroth stared across the dark abyss. It had been over eight years since he had first stepped into this pit. There were numerous entrances to Deepground, but this place was the closest without requiring them to actually enter Midgar. It was a cave, no more than a hole that dropped down one hundred feet. It sat two miles on the outskirts of the city, far from prying eyes.

Angeal appeared at Sephiroth's side. Even Angeal appeared a little hesitant, but it was only noticeable because Sephiroth knew the man so well.

"You are sure this is where they are?" The question was not doubtful, just making sure. Sephiroth knew there was no force that would stop this SOLDIER once he had made up his mind, especially where it concerned his pup.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied as he thought back to his conversation with the creature in his office.

"_What do you know? Where is she?" Sephiroth took a step toward the creature threatening._

_The creature seemed to pause for a moment. _

"_**She's disappeared?"**__ The mouth twisted revealing sharp pointed fangs on either side of the creature's mouth._

_Sephiroth's silence was confirmation. The creature's smirk grew wider._

_Sephiroth stepped forward until Masamune poked at the creature's throat._

"_What do you know?" He growled._

_The creature's eyes narrowed, __**"You know Rain is a..." **__The creature paused as if he was deciding how much to reveal, __**"unique specimen."**_

_Upon hearing that last word Sephiroth lip curled in disgust._

_The creature took in Sephiroth's reaction. __**"Who might I ask could be interested in such a specimen?"**_

_Hojo! The answer came instantly in his mind and Sephiroth cursed. He had dropped his guard thinking Hojo would back off once the cadet was made into a SOLDIER. But Hojo never gave up and had now taken not just the girl but probably Zack as well, right under their noses. Where would be take them? It would have to be someplace secluded and hidden; Hojo would have to know Sephiroth would come after him especially if he taken a fellow SOLDIER. _

Deepground, it was the only place Sephiroth could think of where Hojo might have any hope of eluding him. He glanced over at Angeal who was still looking at him.

"We'll head for the compound of labs on the eastern end of the city. Hojo has probably holed himself in around there. And if that's not the case, someone there should know something."

The plan made sense. Find Hojo, find Zack and the girl. Angeal nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Zack looked at the dead end in confusion. Where the heck was this? He was sure this was the right way this time... maybe.

He had been using the pillar as his landmark. Zack knew that there would be exits around that area but that was easier said than done. Zack knew there was no such thing as a direct path down here, and going through the city itself was a maze, he had been going in circles for what seemed like days.

Time was nonexistent down here. His body could go days without food, but he was already getting weaker and weaker. That and the blood loss was not helping matters any. Zack looked at his palm. The blood had dried and was now caked on his hand; at least until he opened it up again.

Zack turned and was about to head back up the dark hall he had come down, when soft footsteps at the other end made him stop. He cursed; he had been trying his best to avoid meeting anyone down here, not wanting to drain his strength further by fighting. It was all about endurance down here, but it appeared he was not going to get out of his without a fight. At least he would have the advantage of surprise.

Grasping a long metal beam overhead he pulled himself up positioning his body so his feet were planted on the wall and his hands on the beams in front of him so his body was suspended spread eagle over the walkway below.

As the footsteps drew closer, Zack swore again to himself. Two of them! He watched as they approached; mere shadows from this angle. They paused right below him. Whether it was because they saw the dead end ahead or because they sensed something Zack didn't know, nor was he going to take time to find out.

Releasing his grip on the wall with his feet he launched himself down feet first, aiming for the back of the figure closest to him. The man sensed the attack and turned. Zack felt a blade graze his side as he twisted his upper body in the hope to avoiding it.

The attack did not slow his descent and he plowed into the man's chest sending them both tumbling to the ground. Zack had barely moved when he felt a blade at his neck and another pointed at his heart.

Zack froze, fist still raised. The familiar glowing green looked up at him and Zack's sucked in his breath.

"Zack?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Angeal?" His voice was shaky as he gazed at the familiar face. Then behind him he saw the long silver hair, "Sephiroth?"

In an instant, Angeal was on his feet, gripping Zack by the shoulders looking him up and down. He obviously must not have liked what he saw, for a deep frown settled across his features.

Zack grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair nervously, "Come on Angeal, I can't look that bad!"

Sephiroth was frowning too as he studied Zack closely and wondered how it was possible for someone to lose so much weight in such a short about of time. It hadn't even been a week since he had disappeared.

As if to confirm his suspicion on his Second's health, Zack suddenly swayed unsteadily on his feet. Angeal instantly swung Zack's arm over his shoulder and had his other arm around Zack's waist transferring a majority of Zack's weight onto himself.

Sephiroth stepped forward with cure materia in his hand and cast the materia over Zack concentrating on the wound in his side.

Zack hissed as the materia activated the mako still in his system from Hojo's injection, but said nothing as his skin began to slowly draw together. The pain that Zack had kept suppressed in the back of his mind disappeared, but it did nothing to help with his strength and he sagged even more against Angeal.

"Come on Zack, we need to get you out of here." Angeal started moving, but stopped when Zack nearly fell as he tugged himself free.

"Not without Rain we're not!" Zack looked like he could barely stay on his feet, but his face was determined.

Angeal paused but then moved toward him, opening his mouth only to have Zack interrupt him before he could speak with a vicious shake of his head.

"She protected me Angeal! I don't care what you think of her or what you think she has done. She has been sacrificing herself for my sake. How else do you think I am still able to even stand?

Zack suddenly turned to Sephiroth, "You know what Hojo is like, what he is probably doing to her. How long do you think she will survive on her own?"

Angeal put a hand on Zack's shoulder drawing Zack's attention back to him, "You didn't let me finish pup."

Angeal's eyes light with what Zack had long ago recognized as amusement, "I was going agree with you. I swear Zack, you still act like you're a kid, always thinking the answer is no."

Zack breathed a sigh of relief, but neither noticed Sephiroth or how his expression had changed since Zack had turned from him.

Sephiroth felt his rage growing at Zack's words. Everything he said added fuel to the fire already burning within him. Sephiroth didn't understand where the fire had even come or why it burned so fiercely. Why did he allow Rain to affect him so strongly?

This girl, who had proven ties with the enemy, sparked a dangerous level of emotion in him, one he had never felt before. He had always had a sense of protectiveness to those close to him, but with Rain it was different. It was not just a desire to protect, but outright possessiveness.

He felt outrage that she had been taken from him by Hojo no less. The one person who was always trying to take everything from him, to control him now had what Sephiroth had tried to protect. He was hurting her. Trying to find the answers she kept secret, secrets that Sephiroth wanted.

SHE WAS HIS! His subordinate, his SOLDIER! All her secrets, strengths and weakness belonged to him and he would not share her with anyone!

"Can you find the way back?" he asked, his voice trembling with rage.

Both Zack and Angeal turned eyed him warily and he forced his emotions back into their stone silence.

"Can you take us back to her Zack?"

Zack stared at Sephiroth, who blinked but matched his gaze strongly. Zack lifted up his hand for Sephiroth to see the blood which still remained around the newly healed injury.

"I left a trail. It should be easy to follow the scent."

Sephiroth nodded. Angeal's jaw clenched seeing how Zack had used his own blood as a trail. Angeal was proud of Zack. Someone whose honour refused to allow them leave a companion, no matter the risks to himself.

As Sephiroth turned to follow Zack, his eyes were glowing. This time Hojo had gone too far. Someone would have to pay; he would make sure of it.

_AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think as before I write anymore am going to plan in detail the rest of the story. The story has evolved a lot since I first started writing it so I want to re-work a couple of things. Also I now have a fabulously editor who is very good at keeping me on track, but it also means a more time in-between chapters since he needs time to go over it. _


	26. Chapter 26 Rescue

_AN: Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a while I know and I'm sorry for that. The last couple months have been crazy. I moved half way across the country and started university, so there has been a lot of changes i have been getting used to. Now I am ready to get back into the groove! Please please remember to review, if only to just let me know that some of you are **still **around and I'm not writing to empty space. So here it is... enjoy! _

The Highwind had was still in the air when Cloud jumped, landing silently amongst the white trees. He straightened from his crouched position. Cloud whirled around, his blade directed at the figure leaning against one of trees a couple of feet away.

"Vincent, what are you doing here? Have you seen Rain?" asked Cloud, lowering his weapon.

Vincent stepped forward to stand beside Cloud, and then continued past him, "Rain is not here. I have come to collect Yuffie."

Cloud's eyes narrowed in confusion, but a loud off key voice drew his attention in the direction where the top of the conch shell shaped building could just be seen through the trees.

Yuffie sat at the very top of the ancient building, legs dangling over the edge. She was singing loudly while juggling three orbs of materia. "Yuffie?" Cloud called confusedly.

Yuffie looked down and her grin widened, she started waving recklessly, "Hi, guys! Look what I found!"

Unfortunately her frantic waving caused a break in her rhythm and the materia fell.

"Oh, no!" The ninja shrieked and leaped forward, apparently unconcerned she was sitting on the edge of a building. With a shriek the girl tumbled through the air.

In a swirl of red, Vincent leapt from the ground catching the young girl in midair. Cloud caught the three materia orbs with a casual flick on his wrist, rolling them around his palm before abruptly clenching them.

Cloud took a step forward, "Yuffie, where is Rain?"

Yuffie, who had been gazing dreamily up at Vincent, suddenly snapped out of her trance.

Then her eyes abruptly widened and a hand went to her mouth in horror, "Rain!" Yuffie could only shake her head, gasping, "S..she came for me. Oh, Minerva Cloud, I gave her away, and then... and then..."

Yuffie broke off, but surprisingly it was Vincent that finished.

"Rain got Yuffie out by using the Sender Summon. Rain did not make it out."

Cloud was utterly still. "What do you mean she didn't make it out?" whispered Cloud hoarsely.

"She was shot during while Yuffie escaped," Vincent answered.

"Shot?" Cloud repeated softly, "How do you know this?"

"I saw the security footage at the Shinra base. She was shot through the chest, they gave her immediate medical aid but nothing beyond that was shown on the record." Vincent watched Cloud carefully as he spoke. Thankfully Cloud seemed too distracted to notice Vincent was not telling the whole story, mainly who _they_ were. Cloud was already frantic, no need to make it worse by mentioning Sephiroth's involvement.

"Then she is still alive!" Yuffie interrupted, "Rain is too stubborn to die so easily. She said so herself."

A low buzz vibrated in Cloud's pocket and he absently took out his phone and flipped it open and listened as a stream of profanity poured from the earpiece. Cloud let it continue for another few seconds before cutting it off, "Cid don't bother turning off the engine we're heading back to Wutia. We'll be on board in a moment."

Yuffie slid out of Vincent's arms and crept to Cloud's side, laying a hand on his arm.

"Cloud," Yuffie whispered, "Rain, before...um, before I escaped, she told me to give this to you."

Cloud hesitated then took the ring that Yuffie held out to him. It was the one he had given Rain on her thirteenth birthday, six years ago. He starred at it puzzled and looked at Yuffie expectantly who shook her head confused, "I got the feeling you would know what it meant."

Cloud peered at it a moment then closed his fist around it and started walking again.

* * *

Rain opened her eyes and groaned. She was back in her cell after passing out again. Something that was happening more and more often as the dosages of mako were becoming higher and more frequent.

Creatures in lab coats, calling themselves human, carried out experiments on their subjects. Rain scoffed; in reality those scientists were far more like monsters than anything created in the lab. This was similar to Cloud's memory of his time in a Shinra lab. The experiments were still brutal, but it wasn't as simple as just surviving like Cloud had. Cloud had been only a cadet. He had no secrets or understanding of his eventual purpose. Rain did not have that luxury. Rain had secrets and Hojo knew it. Ever since she uttered the name Omega, Hojo knew something was there.

Rain blinked, replaying that exchange. Did she do the right thing? How would this change the path of future events? Had she accelerated the events that would lead to Vincent's confrontation with Hojo in Deepground?

Rain did not regret what she had done to save Zack. Never! She did wish there had been a different way of doing it. But it was too late for that. Right now she just needed to concentrate on enduring another day, enduring the next hour and prepare herself for the inevitable next experiment.

The experiments lately had become increasingly odd and terrifying. Hojo had seemed entirely too pleased about the results of the last experiment. The look on his face had scared her. The latest set of experiments suggested he knew something.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Hojo scuttled in along with a couple of guards. Hojo never approached her without them unless she was securely strapped to a table.

"I see you are awake." Hojo looked down at her approvingly through his glasses, "We can start the next round of experiments."

Hojo was not deterred by Rain's lack of response, in fact he seemed excited it showed in the way he moved his hands as he talked. "We could avoid a large portion of this unpleasantness if only you would cooperate a little."

Rain glared, but did not say anything. She hadn't spoken since Zack had escaped. He was long gone by now. She needed to think of herself now, would need to stay strong until she too found a way out. She was not going to die in a place like this! Not after everything she had gone through, she was too close to finishing it to let everything be taken away my some made deranged scientist. Looking at the device in the guard's hands it seemed Hojo was going to do his best at trying to break her.

Hojo motioned the guard forward, "I see you still have quite a bit of fight left in you. Let's take advantage of that, shall we."

* * *

Angeal reached out to steady Zack as he came to an abrupt halt. Angeal watched closely as Zack's forehead scrunched up in confusion, just like it used to in simulations when Zack could not figure out how to proceed. Hojo really must have hit him with something hard for it to still be having an effect in Zack's body.

"What is it Zack?"

Zack turned to face him, "This is it."

"What is?" Sephiroth took a step closer.

Zack looked around,"This is the last place I saw Rain. She was on the other side of that door."

Sephiroth drew Masamune; before either Angeal or Zack could react the wall was sliced cleanly through.

Sephiroth paused, "Where now?"

Zack stopped, and Angeal noticed his drooping shoulders, "I don't know. It could be anywhere from here, down any of these halls."

Sephiroth did not say anything. Angeal had never seen him like this. Sephiroth's silence wasn't anything new, but there was something else going on with him. He seemed nervous. No, that wasn't accurate. He seemed... volatile and Angeal worried that the slightest thing could set him off.

"We split up." The command was issued softly, but Angeal understood the finality behind the order.

Before waiting for a reply, Sephiroth strode off at a brisk pace down the hall to the right. Zack seemed about to protest when Angeal stopped him.

"Let him go Zack. We will cover more ground this way. He will find us if anything happens."

Zack froze for a moment unsure and Angeal knew he too must have sensed Sephiroth's odd behaviour but he sighed and nodded, "Or we will find him."

"True, Sephiroth is not the most subtle fighter. We'll just follow the trail of collapsed buildings and dead bodies." Angeal muttered under his breath.

With a slight smile, Zack followed Angeal. Every one of Zack's senses was on high alert. Whether it was because of the high level of mako in his blood or his anxiousness to find Rain he wasn't sure. Sephiroth's behaviour also bothered him.

"Do you have any idea where she's being held, Zack?"

Zack snapped back to attention and shook his head, taking a moment to form his thoughts into words. Strange, he had never ever needed to concentrate so hard to do that.

"I was only transferred from the labs to the holding cell once, and I was, sort of not completely all there. I don't remember anything that could lead us there."

Angeal slowed but wisely choose to keep quiet, which Zack was thankfully for. He knew Angeal would eventually confront him on what all that had happened, but not until they were safely out of Deepground.

As they wandered down hall after hall Zack noticed they had not run into a single individual and wondered if Sephiroth was having better luck. Then again, if he did they would probably know. Every alarm would have gone off by now, Zack doubted Sephiroth was in the mood for a stealthy entry.

Footsteps ahead caused Zack and Angeal to step back in a dark room. A small group of lab technicians passed down the hall, bent over clipboards and portable monitors.

Angeal gripped Zack arm and motioned with his eyes toward the retreating figures. Zack shrugged his shoulders causally and nodded. Why not? They were not getting anywhere wandering the halls on their own and these lab coats might just lead them somewhere useful. And if not they could at least convince them to help.

They kept their distance as they silently followed as the lab techs navigated their way through the maze of halls. It was only when techs stopped at a locked door and typed a password into the keypad that Zack and Angeal ventured closer.

Before the door clicked shut behind them, Angeal's hand slid between stopping the lock from reactivating. He waved for Zack to follow. A set of steep stairs climbed up not even ten feet past the door and they could hear the lab coats footsteps above them. They took the stairs two at a time. The stairs were long and there were about five flights of them; the footsteps above them had long since stopped by the time they reached the top.

Two scientists were talking near the stairway when they reached the top, one updating the other.

"Subject's vitals are all stable, injuries and lacerations of the subject's lower back and arm seem to be taking longer than usual to heal but are healing never the less. It's as the professor suspected, the higher the level of mako in the target the more the subject seems to be able to sense its location even without any sensory functions. In the last couple of minutes we have also noticed changes in subject's skin. We have notified the professor and he is on his way."

Angeal was just about to motion to Zack to move forward and intercept when he felt Zack dart past him. Grabbing the two startled technicians by the throats he didn't even give them time to speak before slamming the two heads together. The men crumpled like limp dolls at Zack's feet.

Angeal sprung to Zack's side intent on calming him. He had never seen that look in Zack's eyes before, pure fury bent on blood. It was a look he had seen before in men in situations where their fury was the only thing keeping them alive in the midst of total chaos. Such an expression seemed wrong on his pup's face. It made him almost unrecognizable. Angeal did not have to worry long however, Zack was already rooted to the spot staring out in front of him. Angeal grabbed Zack's shoulder, his other hand tightening on his blade when he saw what Zack was looking at.

The room was an observation room, a lot like what they had in simulation rooms to watch the progress of SOLDIERS. The far end of the room was a floor to ceiling window overlooking an enormous arena several floors below.

In the area were monsters! Angeal counted six of them, none of which he recognized. This probably meant they had been created down in Deepground somewhere.

The monsters were not what had captured Zack's focus. It was the little figure hardly more than a child that all the monsters were targeting. The person was weaponless except for a long jagged piece of metal that was being wielded like a sword. Primitive to say the least, but in the figure's hands it was probably just as deadly as a sword in the hands of a trained man.

It was only when the kid seemed to sense a long reptilian like monster trying to sneak up from behind and turned. That Angeal caught the blond haired spike that worked itself loose and was standing straight up on the back of the kid's head that Angeal recognized who that little person was.

Rain!

Three monsters already lay dead around the Rain, but putting her to fight against six monsters was not what was fuelling Angeal's growing anger, he had seen that before. That had been Sephiroth growing up. It was one more final act of cruelty that made him pull the buster sword from his back.

A wide band wrapped around the kid's eyes and ears, effectively blocking any sound. The contraption fitting against the nose and mouth, Angeal could only assume filtered out any smell while allowing the subject to still breathe.

Angeal took all this in mere seconds. They were pitting a blind SOLDIER against mako-enhanced monsters just to see how long she would last. It was sickening!

Three scientists suddenly stepped through the doorway. One stepped forward angrily, "What are you doing? You are not allowed to be in here?"

He was immediately silenced by Zack's fist and Angeal quickly took care of another man who he could see reaching for what he guessed was a silent alarm. He then grabbed another who tried to make a break for it and slammed him down on a control console.

Stop this now." Angeal's voice was quiet, but left no room for argument.

The tech sneered, oblivious to the obvious danger he was in. "You think you can just barge your way in here and demand such a thing? You have no authority."

"Wrong answer!" Angeal slams his fist across the man's jaw, crushing it.

"Forget this Angeal, we don't have time!" Zack spoke from behind him.

Angeal just glimpsed Zack lunge toward the glass paneling, and shouted a warning, but it was too late. Zack slammed hard into the glass with his shoulder, but the glass held without even cracking, throwing Zack to the floor.

Angeal sighed, "You really need to look before you leap pup. The glass is obviously meant to withstand any attack from below."

One of the remaining lab techs cowering in the corner rose slowly. "It...it can't be st...stopped. It only ends wh…when either the subject dies or takes out the remaining targets," he offered hesitantly.

A howl from down below drew their attention back to the arena. A reptilian monster howled as Rain impaled it through the abdomen. The creature raised its claw and struck Rain across the head sending her flying back halfway across the arena onto her back.

Rain struggled to her feet, but Angeal could already see it was too late. The other monsters had taken advantage of the momentary weakness to strike.

A large explosion of rocks on the far side of the arena caused a shock wave through the floor. All the monsters in the arena paused for a moment as a large piece of debris struck the creature nearest Rain in the head.

Angeal **signed** in relief. Zack climbed to his feet, grinning broadly, "What took you so long?"

* * *

Rain felt the shudder through the steel in her hands and a wet stream of what she assumed was blood. Even that small sensation unnerved her. The fact that she could not see, hear, or even smell had caused the few sensations still available to her to become incredibly sensitive. Another sense had also developed in the darkness and was the only thing keeping her alive.

Rain had first noticed it when Hojo had put the helmet contraption on her for the first time. Rain became aware of presences in the darkness. Not shapes but like a flicker of light that glowed green against the black backdrop. Some lights were barely visible hardly brighter than the darkness, others were stronger, brighter.

Correlating her actions around these flickers of green candle light, Rain soon found it gave her at least an outline of where the creatures in the room were located. For as soon a she attacked one of the monsters in the room with her, one of the lights would disappear.

Rain soon realized her connection with the planet was allowing her to detect any mako traces that approached her. The stronger the mako traces the brighter the flame. That along with reflexes developed through countless hours of training done in the dark Wutia forests had enabled her until now to stay ahead of the creatures.

So when she felt the piece of metal in her hands sink into flesh and saw the green light before her vanished. Rain was aware of another light hurling toward her. Before she could react it hit her in the head.

Rain was aware of three things all at once. First, the sense of flying through the air. Second, there was something new in her world of darkness; an incredibly bright star of mako light seemed to be exploding around her. Lastly, which was surprising considering the order it which it appeared, was pain. A pain that that increased when she landed hard, rolling her body into a tight ball to lessen the impact. Rain sensed the smaller mako shapes closing in fast. There was no way she could recover in time.

The ground suddenly trembled and the mako shapes abruptly turned away from her. What was going on? Another mako presence filled her awareness. While the others had been only a faint glow in the dark, this one shone like a spotlight in her mind. One by one Rain felt the faint glows in her mind vanished until there was just that one presence felt and it was coming towards her!

All of the panic, all the fear of the darkness Rain had been suppressing day after day suddenly rose to the surface. Whatever Hojo was sending in now was unlike any of the mako presences she had felt before. This was something that she knew she had no hope of defeating. It was all over, and that certainty terrified her. So when something suddenly gripped her arm from behind, she swung with all her strength, jerking her body back. When her fist connected only with air, she ran. She didn't care where as long as it got her away from that bright light. A grip on her arm pulled her back. She struck out again this time combining an attack with her leg with her fist, but both attacks were blocked when something wrapped itself around her pinning her arm and legs.

She flailed desperately with her free arm and contorted her body, trying to free herself from her attackers' grip, but the creature simply pushed her forward. Rain gasped for breath and realized her voice was hoarse. She had been screaming the entire time.

* * *

Sephiroth moved his head to the left as Rain's fist shot by his ear. He was not surprised by the attack. He had assessed the situation in an instant when he had broken the wall. It was a scene all too familiar to him!

Sephiroth quickly dispatched every creature in the room until only Rain was left in the corner. Forcing the itch in his sword hand to calm down, he sheathed Masamune and approached. He had expected the violent reaction when he reached her, but the blood like scream of terror that emitted from her throat, so high it almost didn't even seem human, sent a shiver down his spine. Even the mako in blood seemed to quiver.

Despite the inhuman sound, Sephiroth pulled her to him when she tried to pull away. His hand reached to remove the restraints on her head, but the sudden violet assault Rain threw at him forced him to avoid the attacks. He managed to keep a hold of her as she continued to scream and hit him.

Seeing no other alternative, Sephiroth pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his grip. Sephiroth was the strongest man in the military, yet this tiny woman almost slipped from his grasp. Sephiroth hooked her leg and brought her to the ground, using his weight to keep her pinned. A fighter of Rain's level should know to keep her head forward on impact, but either she was so terrible she didn't notice she was falling, or the devise on her head unbalanced her. Either way the back of her head hit with a crack.

The brief pain on impact seemed to cause her to still for a moment and the screams finally stopped.

In this brief moment of silence, Sephiroth risked releasing one hand to try and release the apparatus around her head. He tugged at it sharply a couple of times, and then saw the lock system located on either side of the jaw. He traced his fingers over it briefly. He could easily break it but he wasn't sure he could do it without harming the girl.

"Sephiroth wait," A familiar voice spoke over the speakers.

"Angeal," Sephiroth growled, moved his hand back to get a better grip on Rain who had resumed struggling, "Get down here now!"

"Zack is on his way, he's bringing the key to release her, just hold on to her until then."

Sephiroth let out an exacerbated sigh.

Without knowing why, Sephiroth leaned forward and rested his forehead against a small patch of bare skin visible on her forehead. He immediately felt like he had just dived a pool of water and surfaced into an endless expanse. The fog that hang in the air was laced with green mako.

This place was familiar, he had been here before when he called Rain into his office and invaded her mind. He was back, entangled with Rain through the high levels of mako that coursed through their bodies. This was Rain's mind. Sephiroth looked around and saw a small girl was huddled down hugging her knees. It was obvious she was crying.

Sephiroth approached slowly, not wanting to scare her, but in reality he had no idea how to deal with children.

He stopped in front of her. She stopped crying but did not look up. After a long moment he spoke, "Why were you crying?"

The girl did not look up, her voice was muffled in her knees, but Sephiroth heard it all the same.

"I'm scared."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed, "What are you afraid of?"

She still did not look up but again she spoke, "I can still see them, they're all dying."

"Who?" His voice came out sharper then he intended but the girl didn't even flinch. "Who is dying?" Sephiroth pressed harder, now kneeling down before her.

The girl now **raised** her head slowly, her voice now clear and calm as she stared into his face, "Everyone."

Sephiroth pulled back. The face was young, but it was recognizable as Rain!

The child Rain looked at him, but he got the sense she wasn't really seeing him, "Everyone will die."

Sephiroth stared, something was wrong, different.

His words came out slow and detached, "Rain, do you know who I am?"

The girl blinked and then responded in a tone similar to Sephiroth's, "You are the General of Shinra, and you were once the Hero of the Wutia wars. The one winged angel who had fallen. You are... the returning nightmare."

Her eyes widened in fear and she ducked her head into her arms again.

Sephiroth felt a chill run through him at the terms this child was using to describe him. Fallen angel? Returning nightmare? They didn't even make sense, hero of the Wutia wars? But the one thing that really disturbed Sephiroth was all through Rain's descriptions of him, not once had she used his name.

Sephiroth clenched his fist. This was not the Rain he knew, this was just a... He paused as it made sense, this was merely a shadow of her, a representation that knew about him, but did not really know him.

Reaching out Sephiroth cupped the girl's face in his hand forcing her to look at him. He didn't even recognize his own voice. It flowed from his throat softer then it had ever been in his life. "Where are you, Rain? This child is not you, Rain! Where are you hiding?"

The girl's eyes widened, "No! You'll hurt her!"

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, "No, I have no wish to hurt her. I am trying to help her."

"You're lying!" The girl now shouted, "No one ever finds their way in here, except to hurt us. You brought her! She always comes here, always fights us."

Sephiroth felt that chill in her words. It couldn't be!

"Who comes here?" Sephiroth practically hissed.

Unfazed by Sephiroth's tone, the girl didn't hesitate in answering, "The Calamity! She is always here, always waiting."

This wasn't possible! Could he have contaminated Rain when he first entered her mind under Jenova's influence? The familiar whisper in his head was now suddenly getting louder.

Gritting his teeth against the voice, he grasped the child by both arms lifting her off her feet as he rose to his full height and violently he shook her. "Rain enough! I know you can hear me. Come back!"

Time started moving very quickly, the child grew until her feet reached the ground, and the Rain he knew was standing before him. She stared at him, than whispered one word, "Sephiroth?"

That word shattered the void and brought both of them crashing back to reality.

Sephiroth was still lying on top of Rain. Rain was grasping the material of his leather coat from where her arms were pinned to her sides and was gasping his name over and over again in a chocked voice.

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth released her hand. She immediately brought it up to the back of his head. He felt an odd sensation as she lightly ran her hand through his hair. Her whole body suddenly relaxed beneath him.

"It is you." Her voice was now collected and calm. She was back.

The hand then moved from his head to grasp the helmet on her head, but Sephiroth grasped the wrist tightly in his, stopping her.

"Get it off... please." Her voice broke slightly at the end.

A concealed door at one of the arena opened and Zack came running through with a strange looking device in his hand followed by Angeal. Sephiroth had never been so glad to see both of them as he was in that moment.

Sephiroth sat up as Zack approached. Zack knelt down by Rain's head, turning it so the lock was facing up towards him.

Rain gasped at the feel of another set of hands and started to squirm, twisting her head away. Angeal started forward to help, but Zack had immediately stopped what he was doing and spoke gently, ruffling the top of the blond spikes. Rain immediately stilled. Within seconds Zack had the device slipped into the lock. There was a small hiss then click and locks released.

Rain's eyes were wide and her face red where the helmet had been touching her skin. She looked at her rescuers for a moment like she didn't really quite believe they were actually there. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed it vigorously.

"Am I allowed to get up or am I to be arrested," Rain asked hoarsely.

Sephiroth did not move for a long moment. It intrigued him that someone could go from a high level of terror, then to relief at being rescued, to wariness of the very people who saved her. He realized that from Rain's point of view, SOLDIER custody might not be any safer. It was just exchanging one captor for another.

"Would we really come back all this way if we were going to arrest you?" Zack's voice was sounded hurt although it was clear from his face that he didn't take it personally.

Rain let her gaze drift from Sephiroth to Zack and her expression softened. "I know _you_ wouldn't Zack, but why would they?" She gestured to Sephiroth and Angeal.

"You should already know the answer to that, SOLDIER," answered Sephiroth, surprising both Rain and Zack.

Rain turned back to Sephiroth and the softening of her face made uncomfortable emotions stir within in him again. The same feelings that had made him leave Zack and Angeal to search for Rain on his own and stirred that unquenchable rage and need for blood within him.

He actually jumped when Rain suddenly put her hand on his arm. Her face was now thoughtful.

"SOLDIER," she repeated softly, as if piecing together what that word meant. In their eyes she was first and foremost SOLDIER, whatever else came second.

Then for the first time a small smile crossed her face and the hand on his arm tightened, "Thank-you, Sir."

Sephiroth could only nod blankly. Standing quickly he reached out a hand to help her up. Rain wrapped her arm around her abdomen, wincing slightly as she slowly got to her feet on her own.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he took in her physical injuries. Her clothes were torn and bloody from cuts and lacerations across her back and arms, but what he really noticed was her skin. It had a faint white sparkle of light to it, like what had happened when she called that summon, but it was slowly being replaced by a green glow that seemed to throb beneath her skin. Mako! The veins in her arms clearly showed the green substance pulsing within.

Sephiroth looked away, his vision clouding with red. His sword hand twitched as he again felt that desire for blood. He needed to get control of himself.

Suddenly his **gaze**locked on a familiar figure looking down at them from the observation room high above them. With a roar a silver wing erupted from Sephiroth's back. Masamune was in his hand and then soaring through the air. The reinforced glass shielding the figure within did not stand a chance against the sword being hurled at it and shattered into a million pieces. The blade impacted the stunned figure driving him back across the room embedding itself into the wall above the control console.

* * *

Hojo stared down at his chest in shock as his white lab coat became stained with red. How could this be happening? His hand fell limply on the console below him and his fingers started moving. He could not die! He just needed a few seconds.

The blade was abruptly ripped from him causing him to cry out. Hojo fell onto the console and felt a burning pain pierce through him again. When he looked up at the glowing eyes narrowed into slits staring down at him. White hair and feathers filled the air around the terrifying figure that could only be described as death incarnate. This being of raw uncontrollable power that he had created; his legacy.

As if knowing his thoughts Sephiroth bent forward and hissed, "I was never yours!" and twisted the blade.

A fresh infusion of pain and Hojo's vision grew dark.

* * *

Rain had started after Sephiroth as soon as he had taken off, but stumbled. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly in the air. Angeal yelled back at Zack to follow as he flew them up and swung her through the shattered window.

Sephiroth stood breathing hard before the bloody corpse of Hojo, Masamune still embedded through his chest.

Rain stared at the scene before her, torn between satisfaction at seeing the professor sprawled dead over the console, and disturbed by the image of the blood soaked Sephiroth standing over Hojo. It wasn't the killing that had her disturbed, but that Sephiroth had looked eerily similar to when he had attacked Cloud in the reactor at Nibelheim a lifetime ago.

Stepping up behind him she laid both hands on his sword arm.

"Stop, please stop." The plea came out no louder than a whisper. She half excepted to be tossed across the room. After a brief pause the arm moved and Rain dropped her hands when she saw Sephiroth pull his blade out of the body and began to wipe it clean.

"Thank you for this," she whispered to Sephiroth for the second time, "But I'm alright now."

A low whistle behind them made Rain turn. Zack who had climbed in through the window now stood observing with a satisfied expression "Couldn't have dealt with the freak better myself. It's about time Seph."

An alarm suddenly sounded from somewhere far away and Angeal spoke, "We need to get going."

Sephiroth turned to go and Rain felt Zack come up beside her and try to pull her away, but Rain resisted. Instead she stepped closer to the dead professor, imprinting the scene on her mind so she could describe it in utmost detail when the time came.

"Sorry Vincent," she muttered, "I know promised I would not kill him myself, but I think if there was anyone who had more reason to kill him then you, it would be your son."

There was a sudden stillness and when Rain turned she saw Angeal and Zack looking at her in surprise. Sephiroth paused, but there was no outward sign he had heard.

As they climbed down the stairs leading from the observation lab, Rain felt something at the corner of her mouth and brought her hand up to her face. When she looked down at it she saw in alarm that it was smeared with blood. A metallic taste was filling her mouth. Fighting down the rising panic she swallowed hard and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Rain, are you alright?" Zack asked concerned, "You don't look so good."

Rain turned and gave a small smile, "I'm fine Zack. I'll be just fine."


	27. Chapter 27 Genesis' Holiday

_AN: Hey everyone I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know some of you have written wondering if I was going to continue the story and I assured you I would have something up in a week. Well I finished the chapter on time, but then decided to re-write it. So it is taking a bit more time than I thought, but I decided to at least give you a little something. So here is the first half of the chapter and I will try and get the rest up as soon as possible. And thanks so much for all the reviews!_

Genesis was bored and angry. Sephiroth and Angeal had gone off on an unsanctioned mission on their own; undoubtedly to find the pup and the little SOLIDER girl. It wasn't that he didn't care, he would receive no peace from Angeal with the pup gone and the girl; well she was just too much fun. He had never seen anyone get so many riles out of Sephiroth. That alone demanded respect.

Genesis wasn't really concerned, Sephiroth and Angeal were more than capable of dealing with anyone foolish enough to kidnap two SOLIDERS. They'd come back eventually. Sephiroth had a hard time keeping a low profile and with Zack at his side those chances of stealth would decrease dramatically. What really made him angry was that he was expected him to stick around in Wutai while they went on their private mission. The only reason he stuck around this long was because of Angeal. Besides Tseng was in Wutai, and Director Lazard could pick up the slack so there was really no need for him to stay.

Genesis went to Kalm, a town that could barely be considered civilization. He couldn't very well go to Midgar. He was too recognizable and technically he was AWOL. So that left him in a bar in Kalm to drink away his misery. Not that he could actually get drunk. Curse mako's neutralizing effect on alcohol!

Maybe he could sneak into Midgar later tonight and catch one of the new theatrical releases of Loveless. His fans had demanded that at a theater perform Genesis's version of the missing scene of Loveless. They hadn't gotten it right, but it was always amusing to see what people came up. These "fans" treated every word from his mouth to have significant literary meaning, when most of the time he was just baiting them.

A spiky blonde head of hair caught the corner of his eye. What was that little SOLDIER girl doing here in Kalm? She did not seem aware of his presence, or more frustratingly, she was just ignoring him. Genesis always hated being ignored, but he waited until the figure stood at the other end of the bar before making his presence known.

Without looking up from his drink Genesis spoke loud enough to be heard across the entire bar, "Well, well, if it isn't our missing SOLIDER girl."

The blond head turned to him and their eyes met. Genesis realized he had been mistaken. There was no way this was that girl, though the similarities were enough to make him tilt his head and smile.

Though Genesis had not realized Rain's true gender at first, now he was wondering how he had not seen the differences sooner. The hair was exactly the same, and their eyes the same icy blue, but there was an edge to this one in the way he held himself, a sharpness that Rain did not have.

Turning on his stool Genesis now faced the man directly. He could tell the man recognized him, feeling at a disadvantage Genesis let the smile turn to a leer as he spoke, "Hmm, are you the brother? Or sister? It's difficult to tell with your family. I never can tell at first glance."

"Brother…", Cloud started automatically but was cut off by Genesis.

"Brother is it? Elder brother Cloud and younger sister Rain," Genesis mused, "How… appropriate."

Genesis could tell his jibe had caught the man off guard. Cloud seemed to be trying to come up with a response, when small dark head poked through the entrance of the bar.

Yuffie's voice rang in the small space, "Yo Cloud, Cid finished the re-fueling. Let's go!"

As quickly as she had appeared the girl vanished.

"Yuffie, you have the worst timing, "Cloud cursed under his breath.

Genesis turned back to Cloud, a dangerous smile on his face at the new information. "Harboring Wutai prisoner and a brother of an apparent Shinra infiltrator. And I thought this was a boring town."

A tall black haired woman appeared at the door.

"Cloud let's go," Tifa called, "Yuffie is getting impatient."

"Where are you going is such a rush," Genesis called, "At least stay and have a drink with me before you go."

Tifa glanced at Genesis and smiled diplomatically, "I'm sorry, not interested."

Not allowing himself to be ignored Genesis stood up, blocking Tifa's path. "Permit me to introduce myself, I am Genesis Rhapsodos, Shinra SOLDIER First Class, genius playwright and scholar, and connoisseur of rare beauty."

Genesis gently took Tifa's hand and pressed it to his lips.

Tifa gazed warily at the man in red leather and withdrew her hand, then nimbly stepped around Genesis and put her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "C'mon Cloud, let's get out of here."

"Tifa, he knows something about Rain," said Cloud.

"Yes, cute little Rain, all by herself in the barracks without her big brother to protect her. She must get very lonely," Genesis mused, seeing the growing anger on Cloud's face. "I myself could hardly be interested in such unripe fruit. My standards insist that a woman be as the elusive Banora White, a succulent blend of sweet taste, firm flesh and perfect shape."

Tifa blushed scarlet and Cloud gave Genesis a glare strong enough to rival even Sephiroth's. Genesis's bemusement faded into SOLDIER instinct as Cloud sprang to his feet, kicking the stool he was sitting on across the room.

Genesis felt danger, but not from the source he expected. Genesis dodged backward, but Tifa's fist grazed his jaw. Genesis allowed the momentum carry him backwards and quickly flipped to his feet a couple steps away.

Genesis brought his hand to his jaw and he turned to Tifa. If he had thought Cloud's glare was impressive it was nothing compared to this dark haired woman. Her fists were raised into a stance that clearly implied she was ready to strike at any moment.

The bar patrons scrambled for the exit as the three combatants slowly began to circle each other.

Tifa took a threatening step forward, "It seems, Mr. SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos, that you need a lesson in respect."

Genesis raised an eyebrow in response, "My dear, you misunderstand if you believe that I do not hold women of your caliber in the highest regard."

Genesis stepped forward so suddenly that he was behind Tifa before she could react. Genesis took a lock of her hair and ran it between his fingers. "Tifa, my dear, you are among the most elusive creatures of all, the perfect blend of strength and beauty."

Tifa's hand grabbed Genesis' wrist and would have broken it had Genesis not been expecting her move. He twisted free, narrowly avoiding the blade that was descending upon him at the same time.

Jumping back Genesis quickly drew his blade. Cloud recovered remarkably fast from his missed strike and came at him again. Sparks flew as the two blades locked. Genesis was slightly surprised at the strength behind the strike. Never the less he smirked, "Just when I thought that you let your women do all your fighting for you."

With an angry yell Cloud threw himself at Genesis disengaging their blades by applying even more strength. Genesis was pushed backwards a step before counterattacking with a series of thrusts and slashes that had Cloud scrambling to keep up. The man's speed and strength was remarkable and Genesis realized why Rain's skill was at so high a level. With this man as her teacher anything less would have been disappointing.

Cloud parried another slash forcing Genesis to dodge a swing that would have cut him in half had it landed. Genesis's initial amusement was quickly turning into annoyance. Cloud was meeting him blow for blow and Genesis didn't like not having the upper hand. It was something that never happened to him except when sparring with either Angeal or Sephiroth.

Before Genesis could finish his thought he was forced to step back again as Tifa suddenly stepped back into the fight. The ease at which she lifted one of the heavy tables and hurled it at him surprised Genesis. Genesis instinctively raised his left hand and released a burst flame from his fire materia, disintegrating it instantly.

The sight of Cloud coming at him through the flames did not surprise Genesis. He had been expecting such a maneuver and met the attack head on. Cloud quickly locked their blades. Genesis was forced to switch to a one handed grip on the blade so he could catch Tifa's attack coming at his throat, but was not quick enough to stop her fist from connecting solidly with his head.

Normally a SOLDIER did not go down from a simple punch, especially a SOLDIER of Genesis level, but this was not a normal strike. Tifa's fist connected first with his temple and then again below his ear, causing his head to ring. In an attack of perfect coordination, Cloud simultaneously applied more strength against Genesis's blade. A disoriented Genesis stumbled to his knees, not believing he had been taken down by a mere woman. It was embarrassing but at the same time thrilling to have found a woman of such skill and power. Genesis smiled as he was forced onto his stomach. Tifa pinned his arms and dug her knee into his back. Cloud held his sword a few inches away from Genesis's head.

Abruptly Cloud's cell phone rang and he answered it without taking his sword off of Genesis.

Genesis sharp ears could easily pick up the voice on the other line. It sounded shaky and frightened, "Cloud I need you please."

"Rain?"

_AN: Ya, like I said this is just the first half of the chapter so sorry it's so short, but I thought you guys would appreciate it rather than making you wait another week or so. Please keep reviewing! It is so much easier to write when I know people are interested in what is going on. _


	28. Chapter 28 Rescue?

_AN: Ya, I know I thought i was MIA too! But I'm back, like I have previously stated: THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! Anyway sorry again for the year delay. Oh my word has that much time really gone by or does it just real like its been a year. Again sorry about the delay and enjoy! As always feedback is encouraged!_

Angeal reached the top of the long set of steel stairs first and looked down. Zack came next in line, Sephiroth at Zack's heels; Rain lagged a couple sets of stairs further behind.

Satisfied Angeal took a moment to look at his surroundings. From this height he could see a large portion of Deepground's upper structure spread out before him. The silent city stretched on for miles in the seemly endless cavern and that was just the surface. The real network of passages and labs where they had found Zack and Rain lay beneath that. It would not take them long now to find an entrance. The real trick had been getting out of that network of tunnels.

The longer they stayed in Deepground the greater risk of meeting conflict. Almost immediately after they had left the lab an alarm had been sounded. They had not encountered anyone yet, but the longer they stayed down here only increased the chances.

Though Sephiroth and Angeal could probably deal with anything they came up against, Deepground had its surprises. Nothing was normal down here and with Zack and Rain in the shape they were in, Angeal did not want to take any risks, especially with everyone not quite themselves at the moment.

Sephiroth's behavior partially was erratic these last couple of hours. Sephiroth was always a careful man, even though there was probably little in the world that could actually harm him. Yet right now he was being beyond carful. His eyes constantly darting into ever corner and his hand was never far from Masume's handle. It was if he was soo paranoid about keeping them from outside harm that he was unaware of what was happening within the group, especially with Rain.

This caused Angeal no small amount of worry. He knew better than most what Sephiroth was like when he lost control, even just a little. Hojo's death was one such result. However what really bothered Angeal had been not Sephiroth's lack of control, but Rain's power over him after he killed Hojo.

It was rare when Sephiroth lost complete control like that and when he did even Angeal knew to give him a wide berth if he valued his own life. Yet Sephiroth had not lashed out at Rain's touch or her attempt to draw him from his bloodlust. With an ease that even Angeal long friendship had not acquired Rain had drawn Sephiroth back with a few simple words.

Angeal was now trying to decide if it was the fact he did not like the idea of someone having emotional power over Sephiroth or simply that it was Rain who had such power. Angeal still did not know what to think of her. Both Zack and Sephiroth seemed to have some sort of emotional connection to the girl that could not be explained.

Not even Zack's normal friendly and protective nature could account for his behavior when it came to Rain. Angeal remembered long ago Zack saying he felt a connection to the cadet and had even threatened them when the three SOLIDERS began suspecting her. No, Angeal did not trust Rain.

She had not said anything since they had found a change of clothes for her and she had discarded her bloody garments for some loose fitting slacks and an oversized jacket with a hood that she had immediately drawn up around her head concealing her face. As if that could hide her pain from them, which she was obviously in.

Right now Angeal doubted either Sephiroth or Zack were aware of what was happening with Rain and Angeal well he had chosen to ignore it. His focus was entirely on Zack, who looked ready to fall asleep on his feet as he joined him at the top of the stairs.

"How are you doing, pup?" Angeal asked at another small wince from Zack, who only smiled in response, too tired to give one of his cheery assurances. His body was just now coming down from the high the mako had put it through and he would be feeling very fatigued for the next couple of hours, which given the circumstances was not unusual.

That fact again drew his attention back to Rain. If Zack was this bad from his short time in the labs Rain should be far worse, mostly likely dead knowing Hojo's methods. Yet on the outside she appeared only weary, yet Angeal couldn't help but wonder if that was all that was going on.

* * *

Rain was hardly even aware where she was going anymore. Her mind had become so wrapped in its pain, that controlling it had become her only focus. Her body mindless followed the men in front of her, but she was hardly aware of them.

Rain tried not to gag as blood filled her month again. She forcing herself to swallow and grasped her index finger on her left hand buried in the long sleeves she applied pressure on the knuckle until she heard the faint crack as the bone gave under the pressure. She winced slightly at the pain, but the relief that came imminently after quickly washed it away.

The breaking of bone gave her momentary relief as the excess mako that had been eating away at her body found a source to direct its force on. Her broken finger would be healed in a matter of minutes, but then the pain would return again and when it became too much to bear she would move to the next finger. It seemed like a never ending cycle she had already gone through one hand.

She looked around as her head cleared and she was able to take in her surroundings. She froze as she met the stares of the three SOLIDES, who had halted at the top of the long set of stairs waiting for her. She had not realized how far behind she had lagged.

It was Sephiroth's stare that had Rain in sudden fear that he knew and she quickly slid her hands deeper into the jacket's long sleeves.

"Come on Rain," Zack shouted, "We are almost out."

In less than a minute Rain was on the landing with the rest, it was then that she realized that running might not have been a good idea.

Thought it had only been a short sprint Rain felt the blood once again fill her mouth and then something else. This was not the normal pain she had been fighting. It was there for an instance then it fading, but the emotions it had evoked left Rain feeling shaken and unstable.

She needed to get away! Needed to be alone, to gain control over herself! She could not fall apart in front of them, especially Sephiroth.

Noticing a door to the left of the landing Rain moved toward it muttered something about needed a moment. She felt a presence behind her and knew it was Sephiroth. She was just wondering how in the planet she was going to get him to let her be alone for a moment, when Zack's spoke. His tone was amused.

"Seph, I know you don't know much about woman, but there are some places a man shouldn't follow them."

Rain was too tired to smile or see the small blush that had crept into the General's face as he came to a dead halt. She did however smirk as she opened the door and saw that it had a sink, toilet and even a showerhead coming out randomly from the wall. Talk about ironic.

Walking over to the sink Rain quickly washed out her mouth, spiting the red liquid down the drain then starred at her reflection in the cracked mirror.

She looked like crap! Her eyes had dark rings around them, her cheeks were sunk in and her blue eyes had practically turned green with mako. As Rain starred, her pupils abruptly narrowed into those familiar cat eyes.

Rain gave a strangled cry bolting off the sink, crashing into the opposite wall.

Breathing heavily Rain slowly approached the mirror again, aware that someone was pounding on the door and shouting. She ignored them, instead focusing on the mirror. Her eyes were normal again.

Rain breathed a sigh of relief, when a searing pain suddenly rips through her entire being! Rain's eyes roll back in her head and she grips the sides of the sink until it cracks, fighting the urge to scream as her head felt like it was about ready to explode. Rain suddenly knows what was happening.

They were facing each other!

The thought just forms in Rain's mind when suddenly everything changes and the bathroom, voices, everything disappears.

For a moment Rain's feels nothing, hears nothing and she smiles faintly in bliss. Then… wind. It blows fiercely against her as if she just stepped out into a storm, but it only lasts a moment. As if recognizing her presence, the wind suddenly calms into a gentle breeze that tugs lightly at her hair.

Rain hated this place! Most people found comfort retreating deep inside of themselves, trying to escape their pain. This region of her mind though was the source of her innermost pain, and it would soon become a battlefield if she could not control the opposing forces imprisoned within.

Though the wind had stopped, the tension in this place was so thick you could cut it and the fog at her feet seemed to boil angrily. Slowly Rain lifted her head to look around, already knowing what she would see.

Jenova stood tall and regal, her blue hair blowing around her head almost in what looked like a crown. Calamity! Enemy of the planet! The Nightmare, which resided in Cloud and had passed on to Rain along with everything else. Rain had inherited everything from Cloud, even his taint.

Instead of Jenova's usual lack of clothing when she appeared in Rain's mind, she was now coved in armor as if prepared for battle. Looking at her opponent it would seem absolutely ridiculous to the normal eye.

The child in front of Jenova looked no more than ten and barley came past Jenova's abdomen. Though it looked like a child replica of Rain, the transparent green hue of the life stream that hung around the child clearly marked the being's celestial nature. Just as Jenova's unnatural beauty did hers.

The two parts of herself consistently at war with each other! Only one knowing of the other's presence inside the same vessel, Rain had also been so careful to keep them apart from each other. Spread out in the vast corners of her mind, but the amount of mako now burning through her body had ripped down those barriers. It had caused one to stir and the other to be awakened by the stirring of the first. Now here they stood confronting each other for the first time.

Neither of the beings had noticed Rain's appearance in their midst, their focus solely on each other. Jenova's face was twisted in an ugly sneer as she looked down at the child, who at first glance seemed relaxed. Rain however could see from the way her feet were positioned ever so slightly apart, the tension in her shoulder muscles and legs that the child was ready to attack at a moment's notice. It was stance all too familiar from Rain's early years as a child, in her training with Cloud.

"This is it?" Jenova's voice was full of contempt, "The planet must indeed be desperate if _this_ is the only force it can muster."

"I remember ages past," Jenova continued, "Planets created weapons of such magnitude it made the mere mortals tremble just to gaze upon them. Now look how far they have come, reduced to this pathetic Weapon stuck in human flesh. You can barley even be considered a citadel."

Though it appeared the Weapon was indifferent to the insult. Rain saw the girl's hand clench into a fist and knew it was not so. There had only been a few times the Weapon had ever awakened, each time it had taken on the appearance of Rain as a child. Through those limited interacts Rain had found out the Weapon's metal state was usually on a similar level to the body it choose to appear as and Rain knew better than anyone her emotional state as a child, which meant they were walking on thin ice.

Rain was already moving before Jenova even finished speaking. The child's clenched fist was now glowing as the planet's raw power flowed into it, but now was not the time for the Weapon to prove herself to Jenova. It could ruin everything!

"Citadel, stop!" Rain launched herself between the two beings just as the weapon launched her attack.

The amount of power that surged through Rain as the small fist slammed into her abdomen was equivalent to be struck by lightning. It knocked her straight off her feet until her back slammed into a wall causing a new eruption of pain.

No, not a wall, Jenova! Rain just felt the woman's arms surround her from behind before blackness clouded her vision.

* * *

Sephiroth had had enough! His enhanced hearing had immediately picked up on Rain muffled cry in the bathroom and had been at the door in an instant pounding on the steel frame.

He still had enough composure to recognize the cry not being one of pain hence the only reason he had not broken the door down already. That and he was still mindful of Zack's warning about woman, but his patience was quickly running out.

"Rain," his voice was composed, but he knew those around him picked up on the threat behind it, "if you do not open this door within the next ten seconds, I will break it down."

The seconds dragged by until suddenly a bloodcurdling scream came from behind the door. Sephiroth's fist was through the door and the door ripped from the frame in less than a second.

Rain was on her knees in agony, one arm wrapped around her middle. The other was keeping her from doing a face plant on the floor as she choked on the blood erupting from her mouth and pooling by her hands.

Sephiroth quickly knelt by her side pulled her up so her back was against his chest, supporting her as the coughing fits continued. Slowly the coughing subsided, leaving Rain trembling and gasping for breath, barely conscious.

Despite this she seemed to be muttering something past the blood still trickling from her mouth.

"Don't fight… your not ready."

"Who's fighting Rain? Is someone here?" Zack was at their side reaching out to grasp Rain's hand but suddenly stopped and swore. Sephiroth glanced down briefly to where Zack held Rain's broken hand gently in his. The fingers were swollen, obviously they had been broken, but seemed to be healing on their own.

Sephiroth took the mutilated hand gently in his own carefully examining it.

Zack looked confused, proof that his own experience in the labs was still affecting him. He usually wasn't this slow.

"She was intentionally injuring herself as a way to burn up excess mako." Angeal had come along side them and looked down at them thoughtfully, "I'm surprised you did not notice earlier, Sephiroth."

"You knew and yet you did nothing?" Sephiroth's glare was cold.

"Oh, stop!" Zack was now angry, "There is no time for that now. Right now we need to get Rain out of here and fast!"

Sephiroth briefly closed his eyes, calming himself. Zack was right. In one smooth motion Rain was in his arms and he was on his feet and moving.

Once he was on the landing again Sephiroth paused as he felt the fabric on his back rip, then the familiar explosion of feathers.

Glancing down he saw Rain's eyes start to close, "Rain? Rain!"


	29. Chapter 29 Always Running

_AN: Hey guys as promised here is an update and it has not even been a month no less an entire year lol. Thanks soo much to all who reviewed, each one was greatly appreciated! Well enjoy and please remember to drop a comment. _

"Rain? Keep your eyes open! Rain!" Rain heard Sephiroth's voice distantly, but then it started to change and get louder.

"RAIN!"

Rain groaned and opened her eyes to see two figures outlined, there features still a little blurry.

"Rain you need to wake up now," Again with that persistent voice.

Citadel's face suddenly began to focus in front of her. Citadel had changed in the short time Rain had been out or had it been short? Rain had no idea.

Instead of a child, the Weapon now looked closer to Rain's present age only with the long, blond hair that Rain had cut what seemed like an entire lifetime ago.

Rain winced as she attempted to pull away from the supporting hands and sit on her own.

Citadel however didn't pull away even though sitting up had brought their faces only inches apart. "Rain, you need to drive her away and then focus on what's happening out there. _He_ is there and we can't afford to let him get suspicious."

"He?" Jenova's face now came into view, "Do you mean my son? He is hardly the monster you seem to think he is."

Citadel didn't bat an eyelash at Jenova's comment. Didn't even seem to acknowledge her at all, but her voice became more persistent, "Rain, remember everything we have done so far. Everything we have sacrificed to prevent that lose. We need to stay focused. You have your memories of what he has done."

"Memories, what memories? They are not her own. And what has he done, Weapon?" Jenova's voice mocked. "Name one thing my son has done that would mark him an enemy of Rain. He has done nothing but protect her. He came to rescue her and even killed the man he thought was his father in her defense. Even now he carries her while her body is damaged. Damage you have caused her. Tell me Weapon what harm has he done to Rain?"

Rain's mind went back to that memory, the memory of Sephiroth killing Hojo. Even though his eyes burning with an undeniable rage and hatred. There had been none of that insanity in his eyes that was ever present in Cloud's memories of him. Never the less, had that look he had while killing Hojo still terrified her? Yes, but that was because it was something other than the impassive mask of a General that she had grown so used to seeing. No, he might have been terrifying, but he was human.

The wind picked up again and Rain closed her eyes at the feel on her face. For a moment she forgot about everything and simply dwelled in the sensation that suddenly coursed through her. It felt like she was flying!

* * *

When Rain opened her eyes again the first thing her eyes focused on was silver. The long flowing silver hair, framing a strong face and firm mouth. With eyes that reminded her of the heart of the planet, though she really had no memory of such a place. Maybe it was Citadel's origins that triggered such a familiarity.

It was then reality hit drawing her abruptly out of her daydreams, as one by one her brain made sense of what she was feeling. Arms, she was in his arms. Sephiroth was carrying her! His hair was blowing in the wind, but there was no wind in Deepground. Then the sound of a steady beat like that of a heart beat and then she saw it. Just behind him, wings! They were flying!

Rain turned her head slightly to where Angeal flew next to them. His arms were wrapped under Zack's and locked across his chest. She let her head relax against Sephiroth's chest, while her mind whirled.

Why? Why was Sephiroth doing all this? Saving her again and again? It just didn't make sense! She had lied to him, been revealed as a traitor with ties to Wutai and she knew Sephiroth above all people hated being lied too. Was it because maybe… just maybe through all of this he sensed her true intention? She wanted to save him.

Jenova's words again surfaced and she could see the truth behind them, as much as she hated to admit it. Sephiroth was no monster, not anymore. She had known that after the first couple of weeks when she was forced to spend detention with him.

The mistrust had quickly turned into a desire to keep him safe. Safe from that monster he could become, but it was more than that. Even now Rain didn't want to admit it, but that feeling of protection had grown beyond simply wanting to keep him safe from that fate. Rain would not let herself admit it though. She was not one of the hundreds of giggling girls that had a crush on the great General Sephiroth. Never! So then where did that leave her?

Rain's eyes were growing heavy and she fought back a yawn. The green eyes glanced down.

"Relax," his deep voice commended, "we are almost out."

This was one of the rare instances where Rain actually obeyed an order. She relaxed and closed her eyes feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Citadel's voice rang loud.

Rain winced, why couldn't they just leave her alone? At least in one respect they were no longer fighting each other now. Rain was starting to think having their attention directed on her was far worse. There was no peace, no place for her to retreat to anymore. Even sleep was only an entrance into another world of emotions and Rain was so tired of it all.

"Leave her alone Weapon, can't you see she is seeing things for what they are." Jenova's voice this time. Why was it that Jenova was becoming the voice of reason in their messed up little trio?

Rain couldn't help herself she opened her eyes. Citadel was sitting on one side of her; Rain almost didn't even take the time to notice her if not for the fact that she had changed form once again.

Her body was now older then Rain. Like what Rain would be ten years time if she lived that long. It was that which drew Rain's attention away from Jenova making her stare at the Weapon for a moment.

Rain knew half of it was simply because Citadel's form was perfection. A form without human flaws, but Rain still starred. She had to admit she looked pretty hot, or at least had the potential.

"Rain, listen to me," Citadel's voice was quieter now almost soft, "I know it's hard, but we are too close to give up now. Very soon you are going to need to run. You need to get back to Cloud."

"Why?" Jenova's voice was not mocking this time, in fact it was generally curious, "Why does the planet's chosen hero need so much from Rain?"

Citadel did not respond and that caused something to stir in Rain. What did Cloud need from her? Sure, she had helped in changing the course of events that would take place, but that had been easy.

You only needed to change a few small things to affect the big picture. Especially when you already knew what the picture looked like. Aside from being there for Cloud emotionally, why else was she needed? Just because the planet had deemed her a failsafe against Jenova in the form of Citadel, did not mean she wanted the path the planet had chosen for her.

"I was defeated Weapon," Jenova voice was now oddly tired, "Over a thousand years ago this planet's people entombed me. You are too young to remember that fight. My body has been destroyed, but my legacy remains in the minds of my few remaining children. Why do you continue to torment my daughter? Letting her brother burden her and making her choose between the man she was born to take care of and the man she has come to care for."

The older Weapon caught Rain's gaze and refused to let go, "Rain don't be fooled. You know she never gives up. There is no choice and you know it. Don't be swayed."

"There is always a choice," Rain turned to Jenova who had retreated off to the side. The armor was gone and the long blue hair hid most of her bare body. She looked how Rain felt, old and worn out. "You are the one making her choose and they said I am the cruel one."

Rain was more than a little surprised. Someone understood! Someone who saw the whole picture and didn't condemn her for wanting to sway from the planet's chosen path. It felt so utterly soothing, the balm to her open wound. Someone who sympathized and understood!

"Rain!" A hand she didn't even realize was resting on her arm suddenly tightened, "Rain listen to me, all this mako in your system is making it hard for you to resist, but you can't let her reach you."

Rain ignored Citadel's plea, her eyes never leaving the hunched over blue haired form. That is until the hand gripping her arm started to glow.

"I'm sorry Rain, you leave me no choice."

* * *

Sephiroth felt Rain relax in his arms and gave another strong beat of his wing. It carried them higher toward the center pillar in the middle of Deepground. By foot it would have taken them days to reach the closest exist at the top. Even then it still would have been impossible to reach by any other way, but by air.

The top of the cavern was fast approaching, but Sephiroth did not slow down. Instead he increased his speed and released his support under Rain's legs letting the lower half of her body drop, while still keeping a firm hold around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into his chest.

With his free hand he grasped Masume's handle and swung it free from his back, letting it bite in two perfect arches in front of him. A split second later Sephiroth followed through. His speed and the arches Masume had cut through the hanger door above them caused it to peel back like it was made from paper instead of enhanced steel.

Once through Sephiroth did not lose speed. His enhanced eyes were imminently able to pick up their new surrounding and direct a path through the empty warehouse and up through a glass panel in the roof and into the open air.

Even the foul smell of the lower plate, which they found themselves in was preferred to the stale, musty smell of underground. They had come out near one of the supporting pillars in lower Midgard. Sephiroth quickly led them until they were out of Midgard and into the desert surrounding the city, before once again rising high into the night sky.

Spotting the Shinra military guards posted at the top of every pillar, Sephiroth descended towards it. It was usually newly promoted infantrymen stationed there. So they would be very obedient to Sephiroth's every command and no questions would be asked. More important though, no report would be made if he gave the order.

Both Zack and especially Rain were in need of high level healing materia. Though Sephiroth could have easily obtained it through any Shinra facility, it would attract a lot of unwanted attention to his actions and whereabouts the last couple of days. General or not, Sephiroth was not immune to the politics of Shinra.

As Sephiroth got closer to his destination he felt eyes on him, "You're awake."

Rain's eyes, which had been unfocused and in pain were now suddenly unusually alert and aware. Her body had also gone as stiff as a piece of wood.

"We are almost there; I will put you down in a moment." He quickly reassured.

As soon as his boots touched the platform Rain wiggled in his arms and Sephiroth carefully set her down.

Angeal did the same with Zack, who took a deep breath of the fresh night air and grinned, "Wow, when you said out, you really meant out, but since when have you ever needed the door, uh Seph?"

Sephiroth ignored him, his attention elsewhere as the suddenly sound of footsteps came closer.

"Sir!" Two uniformed guards appeared around the corner of the pillar. They both saluting sharply, eyes wide at the sight of the General and their spectacular entrance.

"I need a phone."

The quite order was met with instant results. Two cells simultaneously appeared in the guards hands. Sephiroth turned his back to Rain releasing her arm, which until now he had been holding.

As his hand grasped one phone, Sephiroth instantly knew he had made a mistake.

It happened so fast Sephiroth didn't even have time to turn his head completely. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw the cell in the hand of the other guard disappear. Then Rain was moving toward the edge of the pillar.

Sephiroth lunged at her, but as incredible as it seemed Rain was faster. Sephiroth felt the fabric of her jacket just brush his fingers before she leaped off the edge, falling two hundred stories as if a magnetic force stronger then gravity was pulling her down.

Only a SOLIDER's eyes could have caught the impact. Rain's body suddenly glowed with an eerie green hue right before impact. There was the sound like that of a small explosion as the ground beneath Rain caved in, as if under a huge weight as soon as the green hue touched it.

Sephiroth saw Rain for a split second, frozen as if suspended in mid-air inches from touching the ground. It was as if the green light was creating a cushion from an otherwise fatal fall. Then the dust rose up covering her in a cloud of stones and dirt.

When the dust settles a moment later Rain was gone!

Sephiroth's chest rose and fell faster and faster, his breath quickened and an emotion bordering on furry rose within him.

Not Again!

He had just gotten her back! She was not getting away from him again! With a roar Sephiroth dove off the tower in pursuit, not paying any attention to Zack and Angeal's shouts above him.

* * *

Rain was barely aware of what was happening. She had woken up in Sephiroth's arms, but it was as if she was looking through someone else's eyes, not her own. They had landed and Rain had been released. As soon as Sephiroth turned away, Citadel's voice echoed in her head.

_Grab the phone Rain!_

Rain felt her body move to obey, helpless to stop it.

_Jump! _

Rain jumped. She was not aware of landing, but she must have for the next order came immediately after.

_Run! Run Now!_

The next few moments were a blur of color. The blurred color seemed to last for a handful of seconds before the colors again took form again. Rain found herself standing in the middle of a rocky dessert, with no clue how she had gotten there. Cliffs were on one side of her and Midgard was nowhere in sight, not even in the open distance.

How had she gotten here?

Rain could not have run, ever a SOLIDER's top speed could not cover such a distance.

Suddenly Rain paused, the mako was gone! She could no longer feel the burning of the excess mako!

Citadel's little sprint or whatever she had done across the dessert must have done the same thing that breaking her fingers had accomplished. Burned up the excess mako and along with the excess mako re-established the mental walls Rain kept between herself and Citadel and more importantly Jenova.

Rain was suddenly enraged! How dare Citadel control her like that! Like a..a puppet. Rain shuddered at the thought. Then a more horrifying thought filled her mind.

She had left!

She had run from them! She had run from Sephiroth! What had she done? What little trust there had been with Sephiroth must surely have snapped now. She had run again and after all they had done for her! If she had even a hope of explaining things before it was gone now.

Rain sank to her knees. She felt anxiety rise, putting her once again into panic mode. Rain had always known she acted on instinct, not necessarily on logic and forethought. It was that very part of her character that made her so different then Cloud and more like Yuffie in that area. It was what had gotten her into most of her predicaments, but not this time.

Curse that Weapon! For that matter curse the planet for creating the Weapon in the first place and making her stuck with it!

Strangely enough when she tried to calm herself down and think for a change, it was Sephiroth that first popped into her head. How he would react to finding her in such a state?

Knowing him and that impassive face of his, he would probably stare at her. Maybe raise an eyebrow at the state she let herself rise too and reprimand in that commanding tone of his, "A SOLDIER has to stay calm regardless of _all_ circumstances."

For some reason that made her smile and she felt the panic ease. Still there was a strange tightening in her chest at the realization that she could not return to him. That bridge had been set on fire too many times and there was only so many times you would light something on fire before it burnt.

Okay, now what to do next.

Looking down at the cell phone in her hand she knew there was really only one place to turn too. Flipping the cell open in a practiced motion she quickly punched in the number her fingers knew by heart.

Hearing that short answer on the other end was like giving air to a drowning person and her voice trembled, "Cloud I need you, please."

The voice on the other end changed in an instant, "Rain, where are you?"

_AN: I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing some interaction between Cloud, Rain and Sephiroth, but please wait for the next chapter. There will be something in there I promise. Remember please review! _


	30. Chapter 30 Oh Brother!

_AN: Hey hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Know you have all been looking forward to Cloud's appearance more in the story. Well, that is going to be happening a lot more from now on. _

_Oh, and just wanted to say a big thanks to __Obsidian Skye for being willing to be my beta reader, and to help fix all those mistakes that I know drive a lot of people crazy. Lol _

Sephiroth flew low to the ground. He had been following Rain for half the night and only just now seemed to be catching up to her.

He could see her dim figure moving in the far distance. At first, when Rain ran off, Sephiroth had only tracks to follow. He had no clue how she had managed to use the mako to get such a lead, but the effect left a very strong mako scent for him to follow. After an hour, he had come to a place where Rain had apparently stopped and made a call judging from the abandoned cell on the ground.

Sephiroth had picked it up knowing that a guard's cell would have a tracker, one that Zack, or at least Angeal, were hopefully following by now.

From then on Rain seemed to have slowed down, still maintaining a good SOLDIER speed, but nowhere near what she had been doing, and Sephiroth was catching up and fast.

Suddenly, something else caught his eye far, far off in the distance. It was a ship, an airship. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he increased his speed, pushing his wing to the limit for one final sprint. Sephiroth knew for some reason that if Rain got to that ship it would all be over. Any hope of getting her back would suddenly become extremely difficult.

As if sensing that too, Rain picked up speed. She was getting close, too close. People were beginning to come out of the ship and there was one figure that Sephiroth recognized even at this speed. _The brother_; of course he was here, and Sephiroth was beginning to suspect he was much more than just a brother given the mode of transportation in which he had arrived; one the Wutai General was known to frequent. Sephiroth had sensed there w as something between Rain and the Wutai fighter when he had watched the pair battle.

Pulling his wing in tightly against his body, Sephiroth let momentum carry him the rest of the way. Shooting him like a bullet straight at Rain's unprotected back, he knocked aside the bullets with Masamune that were coming from the ship's occupants who began to open fire.

With his other hand, Sephiroth reached out to grasp Rain around the waist, but she must have sensed him coming, for she threw herself sharply to the side. Rather than dragging her by the one arm he had around her and risk losing her in the air once she put up a struggle, Sephiroth allowed himself to be pulled to the side along with Rain. This enabled him to secure her firmly against him with one arm around her shoulders, pinning her to him, while the other arm held Masamune defensively in front of them as they rolled to a stop.

There were four of them, all with weapons raised; three women, two with dark hair, one Sephiroth recognized as the escaped Wutai Princess, but the other he had not seen before. If looks could kill, however, Sephiroth would have been dead. The third woman Sephiroth thought he had seen before, but could not place where. She was dressed in pink and held a staff in her hands and was the only one that did not seem to be threatened by his appearance; rather she stood resonating calmness, simply staring at him.

The last figure had most of Sephiroth's attention, for it was he whom the General deemed the most threat, _though that girl dressed in pink is unnerving for some reason_. It was the red-cloaked man that had broken into the Shinra base in Wutai. Sephiroth remembered the creature that lay inside the man and the way it had taken out Tseng, but it did not seem to be stirring right now, which was good. Any man Sephiroth could handle; it was the unknown creatures of the Planet that could present a challenge.

_Wait! There was only four!_ Sephiroth could not spot the brother. _Where is he?_

Though Rain had not struggled in the least, Sephiroth's grip tightened around her nonetheless. Did she realize struggling against him would be useless or was there something else going on? Something he was not seeing?

Slowly Sephiroth moved to his feet, bringing Rain with him until he stood facing the four, Rain leaning heavily against him head down as if she had given up.

The dark, long-haired woman took a step forward, fists clenched. "Let her go, monster."

Sephiroth shifted Rain in his arms, fitting her more securely against him as a way of response. The Wutai princess shouted a profanity at him, looking ready to attack him if it weren't for the woman dressed in pink whose restraining hand on the girl's arm kept her at bay.

Abruptly, Rain stiffened in his arms, her head snapping up. Sephiroth followed her gaze and every muscle in his body tensed. Standing on the top of the airship was a figure holding something out in front of him that flapped in the wind. Time seemed to freeze as Sephiroth instantly recognized the bright red leather jacket that stood out sharply against the sun's early morning rays. Sephiroth stared at Genesis's jacket for a moment then turned his gaze to the man holding it.

The face that gazed back at him was so familiar that if Rain was not in his arms Sephiroth would have had reason to believe it were _she_ on top of that ship.

The man's voice was quiet and only Sephiroth's mako hearing allowed him to hear it. "If I die, so does he."

"Cloud, no!" Rain's hoarse voice shouted. Her plea startled Sephiroth, but he did not take his eyes off of the man. _So his name was Cloud._ It made sense that there would be a real one.

"What makes you think I have any intention of killing you?" Sephiroth's tone matched Cloud's.

"You intend on taking her," Cloud gestured to Rain in Sephiroth's arms. "That means you are going to have to kill me in order to do it."

Sephiroth felt his fingers tighten around Masamune. For some reason, Sephiroth suddenly had the unnerving uncertainty of what would be the outcome if they fought. For the first time in his life Sephiroth doubted his ability in facing an opponent and he had no idea why. There was nothing from previous experience that deemed Sephiroth was inferior to this man. He had even seen Cloud fight, and though he was a good fighter, nothing suggested this man was better than him.

Then why was he feeling he had done this before? That he had fought this man before and lost? Where was this coming from?

Rain's voice again, "Cloud, what have you done?"

For the first time, Cloud broke their stare and looked down at her. "What needs to be done."

Sephiroth heard Rain draw in a sharp breath and Cloud continued. "Release Rain, Sephiroth. Let us leave and do not attempt to follow. When I feel we are safely away I will release your friend."

Sephiroth smirked. "What guarantee do I have of that? Your word?" The last part came out as a sneer.

"You have mine." Rain's soft voice broke through the rising tension like a knife; even Cloud looked surprised. Rain moved and Sephiroth allowed her to turn in his grasp so she was facing him when she spoke. "You have my word nothing will happen to Genesis."

Rain must have seen Sephiroth's doubt because she closed her eyes in frustration. "I know I have given you little reason to trust my word. What can I give you that I have proven you can trust me?"

The answer came before Sephiroth could even think. "Your honor."

Rain opened her eyes in surprise, and even Sephiroth was startled by the response. It appeared Angeal's lectures were rubbing off on him more then he thought.

"You are correct," Sephiroth continued. "You have given me no reason to trust your word. You have gone against it many times, but you have never gone against your honor as a SOLDIER. Even Angeal has recognized that, which is why he allowed Zack to go after you."

Rain stared at him then nodded. "You have it." A pause then, "I'm so sorry."

Sephiroth let his arms drop and for a moment, she stayed where she was, but then slowly she took a step back and then another until she turned away. A moment later the airship was in the air.

The silver-haired General stood where he was as he watched it get further and further away until finally it disappeared in the distance. It took him that long to gather his thoughts and figure out which approach he was going to take. Genesis just added a new dimension to things, but did not change his objective. Sephiroth had no intention of letting Rain go.

He was not exactly worried about Genesis directly. Genesis could readily take care of himself, and if he was on that ship it was most likely because he wanted to be there. It would not do, however, to have him used as leverage against Sephiroth to impede his movements.

There was something about that man, Cloud, which was unpredictable and dangerous. Sephiroth would prefer not to let Genesis get in the line of that man's fire. What Sephiroth needed was a distraction!

Checking his phone, Sephiroth studied the direction the tiny dot on his screen was heading. He had slipped the small tracking device from the guard's abandoned cell phone onto Rain's pocket before he had let her go.

Satisfied, he started dialing a number he took care never to have in his phone, but know it all the same.

The need for a distraction grew and he could not use any of his power in Shinra to get it. By now his absence, along with those of his three commanders would be felt within the company, and there would be a lot of paperwork waiting for him before he could count on any air support.

There was only one other person Sephiroth could manipulate for an air raid of that caliber.

After two rings the phone was picked up by a very ticked-off sounding male, demanding to know how he had gotten this unregistered number. Apparently they had caller ID and did not recognize Sephiroth's number.

Sephiroth interrupted the Turk's rant half-way through, "I have no desire to attempt intelligent dialogue with you. Put the royal brat on the phone." Sephiroth definitely had been hanging around Genesis too long if he was using his particular vocabulary for the various people of Shinra.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as a stream of insults poured from the phone, Sephiroth tried to keep his temper. This Turk had a personality that annoyed him just as much as the red pony-tail-haired Turk.

Somehow he managed to keep his voice even, despite the growing urge to kill something. "Tell Rufus, General Sephiroth is willing to take care of his little family problem."

There was silence on the other line then the Shinra heir's voice came on the line, "General, to what pleasure to do I owe this call?"

Finally he was getting somewhere. "I have a proposition. You already know what I am offering. You are currently stationed in Junon, correct? In exchange for my…assistance, there is a certain aircraft that is coming your way. I need the aid of your resources in an air strike."

_AN: Remember please, please review! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but March is what I like to call term paper month. So I might be a little slow in getting the next one up. Sometimes after a day of term paper writing I don't even want to look at my computer, no less think of forming a sentence. _


	31. Chapter 31 Lost One Returns

_AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! Exams are done, the sun is shining and life is good! Here is the next chapter and hopefully the next one will not be long in coming. Just wanted to say a huge thank-you to my beta reader, Obsidian Skye for helping me out with this chapter. You are awsome! She helped make the ending of this chapter not soo agonizing of a cliffhanger, so thank Anway enjoy! _

Cloud knew he was unstable as he walked…no stormed through the hallways of _Highwind_. Ship hands and members of the air bombers stationed on the ship all rushed to get out of his way, some even making dives into nearby corridors. Part of him knew it was a good thing that the hatchway from the top of the airship was on the opposite end from the bridge, and that he should take those few minutes getting from one end of the ship to the other to calm down before he did anything he might later regret.

Right now though, Cloud did not care. He had to see her now!

Confronting Sephiroth had stirred those dark places within him again. As much as Cloud tried, he had never felt prepared to face his nightmare. To him, that was all Sephiroth would ever be: a nightmare from which the blond swordsman could never seem to wake. Long gone were the days when that man had been his hero. Cloud almost didn't remember that man anymore. However, some part of Cloud's mind kept telling him that was just who Sephiroth was now, the General who was very much _sane_. Having his mind know something and getting his emotions to feel it was harder then Cloud ever thought possible.

Seeing Sephiroth with his arms around Rain, imprisoning her, had cracked what little control his mind had over his body. Some things would never change; insane or not Sephiroth always seemed to be trying to take away someone precious to Cloud.

Unlike before, this time Cloud also had something Sephiroth valued. At least Cloud had taken a gamble on it. He was not entirely sure how close Genesis had been to Sephiroth. Cloud's memories of his cadet days were still foggy and mixed with memories that belonged to Zack. He did know that the red-haired SOLDIER had been one of the few friends Sephiroth allowed himself to have, so that had to mean something.

Sephiroth's reaction was exactly how Cloud would expect a General to react, calm and collected. Yet beneath that façade there lay a trace of tension that could be interpreted as concern, making Cloud think that it might just be enough.

It had been Rain's reaction that had surprised him.

The alarm and horror in her voice had almost made Cloud doubt his actions, and he had to strengthen his resolve to follow through. He would do anything to get Rain back, especially when it had been Rain who, in the end, convinced Sephiroth to let her go. He did not know what exactly had been exchanged between the two, but Cloud did not like it and he did not want his little sister anywhere near Sephiroth again.

_Why?_ Why had she run off in the first place and to _him_ of all people! She alone knew what was at risk, what Sephiroth had been…was capable of doing.

10. With these thoughts rushing through his head, Cloud entered the bridge, the door nearly flying off its hinges. Everyone was there, standing scattered about all their attention was on the center of the bridge, where Rain stood in front of a swearing Cid who looked like steam would come out of his ears at any moment. Barret stood beside the pilot, adding a few hand gestures of his own to emphasize a particular point Cid was making.

Rain did not move or make a sound, simply stood there with Yuffie who had her arms slung protectively across Rain's shoulders.

Everyone went silent though as soon as Cloud made his entrance. Yuffie even stepped back as he approached, a sure sign his control was slipping. Only Tifa dared to try and intercept him, however he shot her a sideways glace and his name died on her lips.

There was no hesitation; no brooding. Cloud strode up to Rain and without a break in his flow of movement, his fist smashed into Rain's face.

Noise erupted across the room. Aerith gasped, Tifa shouted his name, Yuffie and Cid both swore at the same time. Only Vincent and strangely Barret seemed unaffected by Cloud's reaction.

"This here is family business; let them work it out their own way." Barret's loud voice rang above the others.

Cloud noticed Rain did not try to block or dodge the blow. Instead, she had braced her feet moments before impact. So, the force of the blow sent her sliding back several feet, but did not send her to her knees.

Rain shook her head, but kept her eyes down, her long spiky hair concealing her face. "You've been pulling your punches all this time, Cloud. I realized that when Zack took a swing at me one time." Rain paused as if remembering a distant memory.

The short laugh that followed sounded unlike Rain, "He is always so honest, even in his fighting style. Unlike the likes of us, right Cloud?"

Cloud frowned. What in Gaia's name was she talking about? And what had she done that had made Zack taken a swing at her? It seemed so unlike the raven-haired man, but then what did Cloud know. He had no idea how taking Aerith all those years ago had affected his friend. The friend Zack didn't even know he had, who had kidnapped his girlfriend.

Cloud frown deepened, not liking how his mind instantly connected with Rain, and at present was following her down her path of condemnation. Rain was never like this; it was always Cloud that needed rescuing from his dark thoughts.

Closing the couple feet between them, Cloud tilted her head up with two fingers. It was not the massive bruise that covered the side of her face that made him draw in a breath. It was the long tentacles of green mako that seemed to be reaching across her face to caress and heal the damage skin. Cloud had known Rain would be fine from him lashing out; she was one of the few people who would be. She healed just as fast as he did, but this was completely different.

Rain jerked her head out of his hand, answering his unspoken question, "Side effects. I only got out of the labs early this morning."

Cloud could feel his throat tighten and the blood was suddenly pounding in his ears. _No, not again._ _Not to her, not to Rain!_ It was bad enough she shared his memories of his time there. He never wanted her to experience it for herself.

"Who?" The question barley managed to get by his throat. Cloud really did not want to know the answer, because he already knew it.

Rain slowly turned around to face Vincent who had removed himself from the wall and had silently appeared behind her. "I'm sorry Vincent. I tried to stop him. I know how much you wanted to be the one to pull the trigger."

"Sephiroth," Vincent's voice was unusually soft as he spoke the name, but then his eyes hardened, "Hojo?"

"Dead. Sephiroth stabbed him through the chest." Rain's hand rose to her chest, and Cloud knew she was feeling the phantom pain from Cloud's own experience with Masamune. "It was not a clean death, Hojo suffered before he died. Sephiroth made sure of that."

Vincent bowed his head, letting his golden claw resting briefly on Rain's head. It was a gesture Cloud knew was Vincent's way of showing affection. Then the red-cloaked man walked out of the room.

Suddenly things felt too crowded, and though everyone here was their friends, Cloud knew he could not talk to Rain in front of them, not about what he needed too. "Come on," he motioned to the door with an incline of his head, "let's get you fixed up and in your own clothes."

Rain nodded mutely and followed Cloud back to their shared quarters. Once inside Cloud turned his back to let Rain change in private, but not before he got a glimpse of the thin shoulders and all the bones in her back and rib cage was much too obvious.

Swearing internally, he sat on the bed. It did not take weeks or months for a person's body to become like that in Hojo's labs, it could happen in just a matter of days. Cloud was not sure whether to take comfort from that or be horrified.

He felt the bed dip beside him and knew Rain had finished. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw she had chosen to dress in baggy, black cargo pants and a zip up, collared, tank of the same color. Cloud winced; it reminded him of what he used to wear all the time, back in that other life. He had worn it then because it reminded him of SOLDIER, of Zack.

Abruptly Cloud reached over and grasped Rain by the back of the head and brought her forehead to rest against his. It was the closest thing to affection Cloud felt he could give Rain at the moment. He felt so relieved. Thank the Planet she was back!

"Why?" He whispered, not letting her go, "Why did you leave?"

"You don't need me."

Her response startled him, and Rain took that opportunity to abruptly to pull away from his touch. For a brief second when he looked into her eyes, Cloud thought he saw something more in her eyes besides the mako which were aglow in the dark room, but then it was gone.

"Don't be stupid Rain, why would you think that?" Though Cloud would never admit it, her time away had proven just how desperately he _did_ need her.

"You shouldn't need me. It's dangerous Cloud. I make you feel too secure. You've gathered those close to you, those you're afraid you might lose again. You tell yourself this time you will protect them. Yet you refuse to address the root of your fear. Instead you put thousands of lives between you and that fear. An entire war has dragged out because you will not face _him_."

Rain broke their gaze to stare off at a far corner of the room, "I realized that while I was over there. At first, I thought I was there just to gather information, so you could decide how to move next. We had changed things to a point where the future was beyond our ability to predict anymore. Now I see that would not have mattered. With Sephiroth and Nibelheim no longer a possible future it was enough for you. As long as you and Sephiroth never had to meet, you were fine with leaving things as they are. Even now we are heading back to Wutai aren't we?"

Cloud didn't know what to say. What could he say? He could not lie to Rain; it was like trying to lie to himself. But sometimes one did not want to acknowledge the truth either, no matter how plain it might seem. They were indeed on their way back to Wutai, but if he acknowledged even a small portion of truth, then he would have to acknowledge other truths that he was not ready to face yet.

Standing up, Cloud walked to the door, where he paused as his hand reached the door knob. "Get some sleep, you're exhausted. We'll continue this later."

Leaning against the door once he closed it, Cloud ran his hand tiredly across his face. What was he going to do now? She was right; sooner or later he would have to face Sephiroth, and not just while he blackmailed him from on top of an aircraft. Whether Rain intended to or not, her interaction with the General had signed his fate.

Sephiroth would never leave them alone now.

Cloud was certain Sephiroth had put together the identity of Wutai General by now. Even still, Cloud might have slipped the General's interest; it was after all only his job. A professional Sephiroth Cloud could avoid. Now thanks to Rain, it had become personal and Cloud knew better than anyone how Sephiroth fought when things got personal. He would tear down everything to make Cloud suffer, buildings and people alike.

* * *

Vincent awoke abruptly, gun draw and pointed, his finger a hair's length from pulling the trigger, but he quickly pulled the gun up at the sight of the spiky, blond head that sat on the floor beside his bunk. It explained how she had gotten in and settled down without him, and especially Chaos, being alerted. Rain was one of the few people Chaos actually tolerated.

Vincent had been awake for the better part of a week, chasing down Yuffie and keeping Cloud in Chaos's parameters of 'in line'. With Rain back, and Cloud now stable again, Vincent took the opportunity for some much needed rest and to process the news that Hojo was dead.

The madman had been his goal for the past decade, now with him gone; Vincent would need to decide what he would do now. Sephiroth would always be on his mind, but it was not like the man needed Vincent's protection. He was the General of Shinra, arguably the most powerful man on earth. Maybe one day Vincent would try and form a connection with the man beyond breaking into his office. Aside from Cloud, Sephiroth seemed like one of the few men Vincent felt he might actually understand. He heard your own blood could be like that, even though Vincent had doubts they would ever establish that kind of rapport.

Vincent let out a small sigh, now to deal with the blond curled up on his floor. "Rain." One word, but it spoke volumes, an address, yet demand for further information.

"I need to speak with Chaos. Please." The words were not spoken above much more than a whisper, yet Vincent stiffened.

He knew Chaos and Rain had interacted a lot over the years, but she had never once asked Vincent to speak with him. Rain knew what that would be asking. In every instance it had always been Chaos who had either forcibly taken over or convinced him in some way that he needed to communicate with Rain, and in every case Vincent had been forced to sleep unaware of what really went on between the two. After the first couple of interactions and Vincent had returned to himself with Rain alive and, for the most part, in good spirits, he had ceased being concerned over Rain's interaction with his inner demon.

Even Chaos seemed surprised by the request and very little surprised the ancient being anymore. There was only one other time anything had ever surprised Chaos since Vincent became his host and that had been when Rain and Cloud had woken them from their 30-year slumber. It was the look in Rain's eyes now however that made Vincent's decision.

It was the look of someone desperate and trapped, a combination that never ended well. It was that which had driven Vincent into the coffin all those years ago. If it was Chaos that Rain needed to keep her from entering her own personal purgatory, then Vincent would not deny her.

Closing his eyes, Vincent let go of the metal wall he kept between himself and Chaos, expecting to slip into that familiar darkness whenever the weapon took control. To Vincent's surprise, however, in the midst of that darkness a narrow tunnel of light still revealed the outside world, showing Rain as if from a distance. It was the first time Vincent had willingly given up control and it seemed that meant that Chaos could not push him completely into the darkness. For a brief moment Vincent wondered if this was how Chaos always saw the world, through someone else's eyes.

"So how was your venture into the big, bad world alone?" Vincent heard Chaos's choice rumble as if from far off. "I have to admit I'm surprised you wish to bore me with the details." Vincent could feel his…Chaos's mouth turn into a sneer at the last part.

Rain, however, did not rise to the obvious bait, instead turned to stare at a far corner of the room. The view of Rain changed so Vincent thought Chaos must have moved to sit beside her on the floor, a strangely sentimental action for Chaos.

"So amuse me."

What followed was an exchange that Vincent would look back as the beginning of the final end for both Rain and the Planet itself.

* * *

"Can a Weapon's purpose ever change?"

Chaos was quiet for a moment, not because he needed to find an answer. He needed to consider the reasoning behind such a question. Rain was always unpredictable at best, but she could be maneuvered if you understood her thinking. Obviously it revolved around Citadel.

What had Citadel done to put Rain in such a state?

Citadel was still an infant, a child at best compared to the rest of the Weapons. There had not been one created in the past thousand years, and no Weapon had ever had a host imminently upon their creation, no less one created for them. The human psyche was too fragile, too easy to break for an immature Weapon.

Chaos had never shown a human how to create a barrier between them and a Weapon, though it could be done. He had never needed to; the demon had enough experience and control to judge how far he could take his host without breaking them. However Citadel did not have that experience and Chaos in the end had taught Rain how to create a mental barrier, when Citadel began to stir as Rain got older. Obviously something had happened to break down that barrier.

"No."

Rain now looked at him, "No? That's it?"

"You were excepting a complicated answer for such a simple question."

"Why? Why can't it change?"

Chaos sighed; humans always needed such complicated explanations for everything. A simple answer was never a satisfying one for many. Chaos decided to indulge her just this once. Rain had so few of those annoying human qualities that irritated him that he felt more inclined to indulge the ones that did appear.

"A Weapon's existence…their purpose is not a matter of chance, it is a certainty. Our lives are extremely long or short depending on that purpose. I am old, as old as the Planet itself. I was the very first Weapon created, back when the Planet was still on fire and screaming after her birth. From her very first breath, she realized her end would come one day, it was a certainty. Thus, I was created to gather what would remain and give her to Omega, who would send her remains to the stars to be reborn in the form of a new planet. This is a certainty, just as your existence is proof that the Planet will not survive without her heroes and Weapons. The Planet's hero is fated to defeat the enemy; her Weapons are meant to protect the Lifestream itself, the heart of the Planet."

"So no matter what I do…Citadel's purpose as a Weapon will never change?"

The inclination of Chaos's head was all the response he gave her.

Rain was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again her voice was hoarse. "It took over, you know, the Weapon. It's the reason I'm back here. This is the last place I really want to be. Here, they…Cloud thinks he needs me. Back there I'm not needed, not at all. I'm actually more of a nuisance, but I'm…wanted out there." A faint smile crossed her face, "No matter what trouble I get into, or what truths he found out about me. He always came for me."

Chaos expected as much; there was no other reason why she would have come back. Chaos had glimpsed through Vincent's eyes how Sephiroth had held the girl. It was not as a General coming for a SOLDIER turned traitor, but rather as a man coming for what was his…_his_ woman.

"She just took over," Rain continued, "it's like her purpose is to make sure I never obtain what I want. Then she reasons it away with 'it's our destiny' crap." Rain's hand clenched into a fist, "It's like she is mocking me!"

Chaos rolled his eyes, _so young!_ Citadel was so young and inexperienced. She did not yet understand her host. Chaos had often taken control of his host and, like Citadel, it was never without reason. However, he knew humans well enough not to offer explanations, or worse, comfort. That would be just what Rain called it, mocking even if it was unintentional.

"They are becoming so similar, the two of them. I'm having a hard time telling the difference between them." Rain was suddenly livid; she had gone from meek and depressed to someone ready to kill. "At least one of them offers something in return. Jenova gives me comfort and what does Citadel offer? Nothing!"

Chaos tilted his head and narrowed his yellow eyes thoughtfully. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Citadel did know her host after all and what it would take to…drive Rain away. He watched as Rain ranted with a few choice words, not really paying any attention to what was said, but simply watched her, her body, her movements and feeling her presence. Though he knew there were three essences, right now all he could feel were two. Citadel had retreated far inwards, away from even Chaos's searing reach. He could only hope that Citadel knew what she was doing. He would take no part in cleaning up the mess that would follow.

_AN: Please review! I'm not one to say I'll not upload until I get so many reviews, but they do help keep the motivation going!_


	32. Chapter 32 Confusion

_AN: Hey, so I finally managed to get something up without making you wait too long. Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I loved reading every one, please keep it up! Again I would like to thank my beta reader, Obsidian Skye, you are the Queen of the commas and I should really start using them on a more regular basis, make your job a whole lot easier. Hope you enjoy the chapter! _

"Rain? Rain, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." The whisper in Rain's ear crooned. Jenova was now a permanent source in Rain's mind and Rain for the first time allowed it, welcomed it even. Anything was better than that exasperating Weapon's voice, with its endless preaching about purpose and destiny.

Now, at least thanks to Chaos, Rain would cease trying to argue with it. Chaos had made it very clear how useless that would be. Citadel would never be swayed from her purpose, and Rain was not ready to give in and die just yet or anytime in the near future. And why should she?

The planet was safe, there was no danger anymore, and no chance of a future like the one already lived. At first, all those years ago when she first learned of her fate, Rain had accepted it, though somewhat begrudgingly, and made plans and proper arrangements. But all that was before _him_, before she had meant Sephiroth and realized how little she had truly lived. She had been places, seen and done things those twice her age could not even dream of. Of course, it could be argued that she was in a way twice her age. Yet, Rain had never felt as many feelings as she had in her short time with him.

Pain, sorrow, and despair she was intimately familiar with. She had been there at the world's end, had watched as the planet burned around and death take all those on it. Calmness, laughter, joy she was less familiar with, but had tasted it at moments on board this ship with everyone still alive and around her.

Yet Sephiroth…what had been those feelings she had felt when she had been around him? Fear? Sometimes, but it had changed and became something else entirely. The nearest emotion she could use to describe it was when she was on the battle field. It was exhilaration, a thrill whenever she met his eyes. What was this emotion? Love maybe? That gave Rain pause, but what was love? She loved Cloud, loved Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and the rest the same way, but it was not the same as what she felt now.

Thinking back on Cloud's past, feeling the emotions he had felt then. The emotions he had felt for Tifa. It had been a gentle emotion, which had formed a hold that kept bringing him back time and again no matter how hard Cloud had tried to stay away. It was close, but not quite the same.

"Everyone feels love differently," Jenova's voice floated gently in her head, "Don't try and compare a man's love for a woman with how a woman loves a man. They call it the same thing but it is felt and expressed quite differently."

Rain shook her head vigorously, earning her a couple of stares from crew members that were passing her in the hall. Rain regained her composure.

_What does it matter anyway? _She thought ruefully; _I can never return to him and if I ever see him again I will probably be facing the end of Masamune_.

"My child, whatever makes you think that?"

Rain let out a breath, right when Jenova was starting to make sense. Why would she think that? Oh, let's see should she list them alphabetically or in order of significance? First, she had lied to him, about… oh almost everything: her name, gender, mako levels, skill. Then she had rescued the most valuable political prisoner Shinra had been able capture during the war. In the process, revealing that not only was she a Wutai sympathizer, a traitor in Shinra's eyes, but she was a part of the most elite combat unit Wutai had. The sister of the Wutai General himself! And Jenova wondered why she would think he would draw a sword on her.

"Where there is a will there will always be a way. All you need is a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes child, a gift. A show of loyalty usually helps when one is defecting."

Defecting? That brought Rain up sharply. Was that what her wanting to return to Sephiroth meant? Returning to Shinra? She detested the idea of belonging to Shinra the way Sephiroth did, yet it was clear that staying with Cloud would only led yet down the path that Citadel had chosen. Why else would the Weapon be so insistent they return and Rain had already make it clear she was going to have no part in it.

"What kind of a gift?" Rain was still suspicious of the suggestion.

"A certain red-head might warrant the General's forgiveness."

_Genesis!_

Rain was abashed to admit but she had forgotten about the man. Where would Cloud keep him on the ship? Secure and in an out-of-the-way location and, knowing her brother, a place to wound Genesis's pride, which he must have been flaunting around to make Cloud take him down. So engrossed in her pondering, Rain missed the surge of delight that coursed through Jenova.

"Yes, yes my daughter, go find Genesis. Let's all be together again."

* * *

Sephiroth sat in the co-pilot seat and watched Zack with a worried frown on his face. He had not been surprised when he had seen the helicopter come into his sight after he had made the call to Rufus. He had been expecting Zack and Angeal to follow; what he had not expected was to see Zack at the controls. Apparently, Zack had not been patient enough to go through the proper channels to warrant the use of a Shinra chopper. So he had, in his words, 'commandeered the vessel', saying he had watched Rufus and Tseng a thousand times and how hard could it be to fly a piece of metal?

Zack must have had some skill, as he had gotten himself and Angeal to Sephiroth in one piece, but Angeal had been quick to volunteer outside patrol around the craft while insisting that Sephiroth conserve his strength, for whatever lay ahead. Sephiroth had been about to argue, then he remembered the feeling of unease he had experiences around that man Cloud, and he had climbed into the chopper silently, much to the two men's surprise.

Now that they were airborne Sephiroth wasn't sure if Angeal simply wanted to be in a more suitable position to catch Zack if they both had to eject from a crashing aircraft. Zack could keep the chopper in the air and on course, but Sephiroth had been in plane crashes that did not bump and jolt as much as this.

"Hey Seph," Zack's voice came over the intercom, "can I ask you a personal question?"

Sephiroth glanced at him, not sure if it was a good idea for Zack to be flying and talking at the same time. He knew, however, that Zack would keep talking despite his answer, which was what Zack did after a moment of silence.

"What are your feelings for Rain? Why are we doing this?"

Sephiroth didn't actually want to answer that. Not because he didn't' have an answer, but because he was afraid of the answer that had immediately jumped into his head. _Mine! Because she is mine! _

Even now he was disturbed by how strongly he felt that one emotion. "I don't know Zack and whatever I am…feeling it is not healthy. So let us not continue this conversation."

Zack scoffed, "No offense Sephiroth, but how would you know? I mean, you did not grow up in the most ideal of circumstances for emotional growth. Until Angeal and Genesis came along did you even allow yourself any emotional attachments?"

Sephiroth stared and Zack sighed, "What I am trying to say, Seph, is that you might not be the best judge on whether what you're feeling is normal. So talk to me, I'm your friend."

The stone-faced General mask slipped into place before Sephiroth even realized it, his automatic defense when dealing with anything emotional. Then with an internal sigh, Sephiroth relented. Zack was right, what did he know about this kind of thing?

"I feel unnaturally possessive of her." Sephiroth paused then continued, "That she belongs to me and no one else. She is mine."

Zack nodded thoughtfully, not looking the least bit disturbed. He did not say anything for a moment and Sephiroth, not a talkative person to begin with, waited in silence. Not offering any excuse or justification for the blunt admission. Surprisingly it was Zack that did that.

"It makes sense."

At Sephiroth's look, Zack shrugged, "Well think about it Seph, you were raised by a psycho in a lab. You were never allowed to want or desire anything. Gaia, you were not even supposed to feel anything. But despite what Hojo might have told you, your thoughts, your feelings are just as human as the rest of us. I know for a fact that when you allow yourself, you feel more strongly than anyone I know." Zack smiled, "You're just not used to being allowed to desire something, and it being okay. Your first instinct is that you will not be allowed to keep it and someone will take it from you, which is why your feelings of attachment might seem a little extreme. So…"

Zack trailed off and Sephiroth finished the trailing sentence, "So you're saying its okay? That is it normal?"

Zack smiled widened into a grin, "Normal for you, you never do things half ways, General." At Sephiroth's worried look, the pup sighed, "Okay, let me ask you this instead: what do you feel when you are around her?"

What did he feel when around her? Besides when he was not analyzing her, trying to figure out what she was hiding? It was hard, those moments had been rare. There had always seemed to be…situations going on, and yet even in the midst of all that there had always been something, something he had not realized. It had been there especially when Sephiroth had taken her into his apartment, and cared for her during the night when she had mako poisoning. Feelings of peace, of satisfaction watching her sleep in his bed, pride and happiness beneath that wary suspicion, when she promised so fervently in the midst of one of her delusions during the night that she would protect him no matter what.

"What do I feel?" Sephiroth contemplated his response so it would be short, simple and to the point, "I feel content."

A short snort slipped past Zack's lips in his attempt not to laugh, but Sephiroth still frowned.

"Only you Sephiroth," Zack shook his head, "only you would ever try to define a man's love to one word, while men have wasted paper and breathe in countless poems and songs on the subject."

Sephiroth eyes suddenly narrowed and his voice was sharp, "Zack!"

"Oh, come one Seph, I was just teasing; no need to get angry." Zack whined.

"Zackary!" Sephiroth barked in a voice that in the past had even made the president stiffen to attention, "Zack, watch where you are flying. We are here."

Zack uttered a curse; looming far ahead at a distance only a SOLDIER's eyes could see, was the chaos of an air battle. The ship under fire was moving to hide in the dense clouds, but Sephiroth could see it was only in an attempt to mount a counter attack and not to flee.

It seemed Rufus had kept his end of the bargain and well, too. The number of crafts and firepower was impressive for the exiled heir to be able to muster in such a short time from Junon.

"Great," Zack muttered, voicing Sephiroth's thoughts, "Now what?"

* * *

Genesis smirked as he watched the chestnut-haired woman across from him. By his internal time, he figured he had been imprisoned for two days aboard this ship and he had never had so much fun. True, his living quarters could be improved. Genesis never did enjoy chocobos, much less their stables, but he had to remind himself for appearance purposes he was considered a prisoner and prisoners could not be picky. Not that Genesis would ever consider himself a prisoner, but at least the stables were clean…for a chocobo stable. And the food, well it was definitely not the finest cuisine he was used to but it was edible and the service all but made up for whatever was lacking in culinary skills.

She came like clockwork, making sure he was not deprived of any meals. She would place his plate near his feet and then sit on a crate across from him while he ate. His hands were bound in front of him so he could still feed himself, a fact he mourned. Genesis would have loved to be fed by the girl, but she was smart and kept her distance, never nearing within an arm's reach. He had not even been able to learn her name. She had simply smiled at him every time he asked, and so he had started calling her flower girl because of the single flower that was always a part of his food tray.

He finished his food, which he always took a great deal of time to do, and he liked to keep the little flower around for as long as possible and set down the plate by his side.

"Another wonderful meal, my little flower."

She smiled but did not move and Genesis sighed dramatically. "I wish you would not sit so far away my dear, a flower like you deserves to be caressed and loved, not locked away in a garden where no one can praise her beauty."

She actually laughed, much to Genesis's delight, "Oh you haven't changed a bit, and you are exactly as he described you five years ago."

Genesis's smile did not falter, but inside he was suddenly cautious. People knew him of course, how could they not he was almost as famous as Sephiroth, but few people knew him on the level to which she was referring.

"Oh?" he remarked casually, "And just who is this person who has revealed all my charming attributes?"

Her face seemed to brighten at the mere thought of this person, "My boyfriend," the smile faltered, "or he used to be, I don't really know I haven't seen him in… a very long time." A shaky laugh, "He has probably forgotten me by now."

Suddenly Genesis was on his feet, ankles and hands still bound. He appeared behind where she sat, his lips so close they almost brushed her ear. "My poor flower, anyone who would forget you is not worth remembering, especially when there are other, more deserving men who crave for your attention."

She did not move and Genesis gave her credit for that; she was not afraid of him even at this range.

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, "Back off, Genesis. Zack would flay you alive if he found you touching his girl."

Her figure was still a shadow in the doorway but Genesis recognized the voice. "Rain!" The flower girl, or Aerith if she was who Rain referred to, stood with relief evident in her voice. Only then did Aerith freeze abruptly mid step toward the door.

"Aerith?" Rain's voice droned almost sickeningly sweet, "What's the matter?"

And that is when Genesis felt it, that presence. He had felt it before when Sephiroth would sometimes lose control and she would appear briefly before Sephiroth would force her back down.

Rain took a step into the light and Aerith flinched, taking a step back and to Genesis's surprise gripped his arm. Almost without thinking Genesis put himself between Aerith and Rain.

Rain's expression was now one of hurt, "Aerith, what is wrong? Are you…frightened of me?"

Aerith spoke but did not step around from behind Genesis, "You are not yourself, Rain."

It was then that Genesis noticed Rain's eyes. They were flickering, one moment they were blue with mako around the irises, the next they narrowed into familiar green cat eyes. But after a moment they changed back, it was if neither could stay in control.

Rain's face clouded, "You're right, I'm not myself! I am not allowed to be myself or have what I want, but that will soon change. As soon as I have him!" She pointed to Genesis, which surprised him, "I'm afraid I'll have to kidnap your prisoner there, Aerith."

Those changing eyes fixed on him, her voice intense, "I need him. If I return him then Sephiroth will take me back. I know he will!"

Take her back? Now Genesis was confused; _she had not wanted to leave?_ That made no sense, but nevertheless he did not intend to be bounced around like balls in a juggler's hand. He had enough of playing the defeated, captured SOLDIER.

Ripping through the chains that bound him, Genesis had hidden a freeze materia. He had been weakening the chains that normally could hold even a SOLDIER by freezing and thawing the chains until they weakened enough that he knew he could break them.

Genesis sprang at Rain intending to subdue her, until Rain could fight her way back into control. It was at that moment that Genesis realized just how much Rain had been holding back around them. With speed impressive for even enhanced SOLDIERs, the massive blade Rain had strapped to her back was out and she sliced an arch in front of her.

Genesis just had time enough to jump back, but the tip still opened him across the chest. The red-haired man stumbled to his knees in shock.

Rain must have acted automatically, for she appeared just as shocked as he did. She dropped her blade and landed on her knees in front of him, "Genesis! Oh, Gaia, Genesis, I'm so sorry!"

Reaching out with her hands, Rain pressed down on Genesis's chest trying to stop the bleeding. Genesis jerked, it felt like a million insects had suddenly come alive inside his body, all crawling and itching to get out of him. Throwing back his head Genesis screamed and withered as the feeling congregated to his chest where those blasted hands pressed against him.

Just as suddenly as it had started it was over, leaving him exhausted and gasping like a fish out of water. He then realized he had somehow ended up flat on his back, his head resting in Aerith's lap. Normally, he would make a crude comment at moments like these, but she was looking at Rain and Genesis's eyes quickly followed.

Rain had her head tilted back, eyes closed, and her expression was like someone who had just experienced a moment of intense pleasure. When she tilted her head back down to look at them again Aerith gasped. There was no flickering now, solid green cat eyes.

"Oh, my!" the voice was strange, still Rain's but the manner and tone were completely different. "That was delightful wasn't it, my son? A small reunion between a mother and her forgotten son, how special! Oh, but I seemed to have taken everything, there was so few of my cells in your body I needed them all too even create this small reunion."

The…creature pursed Rain's lips together mockingly, "I guess that means you're no longer my son. That is good; it means I can use you without worrying about harming my own child."

Reaching out, she grasped Genesis by the throat lifting him off his feet, "You will be useful in drawing my other children to me and you…" her gaze fell on Aerith, "will be useful in punishing my most rebellious son. You could call him the black sheep of my happy family."

Dimly Genesis remembered hearing explosions and alarms sounding throughout the ship.

Rain's lips pulled into an unnatural smile, "It seems my sons are finally here."

_AN: Remember please review and let me know your thoughts._


	33. Chapter 33 Mother Knows Best

_A.N: Hey everyone its been a while! So I completely understand if you need to go back and re-read the last chapter before you continue :) To be honest i had to go back and re-read my entire story when I decided enough was enough and I should continue __writing again. Anyway enough of my blabbering and enjoys the chapter and please guys review. I decided to pick up the story again because i got a review a couple weeks ago from a reader asking me if I was going to finish the story and was it worth putting the story on an alert. So see I can very easily be guilt ridden into doing something lol. _

For the second time in less than four hours Cloud found himself racing down Highwind's halls. His speed and agility being the only things that kept him moving though the maze of people crowding the corridors. Many who were abandoning their destroyed posts in search of new ones.

The attack had come from nowhere!

Cloud had been on the bridge when the first wave of the attack started. They had held their own for the first ten minutes of the battle, but it soon became obvious they were out manned and outgunned and Cid had taken the ship into the clouds for cover.

How had they known where they were?

Rain! The thought had flashed instantly into his head; Sephiroth must have placed a tracker before he released her. How stupid of him not to think of checking for that when she first came aboard!

Cloud gritted his teeth and abandoned dodging people and simply started pushing them out of his way, with a lot more force than necessary, but he didn't care. Keeping his strength in check did not matter right now, getting to Rain did.

This attack was on orders from Sephiroth, Cloud was sure of it. That meant he wanted her back! Sephiroth had given her up too easy; Cloud should have realized what that meant. Sephiroth never gave up! He had always been a requiring nightmare for Cloud in his past life; Cloud was stupid to think that had changed in this one.

A sudden awareness seemed to tug at his senses. Sephiroth was here! Cloud could feel him, that ever nagging pull whenever the man came near, due to the cells they both shared, forever connecting them to each other. Tilting his head up suddenly, Cloud made for the first ladder and starting moving towards the top of the ship.

* * *

Angeal dropped down and landed on the roof of the aircraft, catching his balance on the moving ship. He glanced back; Zack was maneuvering the chopper through the heavy crossfire with surprising expertise. However it would take another half a minute to get here. Angeal thought he saw a figure drop from the aircraft and knew Sephiroth would be here in a matter of seconds.

"Angeal!"

Angeal turned at the familiar voice. At the other side of the ship stood Rain with Genesis slung limply over one of her shoulders.

She had to shout to be heard over the wind, but Angeal's superior hearing heard the words clearly. "Help me please! Genesis is hurt!"

Angeal was at her side in an instant.

"What happened?" He demanded as he gently eased his friend from the girl's shoulder and drew in a breath when he saw the gaping wound.

Rain sounded close to hysterics, "I…I don't know. I can't seem to stop the bleeding."

"Alright Rain, don't panic. Do you have any materia…"

Pain! It ripped though him, cutting him off in mid sentence. Looking down at his side he saw Rain's hand resting there. Angeal blinked at the four fingers of Rains left hand which were buried completely in his side.

How? Then he looked into her eyes and saw the green cat eyes staring back at him, and the malicious smile that was spreading across her face.

"You're lucky; I was planning to stick my entire hand through you. Oh, well this will have to do. As soon as I have your cells my little host will no longer be able to resist."

Angeal screamed as the fingers twisted and a new kind of pain coursed through his every cell.

* * *

Cloud tore through the top hatch of Highwind and onto the roof, his eyes locking onto the one winged man, who landed lightly on the ship in front of him.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud growled drawing his blade from his back and forming a stance ready for an attack. However Sephiroth appeared not to notice him except at a mere glance, his eyes riveted on something behind Cloud.

Slowly Cloud took a step back and to the side so he could look without taking his gaze completely off Sephiroth. However what he saw soon held him riveted along with Sephiroth.

Rain knelt on one knee a dozen yards off, Angeal and Genesis lying limply around her. At first Cloud thought she was checking Angeal's injuries, but then he saw her slowly draw her fingers from where she had them piercing his side.

Bringing the blood covered fingers to her lips, Cloud watched in horror as Rain seemed to taste them with the tip of her tongue.

Rain smiled and lifted her head and their gazes met.

Cloud staggered backwards, a small cry of despair escaping his lips.

"Rain, oh Gaia no! Please no!"

"Hello Cloud," the voice seemed to carry on the wind, "It's been a while. You and your brother have been refusing to talk to me, so I had only my daughter to turn to. It took a while, but she has finally come to see that mother was right all along. I hope you will too."

"Jenova," Cloud spat, "Release Rain or I will…"

"You'll do what my son? Rain and I are one now. As it was always meant to be, and with each Reunion I am getting stronger, I can already feel my old body returning."

There was the sound of ripping flesh and two black wings suddenly appeared out of Rain/Jenova's back.

"Ahh, much better," Jenova crooned then spread her arms wide, "I can see by your faces that you will still need convincing. Very well my sons, your mother is generous and unlike this planet I shall give you time to decide your own fate."

She then lowered her arms, her voice dropping and it seemed as if the very sky around them seemed to darken, "But remember Cloud, remember what happens from now on and decide. Do you want to watch the planet burn around you again or this time will you join me? I will not spare this planet, but I will spare you the agony of having to watch it fade away."

Cloud felt his blade drop from his hands and all the energy seemed to leave his body in a wave and he dropped to his knees numb. This couldn't be happening! Not again, not after everything he had done to prevent it.

A figure suddenly stepped up beside him, Cloud starred at the leather boots and the tip of Masume that rested just in front of him. Yet it not seem to be meant as a threatening gesture aimed at Cloud, but rather almost…protective, as if to shield him.

"Aww, my eldest son, don't think I have forgotten about you. You too must decide what you want. Will you remain a puppet of that company Shinra or will you and your brother take your rightful places at my side? Your little brother will know where to find me when you both have decided. However to make sure you do come, I will be taking someone to keep me company. It's been such a long time since I last spoke with one of her kind. It will amuse me greatly."

Arieth was suddenly pulled out from a hatch below Rain and thrown down to the floor. Her hands were bound behind her so she was not able to catch herself and she landed hard on the side of her face.

Cloud rose to one knee and made as if to go to her but, but froze as Rain's blade suddenly appeared to rest on the ground in front of Arieth threateningly. Jenova/Rain then seemed to see the SOLIDERS are her feet for the first time and looked at them with mock confusion on her face.

"Hmm, I seem to have too many hostages, how over enthusiastic of me. Oh, well easily dealt with."

Grabbing each SOLIDER by the throat she lifted them until they were eye level with her. The cat eyes then looked past them to lock with Sephiroth, who Cloud noticed had tightened his hand on Masume to the point where his hand was turning white.

A leer appeared on Rain's face, "Here my son. They are all yours."

With a causal toss of her wrists the two SOLIDERS were flung over the side of the ship.

Everything at that moment seemed to happen at once. Cloud was aware of Sephiroth diving over the side of the ship, wing extended. However at the same time a shot rang out and blood suddenly started to grow in a circle on Rain's shoulder causing her to drop her sword.

Growling Jenova looked up, with all the noise around them, they had failed to notice a copper hovered nearby. Cloud saw Zack handing out the side with a sniper rifle aimed and ready to take another shot.

Cloud was on his feet sword in hand, his first instinct to protect Rain, but then his mind caught up to him, and he saw what Zack was doing. He wasn't trying to kill Rain or that first shot would not have missed, instead he was trying to incapacitate her, trying to remove the threat to Arieth.

Cloud used the momentary distraction to lunge toward Arieth, if he could just get her out of Jenova's reach…

Another shot rang out again, but this time a Barrier appeared around Rain and Arieth, stopping both Cloud and the bullet at the same time.

Jenova glared at him and Cloud shuddered seeing that familiar look coming from Rain's body.

"You want to play? Alright, here why don't you play with this!" Raising her hand above her, Cloud recognized the glow of a summon materia an instant before the clouds overhead suddenly started to swirl in a dangerous funnel and hug swings started to appear in the middle diving down.

Cloud swore, Bahamut! Why had he ever allowed Rain to keep that summon. The great creature came roaring downwards, its target the chopper that would clearly not be able to get away in time.

"Zack!"

Cloud saw a figure leap out of the aircraft an instant before it was caught in Bahamut's teeth, metal grinding and snapping as easily as paper in the giant mouth.

Zack was now falling, he had aiming to land on the Highwind, but Cloud could see he was going to miss it. Running to the edge Cloud flung himself at the raven haired man as he fell passed.

Feeling his hand grasp the other's wrist, Cloud flung Tsurugi, grasping the ornamental knob at the end of the handle as it flew out of his hand. The sword stuck fast into the side of Highwind, metal giving under its sharpness before it caught on a steel beam in the ship's haul and held fast.

Their fall suddenly came to a jarring halt as the wire in Cloud's hand became tight. Cloud grunted at the suddenly weight of both himself and Zack. They swung wildly, but at least they were not falling anymore and Cloud was suddenly glad he had added that little extra feature to Tsurugi's blade. Since most of his fighting had been centered in Wutie, Cloud had quickly grown tired of having to go search for all the pieces of his blade in the dense jungle and all its undergrowth.

Looking down at Zack who was staring up at him, with shock written all over his face, Cloud shouted, "Climb!"

Zack hesitated for only a second. Then the grip on Cloud's hand tightened and Zack's other arm came up to grasp just below Cloud's elbow as he began to hoist himself up using Cloud's body as a rope.

Cloud grunted once when Zack kneed him in the eye while climbing past his face.

"Sorry, buddy."For a brief instant Cloud's heart lightened at the familiar phrase.

Cloud waited until Zack was a good way up the wire before he started climbing up himself. It was only then that Cloud noticed the crossfire between the Highwind and the Shinra ships had ceased. Instead they all now seemed to be focused on one common enemy, Bahamut.

Cloud could just make out a red figure on the back of the creature's head shooting round after round into its thick skull, and Yuffie's Star weapon struck its neck though the ninja was nowhere to be seen.

There were all here! All his friends just like last time, but this time Cloud would not join in. They did not need it, it might take them longer, but the creature's defeat was inevitable. Cloud's focus was on getting back on the ship and rescuing Arieth. He would not let her die again!

It took a couple more minutes for Cloud and Zack to climb back onto Highwind's roof, when Behamut gave a terrifying roar and was falling to the earth in a spray of disintegrating mako.

Cloud felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he saw Sephiroth in the mid-air watching the creature fall Masume dripping with the creature's blood. However Cloud quickly forgot him once he climbed onto the roof.

"Rain! Arieth!"

Zack added his own shouts, however their cries were met with empty air. Both girls were gone.

* * *

Sephiroth starred at Bahamut as it fell; glad he had left Angeal and Genesis a short distance away so they would be safe from any falling debris. Genesis had started to regain conscious and Sephiroth had left a cure material, but that had been all he had been able to do. By then Bahamut had appeared in the sky.

However they had all been too late. Jenova had played her escape move well. Anyone who might have been able to stop her had been kept busy protecting those around them.

Landing lightly on the ship Sephiroth approached the blond haired swordsman.

Sephiroth was taken aback by the look of utter despair that was present on the man's face. Sephiroth then remembered the words that had brought the harden warrior to his knees.

_Watch the planet burn around you __**again**_

Something else was going on beyond what was obvious and Sephiroth decided he had been kept in the dark by these blond siblings long enough. His emotions toward Rain he now realized had prevented him from pushing her for answers like he normally would have. However he had no such feelings of restraint towards the brother.

"Hello Cloud." Sephiroth's voice was quite and as of yet held no threat. However Cloud still flinched violently, and that for some reason that made Sephiroth soften toward the younger man and he tried again.

"Due to recent circumstances, we now appear to be on the same side, don't you agree?" Sephiroth was giving him a chance, before he would start pushing.

Despite his earlier reaction Cloud starred at him defiantly and Sephiroth was just beginning to think they would have to do this the hard way, when the smaller man's shoulders suddenly slumped as if he had the weight of the planet on his shoulders and it was crushing him.

"Call your ships off and we will land. We will then…talk."


	34. Chapter 34 Questions and Answers

_AN: Hey guys I'm back! First I want to thank-you all those who took time to review. It is really helpful to have feedback, letting me know if you did or did not like the chapter. I also love it when people let me know what parts they enjoyed or were surprised by. It helps me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to tweak a character or point. Anyway thanks again and enjoy the chapter! _

"Call your ships off and we will land. We will then…talk."

Sephiroth starred at Cloud as if he was trying to decide if Cloud was serious or not. It took every ounce of nerve within Cloud not to back down from that gaze. Finally Sephiroth nodded.

The gloved hand which was not holding Masume rose in a fist above the man's head and then snapped back down to Sephiroth's side in a sharp gesture. The Shinra air ships had long ceased their attack ever since Bahamut's attack, but had afterwards moved in to completely surround Highwind. Yet with that one motion from Sephiroth, all the ships moved as if as one body to pull back and descend to the ground.

Yes, everything about the man was just as Cloud remembered: the voice, the cold manner and the way he held himself. The smallest gesture from this man could move armies and forever change lives. It was all exactly the same…except his eyes. Though they still shone with mako's unnatural glow, the madness and insanity, which had also burned deep from within those eyes, were no longer there.

No, Cloud thought bitterly, the madness had found a new host to reside in. One that would hurt Cloud in ways even Sephiroth in his deranged madness could never manage. The worst pain Sephiroth had always dealt Cloud was never physical, it was emotional. It was when he killed someone Cloud cherished, first his mother and then Arieth. The constant threat of Sephiroth taking away everyone Cloud cherished had made Cloud never hesitate in his determination to kill the man. The pain Sephiroth caused him had always given Cloud the strength to defeat him again and again. Jenova taking Rain instead had in a sense severed that strength Cloud had come to rely on when facing Sephiroth.

That thought alone allowed Cloud to loosen his grip on Tsurugi and put the blade back in its harness on his back.

What could this man before him do now to hurt him in compassion to what lay before him? Cloud had already lost and it had not even begun.

Where had he gone wrong? He though he had been so carful and in one instance Cloud could see the familiar path of his nightmares becoming a reality.

The gentle bump as Highway landed made Cloud jump. His eyes had not left Sephiroth, but he had been so lost in his own thoughts he had paid little heed to what was happening around them. Only now did he sense Vincent's presence behind him. It must have been Vincent who transferred Cloud's order to land to the bridge.

"Zack, I need you to go to Angeal and Genesis, and if possible bring them here." Sephiroth's voice was soft, but there was a small hint of urgency in the words, which revealed Sephiroth was not as controlled as he outwardly appeared.

Cloud glanced to the side, strangely enough the raven haired man had not moved from Cloud's side. Zack looked exactly how Cloud felt, shocked and confused. Cloud knew how he must feel. Zack had come so close to Arieth after so many years, only for her to be ripped from him again.

Cloud did not know what connection Zack had with Rain, but Cloud found himself wishing for Zack's sake that the man had not befriended his sister. It was bad enough having Arieth taken from him, without the added betrayal of it being by someone Zack was close too.

"Zack!" Sephiroth's voice had now sharpened, the order in it now clearly heard.

"What?" Zack seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, "oh…um right."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth watched as the Zack slowly moved to the side of the ship, pausing at the edge to run a hand over his face and through his hair. He then jumped over the side.

Cloud returned his gaze to Sephiroth who now also continued to watch him, face expressionless. After a brief pause the man tilted his head to the side, a clear sign for Cloud to follow. Cloud nodded trailing after, but still keeping distance between them. Obviously the man did not want Cloud out of his sight, probably the reason why he had sent Zack and had not gone personally to check on his old friends.

Tsung was waiting when the two exited Highwind. Sephiroth went up to the man to speak with him quietly, but with Cloud's enhanced hearing, he heard everything.

"General," Tsung greeted, "Rufus sends his regards and hopes you will honor your agreement."

Cloud always knew that Tsung and the Turks loyalty lay with Rufus, but for Tsung to now openly reveal it… Cloud was suddenly concerned about what this agreement between Rufus and Sephiroth might entail.

Now however was not the time to dwell on that, he had bigger problems. Being backed against the wall by Sephiroth and three of his top SOLIDERS was going to be tricky enough to maneuver without adding the Turks to the mix.

"I will take care of it in my own time." Sephiroth warned, "Yet all I will be doing is providing an opening. That does not mean Rufus has my support beyond it. He will need to move quickly and efficiently to make use of it."

Ah, so that was the deal. Rufus was making his move and he had managed to get the Great General to take out the first obstacle. Part of Cloud could care less about the political maneuverings within Shinra at that moment. Yet another part of him, one which had only begun to exist during his second life demanded that he take advantage of this situation. It was this side of him that allowed Cloud to become the Wutie's General, which had forced him to see things as a whole and not fight just as a lone warrior like he had before.

"Tell Rufus, if he wishes to solidify his upcoming…new position, he will need to contact Avalanche."

Both men turned and Cloud now had the added gaze of Tsung as well. He sighed, "Rufus funds Avalanche, and therefore indirectly me. He is aware of this, just as I am aware of who is really supplying my funding."

Tsung raised an eyebrow and Cloud could tell the wheels in the man's head were turning, "I see and just what advantage could Avalanche provide?"

Cloud's response was immediate, "The end of the Wutie war."

Both men drew in a deep breath at that. They knew as Cloud did the value of what was being offered. Whoever could take credit for ending the war that had already gone on a decade past its original due date, would gain full public favor, something Shinra desperately needed at this moment.

Finally Tsung nodded and without another word boarded a nearby helicopter which rose followed by the rest of the Shinra ships.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, suddenly wondering the wisdom of his actions. Rufus after all was still a Shinra, but he was a Shina Cloud knew how to deal with. His father… well the only thing that could be done with that man was run with through with a sword.

Sephiroth made a grunt like sound of approval and it was only then that Cloud realized he voiced his thoughts out loud.

There was a long moment of silence where neither said a word. Cloud let it linger not about to be the first one to break it, though he knew what was coming was inevitable now. Slowly the others were now making their way out of Highwind and congregating far enough away that they would not be seen as a immediate threat by the silver haired General, but close enough to provide support should Cloud need it.

Figures were coming out from around one of the outcrop of rocks. Zack by this time had found and returned with Genesis and Angeal. Surprisingly Vincent was also with them supporting a peeved looking Genesis, while Zack helped his old mentor. Both men looked deathly pale and Cloud was certain that only sheer stubbornness was keeping them on their feet with extra assistance Vincent and Zack provided.

Zack helped Angeal sit with his back to a boulder, while Genesis attempted a more alive posture, half sitting, and half leaning on the top of the rock.

Sephiroth shot the men a look and Genesis responded by tossing him a cure materia. Cloud understood just as Sephiroth did what the gesture meant. Whatever physical injuries that materia could heal had been done, not that they looked much better for it.

"Talk," Sephiroth's voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the steel behind the word.

Cloud sighed, "What do you wish to know?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as if he knew what Cloud was doing. By only answering whatever questions were poised at him, Cloud was effectively limiting what information he offered. Only revealing what they wanted to know, narrowing the chances of accidently giving away more then what they were searching for. It was first rule of interrogation; always give the prisoner a chance to speak before you started with the questions.

"Very well if that is the way you wish it," Cloud read the silent message in the other man's face. _All I need to do is ask the right questions and you will reveal all._

It was Zack though who asked the first question, "Arieth… what will she do with Arieth? Rai…that creature said you would know where to find them? Where are they?"

Cloud's reply was barely above a whisper, "The Forgotten City, they are going to the Forgotten City."

Zack brow furrowed, "The Forgotten City? Where is that?"

"Inside the Corel Valley on the Northern Continent," was the factual reply.

It was Sephiroth of course, who asked the vital question. The one Cloud desperately did not want to answer.

"Why would they go there? What purpose does Jenova have in bringing us there?"

Cloud paused; trying not to drown in the memories the question evoked and still come up with a reply. How could he answer that question without giving everything away? Strange that it had been Zack who had unintentionally asked the right question.

Arieth, strange how so much of Cloud's past, his previous lifetime and the present one centered around the flower girl. Which in turn indirectly connected him to the people he had been trying to avoid and save in this lifetime. Arieth was connected to Zack, and Zack was connected to Sephiroth, who in turn was connected to Angeal and Genesis. When it came down to it, the entire fate of the planet _was _and _had always_ been centered on the lives of those five people. Their lives or at least a point in their lives had always been the trigger point, that slowly but surely turned the course of history to the finally outcome Cloud was desperate to avoid. Cloud was just someone who always seemed to be around during those points in time, not that anything he did ever changed it for the better.

Why? Cloud thought bitterly. Why then am I trying to hide? What am I trying to hide those around me from, pain? Well, too late for that, and just like that Cloud made a decision.

Cloud answer softly, "Because…because in another lifetime that is the place where you killed her, where you killed Arieth."

The times Cloud had seen shock on Sephiroth's face were few and far between, usually before Cloud had killed him. So it was strange to see that Clouds words could also cause the same reaction.

"What?" Zack took a step back both confused and horrified at what Cloud had just said.

"In that lifetime, it was not Rain that Jenova took control over."

Zack glanced at Sephiroth; he obviously saw what Cloud was implying, "Wait, you are making no sense! What other lifetime? What in Gaia are you talking about?!"

Zack's voice rose toward the end, showing the level of his frustration and confusion. Cloud pitied him. This would not be easy for any of them.

"Jenova, Zack I'm talking about Jenova. Where do you think the Jenova cells inside of Rain…inside of me came from?"

Cloud turned to face Sephiroth's stare. He knew Sephiroth could feel the cells in Cloud's body, just like he could feel the cells inside of Sephiroth's body. It was like a small invisible pull, it drew Cloud to the man, just like it had all those years ago.

"Her cells were reserved for Shinra's strongest, its best SOLIDERS and Shinra has not touched me." Cloud continued, "How do you think we obtained it then? Jenova's body is gone, destroyed. So how is it possible for Rain and myself to obtain her cells? I'm sure you are aware it is not a simple process. Hojo must have bragged about all the work he put into creating Sephiroth."

Sephiroth flinched, an action Cloud was unfamiliar in the man, which spoke how true his words were.

A long sign came from Genesis who still stood against the boulder, "Alright, how did you receive the cells then?"

Again Cloud caught Sephiroth's gaze, "From you, I received your leftover cells, including your Jenova cells and Rain in turn inherited them from me."

"I thought you said Shinra has not touched you" Angeal questioned.

"They haven't, not this time around, but there was a time… before this one. This…this is the second time I'm reliving my life…the first time around I was Hojo's specimen for five years.

"Wait, are you saying you're a time traveler?" Zack asked incredulously.

"Time travel implies multiple times Zack," Cloud countered, "I've only done it once and it wasn't my choice, trust me."

"What? Then how did you do it?" Cloud shook his head, only Zack would be arguing _how_ it could happen not _if_.

"I had no choice in the matter Zack, I never do." Cloud could feel his anxiety rising, "What the Planet decides, is what happens, it doesn't matter if you want it or not."

"And why would the Goddess want to turn back the wheel of time?" Genesis sneered.

"Because there was nothing left!" Cloud found himself shouting, "The planet was dying and everything, everyone was dead! There was nothing left, and I was left alone to watch it all burn!"

Silence then Genesis blinked, and snorted, "Are you sure you're not just insane? That would be a great deal more believable."

Cloud however took the question seriously, "Quite sure, though lately it's taken almost all my energy just to stay that way."

"Why would anyone here believe you?" the question came from Angeal, who despite his words looked thoughtful.

"I believe the numbskull," came a gruff voice from behind Cloud.

Cloud turned to face Cid who was standing with the rest of his friends. Cloud had almost forgotten they were even there, and for a brief moment he panicked. It was one thing if Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal choose not to believe him. Technically he was a total stranger to all of them. But these were his friends. They had always been there for him, in a way long before Rain ever was. The thought that they too might leave him filled him with a fear equal to that of losing Rain.

Yet Cloud saw with growing relief that the others were showing motions of agreement with Cid who continued.

"It makes sense in a way I guess. You have always been different Cloud. Always knew more about me then you should. H*## even Turks would not have been able to find out the stuff you knew about me the first week."

Tifa nodded with that sad smile of hers, "He's right Cloud. You and Rain were never really children growing up. The adults in Nibelheim always said it was like watching an adult in a child's body. I never understood that, in my mind Rain's Rain and Cloud's Cloud. I could never see you as strange, but Cid is right, it does make sense."

Cloud could only nod his emotions in such whirl he did not trust himself to speak.

"Sephiroth," Angeal's voice was suddenly worried, "are you alright?"

Cloud turned abruptly wary.

Sephiroth had gone deathly pale and he had a hand raised to his head, gripping it as if in pain.

Cloud's hand strayed to his sword hilt.

"He speaks the truth." The words were hoarse, but they made Cloud freeze.

Genesis's snorted, "You of all people believe all this? Why?"

"Because it is true I… I remember." Sephiroth eyes locked on Clouds, "I remember it all."

AN: For those of you who thought as you were reading the chapter that Sephiroth's reactions and feelings were missing since it was all from Cloud's point of view. I hope you now understand why:) Like I have said before please continue to review. It is very helpful both to the story and in helping me grow as a writer. Thanks again!


End file.
